


Running Stars

by CommedianFlag



Series: Dream Catchers [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Bullying, ChooChooCatastrophes, Cult, Danger, Death, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, MultipleBooks, Murder, Poverty, Roadtrip, Siblings, Teenage Drama, game, highschool, hiveswap - Freeform, ships, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 146
Words: 125,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommedianFlag/pseuds/CommedianFlag
Summary: AN AU HUMANSTUCK NOVELBOOK 1 OF THE DREAM CATCHER SERIES~A game has been presented to the school. Karkat knows this might be the chance he can show everyone how much of a leader he really can be. However, going on the run and trying to flee from a murderer is not what he and the other two teams had in mind.One life has gone, and another is sure to follow.The obvious answer would be to tell the cops, but if that happens,It is game over for everyone.Disclaimer: I do not own the AMAZING characters, or any media that goes along with this story. Terezi will not be blind in this story, but she will need her glasses to see.





	1. An Author's Note (One of Two)

Hey, Commedian here.

I would love to know how you feel about my story! Please kudo me if you like it, it would really mean a lot and would help me know how my readers feel! What are some things you want to happen? What are things you do not want to happen?  
Make sure to comment! I love to read! :D

Also, be sure to follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/ClocksUnion) If you like the story! Also thanks to everyone who supports this story and gives me my life... er I mean Kudos!!!!

This story will be relatively long, so be prepared. I don't add author's notes in the middle of stories either, but I will reply to comments.  
Kudos show me you enjoy what you are reading and helps me feel obligated to continue! Also, I try not to get into things too fast in this story. Any romance that is promised won't be jumped into, because that isn't how life works (most of the time).  
The beginning may not be super fantastic, but there will be a huge reedit when I finish the story, so I apologize if it isn't super detailed. I am really enjoying the story and I hope you do too!

Enjoy!


	2. Morning

The alarm clock went off for the third time.  
This was a clear sign he was late, very, very late.  
Karkat punched the clock off and got up.  
After performing a usual ritual that consisted of brushing his teeth whilst running his fingers through his hair, he threw on a simple outfit and ran down the stairs.

The walk to the bus was always a lonely one. Being it was winter, the wind always made a point to take a stab at him, biting and nipping. It threw everything at him that it could muster.  
It didn't take too long to get to the bus, but in the middle of the dark, he had to admit it was kind of scary. The tree branches stuck out weird, like a person realizing their bone was broken causing the limb to bend the complete wrong way.  
Every now and again, a piece of snow would flutter in front of his eyes, or touch his nose resulting in a Smack-On-The-Face.  
At least it woke him up more.

Karkat crossed a vacant telephone pole and sat down on the bench beside it to wait for his ride.  
"Damnit!"  
What the hell was he thinking? It had been snowing and he just attempted to make himself comfortable on a water infested seat. He jumped up feeling the fabric of his pants grow damp.  
Great. Now he would have to deal with this on top of all the other stupid and frivolous things today.

A light shattered his view as the bus slithered down the road and towards him. It made something of a screaming sound before coming to a halt, the doors thrown open by a mechanical arm.  
Karkat walked onto the bus, this time taking seat four, towards the front, so there was less of a chance anyone would notice what had happened, or what they thought happened. Immature idiots. Shit like this only happened in comedy movies when it was actually funny.  
Parallel to him, a kid smothered in white face paint wouldn't stop staring at him. Karkat couldn't imagine how anyone had the time or care in the morning to do something like that.  
Alright... he was starting to get uncomfortable. Maybe this guy had seen his pants and thought he had wet himself or something. Whatever it was, he had better not be getting off to staring.  
Karkat straightened his back.  
He was going to make a casual side glance to get a better look at this creep.  
He tried to look without the guy knowing, but Facepaint randomly bursted out in laughter.  
Oh no.. this was it. He had seen Karkat's pants, and he was definitely going to make a scene.  
The bus jerked forward at the motion of stopping to gather up the group of kids waiting to get a ride.  
Then.  
The Facepaint guy slid over.  
He just jumped up and squished Karkat as if it were as normal as home cookouts on Sunday.  
Of course this would happen too. This was all the snow's damn fault. Otherwise, he'd be sitting in the back ALONE.  
"Hello." The clown said.  
"What do you want?" Karkat folded his arms.  
"Ohhhh nothing. Now listen brother, I seen you be sittin' down on here with so much BRAVERY. NO ONE sits on the bus carrying their motherfuckin selves like that."  
Karkat stared at this guy for a moment. He certainly looked like a winner wearing his polka dotted sweat pants and dazed smile.  
"Okay?"  
"And I just thought it was so cool. Like... a miracle... you followin?"  
Karkat had no idea how to respond to that. Instead he gave a nice verbal sigh and looked out the window. The clown continued.  
"Say... what... what is your name?"  
Karkat sighed again. "Karkat."  
"Oh that's wicked bro, my name is Gamzee."


	3. Tuesday

It seemed to take forever with Gamzee breathing down his neck, but finally, the bus reached its destination.  
Immediately as it stopped, everyone on the bus hopped up to start walking. Gamzee slipped through the crowed, and Karkat awkwardly stood there, not knowing when to go next. He was so use to sitting in the back where he would just followed behind everyone.  
Finally, after what seemed like numerous You-Can-Just-Go signals from the people behind him, he stepped out into the small passageway and hurried the fuck out of there.  
The school was infested with the species Fatuis-fucking. People were screaming their faces off whilst others were hiding in corners wanting to be anywhere but there. He'd been going here for a few years, but never made many friends. The people that use to hang out with him would constantly complain about his anger problems, some even going as far to talk about the things he'd say behind his back.  
Now he was cast into a bed full of boredom.  
He turned a corner, holding the straps of his backpack tightly. Someone with purple hair was waving his wand around, pretending like it actually did something. Another person was throwing dice and watching them clatter to the ground.  
Karkat walked past them and entered the cafeteria where he'd usually wait for the bell to ring. Finding an isolated table in the corner, he sat down and peered around. Most everyone was bundled up head to toe in warm outfits, the fabric strangling them. The school wasn't split into stereotypes like in the movies. It was mostly split by wealth, as odd as it was. The rich people all seemed to hang out, and all the middle class people were friends with each other. People in the lower class were always looked down upon because, as much as he hated to say it, they would act very odd. This of course didn't apply to everyone, some people in either wealth group could be normal.  
The richest girl in the school, for example, Feferi, was extremely nice to everyone. Everyone liked her too. The only people who didn't like her were the people who hated her because there was literally nothing to hate about her.

Karkat leaned against the wall and turned on his phone. The cafeteria grew louder as more and more people began to enter the school. It felt just like a Monday.  
He paused for a moment, examining the date on his phone. He shook his phone, forgetting that it was actually Tuesday.  
It felt like a Monday however, and wasn't going to be any shorter either.


	4. Biology

"And that, class, is how genes are divided during sexual reproduction. However, it is much different during Asexual reproduction. There are a few different-"  
Their teacher, who's sentences held the same tone for every word, continued to yab about things no one really cared or wanted to hear about.   
She stopped talking and Karkat had a small panic attack that she might have tried to call on him to answer a question.  
"What... what is going on out there?" She said, her eyes fixed on a window.  
Karkat looked around and saw everyone's gaze following hers. His teacher repositioned her glasses and edged towards the window. She stuck her head out like a dog trying to gain the full experience of a car ride.  
Then she shot back, hitting her head on the metal frame above.   
"Ehgad!" A student who was unfortunate enough to sit be sitting by the window was smacked by a fast moving piece of metal. He was nearly knocked out of his wheel chair, now holding on to a desk for dear life. The teacher, Ms. Beckingson, covered her mouth with her fleshy hand, and leaned down to pick up the convict.  
She bent back up to reveal   
"A bucket?"   
She stuck her head back outside and lifted the bucket in the air. She was seemingly about to drop it when the speakers in the classroom crackled to life.  
"An assembly will be held in the auditorium, we ask that you please dismiss your students now."

The bucket was placed back into the classroom, now residing on a lab table.  
Karkat let out a breath and got up alongside the rest of the class. He held in a pair button on his sleek red headphones and placed them on his head.  
This was a terrific way to drown out everyone around him. Admittingly, he had a nice playlist of the soundtracks to some of his favorite movies. Being these movies were often times romantic comedies, he made a point to tell NO ONE about the said playlist.   
What playlist?

His class wove its way through a sea of people creating no organization whatsoever. Students, who couldn't even stand paying attention for three seconds, were going the opposite way of the auditorium. He searched for Gamzee, secretly hoping he'd at least have someone to sit next to... even if that person was a fucking idiot. At least Gamzee was something.  
As he moved forward, trying to find him, the realization that Gamzee might actually be someone going the opposite way became even more likely.   
Karkat would now be forced to be that awkward kid who accidentally sits in between two friends, then is politely asked to move.  
To which he would respond politely enough with the raising of his middle finger.


	5. Assembly

A heady drip of enthusiasm washed itself inside a room filled with students.  
Above him on the third floor, there was a balcony that heavily assisted with fitting the entire population of his school in one room. Karkat was just about to sit down in a secluded seat near the wall when his name shot through the crowd like a wave hitting a small child.

"Karkat!" Gamzee edged towards him with a drunk smile.  
"What?!" Karkat asked.  
"Why, I just thought you were looking lonely. Just thought I'd join you is all. Do you mind if Tavros tags along?"  
Karkat sat down. "Yeah that's fine. Just please no weird clown shit during the assembly okay?"  
Gamzee sat down beside Karkat, a bottle of Faygo strung into his palms.  
Beside Gamzee, sitting awkwardly in his wheel chair, the kid who had been struck with a bucket minuted before, tried to find room for his legs to fit between the isle. He shifted his chair around, but couldn't seem to find a comfortable position.  
"Alright."   
The speakers bleated out a voice that silenced the entire room. Karkat reached up and grabbed his headphones, pulling them off and making the ear puffs slap against each other.  
"The reason I have called all of you in here is quite simple actually."  
The principal, who for some reason thought dying his hair the color of a Mayo and snow solution would be a good idea, paced around the stage. Under the huge overhead lights, the his green suit seemed even brighter.  
Karkat sighed to himself as Gamzee started to whisper to Tavros. He couldn't tell if Gamzee was serious about thinking he was actually being quiet, or if he was just trying to be annoying.  
The principal continued.   
"You all are going to be informed about a game that will take place in the next month. I would like your undivided attention for our guest speaker please."

The man, who was the complete opposite of their principal, drug himself onto the stage. He walked kind of funny. Like he meant every move, but wanted it to do it as quickly as possible.

 

More. Whispering.

That was it. Karkat turned to face Gamzee who had his mouth cuffed like it would make his voice quieter.  
"Will you please kindly shut the fuck up?!"  
His sudden remark caused a few side glances from other students.  
"Woah... chill Bro, I'm just havin' me a sweet motherfuckin conversation with Tavros, I didn't mean to cause you no harm."  
Karkat gripped his hands together and turned back to focus his attention to the stage. He must have missed the guest speakers name, because the guy was already talking. His mouth was way too close to the microphone. If he wasn't careful, he might accidentally swallow it whole.  
"The game will have teams working towards a prize at the end. Each team is allowed a maximum of six players. You all will be responsible for your actions. This is the first time anything like this has ever happened so we are exited to test the program.  
You will have instructions presented to you as a text message on whatever device you choose to use. There will be challenges posted, and once you get towards the end, it will play off as something of a scavenger hunt.  
"Only three teams can make it to the end, and the prize has not been yet determined. There is a fee to pay, but you can get financial aid if you can't afford it. The final three contestants will be put through a series of obstacles that will determine who will get the prize. This isn't a game for everyone and your entries will be studied. We only have room for so many teams.  
Also, every team must have a leader. This leader will hopefully help lead them to the end result. They will be the one who receive the hints and texts."

The man was so vague about it, but Karkat was sure that was probably just the way he usually acted.  
But a game.  
This sounded interesting.


	6. Plan

"Alright here is the plan."  
Karkat rolled out a long piece of paper on the table. Gamzee leaned on Tavro's wheelchair, eyes glued to it.  
"Alright. You and I are going to make a team to compete in this. I will be in charge and you can just sit there like a complete loser and drink your Faygo unless I give you instructions. I will later stay after school sometime to find some random club that will help me recruit more members. Do you think you are capable of helping with that?"  
Karkat looked at Gamzee who was seemingly looking at the plan. Karkat waved his hands in front of Gamzee's unblinking face.  
"Um hello? Earth to the braindead douchwaggon?"  
Gamzee's eyes grew twice their size as he shook his head.  
"Oh...oh bro I am so mother...fucking sorry... It's just, can you believe that someone thought up the idea to make... tables? I mean, it's a miracle."  
Karkat struck his forehead with his hand. "What in the batshitting fuck is in your Soda?"   
"They're so.... what a motherfucking miracle..."  
"Gamzee, we are suppose to be focusing on IMPORTANT THINGS RIGHT NOW AND NOT ABHORRENT METAL PLATFORMS!"  
"Oh, yeah I am so sorry bro." Gamzee laughed to himself. "I guess I got a little caught up in all that."  
"I'd say. Now, let's go back to what I was saying-"  
Tavros had his hand raised. Karkat sighed.  
"What Tavros? What in the LOVE of GOD do you need?"  
"Sorry, I am not trying to butt into the conversation, but I was just wondering, am I part of all of this too?"  
Gamzee started laughing again. "Oh yeah! This is gonna be all the motherfucking bitchtits!"  
Ignoring Gamzee's statement, Karkat pushed a strand of his dark hair out of his eyes and pointed back to the plan.  
"Yes, you are included in this team."  
"Also," Tavros continued.  
"You don't have to raise your hand every time you want to say something."  
Tavros put his hand down. "Also, I was wondering if we're... well, you know. Going to get lunch?"  
Karkat looked up to see the entire lunch-line was gone, as was most likely the barf wrenching food they usually prepared.  
"No. Well, you can go get some. I on the other hand have important work to do."  
"Alrighty then, uh, hey Gamzee do you mind helping me over there? It would just be faster that way."  
"Why I'd be all up to help my bro out!"  
Gamzee grabbed the handles of Tavros' wheelchair, and wheeled him to the lunch-line.

This, was going to be impossible.


	7. Stranger on the Street

Two hour delays were always the best. Even though that meant he still had to ride the bus, at least it was lighter outside.  
Karkat stepped out of his house and walked up his driveway.  
Today he was definitely going to the Computer Club to find recruits. Gamzee should be staying after school today, and perhaps even more members. Gosh... he'd have to keep them away from his ride though. Kankri would probably go on some rant that would cause Gamzee to daze out or something, Karkat paused at the start of the road and pulled his jacket a little tighter. He threw his backpack down and unzipped it to grab his headphones. He swung his backpack over his shoulders and was about to listen to music when he noticed something red from down the street. It was a person, and they were walking the same way he was.

Who would be out this early anyway? It wasn't exactly wake up and clean the mess you made time. They weren't that far either, he could easily catch up to them. He just had to walk at an awkwardly fast pace.

The wind played its morning lullaby as the leaves performed a percussioned melody. The sun was just about to peep out from behind the windmills across the road. Although cold, it really was beautiful outside today. Perhaps the person was just having problems sleeping.  
As he got closer, he realized they were wearing a red cloak with a dragon head on the top. Some loose strands from a poor sewing job stuck out from the buttoned eyes.  
The person stopped and turned around taking a sharp glance at him.  
"Can I help you?!"   
It was a girl, and her voice was mildly stern.  
Karkat didn't even realize she probably heard him speeding up.

"Woah, jeez. What are you doing out here?!" He asked.  
She looked at him again, her red glasses making her ginger hair seem less red.  
"I'm just riding the bus." She said.  
"I've never seen you walk to the bus? Did you move here or something? Because let me tell you, that was probably the most miserable decision you ever made in your life."  
The girl laughed.  
"No, it's just my mom has a job that really wears her out, so I thought riding the bus would make things easier on her." She repositioned her glasses. "What's your name?"  
"Karkat. What's your name?"  
"I'm Terezi."


	8. Wednesday Starts

He sat down in seat four as Terezi looked around for a place to sit.   
She took the seat behind him, and as the new ritual promised, Gamzee slid over to meet him.  
"Heeey best friend." Gamzee said as he leaned back in the seat.  
Today, Gamzee actually had a backpack. If it didn't have a shit ton of buttons pinned on it, or weird patches sewn in random places, it would have just been simple and black.   
"It's only been one day since we've known each other." Karkat said.  
"Well that don't mean we can't be best friends?" Gamzee said.  
"If you say so."  
Karkat rested his head on the leather seat behind him and stared out the window. The trees were starting to shed what was left of their leaves, and the grass was glazed over with frost. Streetlights reflected their pale glow off of the wet roads.   
"So, anyway," Gamzee positioned himself so he could attempt to make eye contact. "About this game thing, didn't they say we have like, an entire month?"  
Karkat nodded.  
"Yes, we have a month to turn in our forms of who we will have on our team. So far you and I have three people."  
"Oh, I see." Gamzee said.   
"So we have a month?"  
Karkat sighed. "Gamzee, I just told you the answer to that."

Gamzee shrugged and sat back down. "Sorry I was just tryna make sure."


	9. Library

"Wwell you wwanna knoww wwhat I think?"   
"Not really!"  
"I think you are preposterous! I don't evven care!"  
"Eridan, will you just shut up! You are making a scene! I am sorry, but you're getting too controlling, I can't deal with it anymore!"  
"Wwhatevver, I'm done here Fef."

Karkat looked at Gamzee who seemed just as stunned as he was.  
"This is kinda awkward." Gamzee mumbled.  
They were sitting at a round table in the library. Karkat had thought the secluded area in the back would be a well enough hideout, but as it seems, the library was where a bunch of idiots decided to take out their personal problems.  
Gamzee and Karkat watched as the purple haired kid was stopped by a girl in glasses wearing a blue dress.  
"I don't mean to be rude, but can you lot be a little quieter? This is a library you know."  
"Quiet my ass, wwhy aren't you telling her to be quiet?" Eridan said.  
"Look, if you're going to make this an issue, I am going to have to take this up with the librarian."  
The were both interrupted when some kid with overly greasy hair joined in.  
"Aranea, givwe him a break."  
The kid with purple hair didn't looked pleased by the older kids interruption.

"Cronus will you get out of here?" Aranea said though squinted eyes.  
"Vwhat? I vwas just doing my baby brother a solid." Greasy said as he rested his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"Wwill you not touch me?"  
"Oh stop bei- Oh dear God it's Mituna... I havwe to go, don't tell him vwhere I wvent Eridan. Please, I don't vwant people seeing me around him."  
"Maybe I wwill maybe I wwon't."  
"I'll tell Dad about that gun you stole!" Cronus threatened.  
"You stole that!" Eridan shouted. Aranea tapped her glasses and sighed, her breath loud enough to be heard where Karkat was sitting.  
"Noooo Eridan, you stole the gun... at least that-"  
"Can I walk with you?"   
Everyone's attention was brought to a kid wearing a yellow and black T-shirt.   
"Mituna, I havwe already explained to you I don't vwant people to see me around you! Are you re-"  
He paused for a second.  
Mituna, who's eyes could not be seen from under his bangs, was swaying back and forth, nearly tripping over himself.  
"Fuck you!" He randomly blurted out.

"Jeez Captor, vwhat's your problem?" Cronus crossed his arms.  
"I SAID FUCK YOU ASSTHHOLE!" He started to shake, his hand grabbing hold of his hair.  
"Listen, my Dad could easily get you into trouble just because of hovw you are acting. You're such a freak honestly. I guess I can relate though... you knowv, you and me don't havwe many friends... you should come to my house and chill."  
Cronus' hand went from Eridan's to Mituna's.  
"WILL YOU GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME?!"  
"Oh Mituna, don't be like that. You do realize almost no one likes you right? You should really consider coming ovwer to my house."  
"NO." Mituna said as he continued to shake.  
"Cronus stop bein a creep." Eridan said.  
"Shut up Eri." Cronas snapped back taking his hand off of Mituna. Mituna's head lowered.  
"I'm sorry..." He murmured.  
"What is going on here?" Kankri walked into the library with his Starbucks coffee. There were snowflakes drawn on the cup so he wouldn't trigger anyone with his insensitivity of the Holidays.  
"I'm out." Cronus was about to turn around when Kankri set his drink down.  
"Hold up Cronus, I think it is with the foremost importance we go over what is going on here with a well prepared essay, I mean conversation, to help sort this impertinent matter."  
Karkat shook himself back into reality.  
"We need to leave." He said, attempting to gather up his things before his brother could spot him.  
"Why? I was all up enjoying myself." Gamzee said.  
"I know you weren't actually paying attention to them as you were prancing around in your whimsical head."  
Karkat threw his bag over his shoulders and pushed Gamzee through an isle of bookshelves.  
"Karkat! Wonderful, will you please join me and my spectators in a very serious-"  
They were already out the door.   
"We need to get as far away from the library as possible." Karkat said as he looked for a place to hide.  
"Oh... I don't know brother... I think I should probably be gettin' to class." Gamzee said with a smile.  
"CLASS!"  
He was so caught up with the random outburst in the library, he had forgot all about going to class.  
"Uh... yeah." Gamzee laughed.  
Karkat flung his headphones over his ears.  
"I have to go!"


	10. Hallway

He rushed through the halls in a hurry to get to class.  
Normally, he would have raced past her, but seeing her at her locker trying to get her lock undone was a little disheartening.  
"What are you doing?" He asked as he took his headphones of and placed them around his neck.  
Terezi was really working with that thing.  
"What? Nothing." She didn't even look at him when she spoke. Instead she just continued trying to click the pieces into place.  
What was supposed to be a red locker was instead a collage of stickers and posters. He didn't really have time to help someone who couldn't even get her locker open, but this was a good chance to find another recruitment.  
"What's your combination?" He reached over and pushed her hand out of the way.  
"Why should I tell you? Are you going to break into it later?"  
"What? No I'm not... Damnit Terezi, I have to get to class just tell me the combination."  
This time she looked at him. She didn't have her glasses on and he could now see her blueish green eyes above the few freckles that bridged across her nose. Now that he really looked, there were a few streaks of hazel that really brought out the green.  
"4-1-3... thanks."  
Karkat looked away and unlocked her locker the first try. He opened it up to see more stickers and a few library books on forensics.  
"Which book is my English book?" She asked.  
Karkat pulled a book from her locker. "This one? Can you not read or something?"  
"Yes Karkat, I can read, just not without my glasses. I am basically blind without them."  
Karkat tilted his head. "I thought that was just a movie cliche... people being blind without their glasses."  
"It is, but I actually can't see without them. Vriska thought it would be hilarious to steal them from me and run off."  
"Do you need help walking to your class or something?"  
She reached over and grabbed the lock from his hands. "No I'm fine. It's not too far from here."  
The lock, after many failed attempts, was finally placed back in its usual position, and locked. Terezi gave Karkat a swift smile and started to walk down the hall.  
"Hey wait Terezi," Karkat said, remembering his original plan. "Is there any way you can meet Gamzee, Tavros, and I after school in the library? Wait... maybe not the library since everyone in there can't stop their shit spewing mouths for a single second."  
Terezi laughed. "Why?"  
Karkat walked up to her. "I am leading a group in the school game."

She bit her lip for a moment, as if thinking of an answer.  
"Oh? I don't now. I might be able to. The library right?"  
Karkat nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so. The back preferably."  
She smiled a wide smile. It seemed to light up her entire face.  
"Okay. I can try."  
She turned around and almost smacked herself into a fire hydrant holder.  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay?!" Karkat asked concerned. Terezi really didn't seem like was going to get to her class safely  
"Yes Karkat."


	11. Doorknobs

He stood in front of the doorknob. Was he just supposed to walk in like being late never happened? Was he supposed to be really sheepish about it and hold his books in his hands like he was going to have a panic attack?  
He reached out and opened the door, everyone in the class staring at him.  
"Karkat, why are you late?"  
How on Earth was he suppose to answer that question?  
"I just am?"  
She gave him a condescending look from behind her fake plastic glasses.  
"Alright, then that's going to be a tardy." Her red pen was brought down on the attendance sheet. Karkat watched her outline a T on the flimsy material. He rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the class to take a seat. Peering at the desk of his neighbor, apparently they were just taking notes out of the book...  
Which would be a perfect opportunity to work on his plan more!  
Now that he had Terezi in his group, that would fill in four of the six places. She might know more people and BAM, he had his group.  
"Yes Mr. Zahhak?" Mrs. Beckingson stretched her neck to peer over at an awkward kid standing in the doorway.  
"I uh..."  
His glasses were completely shattered. Karkat wondered why the guy wouldn't cut his hair either, as it looked like he was sweating really bad.  
"I was wondering, what I missed the other day."  
He kept making awkward eye contact to a girl in the back. Nepeta.  
Karkat subtly turned his head to see if she was reacting at all. She was waving and smiling up a storm.  
"Vantas! You walked into my class late, the least you could do is show a little respect and work." His teacher said from the front of the room. Karkat flashed her a glare.  
"If you're going to be like that I will have no problem with taking you to see Principal Scratch."  
He rolled his eyes again and pulled out a piece of paper.  
If she was going to be that much of a bitch then he will just pretend to write.  
Or not.  
Apparently he was clean out of pencils, pens, and literally anything that could have been used.  
Of course this had to happen to him.


	12. Cookies

It was the second time today Karkat was wondering how to make an entrance.  
It couldn't be that bad. They were all just a bunch of computer geeks anyway.  
"Are you gonna go?" Gamzee said from beside him. Karkat breathed in and straightened the headphones that were still around his neck.  
"Yes."  
He opened the door with his eyes closed. Kankri did this often, and it seemed to make it look like he knew what he was talking about.  
"Hello everyone." He announced. He opened his eyes to see a group of kids hurdled around a table filled with cookies.  
"I am looking for two new recruitment's for my team. We will be meeting today at about, well, now. If you would like to jo-"  
"Will you shut up?"

Karkat was cut off by the only person sitting at a computer. He spun around in his chair and pushed a pair of what looked to be overpriced 3-D glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He flicked a piece of brown hair out of his eyes and stood up.  
"What?!" Karkat crossed his arms. "This is a free place to talk about whatever I want."  
Good God, he was already starting to sound like his brother... he'd better cut that out before it was too late.  
The guy in the chair laughed. It wasn't a very calming laugh either.  
"Listen, what's your name?"  
Karkat clenched his eyebrows together.   
"Karkat."  
"Karkat? Can I call you KK? You know what, that doesn't matter. KK, listen, this is actually a meeting for my own team that you've just invaded in."  
3-D grabbed two cookies off of the table.  
Karkat looked to Gamzee for backup, but saw his eyes were directed at the cookies.   
"Heeeey, would I be allowed, per say, to have myself a motherfuckin sweet delight?" He had already started to go towards them.  
"Um, I guess so?" The leader of the group said.  
"Thanks!" Gamzee started to stuff them in his pocket.  
"I said you could have one, not all of them dipshit." The kid said.   
"Oh, heh, my bad." Gamzee started to pull out the cookies from his pocket.  
"Just... just keep them. Anyway, KK, I'm Sollux. I'm the leader of this team." He signaled to everyone around the table.  
"Fef I thought I told you to stop!" Eridan yelled at a girl with long black hair.  
"Stop what?" She responded.  
"Uh, there are no cookies left..." The sweaty kid from earlier said.  
"WHAT?!" Eridan looked straight at Gamzee. "YOU GIVE THEM BACK YOU THIEF!"  
Sollux sighed and walked up to Karkat.  
"My team of a bunch of children."   
He had a lisp.  
"Uhh Karkat.." Gamzee ran over, his eyes wide. "Can we just go to our meeting now... they're all over there tryna... kill me I think."  
"GAMZEE!" Eridan screamed from the table. "GIVE US THOSE COOKIE BACK!"  
"Yeah let's go."


	13. Red Pen

They sat alone in the library, Gamzee leaking cookie crumbs, Tavros reading a comic, and Karkat wondering why in the hell he didn't think of making real friends sooner. Sollux already seemed to have an entire group, and here he was with two people he barely knew.  
"Why the fuck isn't Terezi here?" Karkat stood up and flipped his chair the opposite direction and sat back down, his arms resting where the back should have been.  
"Uh, she was probably busy. I'm sure she didn't purposely intend not to come." Tavros said from behind a comic about an estranged flying boy.  
Karkat rolled his eyes. "Well if she isn't going to bother coming to the meetings then she doesn't have to come at all."  
"Jeez Karkat."  
Terezi set her bag down on the floor.  
"Why are you late?!" Karkat stood up.  
"I had to chase Vriska down the hall just to get my glasses." She crossed her arms and pushed her glasses closer to her eyes.  
Karkat sighed.  
"Just sit down. Do you need a ride home? It shouldn't be that big of a deal being you live right next to me."  
Terezi raised her eyebrows.  
"First you start yelling, and now you're trying to make a move on me? Jeez Karkat, I didn't realize you were such a sap." Terezi laughed as she pulled out a seat. Karkat sat back down in his and rested his head on his fist.  
"What?! No that's not what I meant. I was just trying to be nice."  
He leaned over and pulled up his backpack, the fabric snagging on the rough wood floor.  
"This," he said as he pulled out the Plan Paper. "Is what we are going to do. Terezi, do you have a pen or something I could use?"  
She laughed again.  
"And now a pen? Gog Karkat, tune it down a little will you?"  
Why did he have to ask her?   
"Gog?" He tilted his head.  
"Yes, Gog. I get into trouble when I say God at my house, so I say Gog instead. Same with Jegus." She pulled out a red pen and handed it to him.  
"I want this back. This is my special pen."  
Karkat examined it.  
"But this is just a simple fucking red pen?!"  
"No Karkat," Terezi whispered. "This is my special pen. It is my favorite pen. If something happens to this ultra special pen..."  
She gave him a condescending look.  
Disregarding her, Karkat rolled the out the paper and drew an X with the red pen.  
"Crap, I need another color."  
This time he looked at Gamzee.  
"Yeah, I got all kinds of the colors in this bag. It's motherfuckin magical."  
Gamzee ripped open his bag and pulled out a huge set of colored pencils. He set it on the table and opened it up, colors lining both sides.  
"Pick anyone you like."  
Karkat reached out to grab a purple.  
"Wait, except that one, don't take that one."  
"Jegus fuck Gamzee," Karkat glared at him. "They are just pencils."  
"Nice wording." Terezi laughed.  
Karkat shot her a look before returning to picking out colors. He went to grab a lighter shade of purple when Gamzee pushed his hand away.  
"You know what... I'll just pick for you. Can't be havin any of the significant colors gone."  
He drew out a light shade of blue and sat it down on the paper. Karkat took the pencil and drew and O.  
This is the other team that we know of.  
We need to find a way to get passed them, and to the prize.  
"Um, sorry, I don't mean to interrupt..." Tavros put his book down. "But we don't even know what we are going to be doing. How can we make a plan?"  
Karkat pushed his dark hair out of his eyes.  
"What does it matter? Do you want me to bring cookies next time and sit my ass down at a computer?! We could always do that instead and be a whole shitsactual carried around by the biggest fucking looser the world can compile!"  
Tavros shrugged.  
"I mean, the cookies would be nice."  
Karkat slammed his hand on his head.  
"Okay, look. The papers are due at the end of the week. I still need two people to join me in this game. Are all of you in?"  
He looked at everyone.  
"Because if you are, you need to work harder and feel more motivated to actually do something. Sign your name here." He drew a line beside the X on the paper.  
"Can I have my pen back now?" Terezi stuck her hand out. Karkat looked up at her and handed her the utensil. He didn't really notice before, but she was actually kind of pretty. Her-  
"That was Gamzee's colored pencil."  
He slammed his hand on the table.  
"Why do writing utensils have so much fucking meaning to you guys?!" He took back the pencil and handed her the pen. She grabbed it and walked around to where he was sitting. Terezi wrote her name, then, below it wrote Karkat's.  
"I could have done that myself." He crossed his arms.  
"I know." She replied.  
Gamzee pulled out an indigo pencil and wrote his name down.  
"Are you in Tavros?"  
Tavros looked around at everyone.  
"Sure." He smiled, taking a small glance to the adventurous adventures of Pupa Pan.


	14. Thursday Morning

The red dragon had made yet another appearance.  
"Terezi!" Karkat's pace sped up, the souls of his shoes slapping the ground.  
She turned around, her red hair spilling from the opening of her hood.  
He caught up to her, breath unstable.  
"I have a question."  
Terezi took off her glasses and started to wipe them off of her sleeve.  
"What?"  
He paused for a moment to catch his breath.  
"I can't believe I am asking someone this. Wow, look at me, I don't have any friends of my own. What a douche!" He waved his hands in the air. Terezi gave him a puzzled look.  
"Do you know anyone who can join our team?"  
Terezi put back on her glasses. "Vriska might, if there is a prize involved. Maybe even Nepeta? She seems to like you."  
"Isn't Vriska the one who takes your glasses?"  
"Yeah, but it's okay, we're always pranking each other." Terezi started to walk again.  
Karkat reached into his jacket and tightened the tie he decided to wear. Not because he wanted to impress someone, but because wearing a tie is a nice way to look professional.  
"Let's say Vriska joins, that leaves us with one more person we need."


	15. Recruiting Step One: Find a Person

"Woah woah woah, wait. You want me, to join your little group of crippled lowlifes to play."  
A girl with deep brown hair laughed.  
The room was filled with computers outlining the wall. Large black curtains were draped over small windows to keep the light from bouncing off of the screens, and posters of various games were taped sloppily on the wall.  
"I don't know Terezi, this may be the worst prank you've ever pulled on me yet!"   
She sat back and and twisted a blue streak of hair around her finger.  
"Come on Vriska, there is a prize at the end!" Terezi hoped the large dose of emotion in her voice would be enough to show Vriska how much joining meant to her.  
Sollux sipped a drink from his soda, being as loud as he could muster.  
"Are you guys talking about the game?" He said without looking up from his computer.   
Terezi smiled.  
"Yeah! Are you playing? Karka-"  
"Oh so you're playing with KK's team?"   
He laughed. "And how's that going? Has he found enough members?"  
Terezi clenched her eyebrows together.  
"Not yet, he still needs two more members."  
Sollux spun around in his chair.  
"You should tell him to come to my meeting after school today. I found this website that can help up communicate better, and not get hacked by weirdos. Well, unless you're me." He turned back around. Terezi looked back at Vriska.  
"Vriska please!"  
She rolled her eyes. "Why did I have to join the game creation club. Everyone in here is a bunch of idiots."  
Terezi crossed her arms.  
"Okay fine, I'll just find someone else."  
She was about to walk out when Vriska kicked a chair at her.  
"I'll consider it Redglare. But only because there is a prize."


	16. Recruiting Step Two: Make Sure They Aren't Already Taken

Karkat was finally early, and lucky for him, hardly anyone was in the room yet.  
He set his stuff down and scanned the back for Nepeta.  
She was sitting there, the furry tail she usually wore residing next to her paper.  
Oh God... he was actually going to go as far as to ask her to join.  
"Hey Nepeta," He inched closer to her, but still felt the need to keep a distance.  
"Karkitty! Hello!"  
She was way too hyper.  
"Hi." He crossed his arms finding himself staring at her paper.  
Wait just a second.  
Was that.... him?!  
She must have noticed him looking, because the moment he took a closer look to the drawn picture of a girl with cat ears, a heart, and a kid with black hair wearing a black and white hoodie, the paper was crumbled in her hand and she started to laugh.  
"What's up?" She smiled, her eyes shifting around the room.  
"Are you okay with playing that game?" Karkat asked.  
"Oh, you mean the one they put on the announcements?" She pushed a strand of her hair back.  
"What other fucking game would I be referring to?! Yes. Do you want to join my team?"  
Her face turned red.  
"I don't think I can, I'm sorry... I am already on Sollux's team."  
"Sollux? I thought he had everyone already?!"  
This was stupid.  
"Well, he does?" She rubbed her nails on the desk.  
Karkat sighed.  
"I guess that's that."  
"I'm sorry! If I wasn't already on a team I would join yours!" She smiled. He shrugged.  
This was not going to work.


	17. Recruiting Step Three: Don't Weird Them Out

Gamzee stared long and hard at the board.  
His new friendship... it was so  
beautiful.  
It was definitely a miracle.  
Due to a special request to not have science- as that would surely take out all of the magic in life- Gamzee instead had two art classes.  
His next class would have some lucky people in it, because he was going to tell them about this game.  
The bell rang, and he took a seat at the teachers desk. For some reason, his teacher really liked his face paint. Gamzee liked it too.  
He waited there, tapping his foot under the table.  
He looked out the window. It sure was beautiful outside.  
How he wished he could just... just go all out there right now.  
"Gamzee."  
"Oh..." He laughed. He must have got so deep into his daydreams that he didn't hear the bell ring.  
"Everyone, Gamzee has an announcement." His teacher, a lady who wore one hell of a purple wig, continued to dab at a coffee stain on her shirt.  
"Hey everyone." He smiled, waiting for the class to say hi back.   
When it became evident the only sound that was going to come out of them were a few coughs and a couple of whispers, he went on.  
"Alright, now I want you motherfuc-"  
Mrs. Gaberson cleared her throat.   
"Oh, I mean you guys to know that my best motherfu-"  
"Gamzee! Last warning!"

He sighed.  
"Mt best bud Karkat is leading a team in the game, and I was all wonderin, if any of you guys would like to join?"  
He smiled, and expected at least one person to raised their hand.  
All he got in return were a bunch of blank stares and a couple of laughs.


	18. Recruiting Step Four: Check in the Most Unlikely of Places

Tavros wheeled his way into his theater class. As this happened most days, he turned into the class at the wrong angle and got stuck in the doorway.  
The counselor must have thought it was funny to put him into a class like this. He supposed that's what happens though, when you don't turn in your schedule plans on time.  
"Do you need help? You look a little... stranded there."  
Kanaya, one of the nicer people in theater, knelt down and attempted to dislodge him.  
"Oh, uh, thanks Kanaya." He smiled.  
"It would have been a little silly of me to leave you there like that." She laughed agilely.  
Tavros moved his chair to his special seat. It was pretty much just a desk with no chair.  
Their teacher, Mr. Kelanger, ran into the room, his coffee slapping the floor and dripping off of his hands.  
"Kanaya you can be the class leader," He slammed his coffee on his desk and started to grab piles of paper. He stuffed them barbarically into his laptop case. Some of the papers were still leaking out when he zipped it up, zipping some of the paper up as he did so. "I have some very important errands I must attend to." He checked his watch.  
"Just..." He paused for a second and scrunched his face up. "Just do something that won't signal I am gone. Be a good class now!"  
He threw on his hat and ran out of the door. Kanaya got up and stood in front of everyone.  
"Hello everyone. I'm not really use to teaching, but I am fairly decent when it comes to the designing of costumes... so does anyone have anything ideas of how we should do the costumes for our next play? It is going to have vampires in it."  
"Vampires are so lame though." A random kid said from the back.  
"I mean, I guess if that's your opinion."  
She shoved her hair out of her face and straightened her shirt. Everyone started to get on their phones.  
Sensing defeat, Kanaya sat down next to Tavros, who was the only one who was paying attention.  
"I think vampires would be a pretty cool idea." He said.  
"Really? Everyone else thinks it's dumb. Just look at them! This is theater, not Phone-Time." She rubbed her eyes.  
"It's too early in the morning for this."  
Tavros laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm sure they are probably thinking the same thing. Perhaps if you talk to them later they will have a different viewpoint."  
Kanaya shrugged.  
"Maybe."  
"Oh, Kanaya." Tavros said, remembering Karkat was looking for recruits for his game.  
"What?"  
"I was uh, wondering if you'd maybe want to play a game? It will be a lot of fun I hope."  
She tilted her head.  
"A game?"  
"Yeah, sorry I probably should have said which game before I confused you. There is this big game everyone is talking about and my friend Karkat needs more players."  
He didn't actually expect her to react, but she smiled nevertheless.  
"I'll think about it, I am kind of busy."  
Tavros nodded his head. "Okay, cool, I'll let you know when the next meeting is."  
"Alright Tavros, what's your number so you can text me?"  
He pulled out his phone from his binder.  
Things were going pretty swell.


	19. Meeting Three

"Alright everyone."   
He stood up. The library was finally quiet. He didn't even know if he was allowed to be in there, half of the lights were turned off.   
"Now that you idiots have finally come to your senses, we can get started on what's important. I am going to assign each of you a role, and when you get your role, you will go home and study how to better yourselves on it." He attempted to pull out a folder from his backpack, but a book managed to wiggle itself through on accident. It hit the floor, the worn pages slapping against each other.   
Toxic Bachelors   
"Woah, Danielle Steel?" Vriska laughed. "I didn't know our fearless leader read that kind of thing."   
Karkat shot his arm down and grabbed the book, stuffing it back into his backpack.   
"There is nothing wrong with romance." He grumbled.   
"So are we going to get our roles or not? Because I actually have things to do that don't really involve listening to you rant about the game." Vriska stacked her legs on the table and leaned back in her chair. "And by things to do, I mean absolutely nothing. By the way, this is a little unorganized. You didn't even introduce me or the other girl."   
"Shut the fuck up! I am in charge, not you. It's like I am the king right now and all of you are my loyal subjects, and you aren't supposed to critique me. However here you fucking are, spraying your revolting douchebaggery all over the place like an unspayed cat."   
He finally put the papers on the table.   
"Gross." Vriska murmured. The group all reached out and picked up the papers with their names on it.   
Terezi cleared her throat and held her paper in front of her.   
"Inspector, you must make sure you can understand various hints that will be given to us."   
She looked up at him. "Why do you type in all caps?"   
"That doesn't matter right now. I just need all of you to make sure these papers get through your thick fucking craniums."   
"Don't steal the inspector's glasses? What the fuck Karkat?" Vriska said as she pushed her copy out of the way.   
"The inspector needs to see and we can't have you guys running around like a bunch of little children seeking attention from the lowlife parents that will never give any fucks."   
Vriska's eyes flashed.   
"Do you have a paper mighty leader?"   
Karkat let out a long sigh. He pulled one out from his backpack and dangled it in the air.   
"Yes, I do."   
"And what does it say?" Vriska asked smiling a roguish smile.   
"What does that matter? I thought I told you to study your own paper you delusional windbag."   
"I was just curious, after all, problems usually start when the leader starts keeping things from his loyal subjects."   
"You know what, fine here." He flung his paper at her. She grabbed it, another smile beginning to creep up on her cheeks.   
"Make sure everyone stays in line. Stop being a fucking moron one hundred percent of the time."   
Vriska began to laugh.   
"Can I keep this? I might read it when I'm in a bad mood to cheer me up! God, this is long Karkat."   
"No! Just give me my paper!" He reached out to grab it from her but she pushed it away from him.   
"So my role is to make sure everyone remains peaceful?"   
Kanaya said. She had been sitting by Tavros in complete silence.   
"Yes, that is correct." Karkat answered.   
"Hopefully you guys actually understand what you are doing since it is basically written on the paper."   
He reached around to grab his copy again. Vriska tried to grab on to it, but he had already slipped it from her grasp.   
"Ugh, thanks I have a paper cut now." She examined her finger.   
"And whose fault it that?!" Karkat glared at her.   
"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Terezi eyes lit up from behind her glasses. "We were supposed to visit Sollux after school."   
Karkat put his backpack on.   
"Why would we do that?!"


	20. Bunny

Karkat stormed into the room. It was incredibly dark, the only lights coming from the computer screens and a projector in the middle of the room. A white tarp had been pulled down, and an video of a man glaring at another man was streaming. Eridan gave Gamzee an odd look, being sure to step in front of the cookie pile.   
"You said you needed us?" Karkat asked gripping his backpack tighter. He examined the room, realizing Sollux didn't seem to be present.   
"Hello, are you looking for Sollux?"   
A kid with rectangular glasses peered up from a spot in front of the tarp. He was surrounded by three other people. One was playing on his phone, the light reflecting off of his sunglasses, and two girls were both sticking sparkles on a piece of paper.   
Karkat nodded. Did he just walk into a party of some sort?   
He made a quick look around to make sure everyone from Sollux' team was still present.   
Eridan was still guarding the cookies, and in the process missing the chance to eat any because the other members were snacking on them.   
"He's out right now, but you can stay and hang out here, I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" A girl with long brown hair said from beside the projector.   
"Why would I want to hang ou-" He was nearly knocked over by Kanaya's elbow slamming itself into his ribs.   
"Sure, that would be... fun." She said.   
"What was that for?!" Karkat glared at her. She raised her eyebrows at him.   
"What do you think?" She whispered.   
"Put the Bunny, back in the box!" The kid with glasses erupted from his seat. He laughed and hit a button on his remote. Standing up, he patted his pants down.   
"Well I'm John! Who are you?"   
Karkat crossed his arms.   
"Karkat."   
"Oh, nice to meet you Karkat."   
John walked closer, his friends getting up too.   
"And who are all of you?"


	21. School President

"Karkat, I have a request."  
Kankri invited himself into Karkat's room. Before Karkat could argue, Kankri cleared his voice and began to talk.  
"As you and I are both very aware, our school is in such a state that it can very well be considered atrocious.  
Students are frolicking around saying triggering things to each other and being victimized, teachers are getting the short end of the stick, and the feminism group is incredibly preposterous.  
In response to these issues, I thought it would be a good idea to run for School President, and preparing a speech is definitely essential.  
So before we continue, I would like to list all the possible trigger warnings. Please forgive me if I do forget to mention any.  
Social injustice, belligerent feuds, lunch food, sexual tenancies, boorish teachers, bullying, depressed adolescence, education and learning issues, club segregation, the parsimonious attitude towards our learning in terms of hand-on activities, and unfitting classroom size.  
Now, with that out of the way I would like give my intro speech.  
Public schooling systems have been a mess for many years now. Although the organization may have become mildly better, it is without saying a pretty rough thing. At least with this school. It is a complete mess that needs to be fixed at the earliest possible convenience.  
I, personally, think that this change must first start with the students, who tend to enjoy seeking attention from those around them. They will do this in countless ways. Some examples may include but are certainly not limited to performing lewd and obscene sexual public displays of affection (or PDA for you no-brainers) . Seriously though, keep that to yourself.  
Another way students attempt to gain attention is by fighting in the middle of the halls. It slows everyone down from preforming their usual activities and usually ends up with more people becoming frustrated. This can then turn into an enormous outrage all caused by the fact you couldn't hurry up and get on with your day like a prudent person.  
Finally, people have the tendency to talk at incredibly high volumes that is very extraneous for those around them. The person next to you can hear you perfectly fine if you're talking at a normal volume.  
Unless of course that person is deaf. If that is the case I am incredibly sorry for possibly triggering you. Not that you could hear me say any of this anyway unless you are susceptible to lip reading. Once again, if that is the case I am unable express how sorry I am for this. I will be sure to throw in a trigger warning so you will see it's coming.  
Shoot. Unless you're both blind and death. I'll be sure to throw in another trigger warning there too. 

"Lunch meals are at an incredibly high rate of being completely repulsive. I am not sure if this is due to the school being parsimonious or if the cooks just do a cruel job of doing the food any justice. I, myself, have decided to rebel in eating the school meals as I am afraid I am going to get ill.  
One might wish to make a club on the matter, however, the clubs are extremely segregated. This is clearly evident due to the fact that if you try to join, you must have certain traits to get in. I tried to join a club not long ago and was told by the alleged leader I was not allowed to because I was of the male gender. The world has equal rights, I should be allowed to join whatever club I wish to join without being rejected by someone who has an improper tyrannical standpoint within the group. This could easily trigger a mass load of people who may wish to attend the group. Porrim, I mean the anonymous leader, should have considered everyone else's feelings before indulging herself to what she thinks is correct. Due to us living in a country that allows us to be free, I don't see why a facility devoted to teaching young children should be exceptional by any means.  
I have compiled a few ideas that I could use that would help make this school more fitting to tolerate.  
I believe it is within our best interests to create something of a constitution that will show us the rights we have. The school leaders, I mean staff, can sign off on it and it will surely create a better atmosphere." 

Kankri paused to take a short breath, and was about to start again when their dad knocked on the side of the door.  
"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt," He winked at Karkat. "But dinner is ready."  
Kankri turned around to look at his father.  
All three of the Vantas' looked alike. His dad was just an older version of them. With deep black hair, lighter skin, and dark eyes. The main difference Kankri had from Karkat and his dad was that he had incredibly light blue eyes.  
"That will be the perfect opportunity to present my speech." Kankri moved past his dad and went into his room across the hall.  
His dad sighed and looked at Karkat.  
"Are you okay?"  
There were no words left in Karkat. It was as if Kankri had taken all of the words from him and stuck them into his speech.


	22. Hallow Moon

Dinner had taken more hours than it needed to. Karkat was lucky to have been able to sneak out of the dining room, abandoning his dad as he picked at his food, Kankri's speech causing his face to go pale.  
Sollux had never came back to the club, so Karkat and his group had left. He tried to offer Terezi another ride home, but she rejected it and waited outside for her mom to pick her up. Before he left, he had also tried to convince her to put on his jacket. He was going to be in a warm car, and she was going to be waiting in freezing weather, so it only made sense.  
She rejected that too.

He pulled a brown woven blanket over his head and pulled out his phone. KnowItAll was an app seemingly designed for the spread of rumors.  
He knew it wasn't right to have it, but he couldn't help himself, some of the things were interesting. Unfortunately most of it was just sexual confessions, but if he scrolled through it long enough, he might end up finding out secrets about people that may or may not be true.  
The app was about to open when someone knocked on his door.  
"What do you want?!" He lifted the blanket from his head to look his dad in the eyes.  
"Karkat, Kankri has just informed me about your grades."  
"What about them?"  
He sat up a little straighter. He hadn't checked his grades in a while.  
"Karkat, you're failing three of your classes. I can't remember them right off of the top of my head, but," His dad rubbed his eyes, a clear sign that he was getting annoyed. "Look, I'm going to need your phone. You can't have it back until you are at least a C. You're better than this! And how do you even manage to fail a gym class?"  
Karkat shrugged.  
"By not showing up?"  
"Karkat, you can't be skipping classes. You're my son which means you should be pretty good at sports. I remember I was number zero in football. You know what they called me?"  
"Signless." Karkat sighed. "Dad you've told me this so many freaking times it's making me sick to my stomach."  
His dad narrowed his eyes.  
"Well someone is going to be called Phoneless until he gets his act together." His dad stuck his arm out, a hand beckoning the device.  
"What? No way, I'm not giving you my phone!"  
"I'm going to count to ten. If you don't give me your phone in ten, n-"  
"Dad that's for babies."  
Karkat got up and slammed the phone in his dad's palm.  
"Thank you." His Dad said as he stuffed it into the pockets of his Mom Jeans.  
"I'm going on a walk." Karkat said as he walked across the hall into Kankri's room.  
Kankri was reading a book on his bed, his room only lit by a single lamp on his broken dresser drawers. The room would have been really nice if it wasn't so old. The dark wood floor was scratched, a fireplace filled with asbestos remained useless, and the window, part of which was covered with a plastic bag due to the glass being shattered, let the cold air flood in.  
Karkat waited until he heard their dad walk away. His steps were always really loud and could be heard from anywhere in the house.  
"Kankri, what in the fuck gave you the nerve to tell Dad about my grades? How did you even find out about them?!"  
Kankri lowered his book.  
"You'll find with enough persuasion, people will tell you just about anything."  
Karkat gripped his hands together.  
"Why did you tell Dad?"  
"Karkat, I think it is within your best benefit for me to tell our father where you are academically speaking. If you would like, I could tutor you. I am in the honors classes after all-" 

Karkat walked out of the room. His brother raised his voice to try and get everything out before he would be unheard. 

He grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes. It was already dark outside, a heap of clouds crawling across the sky. Karkat opened the door and stepped out, the soles of his shoes crunching in the iced grass.  
A streak of wind gusted itself through his hair making him wish he'd grabbed a hat. Even though his house was right behind him, he didn't feel like going back in there.  
Karkat began to walk down the road. He had considered asking Terezi to join him, but he didn't want her to think he liked her in "that way".  
More trees, skeletal from their lack of leaves, wrapped around the silver blossom of the moon.  
The branches whispered to one another, of which was a little creepy.  
There would only be one more house down this street, and even then, there wasn't anyone who lived in it. All of the nice homes were the opposite direction, as were the street lights.  
Getting to the end of this road only led to another road, Wilbur. Wilbur Road seemed vacant at first. He use to walk down it when he was feeling especially annoyed or bored.  
There would be nothing but a long gravel road for about a mile. Then, there would be the sound of bleating, and he would come into contact with a bunch of goats. 

The goats were always there, surrounded by a barbed wire fence that ran parallel with the house on the other side of the street. They would often stay there until they died living a miserable life.  
The first time he had ever walked down the street, he was so desperate for something to drink, he had asked the woman who was outside gardening at the time for a bottle of water.  
She gladly said yes.  
When he followed her inside, he was in complete bewilderment. The entire house had been neglected for what seemed like forever. Piles of garbage were stacked on each other, the sink was filled with black water, and the counters had rat feces.  
He remembered the large clump of carpet before the stairs, and the random assortment of McDonald's toys sprawled about the place.  
She opened her refrigerator, and he couldn't help but look.  
A stench leaked out of it, and Karkat saw all the rotten food that hadn't been cleaned out.  
It struck him odd she wasn't ashamed of how much of a mess her house had become.  
Part of him wanted to leave, but the other part of him wanted to explore and see how bad it really was. 

He stopped.  
Someone was at the edge of the road, in front of the vacant house. They were sitting on the ground next to the broken mailbox, twitching.  
Whoever it was, they weren't wearing any warm clothes.  
Karkat weighed his choices on whether or not he should see who it was.  
He looked behind him, to see just how far he was from safety in case the person was some crazed serial killer. 

The closest light source was coming from a neon street sign warning people who passed by not to go off of the curve and into the woods.  
He turned back around.  
A mailbox.  
The person was no longer there.  
His stomach dropped and he clenched his hands, hoping to still have feeling in them.  
The only sound was the wind crying out its lullabies, dragging itself across the graveled road, and pushing him further into a place he no longer wished to be.


	23. Linger

His breaths seemed to be too loud,  
so he held them.  
He listened intently, trying to pay attention to every detail. If he turned around now, whoever it was could sneak up on him.  
But what if they are already behind you?  
He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again, eyes readjusting to his surroundings.  
Karkat threw his head back to peer behind him.  
Nothing was there.  
He looked back at the mailbox.  
A snap.  
He jumped at the sound, the breath he had been holding was pushed out of his chest. If only he had his phone.   
It came from the woods. He looked a little closer into them, and thought he saw something.  
It was too dark to get a clear view.  
Karkat felt like he was going to be sick. He felt like he should just run, but he was afraid whoever it was, was going to chase after him.

Another snap.  
Karkat couldn't help it, his body forced him to take a step back, a sound escaping his lips.  
Something was coming out from the woods.

He was frozen. He wanted to shout but that would attract more attention to him. He hoped he was just over reacting.

Two purple spheres formed in front of the tree, moving at an alarmingly fast rate.  
The person, stepped into the faint glow of the moon.  
Karkat couldn't help but look.  
His mouth.  
His mouth, moist from the tears that were streaming from his painted white cheeks, was bleeding profusely. The guy's hand held a piece of string that seemed to come from his face.  
The person stood there, staring at him with their gleaming eyes.  
They were becoming less vibrant, and were starting to fade.  
Karkat's jaw dropped and he backpedaled, his legs beginning to rush him back home.  
He ran, screams erupting from his mouth. Had that person sewn their mouth shut?!   
He didn't care to listen if the person was behind him, that didn't matter to him at all.   
He ran through the woods, taking the shortcut through the greenery. The leaves slapped him in his face, bristle bushes slamming their thorns into his legs and shoes.  
The moon illuminated his path, although he still felt blind.  
The only noise he could hear now was the crunching of the dead leaves buried in a blanket of snow.  
The light of his house shot through the darkness like an angle in a dark room.  
Karkat ran faster, feeling his lungs pleading him to stop.   
His pushed himself farther and ran across the yard.  
Their door opened and Kankri stepped out.  
"Karkat what are you doing?"  
Karkat reached his brother and placed his hands on his knees. Kanrki laid a palm on Karkat's back.  
"What happened? Let's go inside."


	24. Clock

Whatever the fuck that was, Karkat had never been so terrified in his entire life.   
"I knew it wouldn't have been a good idea Karkat, there are a lot of inimical people out there that could have caused a lot of harm. At least you are aware of that now because this might prevent you from wondering out on your own."   
Kankri stuck his arms out and attempted to give Karkat a hug. He barely touched him, but did manage to pat his back. Karkat hugged his brother back, despite still being mad at him.   
Their father, sitting in a stained armchair, rubbed his head.   
"So what you're saying is you saw some random kid with purple eyes and face paint."   
Karkat stepped back from Kankri.   
"And his mouth was stitched up! I know this sounds really fucki-"   
His dad glared at him. Karkat cleared his throat and started over.   
"This sounds completely preposterous, but I am being serious here. And they were just sitting outside in the snow, not wearing a coat or anything!"   
Kankri crossed his arms.   
"Should we alert the authorities? Karkat, if you'd like, I would be courteous enough to allow you to sleep in my bedroom if you're frightened. I know what you went through was probably incredibly traumatizing. You have school tomorrow and you will need your rest. I doubt, knowing you, you won't be able to sleep very well tonight."   
"No way! I know exactly what would happen. You would be sure to wait until I broke one of your incredibly foolish rules to go on a nice rant about the list of them you have and how they would affect all your imaginary people."   
Kankri raised an eyebrow.   
"How would you know?"   
Karkat squinted his eyes.   
"I just do."   
"Now boys," Their father stood up and looked at the clock.   
There wasn't anywhere to put the washer and dryer, so they had to put it in the living room. It made the place look awful, but at least they had one.   
The clock was positioned directly above the dryer.   
"It is getting late, you two need to go to bed. I'm going to drive around tomorrow while you two are at school during my lunch break to see if I can find anything. If I see that guy though, I will call the cops and give them a heads up. He didn't do anything to you directly did he?"   
Karkat shook his head.   
"No, but he did scare the living sh... I mean crap out of me."   
Their dad was about to head for the stairs, but paused.   
"If you need anything, make sure you alert me." 

Karkat looked at Kankri as their dad made his way up the stairs.   
"I'm still mad at you."   
Kankri shrugged.   
"I'm sorry young brother, but you must realize you have to get your grades up."   
"What is even the fucking point?! They measure our intelligence by assigning us paper! And if you don't do the frivolous pieces of shit, you're labeled as stupid. It is so ridiculous and I am not going to deal with it!"   
Kankri sat down where their dad had been previously.   
"Yes, but there really is no good not doing any of it. I've been in the Elite System not to brag for quite awhile now, and the benefits that come from it really help."   
Karkat pushed his hair back, the weight of his brother's words pushing him farther to anger.   
"I'm going to bed now."   
He turned around and ran up the stairs leaving Kankri behind. He got into his room and turned on the light slamming the door behind him and jumping onto his bed.   
If he had his phone right now, he could have tried to contact his friends and tell them what happened.   
Friends.   
It was odd, but he never really did talk to people before this whole game ordeal happened. He was friends with Kanaya one year in class when she would talk to him about the plays she was in. She was always sure to tell him when tickets were on sale, and he'd go and watch them.   
In some weird turn of faith, Tavros managed to swipe her up and now she was on his team.   
Talking to people wasn't necessarily not his thing, but they could never really seem to stand being around him for long periods of time. This was most likely due to his anger problems. It really did seem to drive everyone away.   
His new friends seemed to be different though. He'd only mildly blown up on them at the library when Vriska wouldn't stop being a psychotic vomit-inducing fuck.   
Yeah, he was still mad about it.   
Kankri didn't really have friends either. For the past few years, every time Kankri picked up Karkat, there was never anyone else in contact with him. He only ever had one person over and that was Latula.   
That was a long time ago though, and Karkat hadn't seen much of her since. 

He smiled to himself as he opened up his computer to find a movie to fall asleep to.   
He was actually kind of glad he had friends.   
He looked out his window, the view facing the driveway.   
No one was there.   
Before he laid down, he ran over and opened his door.   
He wasn't keeping it shut tonight.


	25. Good Morning

Karkat's alarm started to scream at him and he smacked it as hard as he could.   
Kankri was right, he didn't get much sleep.   
He laid in his bed for a little while longer, his mind waking up and exploring everything that happened yesterday.   
He turned to face his window. From where he was laying, he couldn't see anything ground level outside.   
Karkat sat up in his bed, the cold making him want to crawl back under the covers and close his eyes.   
He was going to have to wake up Kankri.   
He stood up, his feet already starting to freeze. He walked across the hall and opened the door to his brother's room.im   
Kankri had fallen asleep with a book on his chest, and some paper that was still in his hand.   
"Kankri." Karkat walked over to his brother and began to shake him. The moment Karkat laid a hand on his brother, Kankri woke up and threw his book. He missed Karkat by a long-shot, but the attempt was obvious.   
"Get the FUCK out of my room! And DON'T touch me."   
His brother didn't usually get mad, but when he did, it was never a delightful thing to be around.   
"I need you to drive me to school." Karkat said cooly.   
Kankri glared at him, his face red as if there were a fire raging underneath his skin.   
"Why?!"   
The moment he said that, his eyes lit up.   
"Oh yeah! Please forgive me, if this is a triggering subject, please tell me. What's that word I'm looking for? God, I can't even remember this early in the morning. They say teenagers are supposed to get nine to ten hours of sleep and I don't mean to blame you for this, but you are kind of interrupting my health here."   
Kankri got up and checked his phone.   
"You might want to get ready."   
The way he was talking sounded like the previous night was the only chance he had ever had at sleeping.   
Karkat yawned and walked across the hall and into his room, stretching his arms. He pulled out a pair of jeans from his dresser and a black shirt. The tie yesterday was too formal, so he thought he'd cut it down today.   
He went into the bathroom and brushed his hair. Kankri joined him and turned on the water. He opened the mirror above their sink and got out a razor.   
"So Karkat, about my speech. Elections are a week after Christmas break. You'll be able to make it right? I would greatly appreciate you being present for such a significant moment in my life."   
He paused to rub shaving cream on his cheeks.   
"I really hope our peers recognize how much they need me to help lead our school to success."   
Karkat put his hairbrush down and grabbed his toothbrush. He was about to get it wet when Kankri dipped his shaver underneath the water.   
"Can you not wait for me to go?!" Karkat growled.   
"I was at the sink first, and I am certain you are aware of that."   
Karkat put his toothbrush under the water.   
"The sink doesn't have your name on it you miserable lump of horsesh-"   
"Karkat." Their dad peeped into the doorway. "I thought I told you not to talk in such a manner."   
"Kankri cusses sometimes!"   
"Well I can never tell with the amount of words flooding from his mouth. Kankri don't cuss."   
Kankri began to brush his teeth.   
"I'll respect your wishes father." He said with a mouth full of toothpaste.   
"Thank you Kanny."   
Kankri flashed his dad a glare sharp enough to cut through someone's soul.   
"Don't you even start too. Did Porrim tell you that? It had to be Porrim. I am going to make sure she understands how stupid that nickname is. It's for babies, and it's annoying."   
"Sorry, I thought it was cute." His dad shrugged.   
Kankri rolled his eyes.   
"It's not cute it's stupid. Come on Karkat, let's go." 

Karkat followed his brother downstairs and to the door. He put on his coat and glanced outside. There were no signs of a purple eyed monster. Kankri opened the door and walked to his car.   
They hurried inside of it, Kankri because he was cold, and Karkat because he was afraid he was going to be attacked. 

It heated up relatively quick for such an old piece of metal. Kankri pulled out of their driveway and got onto the street. The ground was completely covered in snow, and indigo clouds were sprawled out across the sky like satin cotton candy. Every now and then, a star would peep out, watching as its brothers and sisters were chased away by the starting rays of the sun.  
"Kankri!"   
Kankri stopped the car. It made an awful screeching noise and the snow from the top of the car fell onto the front window.   
"What?"   
Karkat pointed to the road. Terezi was walking to the bus stop, holding her coat close to her.   
"You stopped me because of that? Karkat do you have any idea what you could have done?! What if we were on the main street! You could have caused someone to crash with your sudden outburst! What were you thinking?"   
"Can we give her a ride?" Karkat asked, leaning back into the chair.   
Kankri sighed. He pulled up behind Terezi. Karkat was afraid she'd think they were some kind of stalker.   
Karkat got out of the car. Terezi turned around when the car door was slammed shut.   
"Come on." He said.   
"What, why? I can just walk you know." Terezi said.  
He'd never really noticed it, but Terezi's voice was kind of gentle... in a weird non gentle way.   
Karkat looked around him, then leaned in, dropping his voice.   
"I'll explain it later, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be out right now."   
Her eyes met his.   
"Oh, alright then I guess, but don't think you're getting out of telling me why later."   
Karkat led her to the car and opened the door for her. He had learned this trick from one of his favorite movies. Guys who opened doors always got the girls.   
Not that he wanted to be with anyone. There was no way he was going to get caught up in some melodramatic emotion absorbation station.   
Kanrki waited until everyone had their seat belts on to actually drive. The first few minutes, Karkat was anticipating the moment his brother would break out full Mouth-Mode.   
Kankri looked up in the mirror, and his eyes grew twice their size. He stopped his car just before they were on the main road, and took a deep breath in.   
"You're Latula's sister, is that correct?"   
Terezi raised her eyebrows from the back seat.   
"Yeah? Why?"   
Kankri closed his eyes.   
"Because, I was wondering if she would possibly like a ride to school. Due to the fact I have apparently taken the role of the bus driver, I don't see why driving her to school too would be an issue. You're sister's incredibly...rad Terezi. She also is really good with her skateboard. Oh, and when she plays games in gym, it is really interesting to see a girl do what she does. I think it is truly magnificent."   
Terezi took her hood off.   
"Uh... yeah. I don't think she needs a ride. Besides, she picks up Mituna in the mornings."   
"I don't want you to take any of this the wrong way," He continued, completely ignoring what Terezi said. "Because our relationship is strictly platonic and for that I am entirely grateful. Anyway, I just thought you should be aware your sister is an incredibly astonishing person and I think she is really brave for doing all that she does."   
"Are we going to go or now or what?!" Karkat asked. Kankri's eye's flashed again.   
"Uh, yeah."


	26. Morning Meetings

When they got to school, Karkat waited outside for the bus to drop off Gamzee. It had lightened up a bit outside, part of the sky a bright pink glisten, and the other a dark stretch of clouds.   
He sat on the stairs beside Terezi who had her nose in a book.   
"What are you reading?" Karkat asked. She turned it to the side so he could see.   
"Forensics?" He poked it. "So you want to be a detective or something."   
She peered over at him.   
"Being a detective isn't the only career under forensics." 

 

The bus pulled in, and a flood of students spilled out. Gamzee was among them.   
When he spotted Karkat he gave him a brief smile and quickly made his way to the stairs.   
"You're bus took so fucking long to get here I think my entire body got frostbite." Karkat said. He started to walk backwards into the school. "We need to get to the library."   
"Karkat I don't know if I want to spend every waking moment of my life hearing you go on and on about a game we don't know anything about." Terezi said. She stood up and pushed her glasses further up her nose.   
Karkat crossed his arms.   
"What? This is something we have to take seriously Terezi." He said.   
"It's just a game." She moved past him and into the door. "I don't care if I play this game with you, but if you're going to force me to spend every second cooped up in that library, I don't know if I will."   
He felt the anger build up in him. What nerve did she have to be saying any of this?   
Then again, she did have somewhat of a point.   
"Fine. If you miss something important in the meetings that will be the blossoming flower of your own stupidity."   
Her eyes widened at his statement."   
"But..." He continued. "If you do miss anything that is significant, I'll fill you in on it."   
Terezi didn't say anything. Her posture stiffened and she turned her head to look behind Karkat.   
He was about to turn around when the blasting sound of a horn caused him to jump. He looked behind him and saw Gamzee squeezing a stress horn, his eyes searching the premises.   
"What are you doing?!" Karkat asked. He didn't realize it earlier, but Gamzee didn't have any face paint on today. Gamzee looked at him, his hand not letting go of the horn.   
"Well you see, my brother ran off again last night. My dad and I have been all up over the place tryna find him. We just don't got a clue where he went." He leaned back on the handicap ledge and pulled out a bottle of Faygo.   
Karkat's eyes widened.   
"Wait, did he have," He paused, not knowing how to word a normal sounding exclamation.   
Gamzee interrupted him. "He wears face paint too. It is kind of our way of showing our honor to our family history. Not to mention tomorrow is somewhat a family motherfucking holiday. Did you see him?"   
Karkat had never seen Gamzee so serious, although he supposed there was still a lot of room to get to know him being it had only been a few days.   
"I was walking down my street last night, and there was this person. They confused me because what idiot would go outside in skin biting weather without anything warm. He later approached me, and his,"   
Karkat paused, not entirely wanting to remember what happened.   
"His mouth was bleeding and there was a string coming out of it."   
Gamzee nodded as if the description wasn't abnormal in any way.   
"Where did you see him?!"   
"You mean that thing was your brother?!" Karkat's jaw dropped.   
Terezi shoved him.   
"Karkat that's rude."   
Gamzee nodded his head.   
"Yeah, that's Kurloz. Now where did you all up and see him?"   
"It was at the end of my road by this old house." Karkat said.   
Terezi sighed.   
"We live on Stillwell Road. I think the house Karkat is referring to is near Wilbur Road. You are more than welcome to come over if you want to search the surrounding area. He could be miles away right now, and we can only hope he is okay. Is he going to cause anyone any harm?"   
Gamzee smiled.   
"Kurloz? Nah, I think he's all okay. We just want him home."   
Terezi nodded.   
"Keep me updated on this and if you want my help let me know."   
Gamzee nodded.   
"Thanks. It is really a... a miracle that I have the best of friends like you motherfuckers." He took a long gulp of his carbonated drink, the cold having seemingly no effect on him whatsoever.


	27. Little Angels

Class had been somewhat slow throughout the day. Tavros was absent, someone mentioned Vriska wasn't there, but Karkat had seen her in the hall multiple times, and Kanaya was spending her entire day in the theater class to work on her project. Gamzee had gone home early to look for his brother, leaving behind a sloppily written note taped on Karkat's locker to inform him of this.  
How Gamzee knew where his locker was, was beyond him.

"Alright class," Mr. Spondaleski said. Mr. Spondaleski was a creative writing teacher who always seemed to be on something. He was an incredibly scrawny man who seemed to be stuck in a 70's disco club with his bell bottomed pants and curly hair. He got out a marker and began to write on the board.  
"Christmas is in a week. Well, a little over a week. Regardless, FUCK I JUST USED PERMANENT MARKER ON THE WHITE BOARD.... Oh sh- crap, I mean crap. God don't tell Scratch- I mean Principal Scratch I said that. Your young innocent ears probably shouldn't have to deal with this."  
Mr. Spondaleski started to scrub furiously at the board with a Swiffer mop head.  
"SOMEONE GET ON PINTEREST OR SOMETHING AND HELP ME FIX THIS MONSTROSITY!!!" He bent over to grab something off of his desk, but accidentally spilled his coffee all over the place.  
"You. Have. Got. To. Be. KIDDING ME WHAT THE HELL?! WAIT, KARKAT DON'T TELL YOUR BROTHER ANY OF THIS PLEASE, I CAN'T DEAL WITH ANOTHER ONE OF HIS RANTS I AM BEGGING YOU!!"  
Karkat sighed. Creative Arts sounded like a lot less schizzo at the beginning of the year. His first day wasn't all that great in this class either, and was the reason he now sat in the back.  
Mr. Spondaleski had failed to show up to class on time, and everyone spent half of the class period trying to find out if they were even in the right room. When he finally arrived, he began to have a mental break down about how "People are such liars" and how "Money really is the root of all evil." He then started to throw pennies and dice at people telling them to "Imagine they were getting rained on and to write a story."  
It was later on in the day when Karkat had told his dad what had happened that his brother felt it was the "Utmost importance to have a serious one to one conversation with the man."  
Their dad had tried to convince him to do otherwise, but it proved inoperative. The next day, Kankri didn't come home until four hours after school. That was the first time Spondaleski had the honor of meeting him.  
Afterwards, the man was very _ill_ afterwards and didn't come back to the school to teach for two weeks.

Mr. Spondaleski sat down in his chair and started to rub his temples.  
"Okay, class. Today, we will be making angels. You can hang them on your Christmas tree when you get home."  
"Excuse me," Someone in the front raised their hands. "I don't celebrate Christmas."  
Spondaleski glared at them.  
"Don't be racist."  
"How is tha-"  
"Anyway!!" Their teacher stood up and grabbed a hammer. He walked over to a Jukebox in the corner, partially hidden by the heaps of papers, and began to beat it mercilessly. The lights flashed on and it began to shake. Mr. Spondaleski kicked it and it stopped.  
"Here is some music to help get you in the mood."  
He pulled out a record from the bottom compartment. It crackled to life and "Deck The Halls" Began to play.  
"I want all of you to write a back story for your angels. This project is due the day we are back." He threw a few compartments of assorted fabrics and beads onto the table in front of the non-Christmas kid.  
Everyone in the class got up and began to grab various objects from the containers. Karkat waited until most everyone was back in their seats to get up himself.  
When he did, there wasn't that much left.  
It's what's on the inside that counts... or a piece of paper anyway.  
He nearly slapped himself for that thought. He grabbed a white cloth, a few beads, and one big bead. Looks like this angel was going to have a gray head.  
Walking back to sit down, he realized someone had stolen his chair to sit by their friends.  
"Can I have that back?" He asked a girl with auburn hair. She blinked a couple of times and puffed her chest out.  
"But I want to sit by my best friend."  
"Your little theatrical performance isn't making me want to give it to you. Give me the fucking chair, is it really that hard to ask."  
"But it's the Christmas season!" She was obviously just trying to get under his skin at this point.  
"Wow! You are so right! And due to this amazing revelation, I think it would be in the best of spirits to give me my chair back."  
The girl scoffed and stood up, kicking the chair at him.  
"Come on," She poked her friend. "I guess we have to go somewhere else."

Karkat plopped down in his seat and spread the angel limbs across the table. He began to glue the pieces together, trying to make it as nice as possible.  
After the head fell off four times, he decided to set it to the side and worry about it later.  
Karkat pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

 

_This angel thought he was human for the longest time. Growing up in a typical poverty struck home, he fell in love with his neighbor, a strong and independent women. This girl was always so nice to him and they became the best of friends._  
_Many embarrassing things happened between them though that was a true test of their undying love for each other. The angel, as a test by God, was put through things like not knowing how to fill out taxes, being forced to cross-dress at school, and worst of all- being framed to liking another. The girl whom he was in love with, was also put through tests like being nearly eaten by a giraffe, being temporarily blinded and sent through a light house, and pretending to be a detective so she could spy on the angel and find out if he really liked another person._  
_Of course the angel had a best friend that was also a girl, but it was completely platonic. That girl liked him though which caused his soon to be girlfriend to get nervous. This really sucked because all at the same time, the enemy he was having to rival against ended up being the girl he loved AND HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO BECAUSE EVERYTHING WAS SO CONFUSING._  
_Eventually, he sprouts his wings and is completely confused as to what is going on. A turn of fate happens when he learns from God (his dad) that the love of his life is in grave danger! He goes to find her only to be stopped by his other best friend that likes him. They are wearing a pizza-man costume and a mustache. The "friend" then tries to shove him in a giant pit of plastic hands. He runs, and she runs after him. She trips over a pot hole because the guy couldn't FILE HIS TAXES AND THERE WAS NO MONEY LEFT TO FILL THAT PARTICULAR POTHOLE!!!! With her in a heap of hands, he may now go and find his love. he finds her and she is stuck in a cage. She asks what the fuck are the wings all about and he explains he is an angel. He believes his mission was to save her. They KISS AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!!!!!!!!_

Karkat set his pencil down, the led now completely dull at the tip.  
This, was what Christmas should be about.


	28. Pestering

The halls were completely infested. Cardboard cutouts of Jolly Ol' Saint Nick lined the hallways, red and green bells and streamers hung from the ceilings, and colored photos of elves bordered the walls.   
The school had one area it was greatly proud of, the arch. There were three floors in the school, and there was one spot that had a large stair balcony covering the first two floors.   
The stairs wound around in a large circle that although pretty, was a complete pain in the ass to walk up.   
In the middle of this circle, a huge Christmas tree sat plumply. Various decorations were strung on it as it was every year.   
The choir would always sing and there would be a tree lighting. The tree would then be in the newspapers. 

"Everyone, we have to put these up! This is so offensive! There are other holidays rather than Christmas!!!" Kankri ran down the stairs, the speech and debate team rolling their eyes and smacking flyers against the wall. Karkat glanced over at one.   
Help decorate for other holidays!   
The print below was so small, Karkat could barely make out what was being said. He sighed and continued to walk up the stairs.   
He had been in such a rush today, he forgot to bring his headphones. He now had to listen to the voices of everyone at his school. 

His class was on the third floor, meaning he had to walk clear to the other side of the school after he got off these stairs so he could climb another set. He could have took the elevator, but you had to have a pass.   
Tavros was lucky he didn't have to do this every day. 

He reached the top of the stairs, white paint slapped over brick walls. People buzzed through the corridors, everyone carrying themselves in a unique way.   
"Hey! KK!"   
Karkat stopped in his tracks, the person behind him spilling out profanity. He turned around to see Sollux hurrying towards him, clutching his laptop.   
"What? Where were you yesterday? I was forced to meet these weird moronic shitpuppets. I even sat down and watched a little bit of a movie with them! How dare you make me do that!"   
"Don't stand in the middle of the hall!" Someone bumped into him, nearly making him fall over.   
Sollux pointed to a glass door.   
"Will you calm your shit? I had to go pick up Mituna because Latula had to meet up with the roller derby team. Come in here and I will show you what I wanted to show you."   
Sollux pushed Karkat into the room before someone else could yell at them. 

Inside, a man sat at his desk holding a pipe. It wasn't lit, but that didn't seem to bother him.   
His mouth was hidden by his large curly beard, and his eyes were covered by a pair of thick circular glasses.   
Karkat's eyes widened when he saw Terezi and Vriska. Neither of them were talking to each other, and were sitting at the opposite sides of the room.   
"Welcome to my eighth period. Game Design is two periods, and I have to say it is a fun class. Blah Blah Blah, more feel happy promotional crap." Sollux said. Karkat nodded.   
"So does Terezi come here often?" Karkat asked. He watched as she played a game.   
Sollux raised his eyebrows.   
"I just said this is a class, of course she comes here idiot."   
Karkat felt his face heat up.   
"What was it you wanted to show me?" He asked, attempting to change the subject. Sollux, arguably realizing what was going on, opened his laptop and hovered his mouth over a small yellow smiley face.   
"This is Pesterchum, it will help all of us communicate through a simple interface and keep out identities anonymous. You just have to have a nickname. No one will have your number or email unless you give it to them. As the leader of the tech team, I think this will be mildly crucial to avoid any issues. It also deletes all of the messages when you close it out, but you can always go back and look on the Pesterlogs."   
Karkat crossed his arms.   
"Wait... so you're telling me you were getting off about some run-of-the-mill messaging app?"   
Sollux glared at him through his glasses.   
"I am trying to be helpful here KK. Hello? Stop staring at Terezi."   
"What?"   
Karkat looked back at the computer. "That's wonderful... maybe we can go over this tomorrow or something. I have to go, I am late to class as it is."   
He quickly made his way out of the room, mentally planning another meeting.


	29. Football Practice

He had seen a lot of... interesting things in his life.  
Grabbing a towel from his locker, he was pat on the back by one of the other players.  
"Nice job out there, remind us next time to pack a few other balls."

Every time he caught the football, it always seemed to just deflate in his hands. He didn't know if it was because the sport required a lot of strength, or if it were some insolent prank played on him by his teammates.  
It was probably him.  
In his years, he had to quit many sports due to his strange level of strength.  
In soccer, he had accidentally kicked a kid trying to get the ball from him.  
The kid needed crutches afterwards.  
In basketball, he tried to dribble, but the ball would end up deteriorating before his eyes.  
They ran out of balls.  
In tennis he broke the racks, in golf he broke the sticks, and in swimming he broke the water.  
The last one wasn't true, but people liked to joke about it much to his dismay.

Equius gulped down an entire bottle of water, the liquid going straight to his sweat glands.  
He didn't know why he had such a sweating problem. He went through deodorant sticks every couple of days.  
the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him, and said it was just a reaction to being nervous. He always felt like that was an incredibly emasculate thing to say, and couldn't fathom how anyone had the right to say that.

His dad worked at a business for one of the wealthiest families in the area. Glub Incorporated. Glub would often have his dad gone for days at a time either saving fish or catching the people who endangered the fish.  
Glub was also close to being a monopoly, as his dad put it. Buying out multiple companies and putting it into one.   
Their only rival was the Ampora Palace. He wasn't too entirely sure what that family did, but there was word that they used unfair ways to get to where they were.

Equius shut his locker and headed out of the locker room. Time for cookies.


	30. Cool Dad

"Hello boys!" Their dad screamed from the kitchen. Karkat swung his backpack beside the door and took a seat on the couch and Kankri moved a sweeper that was laying on the stairs and ran up the steps.  
His dad peeped in through the doorway leading into the kitchen.  
"No gentle afternoon conversation featuring the rant king today?" He gestured up the stairs. Karkat shrugged and began to click random buttons on the small radio in front of him on the homemade coffee table.   
"What's wrong with you? You aren't usually quiet yourself."  
His dad sat down beside him and awkwardly placed an arm around him. "You can talk to me about anything you know. I'm a cool dad, I'm not going to get mad at you for anything."  
Karkat met his dad's wide eyes.  
"What are you trying to say?!"  
His dad cleared his throat and looked over at their cathode ray tube tv.  
"Did you get someone... pregnant?" His voice rose a new octave.  
"What? Dad no!"   
"Well son, you are at that age when hormones can kind of mess you up... well, I guess you could say knock you up if you were a girl... which you aren't." His dad laughed at the pun like it was some award winning joke.  
Karkat stared at his dad in disbelief. His dad smiled back pleasantly.  
"Where in the hell did you even come up with that stupid accusation?!" Karkat was starting to get uncomfortable with his Dad's arm tapping the fabric behind him.  
"Oh, a friend of mine's daughter is like seriously pregnant, and she's in the grade below you." He checked the clock and stood up, his arm finally leaving the awkward position. "And her mom had said her daughter was acting weird and so I just thought maybe-"  
"No?!" Karkat interrupted. "Why would I go through the effort into doing anything like that? What an idiotic way to ruin your life."  
His dad pointed over to the stack of romantic comedies by the TV.  
"You don't really think that do you?"  
Karkat rolled his eyes.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to go have the conversation with Kanny now. Do your homework."  
His dad ran up the stairs as if there were a promise of winning a race at the end.   
Karkat waited silently for his brother's reaction to be shouted down the hall.  
"WHAT?! THAT IS REPULSIVE, AT THIS AGE-"  
There it was.


	31. Supper Time

The table was pushed against the wall which only allowed for four seats. Above them, there was a lamp that had been nailed to the wall. The chairs were creaky, and the table had a swarm of splinters just sitting there, ready to infiltrate their next victim. Beside the table, a wooden high-seat resided comfortably. It had belonged to Karkat's dad, and both Karkat and and his brother had once inherited it.

"And I told them, it was completely unreasonable to try and justify themselves on the matter. Have you ever seen someone try and do that? No, I'm sure you haven't. Regardless, the main issue was that Porrim doesn't understands how touchy the subject of segregation is. To make matters worse, Meenah decided to join in and tell, excuse my brash language, me to shut the fuck up."  
As Kankri continued, their Dad nearly choked on a piece of pork.  
"Kanny, you can't say those things, even if you excuse yourself. That's like saying 'No offense, but you are an ugly fat women.' to a man."  
"Which is highly offensive on the women's behalf. The said speaker should be more open to how likely that would have potentially triggered someone had the example been a real life situation. Also, I am pretty certain I informed you not to call me by that absurd and extremely annoying nickname. It really frustrates me and I would like for you to abstain from it."  
Their dad gave Kankri a look that said "Please for the love of all things holy, shut up and eat."  
Kankri didn't get the hint like every time they were at dinner.  
Karkat had become immune to this. It had been happening for as long as they were little. Kankri would talk so much at dinner, his food would go cold. As a kid, Kankri was prone to stuttering because he had so much to say that his mind started to literally shit itself. Now he was as loquacious as a word bible, and his diction was beyond a level to be considered normal.  
"Kankri, I can call you whatever I want, you are my son."  
"I am highly aware that I am a descendant of yours dad, but that doesn't mean you have to call me such annoying names."  
"I think that's one of the points of being a dad." Karkat said, knowing he'd regret entering the conversation. It was almost like commenting on some social media and getting notified every single time someone else commented.  
"The point of being a dad is to help raise a child Karkat. I am greatly ashamed you aren't aware of this. Aren't you in Biology this year? You'd think you'd be greatly aware of this by now. Wait, dad mentioned you were failing some of your classes. Are you failing biology? I can always tutor you, you know. I don't have anything else to do in the evening but read. You know what, that is a wonderful idea. Just please don't bring your weird obsessions into my room. Also, I would like that there will be no cell phones during my lectures- I mean conversations- about how I fell about da- I mean biology."  
Kankri looked down at his food for the first time and stuck his fork through his pork. He raised it, about to take a bite, when there was a knock on the door.  
"Oh! And that reminds me by the way, now that we are on the topic of school related activities. I am still highly wanting to run for School President. I have added a few more points to my argument if you would like to hear it."  
Karkat stuffed one more piece of pork in his mouth and stood up.  
"I'll get the door."  
"No! No that's okay!" Their dad said as he nearly knocked over his seat to stand up.  
"Dad, I've got it." Karkat said, trying to get out of the room.  
"Dad, I want to present my speech to you." Kankri said.  
Karkat and his dad were both at the doorway, looking at Kankri.  
"And it would be nice if you were here too Karkat."  
Karkat moved towards the door.  
"Um, well I have a lot of biology work I have to do, but I will listen to you on the election days."  
Kankri actually smiled.  
"You're really going to be there? Well, I better really start preparing then."  
Karkat stepped out of the room, watching as his Dad fell from victory and went to join Kankri at the table.  
Another knock came from the door. Karkat moved past the couch and opened it up.  
He was greeted by Terezi in her teal coat, and Gamzee with a Faygo bottle. He peered out of the door a little more and saw Vriska holding a snowball in her hand and Kanaya fixing a button on her long pink jacket.  
"Do you want to help us look for Kurloz?" Terezi asked. Karkat's eye's widened.  
"He's still missing?"  
Gamzee nodded his head.  
"Yeah, we've been all looking every motherfucking place we could get to, but he just don't seem to want to show up or something."  
Karkat glanced up.  
"It's a little dark? Won't we need flashlights or s-"  
His face turned into a cold, wet, and stinging ray of white.  
"WHAT IN THE FUCK VRISKA?!"  
He screamed as he wiped off the snow.  
"You should have SEEN your face! Classic! I just wish I got that on camera! It would have been perfect!!"  
"KARKAT I JUST YELLED AT KANKRI FOR LANGUAGE!" His dad shouted from the other room. Karkat glared at Vriska before stepping back into the house.  
"I am going to go clean up my sh- stuff. I'll be back to help. Were you all idiotic enough to forget to pack flashlights too?"  
"No, we have some." Terezi said as she held up her phone.  
"Well it's going to be your own fault if your phone dies. Do you guys want to wait inside while I go find a flashlight of my own?"  
Vriska's eyes flashed.  
"That would be extremely... fun." 

They had already seen the peeling white painted siding of the outside of the house, they might as well walk in to see a white wood floor covered in rugs, and the red walls chipping away.  
He was still embarrassed by it, but it was cold outside, and Gamzee wasn't even wearing a jacket.  
Karkat ran upstairs and turned through the arch into the hallway.  
Photos lined the walls in an attempt to make the place look more welcoming. Photos of him and Kankri were strewn about.  
It was really cold upstairs, and Karkat wondered how Kankri could possibly stand sleeping in a room with a broken window.  
He turned the partially broken knob of his room and stepped inside. Movie posters surrounded him, the most noticeable being Will Smith right above his computer stand.  
Above his bed, there were a set of twin sickles. He really enjoyed them, they were really cool, and were actually real.  
He didn't tell anyone about the box under his bed. It definitely didn't have a shit ton of his favorite romantic comedies stuffed together in one spot.  
Karkat opened his top dresser drawer and pulled out a bright yellow flashlight. The color itself was probably lighter than the actual glow. 

He walked back into the hall and passed the door leading to his attic. He and his brother were never allowed in there, but they always snuck anyway.  
Past the door and beside the stairs was the bathroom. Karkat rushed in and opened the mirror grabbing his toothbrush. He slipped the toothpaste on it and brushed his teeth, attempting to convince himself it was just to "look nice". 

His dad peered into the doorway just as he was about to rinse it off.  
"What's going on? And why are there a bunch of weird people in our house?"  
Karkat put his toothbrush up and shoved past his dad.  
"We are going to go look for Gamzee's brother."  
"You're going to go outside again after what happened? I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."  
Karkat ignored his dad and began to run down the stairs. His dad chased after him.  
"Kankri, I need you to follow Karkat."  
Karkat shuddered.  
"Dad there is going to be five of us it's fine."  
His dad shook his head. "Don't argue with me, I'm not trying to start a war."  
Kankri walked out of the kitchen. He stiffened when his he caught glance of Terezi.  
"Is Latula coming?"  
"No?" Terezi raised her eyebrows.  
"Dad are you serious, I don't want Kankri to come he's just going to annoy everyone with his biblical announcements of petty bullshi--z."  
He caught himself at the end, his dad's eyes growing then shrinking. 

Rubbing a piece of cloth between his fingers, his dad walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  
"You aren't coming." Karkat growled as Kankri pulled on a red jacket.  
"Father said I had to Karkat."  
"How cute, a little brotherly fight. Why don't you two just hug it out so we can get a move on." Vriska said as she adjusted her glasses.  
"Will you take your melodramatic ass out of our conversation and place it in a place preferably where no one has to hear you talk?!" Karkat snapped.  
"Hey, I'm just trying to get this show on the road." She said as she opened the door.  
Karkat grabbed his jacket and a red scarf.  
"You aren't going Kankri."  
"I am going. Father has directed me to and I am going to follow you to ensure your safety as a proper big brother would do."  
"You're only a year above me!"  
"You would be shocked to know how much one year can cover."  
Karkat placed his hand on his forehead for a moment, not quite knowing how to respond to his brother.  
"Technically this shouldn't be about you not wanting your brother to come," Kanaya finally spoke up. "We need all the help we can get."


	32. Attempting to Explore

"Alright, we all have to be quiet, Kurloz is a smart dude, he might hear us creeping up on him." Gamzee said, gesticulating a person walking.   
"Aren't you freezing your ass off?!" Karkat said as he stepped out the door.   
"Not really?" Gamzee said as he took a drink from his soda. Karkat shook his head and reached back inside, his hand grabbing hold of his dad's black coat.   
"You're making me cold just watching you." He said, throwing the coat at Gamzee.   
"Oh, thanks bro." Gamzee said as he slipped it on. The sleeves ran up a little bit making the coat slightly too small. He didn't zip it up, but Karkat guessed that would be the best he'd get out of him.   
"Alright everyone, let's go over the safety precautions and procedures on how not to get killed." Kankri finally joined them, his neck invisible through the stacks of red scarfs.   
"Kankri, no. We are not doing this." Karkat crossed his arms.   
"But Karkat, you can't possibly expect me to just let you young teenagers run around without a specific set of guidelines."   
"You are only one year older than me!"   
"Hey there! You dudes wanted me to-" Latula was cut off by Terezi's overenthusiastic wave.   
"Wow Latula! Glad you came!"   
Latula looked at Terezi like she was insane.   
"Um, okay?"   
"Latula," Kankri approached her. "I see you have decided to join this search as well. That's really, uh, sick of you. Up high."   
He awkwardly stood there, not even offering a hand to slap. Latula laughed nervously and turned around to face their house. Karkat noticed she was wearing red glasses too, but didn't know if she had them for the same reason Terezi did.   
"Um, I think it might be a good idea to start going now." Kanaya said pointing towards the driveway. "Karkat, would you mind leading us where you last saw him?"   
Karkat nodded. "Yeah."

 

He didn't really want to go back down there after last time, but he supposed it was for the greater good.   
Karkat walked in front of the group, silently hoping someone would join him up front. It was too silent outside, the only noise coming from the breaths of the people behind him, and his brother quietly talking to Latula.   
He marched up his driveway, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of a purple eyed kid.   
The evening was overwhelmingly cold, like everything was just meant to be dreadful. 

 

"So Gamzee," Terezi cleared her throat. "Can you tell me all of the details of the disappearance?"   
Karkat could almost hear Gamzee's smile behind him.   
"Well, it all started two days ago. Kurloz was all acting weird, like there was something on his mind. He'd be all locking himself in his room after going to all these weird stores and shit. It was pretty weird. He'd buy some of these wicked looking things from this one lady. I can't all up and remember that motherfuckers name, but she sure was out there. Anyway, my dad and I thought he was just making something for our special holiday."   
"Was he?" Terezi asked.   
"Oh, I don't actually know. We just know after he had supposedly got everything he needed, he ran away."   
Karkat felt more uneasy hearing about Gamzee's brother. He began to walk slower, hoping the others would catch up a little more, even if they were only a few feet away.   
Karkat peered into the woods as he walked, hoping silently he wouldn't see anything. 

The abandoned house curled up into his view, the pitch black windows seemingly spreading their darkness around the place.   
"We already done checked that house. In fact it was the second place we looked, right after Meulin's house."   
"We should check again." Terezi said, joining Karkat up front. He looked over at her for a moment, noticing her nose was red presumably from the cold weather.   
"We should always double check because you never know a person's alibi. He could be hiding in there right now. Karkat, describe how he was when you saw him."   
"He was sitting by that mailbox with hardly anything on. Then, he came up from the woods and scared the living shit out of me because his eyes were glowing like someone stuck glowsticks in them. I ran back to my house and it felt like he was chasing after me.. But I don't know it all happened so fast. He was probably on some weird drugs or something."   
"I don't mean to interrupt your investigation, but I am fairly sure Gamzee told us to keep our voices down." Kanaya said softly from the back.   
"Oh, right." Terezi mumbled.   
"So you're saying he had glowey eyes." Vriska said, her voice showing no signs of being serious.   
"Yeah?" Karkat said without looking back at her.   
"No offense, but that sounds really made up. And even if it isn't, I don't see why you are acting like he's going to actually manage to hurt anyone. If he's anything like Gamzee, I am sure we can take him. You aren't really afraid of him are you Karkat?"   
Karkat gripped his hands together.   
"Who gives a barfing fuck about that?!"   
She laughed.   
"You are scared. I could take a scrawny kid like him, it wouldn't take much."   
"Vriska would you cut it out, no one wants to hear it." Terezi said.   
"Well it seems they need to hear it, all of you are acting like a bunch of pansies. Don't you think we should try and toughen up and actually do something? We are just going on some walk and talking about what's happening instead of taking action. This is so booooooooring."   
"I don't think taking him on would be the er, best course of action." Gamzee said.   
"Bullshit, you're just as afraid of him as everyone else."   
"What would fighting him even do?" Kanaya asked.   
"Well, if he really was trying to chase Karkat down last night, then chances are he's going to do that to us too." Vriska responded. She was becoming way too enthusiastic about this.   
"I don't think that would be a very safe thing to engage in Vriska." Kanaya said. "You could easily get hurt."   
"Who me? No way."   
"So if we find him, we shouldn't attack him, but we should actually try and look." Terezi said.   
"See, now detective Pyrope is actually making sense. I say we split up." Vriska said.  
"That is a pretty awful idea." Kankri erupted from behind them. "Also I believe you bunch should restrain from calling each other mildly verbally abusive names because all it is doing is making the situation worse."   
"What situation?!" Karkat turned around to look at his brother.   
"The situation we are in. It has become increasingly toxic to the ears of those who don't wish to tune in on the discourteous theme of the conversation currently taking place. Also, I am sure Gamzee is incredibly triggered right now due to you, Vriska, actively participating in shaming his brothers body form, and using that as a way to label him as 'weak'."   
"So are we going to go in the house or what?" Vriska asked, completely ignoring Kankri.   
"And I do believe you should be aware," Kankri continued. "That the words you say can be incredibly damaging to another person. I realize we are currently in a very important state trying to locate Kurloz, but you really need to keep the offensive spill of ideas to a minimum, or more preferably, none at all."   
Vriska rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, okay whatever. Let's just go inside."


	33. A House

The door didn't move a budge as Vriska tried to break in. She turned around and scanned everyone, her eyes resting on Gamzee.   
"Hey Gamzee, can I see that Faygo bottle?" She smiled and reached her hand out. "I really want to try it."   
Gamzee smiled and handed her the bottle. She spun around and pivoted her arm back. Her eyes were fixed on the window.   
The bottle went flying through the air, connecting to the window with an earsplitting crack.   
"Vriska, that's vandalism!" Terezi said stepping back from a piece of glass. "We could get into trouble for this!"   
"Yeah but it's kind of rad! That's so brave!" Latula leaned forward to get a better look, and Kankri's jaw hung a mile from his face. He shook his head and closed his eyes.   
"We are going to get into so much trouble for your reckless behavior, and I really don't think this is a good idea."   
She looked back at the window and shrugged.   
"Don't be such a buzzkill. You guys want to try and find Kurloz don't you?"   
"Wouldn't that scare him off if he was around?" Kanaya asked.   
Vriska shrugged again. She walked over to the window and placed her hand inside. She fiddled with it for a moment, before finally accomplishing her goal. Shoving the now unlocked latch up, lost glass shards clattered over the ground.   
"That's not a very good idea." Kanaya murmured as Vriska pushed herself up and climbed through the window. The dark hole in the house lit up with the beam of a flashlight.   
"What the fuck?" Vriska shouted.   
"Is everything okay?!" Kanaya asked. Terezi and Karkat moved towards the window.   
"Just hold on, I'm going to unlock the doors. Gamzee did you guys like not look in here or something?"   
"The police didn't have a search warrant."   
"You mean somebody lives here?!" Vriska shouted.   
"Hey I don't know anything man." Gamzee threw his hands up.   
The door to the house opened and Vriska waved her arm out.   
"You guys are going to want to see this."   
Karkat looked around at the sudden movement of his friends. He caught up and ran in front of him, silently hoping they'd think he wasn't afraid.   
The moment he walked in, his stomach began to turn chunky.   
"I am not by any means joining you on your expedition in vandalizing property and snooping around someone's house! You have literally no idea how much you are invading someone's personal privacy! And why did you have to break a window? You could have just simply broke the door knob off and there would be less of a mess!"   
Kankri was still talking even after Karkat stepped inside. Everyone's flashlights sent small beams of lights on a relatively normal looking home. The carpet was stained in the main room, and there was a small television laying sideways on the ground. Empty cartons of milk were thrown around and something made out of string was stashed in the corner near a whole in the wall.   
"Follow me, this is so fucked up." Vriska said as she opened a door. The smell of paint crawled out and began to combine with the soiled milk scent.   
Terezi stormed in, covering her nose.   
"This smells really bad. Like someone exploded into a bunch of really disgusting things."   
Karkat peered in feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention.   
"Well would you look like that," Vriska tapped her fingernails on the wall. "Looks like someone's big brother has been doing some pretty satanic things in here."   
Terezi grimaced.   
"It smells like death in there!"   
Karkat moved closer towards the door.   
The walls were decorated with scratches and bright red markings. Karkat felt his body rejecting the sight.   
"What in the shameshitting fuck is all of this?!" He stepped back wanting to clutch onto something. Kanaya ran out of the house with her hands over her mouth, and Terezi looked away from the scene, fidgeting with her phone.   
With a smile creeping on her face, Vriska remained staring at the room.   
"This is really something else." She said taking a photo with her phone.   
Gamzee joined Karkat, his voice lowering.   
"I don't think Kurloz had nothin to do with this, but you just never motherfuckin know anymore brother."   
Karkat shook his head.   
"I'd say!"   
"This looks really weird. I don't know what it looks like to be a Satan worshiper, but Jeez, someone really got a kick out of it." Vriska said, finally looking away. She sighed and tapped Terezi on the shoulder.   
"Are you really afraid of a few markings in a room? Man, at least something helped make this little adventure more entertaining."   
"I'm calling the cops." Terezi said as she placed the phone to her ear.   
"And say what, that we broke into a random house? Even the police didn't come in here, don't you think there might have been a reason?"   
She held a finger up to her mouth and cleared her voice. She paused for a second and looked at Gamzee.   
"I am in a house right now, and I am pretty sure there was some form of ritualistic behavior in it. I have a friend who's brother recently went missing, and he was last seen by this particular house. Yes. The address, hold on."   
She pointed towards the door. Karkat realized this was a good chance to get at least one intake of fresh air. He held his breath and ran out the door.   
"Karkat!" Kankri ran at him. "We are going home. No more of this. Latula, you are going to have to get your sister out of the house and make sure she knows never to do this again. If you like, she can attend my lecture-uh, I mean friendly guidance conversation, tomorrow so we can make it clear how breaking into houses is a godawful choice. I am very pleased you chose to stay out here and not engage in their reckless behavior. I guess that is what being young does to you."   
Karkat snarled and looked at the mailbox. Memorizing the numbers, he ran back inside, glad his brother was now commenting on Latula's hair.   
"It's 1420 Stillwell Road." Karkat said. Terezi nodded and repeated the address into the phone. Karkat watched as she focused her eyes back on the room. The look of pure fascination had a way of bubbling up in her eyes. She took the phone off of her ear and clicked a button. Looking at Gamzee she shrugged.   
"They said we should go back home because this could be unsafe... although it might be in our best interest to look around. Not too much though, it smells so bad in here."   
Gamzee took one more look into the room.   
"I don't know man, this is kind of... sketchy."   
Terezi pushed her ruby glasses up her nose.   
"Yes, but we have to investigate. It's okay if the scene is too much for you, you can step out if you want." She held her phone back up and began to take photos of the scene.   
"Do you have any thoughts Karkat." Terezi said, her voice spilling out her authority.   
"What kind of moron even does this?!" Karkat said. He looked towards a door and looked at the grubby handle.   
"Now let's be careful," Terezi said, following his gaze. "We must be sure to not touch a lot of things because that could destroy-"   
Vriska walked over to it and opened it up.   
"It's just a closet." She shrugged. Terezi gave her a glare and looked over at the last door in the room. The white paint was peeling off of the wood, blue scratches spread across the bottom. Karkat's attention was directed to the door when he heard sirens.   
"Come on," Kankri's said from the doorway. "We all need to go home, the cops will be here soon."


	34. Tranquility

As he and his brother walked into the house, Karkat's dad looked up from his spot on the couch.   
"Kankri Vantas, why didn't you text me back?! I was about to go out there myself!" Signless stood up and crossed his arms. Kankri's face began to turn red.   
"I am so sorry, I was unaware you had sent me anything, I will work much harder next time to make sure I remember to contact you."   
Their dad yawned and looked up at their clock.   
"It's late, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Go to bed."   
Kankri nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Karkat moved towards the stairs, watching his irritated dad as he went up the steps. After the view left his sight, he dipped his chin down and walked towards the bathroom. He felt disgusting after being in that house. Whatever shitsquatter chose to reside in it had some really fucked up morals. He didn't get a good view like Terezi or Vriska, but he was sure he'd be hearing about it at the next meeting. He ran to his room and grabbed a pair of soft pants and a sweater to sleep in. He stepped out and went next door to the bathroom and stepped in, grabbing a towel from the shelf beside him. He shut the door loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear that the room was occupied.   
He moved the shower curtain and bent down to turn on the faucet. A gurgling racket rumbled from inside the pipes, water dribbling in a weak flow. He lifted the knob, the water pausing before being pushed out of a shower head. The corners of the wall the tub was against had turned a deep brown color. His dad had been meaning to do an update when they first bought the house. It still had yet to happen. All they needed was a can of silicone to seal everywhere that leaked or was beginning to rot away, yet no one ever bothered to do it. 

The warm beads beat down on his back as he began to think about the possibilities of the game. They had been given a month, and it had already been about a week. He had everyone he needed for a team, and all he needed to do now was make sure he turned in the slip with the names of his teammates. There were a lot of people throughout the week that seemed to want to partake in the game. This meaning he'd have a lot to compete against. He really wished whoever the speaker was, would have gone into greater detail about the game, so he could at least know what to look forward too. For all he knew it could be some stupid word search race. 

After washing his body and his hair, Karkat dried off and changed into pajamas. He dropped his clothes down the laundry shoot in the corner, and proceeded to the sink.   
He brushed his teeth, taking extra-long as a result of still feeling filthy. He walked to his room, the restless creaks in the floor murmuring.   
The scent of his dad's cinnamon candles made it feel like there was fresh and warm oatmeal sitting in the next room. The smell itself made him feel warmer, disrupting the cold flutter that tickled his nose.   
The moon's serine radiance peeped out from the trees through the window. There were no crickets to play a midnight lullaby, but there was the sound of the wind engaging in a game of tag.   
His room, dark except the soft glow leaking through the thin curtains, warmed up as Karkat tugged on his woven chestnut-brown blanket and pulled it over himself. His dad had promised to get he and his brother both new blankets for Christmas. Their current blankets were past due for a replacement. Karkat's had a huge rip in it , and Kankri's was almost in two.   
The cold always had a way of sneaking below it to rest with him.   
He found a cozy spot on his pillow and pulled the covering closer to his body, whispering a small prayer.   
He really hoped he could show that it didn't matter what economic class you were in, that you could still lead. That he could lead. Even if he had to deal with his idiot friends, at least in the end they were all still just that, his friends.


	35. Blurred

"Fear not, I shall save you! These pot-holes won't stop me!" Karkat beamed at the girl behind bars. She was pretty, although she couldn't see very well due to the lack of glasses.   
He lifted his sword, the plastic beaming in the florescent lighting.  
The antagonist in this story drew out a weapon of her own. Her dice.   
"You won't be going anywhere! You angel! Let's play a game depending on my luck! If I roll anything higher than an eight, you are mine. If not..." She tightened her deep grin. "Well, then you die!"  
The girl laughed. She reached up, her tight ruffled shirt squeezing her flesh.   
She pulled back the patch that hugged one of her eyes. Karkat didn't want to look, he knew what he'd be in for.   
Yet, he couldn't help it.  
The dice were thrown into the air as fate determined what was to come next.   
They came down, clattering against the tiled floor.  
"Well. Looks like it's someone's end of the world."

The girl stumbled towards him. He tried to take his eyes off of the pupil, but found it was nearly impossible.  
He was an angel! How could this be?! How could she sway him so easily to such a side?  
Karkat attempted to close his eyes, all while the thief inched closer to him. The pretty girl in the cage continued to cry, begging for help.

Karkat couldn't shake off the feeling now, that he had to do it. He had to jump off of the ledge and into a huge bowl of fake arms.  
Just as he was about to move towards it, the lady made an odd noise. He watched it happen so fast. Another person, the deus ex machina, ran into the picture with a paddle. In being so shocked, the thief tripped over a pothole and collided with the arms!   
He ran over to the cage and fiddled with the lock. He didn't have a key, and as every other good OC is, he wasn't perfect.  
"Awe bro."  
Another person had entered the picture. It was Gamzee, with a key he somehow acquired.  
"Now you know we wouldn't ever leave you behind. We wouldn't ever all up and leave anybody."  
Karkat felt himself tear up at the wonderful ending to this story.  
"Wait." He interrupted. "Where's Tavros?"  
Gamzee's painted face went red.  
"Oh.."  
"He's a cripple, he doesn't count." Kanaya answered, her kool kidz persona leaking flakes of awesomeness on the ground. Karkat was about to say something to her when he saw her face now resembled that Dave kid's!  
"Justice has been served!" The girl in the cage said with a huge smile.  
Gamzee unlocked the lock, and the girl fluttered out. Looking Karkat in the eyes, she-  
"Karkat, you need to get up, you have a dentist appointment."

He felt everything blur back into the disappointment of reality. He opened his eyes and nodded at his Dad who was standing in the doorway staring at him. His dad flashed a quick grin before walking towards the bathroom. Karkat shut his eyes again, hoping to return to his dream.


	36. Wednesday

He really hated winter sometimes.   
The days went by slower than Gamzee's thought process after chugging down a liter of Faygo.   
For the past few days, he had been trying to do something that would entertain him. A guy could only spend so much time watching romcoms or yelling at friends   
Karkat rolled his socks up and ran his fingers through his hair before stepping out into an oasis of boxes.   
"Karkat, you finally woke up!" His dad smiled. "Kankri and I-"   
His dad stopped mid-sentence as a huge crash shot from behind the door that led to the attic.   
Their dad ran over and opened it.   
"Ouch..." Kankri said weakly under an exuberant amount of streamers and lights.   
Their dad reached an arm out. Kankri ignored it and stood up on his own, rubbing his leg.   
"I'm glad you didn't get the ornament box..." Their dad murmured, stuffing his hand back overenthusiastically.   
"I think we need a railing." Kankri said. Karkat looked at the boxes, the brown cardboard wet.   
"Why do the boxes look like that?" He asked. His dad looked up.   
"We need to replace the roof. I shouldn't even be having anyone go up there. It looks like the basement, all moldy and wet."   
Karkat nodded, the smell of damp paper filling the air.   
"Well, that's all of them." Signless picked up a box. Karkat watched the base droop downward.   
"Dad the-"   
He was too late. The bottom busted, ornaments slapping the ground.   
"Sweet Freaking FLIP!" Their dad said through a slight laugh. His happiness with the world made Karkat wonder how someone could even function like that.   
"Are we ever going to get a new roof? Or redo the kitchen? Or the bathroom?" Karkat asked. His dad looked at him, the dark circles under his eyes telling a different story from his smile.   
"Of course Karkat. You just have to give it time. I've been working really hard, and I'm sure that eventually we can live in peace from all of... this." He threw his arm up, showing off the huge water stains on the ceiling.   
"We've been living here most of my life, and nothing has happened." Karkat said.   
"Karkat, please. It's almost Christmas." Their dad sighed and knelt down. He began to pick up the broken glass bulbs. "Dolorosa is coming over to drop off a Christmas tree." He said, obviously trying to change the subject.   
"Is she bringing her kids?" Kankri asked, helping with the ornaments.   
"I don't know, I didn't ask." His dad said. "She might though since I invited her to stay for cookies and decorations."   
Karkat's eyes widened when he remembered Kanaya was her daughter. Last Friday, he was hoping his friends would only have to see his house once, and in the dark for that matter. Seeing his family was poorer than dirt would make him seem weaker, and could even make him seem like less of a leader. They had only seen the living room too, which was the best room in the house. If Kanaya were to help decorate, she might see the bathroom, or the kitchen.   
"Crap, I have to go change my pants, Dolorosa always has to make this big deal about how far I pull them up or whether or not I tuck my shirt in." He grumbled as he moved towards his room. Kankri looked at his red sweater, examining a hole on the side.   
"I guess I will have to change too if there is a chance Porrim is coming. My last clean sweater."


	37. More Cookies

"Signless, are you in there?"   
A calm voice said from outside. Signless walked over to the door and opened it.   
Karkat, peaking from the middle of the stairs, watched as Dolorosa and her two daughters spilled into the room. His dad hugged her, and pointed towards the kitchen.   
"Kankri and I made cookies and cinnamon rolls. I have some great stories too. Christmas is such a peaceful holiday." He said. Dolorosa nodded, her green eyes scanning the room.   
"You can take a seat here if you'd like." Signless said, pointing to their couch. Dolorosa sat down, nearly sinking into the tattered couch. She reached out for the radio and began to play with the tuners, static being the default station. After twisting it all sorts of ways, the sound of Christmas began to leak out.   
"Karkat, Porrim said you'd be here."   
He nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed Kanaya sitting on the stairs beside him.   
"Don't... don't fucking do that." He breathed.   
She smiled. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." Kanaya rubbed her eyes. "I was up all night working on Christmas sweaters... ugly Christmas sweaters might I add. I don't know why I had to be the one to make them, they are absolutely awful." She sighed and leaned back against the wall.   
"Why would you waste your time doing something like that?!" Karkat asked. He had silently been wishing his Dad would hurry up and start decorating so he could get over Kanaya seeing his house sooner.   
"It's.." She fell silent, her eyes dating away from his. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it- nothing peculiar going on over here!" A slight chuckle shook its way through her voice.   
"Okay?" Karkat said. 

The smell of vanilla and oh-my-god-get-the-ear-blockers accompanied the sound of footsteps behind them.   
"Porrim, glad to see you are here. I have some more topics I would like to discuss with you about the group."   
Porrim's pierced eyebrow was shot up as her eyes watched Kankri descend from the stairs.   
"What group?"   
"I have decided that you and I, and anyone else who wishes to join, can attend a new group as opposed to your gender-shaming ensemble. This group will provide snacks, and will remain completely unbiased towards any group of people." Kankri said.   
"I BURNT THE COOKIES!!" Their dad roared from the kitchen.   
"Kankri, I am keeping my group, quit turning the situation into a completely different subject than what it already is." Porrim said.   
"NEVERMIND, I'VE FORGOTTEN THEY'RE FUDGE, THE COOKIES ARE OKAY!"   
"Kanny, have you eaten lately? You're going to shrivel up." Porrim crossed her arms, a green silk scarf cascading over her.   
"Porrim I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And will you please quit calling me that?!"   
"And why are you wearing short sleeves when it's so cold outside?"   
"Will you stop?! I have everything under control!"   
"COOKIES ARE READY!!!"   
At the sound of their dad's announcement, everyone began to walk towards the kitchen.   
"This is so ridiculous." Karkat muttered under his breath as he followed behind everyone else. Kanaya paused to let him catch up with her. Now she would see his kitchen and just how much of a wreck it was. They might as well be walking room to room in a house titled "Karkat's Everlasting Doom Hole" 

The floors were black cement, olive walls housing the wires that stuck out and twisted their way around the interior. Their table, large enough to have only three chairs, was pushed far to the side.   
Their stove was ancient and large, but their dad knew how to work it, his cooking still being very good. There were no counters, and the cast iron Monel sink was stuffed into a corner beside a small side stand that held a toaster oven.   
Cabinets lined the upper walls, some of them crooked due to years without repair.   
Outside, it was only beginning to get brighter, the suns weak rays attempting to get past the thick yellow curtains above the stand. His dad had this weird habit of buying solar powered flip flap flowers and putting them on the sill. They danced less frequently now that winter had spread its arms open to scoop up the happiness from everyone.   
Karkat looked away from Kanaya, he didn't want to see the look she'd give the room.   
"Look at your boys!" Dolorosa said. "Karkat and Kanny, how precious! Kanny, you'd probably feel better if you'd put something warmer on... it's colder in here than it is out there!"   
Karkat peered up to see Kankri shoot Dolorosa a look. Porrim placed a hand on his shoulders.   
"I'll walk Kanny up to his room to get a jacket."   
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kankri's voice made his dad nearly drop the plate of cookies he was holding. "I will go upstairs by myself."   
As he stomped off, their dad groaned.   
"I'm sorry you had to witness that Dolorosa."   
She gave him a half smile. "It's fine. You were never like that when you were younger. Is he doing okay?"   
"He's Kankri." Porrim interrupted. "He's always going to be like that."   
Signless set the plate of cookies on the table. Kanaya took her hands out of her warmers and grabbed one.   
"He's doing fine as far as I'm aware. He's been acting like that for a long time. We have to listen to him preach every night. He's running for school president so that might give him something to do."   
"He's running for school president?" Dolorosa said. "That sounds like a good idea, you must be proud."   
Their dad nodded. "I'm proud of both my boys, although Karkat could try and do a little better in school. Maybe do something extracurricular?" He looked at Karkat who rolled his eyes. He had been hearing this conversation too many times to count.   
"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Karkat crossed his arms as a smile began to creep up on Kanaya's face.   
"I've actually been looking for someone who could possibly be in my recent play! It's going to have Vampires in it."   
He looked up at his dad who began to nod.   
"You can't be serious."   
"You have to do something!"   
Karkat threw his arms in the air. "I am doing something! I've been organizing a team of people, who hardly listen to me, to play the school game!"   
"You don't have to if you don't want to... sorry, I guess it was a bit of a silly idea anyway. It probably won't even turn out the way I want it to. Most of the people in the class are just in there for the Easy A anyway."   
Karkat studied her, as she continued to eat a cookie.   
"Look, if I have some free time I might, and that's a HUGE might, join your play."   
Kanaya smiled.   
"I really hope you do, but again, if you don't I suppose I understand."   
Porrim moved towards the living room.   
"I'm going to go see if Kankri is ever coming back down."   
"Be careful," Their dad began. "make sure you knock on his door, state who you are, and your purpose."   
Porrim nodded.   
"Wait! Please don't barge in on him unless you want to get an entire speech on why he dislikes it." Signless added.


	38. Needle Through the Shirt

Knowing full well how rude it was to snoop, Porrim couldn't help but look around in the hallway she now stood in. The walls were a crisp white, and a window sat at the very end, red curtains covering the view outside. Deep brown boarders, cracked in random places, ran parallel with each other above the light wood floor. It was obvious there had one been carpet there from the black linear stains that sank their way through the ground.   
It was a narrow hallway with five different doors, one of which was hanging wide open. She walked towards it knowing exactly who's room it was.  
"Kankri, what are you doing?" Her voice was dry. She stepped inside a room that seemed to be leaking the Atlantic winds.  
"I am utilizing my spare time into fixing something. Will you get out of my room now?"  
His back was turned to her. Goosebumps were formed on his skin like the craters on the moon. She stepped forward to see him shoving a needle through a red sweater.   
"No, no stop." She reached out in an attempt to grab it. He nearly jumped off of his bed to hold it away from her. Porrim crossed her arms.  
"That rip is pretty bad. I could make you a new sweater if you want." She looked at him, his eyes sharp with annoyance.  
"I do not need you to mother me Porrim, I'll just get a new sweater when I can. Also, I am not certain if you are aware of this, but barging into someone's room without their knowledge is highly disrespectful."  
Porrim sighed.   
"How's your dad's debt going?" She had been meaning to ask him. His expression remained the same.  
"You should consider the fact your abrupt form of questioning can be potentially triggering to a lot of people Porrim." Kankri said.  
"I'll just take Aranea's word for it then."  
"Aranea? What does she know about this? You know what, nevermind, I am not going to fall prey to your attempt in getting me to participate in your Gossip-Fun-Time." He sat back down on his bed. Porrim looked at the poor sweater, now partially destroyed by the hands of Kankri Vantas. He must have thought the look would trigger her or something. Shivering at the light breeze coming from a shattered window, Porrim began to think about what shade of red she'd use for his Christmas present.


	39. A Star on Top

"Are you excited for Christmas?" Kanaya asked Karkat as they sat at the table.   
"I guess so." He said, resting his chin on his hand. He looked up when he heard the front door slam open, smacking itself on the wall. "Looks like they're bringing the tree in."   
He and Kanaya both stood up and walked out to see his dad attempting to haul in an evergreen.   
"Do you need help with that?" Karkat asked. Despite it just starting, he couldn't stand hearing the sound of a tree being shoved through the door like it was some sort of pregnancy shoot.   
"No, I think I got it." His dad said under a strained voice. Kanaya's mom appeared at the end of the tree, also trying to get it inside.   
Smacking their lamp off of the small table beside the door, Signless finally managed to squeeze the mess through.   
"Karkat, will you prepare the tree skirt? We're going to put this beside the stairs. " His dad let go of the tree and took a few breaths. Karkat walked over to where their tree was going to be set and outlined the white silk skirt. He also placed the stand in place so it would be easy to set the tree down. He stood up, watching Kanaya walk over to him.   
"Pardon me, but where's the bathroom?" She asked with a faint smile. Karkat felt his stomach twist.   
"Why?"   
Stupid! Why did he just ask someone why they needed the bathroom. He was going to dedicate a nice hour later into hating himself for asking such a stupid question. Kanaya shrugged.   
"I-"   
"Yeah, I got it, it's up this way." Karkat grumbled. He walked her up the stairs, every step of the way closure to judgement.   
He went through the arch and into the hall.   
"It's right here." He pointed to a scratched door and walked off leaving her alone. There was no way he was going to see her face when she walked in.   
The sink was old and had probably been there since their house was first built sometime in the twenties. The ground was wooden, like everywhere else in the house. Planks were sticking up, and the wood was rotting around their bathtub. The toilet was the only thing in the room that wasn't an artifact. It was the first, and only, thing his dad updated when they bought the house.   
The light bulb that served as the central lighting of the room attracted the insects that would later end up dead on the window sill. The window itself was a rectangular mess that resided high in the room. It could be opened if one decided to get dead bugs spit at them. 

Going back downstairs, his dad had finally got the tree up and now held a mug of coffee high in the air, his throat draining the last bits of it.   
"This tree is going to look wonderful, thank you Dolorosa. May peace fill your home these next few nights." Signless said. Dolorosa nodded.   
"You too Signless, let me know if you ever need anything from me. Will you be stopping by this Christmas?"   
His dad nodded.   
"If I can get there."   
Dolorosa smiled. "Well, we'll look forward to seeing you."   
Karkat sat down on the steps and began wonder what Kanaya's house looked like. Her family was pretty well off, he could tell by just looking at them. Hair always perfect, a copious amount of clothes, a lot of nice things. He leaned back and watched as his Dad smiled at their undecorated tree. A door shut upstairs and Karkat took in a sharp breath. Footsteps bounced off the stairs. They came to an end when Kanaya joined him on the steps and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.   
"Are you okay? You look a little pale?"   
Karkat nodded.   
"I'm fine. And will you do me a favor and not go around the entire universe talking about my house. I'd rather people not make fun of me for it." He said.   
"Why would they make fun of you?"   
He read right through her.   
"Real funny Kanaya."   
She didn't laugh, just looked at him blankly.   
"Girls!" Dolorosa yelled, looking at the stairs. "We're going to go!"   
Porrim calmly walked down the stairs.   
"Bye Karkat," Kanaya said. "I'll see you Sat- I mean Sunday."   
"Bye." He said, giving her a light wave.   
It was so weird. He had expected her to make at least a small comment of disapproval. His house was falling down around him, and yet she didn't say anything.   
Dolorosa opened the door letting in a huge gush of freezing air.   
"Bye everyone!" She said smiling at Karkat.   
The door shut and his dad picked up the lamp that was still laying on the ground.   
"I think it's time for us to blast some Christmas up in here! What do you think? You can help me decorate the tree, and we can put our stockings up." His dad said. Karkat ignored him and walked up the stairs. That last experience was embarrassing enough, he wasn't about to act like some sprinkleshitting elf. 

 

"Did you tell someone?"   
The moment he got to the top of the stairs, he saw Kankri standing in the doorway of his room.   
"What?" Karkat asked.   
"About Dad's debt. You know very well that it is confidential, and would be unfair to both of us if everyone knew about it."   
"I didn't say anything." Karkat said. He rolled his eyes out of hope Kankri would leave it at that. He didn't.   
"Porrim knows, and she tried to talk to me about it. She acts like I have to depend on her for my emotional stability when I am perfectly fine on my own. For someone who argues about gender roles for a living, she is awfully motherly." Kankri said, his emotionless voice cold.   
"Maybe she's just trying to help you moron." Karkat walked past him and into his room. Shutting the door tight behind him, he grabbed his laptop and sat on his bed. 

 

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 19:34 -- 

TA: KK, here are the chum handle2 for everyone on my team and your2.   
TA: Kanaya Maryam - grimAuxiliatrix   
Terezi Pyrope - gallowsCalibrator   
Gamzee Makara - terminallyCapricious   
Vriska Serket - arachnidsGrip   
Tavros Nitram - adiosToreador   
Aradia Megido - apocalypseArisen   
Feferi Peixes - cuttlefishCuller   
Nepeta Leijon - arsenicCatnip   
Equius Zahhak - centaursTesticle   
Eridan Ampora - caligulasAquarium   
TA: hello?   
TA: KK?   
TA: well you are takiing two long two re2pond 20 ii am goiing two quiit 2qeeziing my 2ponge dry here. 

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 19:37 -- 

 

Karkat was about to pester Sollux back, but his Dad slammed open the door to his room.   
"Karkat! Are you ready! I'm going to put up the Christmas lights! I need your help!" His dad said through a smile.   
"I can't believe this is how I am going to die." Karkat said as he got up.


	40. Story

It was quiet. They all sat together, bathed in the multicolored Christmas lights surrounding them. Kankri was on the couch with his old blanket, part of it about to fall off. Karkat sat next to him, cocooned in his cover, his hands wrapped around a mug steaming with heat. Marshmallows bobbed like fishing hooks in the chocolate drink. Their dad had his chair pulled up in front of them. The wax bathed in fire sat atop the table where their radio usually was. The little flame danced friendless, stretching far when Signless let out a breath.   
"Alright. It's taken us all day, but it is finally done. I really hope you two like what I got you for Christmas." Their dad smiled. Karkat looked at their poor excuse for a Christmas tree. It was the thought that counted he guessed. It looked like someone who had been smoking all their life decided to put makeup on their sagging cheeks to make them look better only to create the opposite effect. It was small, and the ornaments drug the branches downward. It was more a pile of Christmas colors than a centerpiece for tradition.   
"I want to tell you boys a story Dolorosa and I heard a lot growing up. She told it to me when I was just a wiggling baby. With Christmas so close, I think now is a wonderful time to share this with you." Their dad said.   
"I thought you said you were never telling us another story again." Kankri said as he pulled his blanket closer to him.   
"Yes, well that's where the rule sets in." Their dad said.   
"Rules?!" Karkat asked. "Since when are there rules to listening to a story?!"   
Their dad tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in such a manner that said "Don't act like you don't know why."   
"The key word was listening boys. That means no interrupting. Both of you." He said. He cleared his throat, the noise being so loud, it scared the flame on the candle.   
"Long ago, there was a small town. In this town lived Mr. Piniper. Mr. Piniper was very well loved by the community. As a result of this, it was no surprise when he became the town mayor.   
He lived for a very long time, helping anyone who needed it.   
Unfortunately, some people grow up not realizing the significance of other people. His son, who you would expect to follow after his Dad, instead grew up very rotten. He would find a lot of pleasure in hurting people to his own profit. Being they were a wealthy family, they were naturally fairly powerful.   
This caused a massive uproar against the people who were very use to the jolly Mr. Piniper the First.   
One winter, Piniper Jr decided he needed more money to get himself a Christmas Present. There was no one else to get him anything because of how awful he was. He didn't appreciate the fact that anyone, regardless of their economic standing, could accomplish whatever it was that they wanted. It didn't matter about their background or ancestry. They could be their very own person- and he was living proof of that. He didn't believe it though, and he didn't want to. 

"Piniper Jr began to scam. He stole money from people's bank accounts and even hired people to steal for him.   
A well-kept secret of his was that he secretly wished to build a statue of himself in the middle of the city where his Dad's stood. He felt like he was deserving of all the glory.   
The town was in complete ruins. People fought with each other, took their problems out on their brothers and sisters.   
It was one man, Roald Coleman, who decided that the only way to accomplish a good city was to run against Piniper, beat him, and have the city in peace again.   
He was inspired when he walked down a street and saw a homeless man sitting on a bench. He gave him some money to buy bread and a pillow. The man was thankful and mentioned how he wished Piniper would be similar. How if Roald were to run for mayor, there might be a better chance of everyone being happy again.   
He did just that. Gathering the support of family and friends, they all used what money they had left to start a campaign.   
The sounds of death at his door rattled in his ear when he heard someone trying to break in.   
Fortunately for Roald, when he looked outside, he saw the homeless man he had previously helped, fighting with the burglar. Roald ran outside and helped fight off the convict.   
Later that night, it was solved that Piniper had been trying to get rid of his rival. The hitman he had hired spilled every single bean. Piniper was taken to court and spent the remainder of his life in jail. Funny, it was actually your girlfriend's grandma who convicted her." Signless smirked at Karkat.   
"SHE'S NOT M-"   
"Ah ah ah, I said no interrupting the story. Also, thank your brother for having a mouth the size of seven universes combined."   
"Dad, that-"   
"Nope. No interrupting. Let me finish the story, and you two can go to bed." He cleared his throat again.   
"Roald was then elected as mayor and he helped the city grow back together. The homeless man also became a someone pretty high up... I can't remember what though. A state representative or something? Anyway, the two of them worked very hard. The homeless man, whose name was Paul McCreary, passed away a very, very happy man. He had a statue built of him right beside Piniper the First. After Roald Passed away, he too had a stature. The city lived in peace for the longest of time because after Piniper was elected, he had them do many activities that would have everyone interacting with each other. Paul's rise from nothing, and Roald's act of peace, went a very long way in history. It shows that it is your actions that define you, not who your ancestor was or even your economic standing. Anyone can take care of themselves. Anyone can be a leader. Sometimes we need help though. Never forget that." At the last sentence, Signless looked at Kankri.   
Their dad leaned over and blew out the candle.   
"I want you two to think about that tonight while you sleep."   
He smiled, the Christmas lights reflecting in his eyes.   
Kankri yawned. "So about your remark about me ha-"   
"Don't ruin the mood." Their dad said. "Just go to bed. I love you both very much." He stood up and sat between Karkat and Kankri on the couch pulling them both in for an awkward hug. "This house will be better soon. I know it's embarrassing, but just remember Roald and Paul."


	41. Thursday Hazes

He woke up late in the afternoon.   
There wasn't much else to do on a day like this anyway. Looking out the window, it was basically a plea for Frostbite. Kankri must have frozen solid that night, his window letting everything outside in.   
Karkat got up, his feet freezing at the touch of a frigid wooden floor. He opened his door, seeing his brother's room from across his.   
Their Dad must have went in during the night and covered him with his blanket so he wouldn't get too cold. Kankri was going to have a fit about it when he woke up.   
Karkat's fingers brushed against the wall as he stepped down the stairs. The living room, cluttered with holiday spirit, was empty, and today there was no smell of anything cooking.   
He walked over to the window beside the door and looked for his Dad's car.   
There was nothing there. He must have left to get something. Karkat left the window in a dashing movement, attempting to get as far away from its cold breaths as possible. 

He sat down on the couch and picked up one of his brother's books.   
Tours of Enigma by CommedianFlag   
Today he'd get through most of it, the only interesting thing being Kankri's desperate attempt to get to work on time. He had overslept. The gift of the rug going temporarily unnoticed through the haze of rush. 

It wouldn't be until the evening that Kankri got home from his job. He usually worked evenings, but due to school being out for a week, he had to work the shifts other people didn't want. He'd be out for most of the day. Karkat would search on the six channels on their TV finding nothing but old Westerns. 

Kankri would arrive after dinner when their dad had made too much. His dad refused to tell him why he left no matter how hard Karkat had pleaded. 

Karkat heard the front door creep open, then shut as quietly as possible. His Dad probably didn't notice this being he had been in the attic for hours looking through boxes that captured faint memories of a familiar women. He had shown Karkat earlier, but Karkat thought it was too odd to look back on someone he'd never get the chance to meet.   
He now laid in his bed, his ears following Kankri's enter from outside to the bathroom, and turn of the handles to take a shower. Karkat couldn't sleep, the boredom of the day stretching well into the night.


	42. Night Haze

He stood in a narrow road, houses of many eccentric colors on either side of him.   
He questioned if it was real, this experience of him running around like a little boy. Karkat bent down to tie his shoes feeling a light breeze dash through his hair.   
It had to be real, otherwise why else would he be tying his shoes? 

Beside him, a Gray house stood, the blandness sticking out from all the other "Happy" colors. The odd urge to run inside and look around struck him with a brutal force.   
He tried the knob on the Bright Red door.   
It twisted showing No Signs of being locked. He pushed it open, unable to see anything through its darkness.   
Karkat stepped inside, everything dark around him. Had he shut the door? He couldn't remember, nor could he tell.   
However, he did remember the flashlight in his hands. Using his thumb to flip the switch upwards, the pale glow shone only on few parts of the room.   
"The game that will be played will gift a rise in those who know what's coming."   
A voice, impossible to explain, arose in the inky room. Karkat felt his heart run to his throat as he took a big gulp to try and push it back down. He stood still, not knowing where the voice had come from.   
"And to those who don't know."   
He back-stepped, bumping into something cold and wet. He turned around to shine his light on it.   
It was Terezi, her face purple, her neck broken as she swung gently from a rope. Her eyes were dull and lifeless and her mouth hung open.   
He felt his body nearly give out as he slowly fell to his knees.   
"Will see an end." The voice continued, like a frog in the night. 

"And those stuck between the two," Another voice rang out. Karkat wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. Two purple spheres were beginning to form in front of him. "Will find themselves surrounded in turmoil. The wicked nirvana that those risen will call home will be a prize to which the end promises."


	43. Purple Spheres

He woke up in tears, thrashing around in his bed,   
Screaming.   
One glance at his window had nearly stuck the sanity out of him. Two purple eyes were staring back at him, unblinking.   
"Karkat?! What's going on?!" His dad ran into his room with a bat. He flipped on the lights temporarily blinding Karkat. He pointed to the window.   
"Over there! Oh God!!!"   
The purple spheres blended into the darkness as his dad left the room, running down the stairs.   
"I'm guessing that was Kurloz, I will call the police." Kankri said, already dialing the number.   
Karkat let out a breath of air, trying to avoid thinking about how he'd seen Terezi.   
So lifeless. Kankri stepped out of the room to take the call. Karkat thought for a moment. His Dad had most likely ran out of the house without any shoes or even a shirt- an action he'd regret in the morning.   
Karkat sat on his bed, listening to his brother talk on the phone. He was being forced to define his word usage because the operator couldn't understand what he was saying. When he was finished, and the operator was satisfied, Karkat heard Kankri snap his phone shut and walk back into his room.   
"The cops are on their way, I told them we spotted Kurloz." Kankri said. He stood in the doorway looking like he'd never slept a day in his life   
"Okay."   
It was the only word Karkat could muster out. He felt bad, knowing his Dad was probably out there looking for someone. Karkat had the urge to go out and help him but was shut down when the front door opened and shut, shaking the entire house with the motion.   
The details of the nightmare began to evaporate as Karkat sat up in his bed. He reached over for his laptop and brought it to life.   
He clicked on Pesterchum and looked through the usernames until he found hers. gallowsCalibrator.   
Thank God Sollux had decided to pester him everyone's username. 

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 02:07 -- 

CG: TEREZI?   
CG: SHIT, I FORGOT IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING.   
CG: MESSAGE ME BACK WHEN YOU CAN, I THINK THEY FOUND KURLOZ.   
GC: K4RK4T 1T'S TWO 1N TH3 MORN1NG WH4T DO YOU W4NT   
CG: DO PEOPLE NOT READ THE FUCKING MESSAGES I SEND PRIOR OR SOMETHING?   
GC: >:[   
CG: WE FOUND KURLOZ SO YOU'LL PROBABLY BE HEARING POLICE SIRENS HERE SOON.   
GC: WHY 4R3 YOU MESS4G1NG M3 4BOUT TH1S NOW THOUGH   
CG: I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU WERE OKAY.   
GC: 1 H34R TH3 S1R3NS NOW   
GC: W41T WHY WOULDNT 1 B3 OK4Y?   
GC: AND HOW D1D YOU F1ND KURLOZ?   
CG: I DON'T REALLY WANT TO GO INTO IT RIGHT NOW.   
CG: I HAVE TO GO, I HEAR THE SIRENS TOO.   
GC: TH4T 1S SO THOUGHTFUL YOU WOULD CH3CK UP ON M3 K4RK4T >:)   
CG: DON'T GO OFF TAKING THAT THE WRONG WAY. BYE.   
GC: BY3! 

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 2:16-- 

He had to admit, he felt a lot better after messaging her and realizing she was okay. Still, the visions shot through his head like a gun filled with the worst thing that could happen to you.   
"Boys, come downstairs." Their dad yelled. Karkat got up, his body no longer wanting sleep. He and Kankri tumbled down the stairs, the confusion that usually comes upon first waking up still flaking his thoughts. A police officer stood at the door, their faces grimacing at what they were looking at. He had to admit, the cops came sooner than he expected. He supposed it was a good thing he lived in a small town, otherwise he'd have to wait forever.   
"Hello, can you please explain what exactly happened?" The officer said. His wrinkles seemed to pull his face downward like their Christmas Tree.   
"Yes," Kankri was about to step forward when their dad shook his head.   
"Let Karkat talk, he's the one who woke up to this."   
Kankri looked like he was about to argue, but stepped back in defeat. Karkat raised his eyebrows at how fast everything was happening.   
"I woke up and saw someone at my window." He said. "Their eyes were purple. It was the same thing I saw in the woods that ended up being Kurloz."   
"Is that all? Do you have-"   
The policeman stopped when his walky-talky clicked to life.   
"Hey, we think we got a lead."   
The officer held the devise to his mustache.   
"Great, we'll be there." He said. He looked over at Karkat.   
"You bunch have a good night. We'll call you sometime tomorrow to make sure everything is okay. Make sure you call us if you need anything again. Before I go is there anything else you need? Any more details?"   
Karkat thought for a moment.   
"My room is on the second floor. I don't know what kind of disgusting motivation this guy has, but he would have had to get on the roof of our porch to do that."   
The policeman nodded.   
"Alright. I am going to go check out what's going on. We will notify you when we find him."


	44. Warmth

He woke up again to his Dad laying one of the rugs from downstairs on top of him.   
"What are you doing?" Karkat said from inside his pillow.   
"You were balled up."   
His Dad was right. The only way Karkat could find warmth was by holding his knees to his chest. When that proved uncomfortable after several minutes, he'd switch to placing his pillow over him like a blanket. He also now slept with enough clothes that is occasionally felt like he was placing his entire body in one of those blood pressure things at his local pharmacy store.   
It was so cold that he couldn't feel the tips of his fingers.   
"The police came back after you fell asleep. They couldn't find anything... are you doing okay?" His Dad asked. Karkat nodded.   
"I guess so."   
Images of last night began to run through his head again. He wished his Dad hadn't have brought it up, it just planted unwanted memories in his head. He was going to have nightmares about that forever now.   
"Kankri refuses to sleep in my room. He really tries to go to these weird extreme measures to prove he's independent. I hope he realizes it is only going to land him in a sticky spot. He has time though... it's not like he's stuck in his teenage years." Karkat's dad sat down on his bed. Karkat looked at his alarm clock. It wasn't as early as he thought it was looking out at the darkness from his window. It was a few minutes past ten.   
"Why are you talking to me about this?" Karkat sat up. His dad shrugged, the muscles in his face looking softer than ever.   
"Nevermind. I'm going to make breakfast. I'll call out when it's finished." He said. He stood up and walked from the bed to the door, his steps small and slow. He paused for a moment, as if he was going to say something, but shook his head and went down the stairs. Karkat pulled the rug, rough at the bottom, closer to him and turned around so he could look out the window. Closing his eyes and trying to distract his mind, his thoughts drifted back to the game. It was irritating he couldn't even imagine winning when he didn't even know what it was going to be like. Still, the thought seemed somnolent enough as he fell asleep to it. 

When he woke back up again, he nearly blinded himself. The window's resplendent glare shot through him. He covered his eyes with his arm and sat up, the fresh sting of the air breathing on him. The wavering scent of his Dad's breakfast, most likely near finished, drifted up the stairs and filled his room. He laid in his bed for a moment longer, trying to get his eyes to calm down so he could look out his window. They were watering from the abrupt movement earlier.   
Karkat slowly peeled his arm away from his eyes and focused on the event outside. It looked like the clouds were having a feathered pillow fight. The snow wasn't just falling from the sky, it was flying. It went everywhere, spiraling. There was too much to see past it too. Just looking at it made him feel colder.   
Karkat sat up, feeling his hunger dive deep into his belly, and walked out of his room and downstairs. Kankri was already down there, sitting on the couch wrapped up. He looked like he hadn't slept a minute. Karkat felt tired himself, but there would be no point in trying to sleep.   
"Alright everyone!" Their Dad screamed from the kitchen. His voice made Karkat roll his eyes. It was too loud for this early in the morning. "I heard someone come down the steps just on time!"   
He stepped out of the kitchen with a bright smile. Karkat and Kankri both got up and walked to the table, Kankri with his head held in such a manner that said I May be Tired, But I Still Have my Pride. Just looking at him annoyed Karkat today. They sat down and their Dad brought them their plates.   
"You two look tired. Were you guys sneaking over to the Pyrope's? " His Dad said through a smile. He knew very well why they were tired, but seemed to want to erase the situation.   
"Will you stop with that?!" Karkat said, pushing his plate from him. "It's pathetic and pointless."   
"You know very well father," Kankri began, his voice even sleepier than the circles under his eyes. "that I wouldn't perform anything along those lines. I have a strictly platonic relationship with Latula, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I don't understand why people feel they need to rely on someone to be happy. In certain cases I do understand though, like sexual reproduction. I consider myself chaste however, so that won't be anything I will have to worry about."   
Karkat could tell he was sleep deprived, he had gone completely off topic and his words were no longer sharp and well meant, but blunt around the edges and loose.   
He impaled his eggs with his fork, but didn't eat it.   
"Also, engaging in such an activity would distract me from otherwise important things like my schoolwork and such. I think Karkat, however, would benefit into shifting into a perspective like mine due to what his grades look like."   
"I would never want to sink to your never ending pit of arrogance. It's annoying enough just listening to it let alone being it."   
"Karkat, Dad and I are both aware of your self-esteem problem. If it is arrogance you fear from having a mindset like me, then perhaps that could benefit you."   
"By making all of my friends hate me more than they already do? No thanks."   
"Boys." Their dad shook his head. "Did neither of you even pay any attention to what I told you yesterday? You both are being ridiculous, this is supposed to be a peaceful a time of the year. No one hates anyone, and no one here is annoying."   
"That's your opinion." Karkat said. He picked at his food, his stomach suddenly deciding it wasn't what it wanted.   
"When you both are done, I have an early Christmas present for both of you." Their Dad said again, ignoring another issue. He broke of a huge piece of bacon and dipped it in syrup before eating it whole.   
"Can I put my food in the oven?" Kankri asked. "I am not feeling terrifically hungry."   
"Are you actually going to eat it later?" Signless asked.   
"Of course, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I wouldn't want to miss that." Kankri said, getting up from his seat. He opened up the oven and then set his plate down before exiting the room.   
"I swear he does that every time I make bacon." Their Dad said. Karkat took a bite out of his cinnamon roll, his stomach reclaiming the hungry status the moment the sugary bread traveled down his throat. 

It didn't take him or his Dad very long to clean off their plates and enter the living room. Kankri was on the couch, his head resting on his cheek.   
"Karkat, go sit down, I'll be right back."   
Karkat eyed the spot next to his brother. Kankri opened his eyes and stared at him as he sat down, sinking into the flesh of the couch.   
"Are you sneaking out at night? I would sure hope not. You are already doing bad enough without all the romantic tendencies. Are you perusing a romantic relationship with Latula's sister? If you are then I would be careful. Anyone who distracts you from what is important is not worth your time. By the way, did Kurloz follow you here or something due to your sudden withdrawal of our house?" Kankri said. He yawned ad sat up straight.   
"I'm not in a romantic relationship with her you fucking idiot. Will you please just drop the subject?!" Karkat said. He glared at Kankri whose eyes were as cold as his heart. Light light blue, close enough to be considered transparent. It always felt like he was looking into the eyes of a ghost. Talking to someone who seemed to have no other emotions rather than pride and anger.   
"It is an important matter though that needs to be spoken about before you make a mistake."   
"Not everything you think is right is right! Oh wait, does that trigger you? Here let me make a trigger warning. Trigger warning for the Walking Newborn Huggies-Lable Word Parasite! You sure are a Big Boy now Kankri! It just looks like someone forgot to give you a lesson on opinions and fact!" Karkat got up and sat in his Dad's chair.   
"Karkat, I am by no means a newborn, and-"   
"Alright!" Their Dad interrupted from the stairs. He walked down holding two large gifts wrapped in colorful paper. Red and Green hats dancing across a red and white background.   
He handed one to Karkat, who expected it to be far heavier than it actually was.   
"You guys can open it now!" Signless said as he took a seat next to Kankri.   
Karkat and his brother both ripped open the paper. A bright red fluffy patch began to grow in size until the paper was completely gone.   
"You guys were so cold," Signless said as Karkat and Kankri both held out large fuzzy scarlet blankets. "And I didn't want to see you both freeze before Christmas... so Merry Early Christmas!" He smiled.   
"Thanks." Karkat said with a grin. He wrapped it around him and felt the heat cover him.   
"Thank you father, I really appreciate this." Kankri said. He too put it around him.   
"Of course boys. I hope they keep you warm."


	45. ghostyTrickster

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 17:34 --  


GT: hello.  
GT: I am a psychic and I know exactly who you are.  
GT: karkat!  
GT: no i'm just joking, but i am sure you believed me there!  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT.  
GT: your soul.  
GT: kidding again!  
CG: STOP BEING AN ACTUAL BRAINDEAD DOUCHE JOHN.  
GT: how did you know it was me?  
CG: DON'T BE AN IDIOT, ALTHOUGH I'M SURE THAT'S PRETTY HARD FOR YOU.  
CG: I AM SMARTER THAN YOU JOHN. I KNOW THINGS.  
GT: uh, okay then.  
GT: so are you excited for saturday?  
CG: WHAT'S SATURDAY?  
GT: oh wait, i don't think you were supposed to know about that.  
GT: boom, you got pranked again, nothing is happening saturday!!  
CG: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP MAKING SATURDAY REFERENCES? WHAT DO I NOT KNOW?! STOP BEING A FUCKING CHICKEN AND JUST TELL ME .  
GT: jeez calm yourself man, it's nothing.  
CG: CALM MYSELF? I AM PERFECTLY CALM! TELL ME ABOUT SATURDAY JOHN, IT'S NOT THAT HARD.  
GT: i have to go, but we can text later. Nice chatting with you karkat!  
CG: WHAT. JOHN NO. STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE AND TELL ME ABOUT SATURDAY.

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 17:41 --

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 17:41 --

CG: HDCWVFNAEVEDCJDSPAC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 17:42 --


	46. Treehouse

Karkat had been downstairs when a knock pounded on his door. He got up from his spot on the couch, still wrapped in his blanket.  
He opened the door to see Terezi in her teal coat.  
"What?" Karkat asked.  
"Do you want to have a meeting my place today?" She asked. Karkat's instant thought was YESS, but he didn't want to come off as desperate in any way, so he proceeded to act like he was considering it.  
"I guess, but don't think you're the leader just because you started a meeting. I am the leader, me. Karkat, that's me. The leader." He poked himself in the chest with his thumb. Terezi raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay? I wasn't going to."  
"Good. When is the meeting?" He asked.  
"In about five minutes, I've already invited everyone. Gamzee can't come because they still haven't found Kurloz yet. Speakig of which, I thought you said you found him."  
"I'll tell you about it tonight, and Five minutes? Way to go inviting the leader last genius." He said. Then he shook his head and released a large breath.  
"Karkat you live right next to me. I wanted to make sure everyone else could make it first, don't be a baby." Terezi straightened her fogged up glasses.  
"Whatever, I'll be there soon. I have to get ready. Just head over there without me."  
"Okay." Terezi said. Karkat paused.  
"Are you cold? You can wait inside for a little while, or I could get you hot chocolate or something."  
She shook her head.  
"No that's okay."  
She grabbed the door from him and shut it. He looked down to see he still had the blanket on. He must have looked like a complete idiot with that thing on.  
He stepped back into the house and nearly collided with his Dad.  
"I'm off to work. It is so annoying when they say you have a two weeks off then you get called in." His Dad said.  
"Wait, can I go to Terezi's? We're having a meeting for the game." Karkat said.  
"Game?"  
"The school made a huge announcement about this scavenger hunt game, and I am leading a group." Karkat said. His dad looked at him for a moment, then broke out into a smile.  
"See, you can lead! If you do, please be careful, have your brother drive you. I could take you now if you want? I don't want you outside with that psycho on the loose. Shoot, I should probably refrain from my terms with your brother still in the house."  
"No." Karkat answered as he glanced at their clock.  
"No? No what?" His dad said. He grabbed the keys off of the wall and rested his hand on the door knob.  
"You don't have to drive me, I still have to get ready."  
His Dad nodded, then flashed him another grin.  
"Okay, don't... don't do anything stupid please. Otherwise I'll have to give you the cool dad talk again. Good luck with your game, keep me updated okay?"  
Karkat nodded. His dad opened the door.  
"Lock this behind me please."  
Signless closed the door and Karkat locked it  
Being too late would look bad on his behalf, as he was the leader. He ran upstairs and into his room to find a shirt. Picking out a black long-sleeved button up, and a pair of dark jeans, he drug the outfit into the bathroom.  
The shower water was hot. When this happened, he never wanted to get out, it just felt so good. He washed his hair and body with his Dad's scented soaps. He then had the sudden urge to sing a song from a movie he really enjoyed. He didn't want Kankri to hear it though, so he threw the thought away.

Getting out, he changed into his clothes and blow-dried his hair.  
"Karkat, there is only one bathroom in this house if you weren't aware." His brother said from behind the door. Karkat acted like he couldn't hear him and continued to get ready.  
It dried a lot faster than he thought it would, and when he finished, he began to brush it. Even in blow-drying it, it never did sit down flat. It always had this weird way of sticking up in random places. Karkat ran the water and shaved his face despite the fact there was hardly anything there. He rubbed his hands against his cheeks and felt the smoothness.  
He put the toothpaste on his toothbrush and got the brush wet under the faucet, then he walked out of the room and let his brother in who slammed the door shut as loud as he could.  
Karkat ran downstairs and put on his black shoes, not even bothering with the laces. He grabbed hold of his long black jacket and mauve hat. He examined the head wear, not too sure what kind of hat it was. The hat looked to be a mix of a ushanka mixed with a stocking hat. He put it on anyway and went to the kitchen. He took his toothbrush out of his mouth and began to brush his teeth in the sink.  
When he was finished he went back upstairs. He didn't feel like checking to see if the bathroom was occupied, so he just set his toothbrush on his dresser.  
He also didn't feel like asking Kankri to drive him anywhere. Instead, he went back downstairs and opened the door. His shoes stomped on the snow that crunched and squeaked beneath him. He made his way up the driveway, the windmills across the road not spinning. They hung there like large white flowers.  
The sun, close to setting, made everywhere a crepuscular glowing wonderland as it strung its pink glimmer on the pale iceland surrounding him. The woods looked astonishing. It was almost as if a spider wove a thick white web over the entire place. Each branch was outlined with white, every blade of grass covered in silver strokes.  
It was beautiful.  
He walked on towards Terezi's house. He didn't know how late he was, he'd forgotten to check the clock before he slipped out the door. He knew one thing was for sure, he wanted to get there as soon as possible. They hadn't caught Kurloz yet and he didn't want to be the first name on any obituary just yet.  
Nevertheless, Karkat looked at the place he was approaching. It was made out of brick and appeared to have two floors. A large front porch with white pillars in the front welcomed him.  
He felt his stomach sink at the thought of walking in. He had never been inside her house before.  
He stood there, in the middle of the road for a moment, deciding how he was going to knock on the door.  
He inhaled a deep breath and marched forward. Bringing his fist up, he knocked on the door. He made sure to knock hard too, because it was always awkward when he didn't knock on the door hard enough ended up standing there looking like an idiot because no one heard you.  
The door opened. Latula peeked out, her face red as she stifled a laugh.  
"Terezi is out back BRO! She wants to stay in that sweet treehouse of hers. I don't really know why, the place doesn't have any heating."  
She opened the door wider. Behind her, Mituna was laughing. He was looking in the mirror and making odd faces.  
"Just follow me little Vantas, I'll show you to her cave."  
"I thought you said it was a treehouse?" Karkat asked.  
"It is, cave is slang for- Mituna!" She turned around to face Mituna who was poking her. She laughed again and pointed to a door down the hall.  
"Just go that way, you can't miss it outside. I have to... yeah, well later man!" She waved at him and turned around to Mituna. Karkat walked down the hall, looking at the photos on the wall. They were all black and white photos of people from what appeared to be a long time ago rather than a modern filter. He looked ahead at the back door, a bright burgundy piece of wood with a glass centering. They must have some money, he thought, their house seemed very nice. All of the windows looked clean and bright, the wood was polished and smooth. He paused and looked down realizing he didn't take his shoes off. Turning around he saw he had accidentally trailed in a long stretch of wet foot prints... Terezi knew all about law enforcement. She would probably see it and check everyone's shoes to see who was the convict. Karkat looked around for any signs of a kitchen to grab a paper towel.  
Walking into the kitchen would only mess it up more.  
He took his shoes off and apologized in advance to his socks. He drug his socked foot down the hall, his foot now freezing from the wet sinking through.  
He couldn't get all of it, so he took his jacket off and looked around to make sure no one was looking. When it was clear he was alone, he bent down and drug his jacket in the rest of the spots that needed dried. He stood up and examined the floor.  
The light that spilled from the window showed it wasn't perfect, but it would work.  
Karkat rushed down to the edge of the house and put his shoes back on. He opened the door and stepped out.

Out of all of his years of living next to the Pyrope's, he had never seen their backyard. In the front yard, the back was blocked by evergreen trees. Then, if someone were to approach it from the back, a huge white fence would stretch above them. The only way of seeing their backyard would be through the house.  
He looked up at the huge snow-covered tree in front of him. Her treehouse was there, and it wasn't just one room. It looked to be multiple treehouses all on the same tree, and all connected. Dragon stuffed animals all hung from the branches, ropes tied around their necks.


	47. Meeting Four

Just as he was about to climb up her latter, Karkat was greeted by Terezi at the top. She opened the small door and he made his way to her house.

Entering the small room, he was surprised to find it warm. More dragon plushes were thrown about, and there were many pieces of chalk in random places. There was writing on the walls and the entire place was a bath of colors. Christmas lights were strung all around the top edge of the room, and a small Christmas tree resided comfortably in the center. He got up from the door, and Terezi shut and latched it.  
"Wow," He looked over to see Vriska sitting on a chair beside Kanaya. "Our brave leader finally decided to show up. And look at that! Kanaya's rubbing off on him. You sure are dressed up Karkat." She smirked at him. He gave her a quick flash of the middle finger, and looked at Terezi.  
"You live in a tree?"  
She sighed.  
"Kind of, is that a problem Karkat?"  
He thought she was going to be mean, but she flashed him a smile anyway. He gave her a fast grin before looking around.   
"Where's Tavros?"   
"Oh, he'll be here soon." Terezi said. "They're going to have to take some time in getting him here and through my house. I have no idea how he's suppose to get up here." She said.  
"He needs to toughen up." Vriska said. "He can't go on living that way forever."  
"He's in a wheelchair." Terezi said. "A wheelchair you put him in."  
"So whaaaaaaaat, he acts like that is a huge hold back!" Vriska took a sip from a mug in her hands.  
"Well I guess we have to wait for everyone to get here in order to actually make any kind of announcement." Karkat huffed. "And Gamzee isn't even coming."  
"I wouldn't want to go out into public either if I had a weird ass brother wandering around and scaring people." Vriska said.   
"Do you have to make a comment for everything?!" Karkat asked.  
"What? Is it annoying you?" She cracked a smile and sunk deeper into her corner.  
"Yeah, actually, you're pretty good at that. I should congratulate you on this epiphany we have just come across. But wait, is that a change of mind I smell? You're tedious Vriska, and it isn't going to drive me insane."  
"If your say so." She said through an even larger smile. "We all know you would just hate it if we never spoke again."  
"Actually, that would be fucking awesome."  
Karkat crossed his arms and Vriska continued to talk.  
"It's going to be time to go to sleep before Tavros get here. God what's taking him so long?"  
"Do you think he got into an accident or something?" Kanaya blurted out.  
"I'm sure he's fine." Terezi said. Just as she was about to sit down on the ground beside a pile of plush dragons, her sister screamed her name.  
"Terezi!"  
Terezi looked out her window.  
"He's here. Will someone help me get him upstairs?" She said as she slipped through her tree door. Karkat got up and joined her. He climbed down the tree, his shoes crunching the snow below him. He looked at Tavros who sat comfortably in his chair.   
"Um, I don't think I can really get up there..." He laughed, his voice giving off a slight shake. Karkat heard someone jump out of the treehouse.  
"Don't worry," Vriska said joining their side. "We'll get you up there just as long as you don't act like some huge pansy."  
"I don't think this is a good idea man." Latula said.  
"He can't be that heavy." Vriska said. "He's the scrawniest person I've ever met in my life!"  
"Okay I will grab him from behind, and Karkat, you can get his legs." Terezi said pulling the wheelchair so that it's back was facing the latter. She grabbed under his arms and attempted to lift him up. Karkat awkwardly grabbed Tavros' legs.  
"Are you sure you've got this?" He asked Terezi. She nodded and reached a shaking arm from under her paralyzed friend to attempt to climb up the latter backwards.  
Terezi paused. She looked at Karkat and smiled.  
"Put him down for a moment, I have an idea."  
Karkat tilted his head and together, they both out Tavris back in his wheel chair.  
Terezi ran back up in her treehouse.  
"Sorry, I wish this was easier." Tavros said.  
"Yeah you should be! Look at all the time we're wasting here! You act like you being paralyzed is such a hold back!" Vriska said.  
"Uh.. well I mean, it kind of is." He said.  
Terezi hopped back down with a rope.  
"Okay Tavros, I am going to tie this on you, and we are going to ledge you up." She said, already beginning to tie it around him.  
"We will try not to paralyze you anywhere else." Vriska smiled.  
"Can we make this quick though." Karkat asked. He crossed his arms as Terezi threw the remaining rope up in the tree house.  
"Okay Kanaya, pull!"  
Tavros lifted out of his wheel chair. The latter ledges pressed against him as he rose higher making a pained face. His left leg smacked against a tree branch before he began to disappear through the hole.  
"Sorry!" Kanaya said from inside.  
"It's fine, I can't feel anything on my legs anyway." Tavros answered back.

Karkat, Terezi, and Vriska all followed behind him. Terezi untied the rope around Tavros when she reached the top. She and Kanaya both pushed him to the far left corner and set him up there.   
Karkat stood in front of the room and took off his hat, looking at everyone.  
"Alright, as all of you idiots are hopefully aware of, we will be playing a game. In order to play this game, I must have a minimum of four players. So far, I have the maximum, six. Does anyone here wish to not play?" He said looking deliberately at Vriska.  
No one raised a hand.   
"You know," Vriska said through a yawn. "I'm pretty tired."  
"Now is not the time to talk about your sleep routine Vriska." Karkat said as he gripped his fists.  
"I don't know if I will be able to." Tavros suddenly said. "I am getting surgery on Christmas actually to see if they can do anything which we don't think they can... so, I don't know if I'll be of any use... so um, yeah."   
"You're getting surgery?" Terezi asked from beside him.  
"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous though." He answered back.  
"Let's save the heartwarming moments for a later time. Right now we have important team shit to discuss. Vriska, I don't know if I even want you on the team, so you can leave if you want." He said when he realized she wasn't getting the hint.  
She threw her malicious grin at him.  
"Nah, I'm good." She said. "Seriously though, it's getting kind of late. And I am so tired!"   
His hopes deteriorated. He was really wanting her off of the team. She was completely insane.  
"We can sleep when he's done." Terezi said. "Or you can."  
"Wait, this is a sleepover?" Karkat asked.  
"I was hoping I could hang out with everyone tonight, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to."  
Karkat shrugged.   
"I don't know if I'd want to, but I might." He said as he pulled out his phone to text his Dad. "Does anyone know the name of the guy running the game?" He asked, remembering his Dad wanted to know about it.  
"I don't remember." Terezi answered. Everyone else shook their heads.  
"Karkat," Kanaya stood up and stretched. "Do you think we are even going to be able to get in the game? I heard they were choosing teams, that not everyone was just going to jump in."   
"If that's the case, then we need to make sure we work even harder. Kanaya, I know you make good grades. Does anyone else here do anything interesting?"  
"I'm on the soccer team." Vriska said.   
"You are?" Karkat asked, surprised someone like her would do something of the sort.  
"Yeah, and what do you do?" She asked.  
"The leader asks the questions here unless it is confusion based on the game." Karkat growled. When he waited for a response and didn't get one, he continued. "Okay well, let's take a count. Terezi and I are a definitely. Kanaya, are you still in?"  
Kanaya nodded.  
"I suppose I am."   
"That makes three. Gamzee is in, and Vriska is in, so five. We don't know about Tavros so keep your eyes and ears open for a replacement if he can't. Hope you make it out fine." His voice came out stern and seemed to create more of a sarcastic undertone than he intended. "Terezi, do you have a piece of paper?"  
"I don't know Karkat, do I?"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Do you or do you not have paper?"   
"Wouldn't our mighty leader come prepared?" She asked through a laugh. Karkat threw his hand to his forehead and let out a huge breath of air.  
"Terezi, will you just get me the DAMN PAPER."   
"I don't have any." She said.  
"What?! What kind of person doesn't have fucking paper in their house."  
"Of course I have paper in my house you dummy." She moved past him and to her computer stand. She bent down and opened a small door on the side and pulled out a notebook. Karkat walked towards her feeling the weight of curiosity strike him over the head. As she flipped through to find a blank page, he saw multiple scribbles of dragons and weird comics. She was flipping too fast for him to make most of them out, but still, he continued to stare.  
Finally, after it was starting to look unlikely she had any clear pages left, she came towards a blank sheet of paper. Ripping it out she handed it to him. Terezi stood back up and grabbed a red pen off of her desk.  
Karkat laid the paper down on her stand and grabbed the pen from her. He scratched his name on the paper, then shot his arm out, giving her back the utensil.   
"Write your name below mine." He said. When she finished, Karkat brought the paper to Tavros. Tavros reached out and placed the paper on the floor bending his back in an awkward position to write his name.  
Karkat brought the paper to Kanaya and let her hand it to Vriska.

When everyone had signed it, Karkat folded the paper and put it on top of Terezi's stand.  
"Alright, goodnight everyone." Vriska said with an overenthusiastic a yawn. Karkat knew something was going on. People didn't just act like that, especially people like her.   
"It's not very late, maybe like seven-thirty." Kanaya said.  
"I got up early today, what can I say." Vriska responded. Karkat shook his head and glanced around the room to find Terezi. She was sitting alone in front of her colorful curtains with her notebook and pen. Karkat moved slowly towards her, not wanting to spark up too much attention.   
He was caught Red handed when Terezi looked up from her book.  
"Why are you moving like that?"  
Karkat had to think fast.  
"Moving like what? Nevermind, that doesn't matter. What are you doing over here? I thought you wanted to hang out with people, not stash yourself in some grotesque rainbow hideout."   
He placed his hand on her wall and helped himself down to her level. He sat down and looked at her paper.  
"I have all night. I'm just waiting for Vriska to do something. I'm not sleeping. She'll be up all night plotting against me, I know it. It doesn't bother me though, because I have a plan of my own. When she gets even relatively close to me, I'm going to.." She paused and looked at her paper. It had nothing on it.  
"I'm not sure yet."  
"So do you guys hate each other or something? I could always kick her off the team if you wanted."  
Terezi shook her head.  
"No, we're okay." She said.  
"What is your definition of friendship?!" He looked at her in disbelief.  
"Oh, you never told me about the Kurloz thing." She said changing the subject. She snapped her book shut making Tavros jump in the corner.  
"Oh yeah." Karkat said. "I woke up and he was at my window... just staring at me. What the fuck even goes through someone's head to do that? Oh, I am going to go to some random person's house and stare at them like a creepy shitpuppet strung by the perverted thoughts of watching a teenager sleep! Wow! What a genius I am! Well will you look at that, my bulge has grown in size as he wakes up screaming!"  
Everyone was staring at him now like he was insane.  
"So Kurloz was at your window? Did you call the cops?" Terezi asked.  
"Yes, Kankri did, and my dad ran outside with a bat. He wouldn't have used it though, even if he had gotten the chance, trust me. He's all about peace and shit. Kankri tries to set the foundations for peace, but fails miserably. Living at my place is so annoying." Karkat huffed.


	48. Night at Terezi's

She had been awake for most of the night like she had intended. Everyone was asleep now.  
Everyone except Vriska. She knew she was awake and was waiting for "just the right moment" to strike. Little did she know she'd be in for a treat. Terezi had been thinking about it all night now. She would hear Vriska walking or crawling towards her. She would then jump up and smash a (perfectly good) bottle of red ink on her. It wouldn't do much damage and was kind of lame, but it would get the job done. Vriska would then spend the rest of the night attempting to wash it off, and Terezi would have more time to plan for an even better attack. Things had been like this for a while. First it was them messing around with other people, then it was them attacking each other.  
Terezi continued to wait. She was laying by the window, face towards Vriska's sleeping spot. Tavros had fallen asleep in the corner, and Karkat was somewhere behind her. Kanaya had fallen asleep beside Vriska.  
Terezi's eyes remained shut. Vriska had to think she was asleep before she would do anything.

The room, silent except for the breathing of her friends and the soft breeze outside, was nearly completely dark. It was hard for her to see without her glasses, but she could make things out fairly well. Well enough to keep an eye on everyone.  
Something was coming. It was a slight ruffling sound. She couldn't open her eyes yet, or that would spoil everything. She waited for the right moment. Vriska must have moved over to a different spot thinking that was a good idea.  
Terezi felt something lightly touch her, faster than what she had anticipated.  
It wasn't bad though. Weird, definitely. She opened her eyes. Squinting, the first thing she saw was Vriska and Kanaya in the same spot. Tavros, well, she didn't really expect him to move. That left only one person.  
She looked down. An arm, wrapped around her waist, remained firmly in place.  
"Karkat?" She went to touch his arm but he moved, pulling her closer to him. He was completely pressed against her, breathing stable. He didn't respond which was an instant answer that he was asleep. She didn't know what to do for a moment. She didn't mind the gesture, but at the same time it was odd and extremely awkward.   
She thought for a moment, then came to a good conclusion. She'd keep him like that, then if he didn't move in the next five minutes, she'd kick him off.

The five minutes had passed along with many more, and she found herself going in a circle. She had fallen asleep at least twice, and her mind was beginning to get hazy. At this rate, Vriska could attack her at any time.  
This, however, was a wonderful gateway opportunity to make fun of Karkat later, that was for sure.  
She took his arm and slowly peeled it off of her. She turned around in her spot to see he was much closer to her than she initially thought. She placed his arm beside him.   
Somehow, even when sleeping, he still looked mildly grumpy. Still though, he looked more peaceful than usual. It was kind of cute actually.  
She made a mental note to touch up on the subject later.  
She was just about to turn around when something vibrated below her and a ringtone shattered the silence.  
Everyone woke up instantly in a shake. Terezi jumped for her phone. An unknown caller was trying to reach her. With the intent on answering the call with some "kind" words, she pressed the device to her ear to listen the other persons explanation.  
"Hey, Terezi, you called me earlier man. I just wanted to all up and tell you we found Kurloz! He was kind of... attacked though! It's okay now. He just kind of showed up on our doorstep. It was kind of suspicious because he kind of just," It was Gamzee, who was now chuckling. "You know, it don't matter, I just thought I should tell you because you said you was gonna have everyone all up at your place for some wicked partyin. I thought you could tell them. Wish I could have been there and all."  
"He found his brother?" Karkat said, his voice somehow still managing to be loud despite just waking up.  
"Do you have to scream in my ear like that?" Terezi said. She put her phone on speaker.  
"We can talk about this later Gamzee, it's a good thing you found him." She said.  
"Yeah," Karkat added. "Now I can actually sleep at night knowing some glowing-eyed freak isn't going to be getting off to me laying in my bed."  
Gamzee laughed again. "All right, night bro, you sleep well now."   
The other line ended and they returned to the darkness of the room.  
"Where's Vriska?" Kanaya asked, holding up something Terezi thought was Vriska. It was a wig and a jacket.  
She thought back to how Gamzee had said Kurloz was attacked.  
She knew exactly where Vriska was.


	49. Did it?

He had never been drunk before, but he had a feeling it was similar to that feeling you get when you first wake up or drift off, and you don't even know your name or where you are.  
He didn't know if the cuddling thing was real from last night or not. He just remembered hugging something. Something that was soft, warm, and smelled good.   
He shook the thought out of his head, hoping that if it really did happen, she wouldn't remember. She'd have the same hazed thought as he did. He smiled to himself as he walked down the driveway of his house.


	50. twinArmageddons

He laid on his bed, staring at the water stained ceiling and taking in the scent of his Dad's pizza. Christmas was tomorrow, and he wasn't very excited to be awkwardly stared at by everyone because he was unwrapping things they bought him. Slashing through his thoughts was the sound of Pesterchum.

\--twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CA] at 12:35--

TA: hey, KK  
CG: WHAT?  
TA: ii wa2 wonderiing iif you wanted two come over for my Chrii2tma2 party today  
CG: GEE THANKS FOR THE EARLY WARNING.  
TA: hey, you 2hould be thankful ii am even iinviiting you. ii wa2n't goiing two at fiir2t because iive 2een the way you biitch and whiine all the tiime and ii diidn't want two put up wiith iit.  
CG: YOU MEAN YOU HAD THIS ALL PLANNED OUT?! WHO ALL IS EVEN COMING?  
TA: uh oh, waiit, they're telliing me two tell you not two inviite KK.  
TA: waiit  
TA: the other KK.  
TA: the mouthy one no one liike2.  
CG: OH, KANKRI? COUNT ME IN.  
TA: anyway, do u2 all a favor and dont be an a22hole the entiire tiime you're here. al2o, Kanaya made everyone 2weaters 2o you have to wear iit.  
CG: CHRISTMAS SWEATERS ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO HAVE NEXT, PIN THE TAIL ON THE DONKEY? BECAUSE LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, I WILL BE THE ONE WHO PINS THAT TAIL LIKE A FUCKING GOD. YOU'LL BE GLAD YOU INVITED ME TO YOUR LAME PARTY.  
CG: NOW I KNOW WHAT ALL THOSE SHITTY REFERENCES WERE.  
TA: um okay?  
TA: anyway, ju2t come two my hou2e. ii'll attach a fiile wiith my adre22 and the tiime.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] sent an attachment to carcinoGeneticist [CG] [my addre22 and 2hiit](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTEmpDR5U_AMnpoNV9Dk1yObAvGlCkDpIdp5Too4GzLdjnBNhpXiQ) --    
TA: ii have two get ready iif you have any que2tiion2 ju2t me22age me.  
CG: LATER LOSER.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 12:39 --


	51. Christmas Party

Karkat had already been ready when he came home. He was planning on sleeping again, but decided to get up. The party started in less than an hour and he needed a ride. Sollux lived awhile away, so he couldn't walk. His Dad was volunteering at the church today as he always did on the weekends, so that was out of the question.  
That left only one option. Karkat knocked on the wooden frame of Kankri's room to get his attention. Kankri was reading another book.  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
"Will you drive me to Sollux's house?" He asked. Kankri looked up at him.  
"For what? You aren't going to be doing any damaging recreational activities are you?"  
"What kind of fucking person do you think I am? I've lived with you all of my life!" Karkat said.  
"Yes, but one can not always be too sure as to what another is doing at all times. I believe it is very important to keep an eye on the young because in today's society, everyone is either on drugs or killing themselves. Trigger warning suicide; drug use; adolescent years; self-damaging years."  
"Fine don't take me, I'll just walk."  
Kankri about jumped out of his bed.  
"Walk?! Karkat, I believe in using the abilities you are lucky enough to have, but you have no idea what could happen out there. I also believe you should feel free to make your own personal decisions, but I can not have you completely destroyed by morals that will only end in your downfall. I will drive you."


	52. a chrii2tmas party part one

He had no idea what in his right mid told him a Christmas Party would be a good idea.  
No wait, he did know. Feferi.  
She was currently roaming somewhere in his house. Mituna was supposed to be coming with Latula, what fun.  
Sollux had just finished making a huge Christmas playlist. He had to delete it and redue it four different times because he kept changing his mind on what he wanted.  
The house was decorated in some Christmas colors, but it was mostly this yellow color his Dad liked. He had complained about the lack of spirit a few times before his Dad caved in and bought new decorations.  
"Sollux! There you are!" Feferi ran downstairs. The party was going to be held in his basement. His Dad's house was pretty small, but the rooms were decent. The basement was carpeted, had a television and some chairs. Snacks were sat about on random surfaces, and their mini-fridge in the far corner beside the computer stand had the beverages.  
"Where were you?" Sollux asked.  
"I was on my way down when I found pictures of you! You were so cute!!" She smiled. She was way too hyper. He didn't understand what was so spectacular about a party.  
"Why the fuck were you doing that? That's pretty creepy."  
"Your glasses back then! They were so big on your face!" She smiled.  
"I guess so." He murmured. It would be any minute now, people would be running in. It was Kanaya that had convinced him to invite Karkat. It wasn't that he didn't like Karkat, he just didn't know him hardly at all. He guessed that was the same for Gamzee and Tavrosthough. He also wasn't going to invite the other other team, but Kanaya wanted some girl to come, so he just said "fuck it", no longer caring what happened.  
Oh how he was going to regret that later.  
Sollux sat down on the couch and pulled his laptop onto his lap to make sure no one had pestered him any questions. Pulling up the screen, he didn't see anything.   
"Sollux."   
He looked up meeting his Dad's gaze from the top of the stairs.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"Do you know when they are supposed to be here?"   
"Yeah, soon."  
"Don't scream or anything, I have a big enough headache." His Dad walked off shutting the basement door behind him. Their cream walls matched the carpet, soft lights were sunkinto the ceiling. Of all the rooms in their house, this room was the best.   
"Your entire family has a lisp!" Feferi said, joining Sollux on the couch. She had come earlier than everyone to help with the snacks. She paid for most of them and argued it would be weird to come to the party only to wait for the food. This Christmas Spirit stuff was really rubbing on him, he was caving in to more and more things. Something that rarely happened.  
"Wow, really? I had no idea."  
"That's kind of neat actually!" She said. He looked at her for a moment. Her face was completely lit up with excitement.  
"Thanks you too."  
He mentally slapped himself for that.   
"FUCK."  
"What? Is everything okay?" Feferi asked.  
"Yeah, I was just being an idiot again." Sollux said.  
"What did you do?"  
"I made myself sound like a total looser."  
"I didn't think you sounded like a looser."  
"If you say so I guess."   
She was in an extremely happy mood, probably because he caved in and let her invite her sister and all her friends. She had said it would be good for Mituna too. It was literally just yesterday they were off about some weird argument. She had this way of turning her words, although having a mean undertone, into some happy giddy exclamation mark party.   
The door to the upper level opened again, and Sollux sensed an unwanted, and incredibly shitty, presence.  
"Eridan what are you doing here I never invited you?" Sollux said.  
"Please, I wwasn't going to come to this lame party, but you could use the presence of one of the popular kids. I'm doin you a favvor Sol." Eridan said as he descended down the stairs.  
"I was hoping to keep the asshole status to a low here, get out!" Sollux crossed his arms.  
"No, Fef, tell him I can stay." Eridan said. His eyes widened.  
"I can't really do anything about it Eridan, this isn't my party." She said.  
"Fine! I wwill just... I'll just sit ovver here, in this isolated corner, not botherin anyone." He took a seat across the room by the closet door. "Also, my brother is roaming your house."  
"What the fuck?! Who even let these assholes in?! I thought I told my dad not to let any scarf wearing hipsters inside, let alone their family!" Sollux said holding his head. This really was the worst idea of the year.  
"It's going to be fine Sollux," Feferi said. "We are all going to be here now and we're going to have fun!"


	53. a christmas party part twwo

How had he found out about this stupid party? Simple, he just messaged Gamzee who basically told him everything. He didn't even have to ask.  
He sat underneath the mistletoe now, waitin for people to arrive. Who knew what might happen, he might get someone underneath.  
Now that he thought about it, the party wasn't that bad. Even if it was filled with complete losers. Sollux should have been thankful he was here.  
So far, a good amount of people had shown up, all smilin and gigglin. No one said anythin to him while he was there, which was really kind of stupid. Nep and Equ were talkin beside the snack table, Fef and Sol were talkin- what she was doing hangin out with him was beyond him- by the computer. Tavv had come, and was sittin beside Gam who was showin him some dumb friggen video on his phone. This kid who looked kind of like Tavv was watchin the Telly, sitting far from John and Jade.   
This cat girl and some kid who was definitely related to Gam, were playin some game with their hands, or maybe it was sign language? He didn't care.   
"This party blovws."  
Suddenly, his brother showed up beside him.  
"It's not evven that bad. Just kinda lonely."   
Eridan had made a special pack within himself to never agree with his brother under any circumstances. Cro was creepy, and everyone knew it. His Dad had once went out of his way to explain to him Cro just looked for attention in the wrong way. Whether this was true or not, Eridan had chosen to ignore the excuse and avoid his brother at all costs. He was annoying and kind of mean.  
"You knovw Eridan, sitting under that mistletoe vwon't do you any good. Vwhy don't you let me givwe it a go and wve can see what happens." Cro smiled.  
"Wwhat? No wway!" Eridan said.  
"Movwe ovwer!" Cro said, trying to push Eridan off of the chair he was sittin on.  
"Get off of me!" Eridan pushed him back.   
This was goin to be a long night.


	54. A CHRISTMAS PARTY PART THREE

"Is that Latula?" Kankri said, pulling onto the side of the road to a relatively small house.  
"Why the fuck would I know?" Karkat said. He pushed open the door and got out, attempting to hurry so his brother wouldn't notice the party.  
"It is, and Meenah is there too. Porrim... they're all in that car. I think I am going to go talk to them real fast. Why are they all entering that house? What's going on? Karkat, you shouldn't spend too much time around people older than you, especially these people, they will intoxicate you with their radioactive words. I should know, I am forced to spend a great deal of normally undesired and typically redundant time with them on a day-to-day basis due to our similar grading level." Kankri said. He turned his car off and took the keys out. Everyone had gone inside now, and Karkat saw the dedication in his brother's eyes.  
Great. He'd see he wasn't invited to a party and would end up staying, probably oblivious to the fact no one wanted him there. Karkat knew he'd hear about it later from everyone. There was no way he was going to listen to anyone bullshitting about it either. He was a busy guy, and didn't have time for loads of flamboyant face cavity complaints.  
Karkat followed his brother stiffly into a house that smelt distinctively of cheesepuffs and pizza.  
"Meenah! There you are." Kankri ran up to her just before she was about to go down a set of stairs. She looked at him from beneath her glasses.  
"What do you want Vantas."  
The way she said it sounded like it was a daily job.  
"I was going to ask what is going on here? My young brother Karkat was coming for a visit and it seems a lot of people who are over his age are attending whatever this is."  
"You mean little Captor's Christmas Party? Everyone from our group was invited that I remember." Meenah said.  
"I wasn't invited?" Kankri said. Meenah's eyes lit up.  
"Oh... oh, well the invitations probably got mixed up or somefin, you know how that is." She said. Her lips curved into an obvious fake smile. Unknowing to this, Kankri continued.  
"irregardless, I wasn't aware that this was a party, so forgive me for my sudden solicitation. Also, I know this is completely off topic, but I-"  
"Hey Vantas, can we talk about this later?" Meenah asked. "I have to... talk to uh... someone. It's reely important."   
"Of course, I will be here for the night, just let me know when you are available for a nice conversation. I will take the time while you are away to conduct a pile of a few particularly diagnosed problematic issues that we haven't spoken about lately since you are such a busy person."  
"Yeah...." Meenah said. She stepped back carefully before going full speed down the stairs. Kankri stood there for a moment, as if absorbing everything around him.   
Karkat ignored it and followed Meenah.

The downstairs was pretty nice, he had to admit it. It was kind of a huge mess though due to a large group of teenagers horsing around. Sollux looked pissed as he typed on his laptop, avoiding everyone. Aradia stood beside him and appeared to be attempting to initiate some form of conversation. Karkat barely knew most of the people in the room, but he was thankful when he found Gamzee and Tavros. Karkat walked over to them, his arms crossed. There was so much noise in this room. People were laughing, screaming, and Christmas music was erupting out of two speakers on the wall.  
"Hey brother!" Gamzee said. He threw a hand that grasped a plastic bottle of Faygo in it in the air. "See you made it!"   
"Yeah, whatever, hi." Karkat said. He leaned against the wall, watching as everyone enjoyed their time.  
"Christmas is such a magical motherfuckin holiday Bro. My family don't celebrate it though. We all just have us a good time with the other things." Gamzee laughed.  
"Yeah, that's wonderful." Karkat said, hardly paying him any attention.  
"So uh," Tavros said from his wheelchair. "Your Dad let Kurloz out after he ran away?"  
"Oh, I'm supposed to be keeping all my eyes up on him, make sure he don't go nowhere. Our Dad will probably be mad about it when we get home though, I'll tell you, he sure is crazy! His mind changes so motherfuckin much." Gamzee took a drink from his soda. "But that's all good, it don't bother me none, because after he's mad he'll be calm."  
"So he doesn't stay mad for long?" Tavros asked.  
"What? Oh no, I didn't mean to go all personal here my wheel-chaired brother. But nah, he doesn't stay calm long either."  
"Oh, my Dad just always try to keep Rufioh and I in line all the time. He's a hard worker." Tavros said.  
"So are we going to devote our time in being here to talking about family life and bonding over our parents emotional problems?!" Karkat snapped.   
"KK." Karkat looked beside him.   
"Sollux, what do you want?" He asked.   
"I thought I asked you not to invite your brother." Sollux said.  
"It's not my fault he just waltzed in here like it was his place. He was my ride you douche." Karkat said. Here it was, the great spill of blame.  
"So I'm a douche for telling you that I didn't want your brother at my party. I am such an assfucking dickprince." Sollux said. "Please remind me next time to let you make all of therules."  
"If it's such a big deal to your horseshitting ass, then you can go tell him yourself!!" Karkatsaid.  
"You know you don't even have to be there, this is my get together." Sollux said pushing his glasses further up his nose. Karkat sighed.  
"I guess that's true. Are we still friends?"   
God, he really topped the charts on Sounding Like an Idiot there. Sollux laughed.  
"Yeah?"  
Karkat nodded. He'd better cover this up, and fast.  
"It was a joke you idiot."  
"If you say so." Sollux said.


	55. A Christmas Party Part F9ur #S9cial Mess #Mentally Upsetting Notions

"I would enjoy explaining this through one of my prolonged dissertations in regards to the conspicuous fact I am in the mood to discuss the matter."  
He meant conversation, wait, what did he say?   
"Will you stop turning all of this into something it isn't?" Porrim said. "It isn't a feminism club, it is a club devoted to showing the public that women shouldn't be assigned certain roles just because of their gender, and that we are as strong as men. I am not trying to segregate in any way Kanny, and I am pretty sure you are aware of that. You are just trying to disagree with whatever I say." Porrim said from behind the snack table.  
"That is not true on any level Porrim, I respect your beliefs but I can't help but feel they are mildly degenerate due to our societies current views. I will talk to you about them on a more mature level, but that would require you to reciprocate, which I am fairly certain is an impotent request for you." He said. He was about to say something else when the Christmas Music suddenly shut off.  
"Everyone, well, everyone who was supposed to be here, Kanaya made you all Christmas sweaters." A lisp said. There was a crackling pause before the Christmas music returned. Kankri looked over to the couch where multiple sweaters laid. He didn't know Porrim's sister very well, and didn't really expect anything from her.  
He watched his brother walk up, looking incredibly distressed. That seemed to vanish slightly when Kanaya handed him a red and white sweater. Kanaya had on a sweater of her own.  
Latula, was helping hand them out. She had a enormous smile on her face, and her hair laid very nicely today. Even though she herself wore a silly looking Christmas outfit, she managed to make it look amazing.  
Eventually all of the sweaters were gone and everyone resumed their activities. Kankri sunk back in his chair. His body had unconsciously wanted to go forward and grab one of his own, but deep inside, he knew there wasn't one there.


	56. A Christmas Party Part Five

She had one more sweater left.   
Looking at him sitting under the mistletoe like a desperate idiot made her laugh a bit. Although extremely rude, she couldn't help it. He looked at the couch, the sweater being hidden from his view where he sat.   
Eridan looked away and began to mope. Kanaya picked up the sweater, hiding it behind her back, and walked over to him. He looked at her, eyes watching every move.  
"Wwhat do you wwant Kan. Wwait, are you coming to join me under the mistletoe? No, this is some joke." He said.  
"Um, no, that wasn't any intention of mine. Sorry to disappoint you." She said.   
"Wwell wwhat do you wwant?" He asked. Kanaya moved her arms from behind her and held out the sweater. Eridan's eyes lit up.  
"Is that, for me?!"  
"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd come here, and I thought it would just be the right thing to do." She said.  
"Damn right it wwas." He said. Then he paused for a moment, as if shifting a state of mind. "Thank you."   
"You're welcome." Kanaya smiled.

"Kanaya," Kanaya turned around. Rose had ran up wearing her sweater. "Sorry for the seemingly interminable delay. Dave's brother attempted to provide us with a ride but ended up taking a multitude of wrong turns."   
"Oh, that's quite okay, you don't have to apologize for that." Kanaya laughed.  
"This place sure does have the atmosphere of Gleeful Christmas Party." Rose said as she watched Karkat yell at Dave.   
"Didn't that just meet?" Kanaya asked.  
"Might as well consider it that." Rose responded.


	57. A CHRISTMAS PARTY PART SIX

"DAVE, THAT IS NOT WHAT THAT MEANS AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Karkat screamed.  
Dave, some random kid with a severe addiction to rapping, managed to piss him off in record time. He couldn't even stay at a party for an hour.  
"Okay, later."  
He turned around and was about to walk off, but there was no way Karkat was going to let him go that easily.  
"STRIDER, GET THE FUCK BACK OVER HERE." Karkat said. Dave sighed and turned around again.  
"Look, I can't help it that you just happened to be in my zone when I was carrying my drink and helping Terezi across the room because she can't see." Dave said. Karkat looked at Terezi who was left basically blind because Vriska had decided to be a psycho bitch again. Karkat wiped his hands, wet from Strider's drink, on his pants.  
"WOW, BRINGING THE BLIND GIRL INTO THIS NOW. PITY POINTS FOR MR. STRIDER OVER HERE!" Karkat growled.  
"My god dude, do you really have to make a scene here?" Dave said. Karkat opened his mouth to talk, but Kankri tapped him on the shoulder.  
"We have to go, I have to be at work in an hour."  
Karkat took one more look at Dave who remained expressionless beneath his glasses before following his brother back up the stairs.


	58. Drive Home

Karkat walked up to the car and pulled on the door. It was unlocked. Kankri really did need to pay more attention to things before just running out after people. Kankri followed suit, giving the car door an odd look when it opened with ease. He stared at it for a moment before sitting down and starting his car. It growled at him and he pressed on the gas, sending them flying backwards. Karkat was sent forward, had it not been for his seat belt, he might have crashed against the front panel.  
"What the fuck Kankri?!" Karkat shouted sitting back in his seat. Kankri ignored him and pulled the lever changing the direction of the cars movements. He hit the gas, the car jerking again. They pulled out of Sollux's driveway and began down the road. He wasn't speeding, but the car was going at a fast enough speed to make Karkat anxious. There was snow outside, and if it was cold enough for snow, there was the possibility for ice.  
"I thought you were working late today?" Karkat looked at his brother. They were hardly there for over an hour. Kankri didn't say anything again. Karkat looked away and out of the window. It was kind of... uncomfortable not hearing his brother talk.

 

He had expected Kankri to say something on their ride home. Instead, Karkat was just dropped off at home. Kankri drove off, leaving him at the house alone. Karkat now sat on his bed, not fully knowing what to think about how out of character it was.  
His mind took him to another section of his brain when he remembered Terezi. He didn't even get to say hi to her because he was to busy yelling at Dave. It was kind of embarrassing now that he thought back on it.  
Karkat stretched his legs out. Perhaps she wouldn't hold it against him.


	59. Merry Christmas

He opened his eyes, his room still dark from the early morning hue.   
"Karkat, come on, wake up!" A hand found its way to his stomach, shaking him lightly.  
"What? Stop?" He turned around and flung his new, and extremely warm, blanket over his head.  
"Son, you need to get up." His Dad said. He shook him again, this time rougher.  
"Dad, stop, what do you want?!" Karkat asked. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep here!"  
Just as he said that, his mind seemed to have a major flush. Getting rid of the sleepy inattentive shit pile and leaving behind the actual important things.  
"It's Christmas isn't it." He said. His voice came out much softer than he thought it would. His Dad laughed.  
"Yes! The ultimate day of peace! We are joining Dolorosa later today, so get ready!" His Dad said. He stood up and walked out of the room, opening the door into Kankri's across the hall. Karkat stayed in his place for a moment, not wanting to move from the warm cocoon he had made. He had gone to bed late, spending the night with his Dad watching Christmas Movies. Kankri didn't get back home until late. Karkat was already in bed when he heard the door from across the hall open and shut with a desultory exhale of breath.

 

Karkat moved from his bed and onto the floor, this time slipping his cold feet into a warm pair of slippers. He looked at the sweater sitting on his dresser, the words Christmas Crab sewn onto it. He reached out, secretly admiring the craftsmanship behind it. Kanaya had shown it to him with a laugh to which he just sighed at, but now that he held it in his hands for the second time, he didn't want to let go. It was a generous gift that actually meant more than he was accepting to admit. He changed into it, and put on a pair of grey jeans. Still wearing his slippers, Karkat left his room. The hallway had been decorated with luminescent lights, gold and glowing. The lustering shine of their bulbs outlined shadows on the floor to accompany Karkat's. They danced, each one taking a turn to light up.  
Karkat walked through the arch and wound down the stairs. The wood, needing polished, was the epitome of a crying child. Once pressed on for some answer, would cry with its creaks.  
He reached the bottom into a brilliantly lit room. His Dad must have stayed up and continued to decorate. Lights of all colors were strung across the ceiling and inter-webbed between the stair pillars. Their tree, once thought to look shabby and small, now instead looked grand. It held itself up, the bulbs resplendent glimmer reflecting the ethereal rainbow surrounding him.  
Kankri was already on the couch. He wore a short-sleeved shirt and held his arms close to his body.   
"Kankri," their dad said. "are you sure you don't want to borrow one of my shirts? I didn't know you grew out of your long sleeves." His Dad said.  
"No, I am fine on my own." Kankri responded. His eyes were fixated on the floor. Karkat walked beside his Dad. They were both mildly short, but not so much as it seemed abnormal.  
"Oh, well I suppose you two can open your presents." His Dad said. Karkat looked below the tree. This year, there was a good amount of presents.  
"Are you going to force us into a photo every time we open one of these multicolored boxes?" Karkat asked. His Dad shook his head, putting one of his arms behind him.   
Karkat met Kankri's eyes, Insouciant and jaded. The both moved towards the boxes.   
"I spent the same amount of money on both of you, but some of your presents were more expensive than the others." His dad added. Karkat had to roll his eyes at his brother. Rather than ripping the paper open, he carefully removed the tape and unfolded it. Kankri set the paper aside and held a small box in his hands. He opened the lid and raised an eyebrow.  
"Thanks." He murmured. Pulling out a black piece of string, Kankri was careful to hold a small metal piece in his hands. He put the filament around his neck, letting a lustrous whistle bounce happily with its' new owner. Karkat reached out for a medium-sized box beside him. He ripped the paper open, seeing the glass below it peeking out. Slowly, but surely, an array of pure awesomeness began to show. He had to smile. His Dad had bought him a sickle, something he had dropped hints about all year. It was plain and white, but he could customize it later.  
"Thanks!" He said placing it to his side, but still keeping it close enough to where it was touching his leg. His Dad removed his hand from behind his back and held a camera in front of his eyes. 

They resumed opening their presents. Kankri had got a few new books, a journal, and a new pair of bright red shoes. Karkat also got a journal, and as opposed to Kankri, received a new pair of headphones. They were bright red like his old pair, but this time had the addition of the cancer symbol on either side.

"Merry Christmas boys." Their Dad said through taking another photo. 


	60. Jaded House

After breakfast, their Dad had them all get in the car. Karkat had his new headphones around his neck, and Kankri wore his new shoes and whistle. Karkat sat in the back of the car, staring out the window. Everyone's houses were lit up, their color spilling onto the white snow below.  
"This might actually come in handy." Kankri said, looking at his whistle.  
"I thought you'd like it. I had this nightm... dream where you were using it to tell people they were triggering others." Their dad said.   
"That could be a useful tactic, but I think I might have another idea for how to use it." Kankri said.  
"Oh, and boys, I might end up with some big news here soon!"  
"What for?" Karkat asked.  
"It's a secret." His Dad said. A smile was stretched over his face as he glanced in the front mirror at Karkat.  
"Then what was even the point of saying that?!" Karkat asked.  
"I don't know." His Dad said. He paused at a red light, the road in front of them filled with urgent drivers trying to find their way around. It was Christmas, and for some reason Karkat expected more people in a house and not on a road.  
The red light continued to shine as Karkat grew more and more irritated with waiting in the same spot.  
"Are they ever going to move?!" He said, wishing to release a lyrical cluster of profanity. He didn't know why it annoyed him so much, but regardless, it was deserving of words against it.   
Finally, after what seemed like eternity of waiting, the light flashed green and their car jerked forward. Signless drove down the road.   
He rested his head against the window, the glass cold to the touch of his forehead.  
"Now boys," Their dad began, turning the steering wheel to the left and entering a neighborhood surrounded with well-kept antique houses. The architecture showed they all had to be at least eighty years old or more. "Don't make any comments about what Dolorosa has in comparison to us."   
"Why would we do that?!" Karkat asked.   
"I'm just saying, I don't want to make her uncomfortable. There is a reason we don't visit, she is afraid seeing her house might upset you two."  
Kankri rubbed his eyes. "I can understand where she might get the concept from, being we are poverty struck and she is a financially well-off person, but really? We aren't a bunch of whiny children." He said. "And I personally disagree with the lack of invitations provided, that is a mildly problematic choice being it would have made more sense to invite Karkat and I over at a younger age. That would have been a much better idea because we could have adapted to the environment and developed a sense of familiarity rather than having this explode in our faces."  
Their dad sighed.   
"Kankri, I was just requesting a simple favor from you. I do not want this Christmas to be atrocious like last time. I do not think I am ever inviting you two over to the Leijon's again. I had to hear the complaining for a month after that. As it is my duty as your parent to maintain the peace between you and those around you, I am going to have to set boundaries. Peace is an extremely important thing and I am sorry to say that we live in a society where that does not seem to exist. The only peaceful environment you will be used to is when you are a child. Just let today be a day of harmony."  
Kankri shook his head.  
"You aren't so peaceful yourself, your random outburst of anger is what sparked the beginning reign of our poverty. If you ask me, I think your way of handling the situation was problematic in its own way."  
Signless stopped the car, lunging Karkat forward.  
"What is it with you people and driving didn't you morons take a test?!" He shouted, being sure to look behind him to make sure there was no one there. To his relief, there wasn't.  
"Kankri, if you're going to be like this then I will take this car back home." Their dad said.  
"I didn't ask you to bring me here father, so as a result I don't really care." Kankri answered. His Dad stared at him for a minute, Kankri looking out the window and ignoring the penetrating glare. Signless redirected his attention back at the steering wheel and resumed driving, the car lunging back this time. Karkat growled, trying to regain his original position.  
This neighborhood, one that had spherical lights hanging in the trees, was beautiful. The road was paved with no potholes, it almost looked like they mowed the snow being it seemed to set so perfectly. Everyone's houses were big and beautiful- not the giant mansion types, but big enough to comfortably sit a family. His Dad drove a little further until he reached a house that seemed like it belonged in a magazine. It was built with red bricks and a jade green door sat promptly out front surrounded by the stained glass windows on either side. He parked beside the curb and turned his car off.  
"We're here." He said and opened the door. Everyone got out of the car, Karkat instantly freezing from the air. They set out on the small path that led to the house. Before they could even get to the door, it opened, and Dolorosa greeted them with a smile.  
"I'm glad you could make it Signless!" She said.  
"I am too. Your Christmas decorations are very well done." Their dad said poking a small light from around the door.  
"Come inside! Karkat, you look adorable! Did Kanaya make you that sweater?" She asked. He nodded, secretly wanting to tell her he was by no means adorable.   
"She worked very hard on them! Made one for all of her friends! Porrim did too. I think it was so kind of them."  
It was warm the instant they got inside. All three of them took their shoes off by the door, and awkwardly stood beside each other. The walls were a soft jade green, white bordering stretching halfway up the wall. Gold lights were strewn down the hall, joined by the few wall lamps. A rug, also green, ran down the hall and ended abruptly at the end where a small cream couch sat. Beside it, a record player was playing a jazzy Christmas Song.  
"Over here boys is the living room and down the hall and to the right is the bathroom. If you go down the hall again and take the second door to the right, you will land in the kitchen. Furthering that way is a door to the garage and a door into the spare bedroom. If you take the stairs at the end of the hall and to the right, the first room ahead is my bedroom. Beside that is Kanaya's and beside hers is a bathroom. If you take the hall across Kanaya's you will get to the art room and Porrim's room. You got all that?" She smiled again.  
"Not really." Karkat mumbled as Kankri nodded.   
"Aright! Well you two can do what you want, cookies are in the kitchen! I'm sure my girls would love to see you, they're probably both in the art room." Dolorosa said.  
"Thank you." Kankri said. He walked down the hall and disappeared behind a corner. Karkat crossed his arms and stood by the front door. His Dad nudged him, almost making him fall over.  
"What?!" He glared at him.  
"Go get a cookie or something, you look like a statue standing there like that." His dad said.


	61. Red Sweater

As a respectful person would do, Kankri had taken his jacket off at the front door. Despite the warmth of the house, he still felt a little cold. The windows he neared seemed to allow the harsh weather from outside seep through. He walked down the hall and turned at the end. There were two doors in this small area, both across from a each other. He stood there awkwardly, not sure which door to pick. Dolorosa had not specified which entrance lead where. He knocked on the door to the right. As fate would bring, the door to the left opened.  
"Kankri. I didn't think you'd come." She looked him down and raised her eyebrow. "Are you seriously wearing short sleeves?"   
Kankri crossed his arms. Did she always have to make a comment on something he needed to fix?  
"What I am choosing to wear does not need to be of any matter to you." He said. Porrim let out a big breath of air.  
"Well, here." She reached beside her on a slick green dresser and handed him a wrapped gift.  
"You didn't have to get me anything." He said, keeping his arms folded.  
"I didn't get you anything, I made you something. Now open the present." She shoved it at him.  
"Fine, but only because it's Christmas, otherwise I would have had to kindly reject."   
He peeled the tape off from the limp gift and began to unfold the creases. When the wrapper was in one hand and in the gift was in the other, he caught himself staring at it.  
"That's very kind of you Porrim, but I was fine without it."   
"Kanny, there are goosebumps on your arms as we speak, just put it on."  
"Really, I'm fine." He said, hoping it would have an effect and would cause her to end the request.  
"Kankri." She crossed her arms. "Put on the sweater, I worked hard on it."  
He couldn't believe how much he was caving in now. He unfolded the bright red fabric and pulled it over his head.   
"So," Porrim said when he was settling into it. "How is it?"  
"It's warm, but did you have to go with this color?" Kankri asked.  
"Don't act like it isn't your favorite." She said.   
"Thank you." He murmured. It really was warm, and extremely soft. He pulled out the small strands of black hair that got caught in the turtle neck. "I wish I could have gotten something for you." He said.  
"It's nothing you just looked really cold and you had said you didn't have any."  
"I was fine. Seriously, I could have just got a sweater myself, I have a job you know." He said.  
"We both know what you do with that money." She said.  
"You know no such thing, what I choose to do with my personal finances isn't anyone's business but my own." He said.  
"You help your dad pay the bills. Kanny, you don't have to avoid the subject you know." Porrim said.  
"This is not open for discussion, whoever told you that should probably keep to themselves a little better. Also, for about the millionth time this week, will you stop calling me that name?!" He asked.


	62. Give and Take

After they got home from such a short, but well deserved visit from the Maryam family, Signless sat himself down on the couch and began to pull out the papers from his file. Had the Makara family not have framed him for the incident at Constance's Fish N Go company, they might be a little better off. He nearly had the divorce fines completely paid off, but now even those were ranking up too. Had the Highblood, as everyone called him, understood that he in fact did not cause the tanks to be filled with an increased level of Rotenone, and those other pesky things, life could have been better. He had only told Dolorosa and The Disciple, and hoped it wouldn't interfere with his kid's social life. Dolorosa and Disciple had tried to help him with his finances, but he knew how unfair it would be to have them spending money on divorce files, lawsuits, and even his own bills. He had mildly asked for it though, Kankri was right. When Condesce had ultimately reached the lowest pay rate for her workers and had manipulated those around her in basically creating somewhat of a monopoly, he couldn't stop and watch. So many things were wrong with Fish N Go. They were supposed to function as an aquarium sanctuary. He worked at the head desk along with a few other people, and things were pretty bad. Makara made sure to tell everyone he was in charge right behind Condesce. Darkleer, AKA He Who Banishes, AKA the guy who fires everyone seemed to have a grand old-time with telling Signless to get lost.  
There was so much more to the story that he couldn't even tell the authorities. It was so stressful on his behalf. Still, he couldn't let this crack through lest he upset his boys.

Signless looked at the number at the bottom of the page. His own son had to help him pay his bills... what kind of father was he?  
"Dad."  
He looked up, half startled. Kankri and Karkat both stood in front of him. Karkat looked like he was about to pop Kankri in the mouth with the way he was standing- eyes squinting at his brother, eyebrows clenched. Both of them had an arm behind their back, and if Signless were any other person, he'd think they were holding hands.  
"Yes?" He asked. Kankri and Karkat both brought their arms forward to hold out a box, wrapped with a mix of red and gray wrapping paper.  
"Is that for me?" Their Dad asked, reaching out for the box.  
"Yeah, why else would we be handing you a box?!" Karkat asked. Signless smiled and began to open it, tearing only in the places that needed to be tore. The wrapping paper was special and he might put it back in the box when he was done.  
He put the paper on the floor next to him and opened the flaps of the box.  
His heart nearly melted the moment he reached inside. He pulled out a long chain with a large symbol on the bottom. It was the cancer symbol, similar to what he had got Karkat.  
"Thank you... both." He said looking at them. He pulled out one more thing from the box. It was a book with the same symbol on the front. He opened it up and saw grey and red ink all over the page. The red ink took up a large portion and the gray was scratched on and in all capital letters.  
"The front page is the dedication page." Karkat said.  
"It's only dedicated to you." Kankri added.

Even despite his troubles, he was glad to have his two sons, even if they both were a bunch of trouble.


	63. Tuesday, the Second of January

New Year's had been better than he expected, despite Kankri's attempt in showing everyone just how independent he was with his winding list of New Years Resolutions. The days leading up to school had been nothing but anticipation. Karkat wanted to get to school to further his start on the game.   
"Karkat, are you riding with me today?" Kankri asked. He stood in the bathroom entry as Karkat brushed his hair.  
"No." Karkat said. He was hoping he'd see Terezi on his way to the bus. Of course he'd never say this out loud, because that would really be a bad idea. With Kankri, things seemed to leak out of him like tears from a baby.  
"Are you sure? You can bring your dragon friend, you seem to like her." Kankri pressed on. He was on to him. This was war.   
"Did you have some kind of verbose epiphany or something?" Karkat slammed the brush on the sink, hoping the change of subject would distract from the suspicion. A battle plan had yet to be initiated, he needed to stall.  
"Karkat, just because I am long-winded doesn't mean my thoughts are exceptionally circumlocutory." Kankri said. His hair was a mess from just waking up but his mouth ran nevertheless.  
"I'm not riding with you Kankri, will you fuck off now?" Karkat pushed past him and walked into his bedroom. He bent over feeling the weight of someone following him. Picking up his backpack, now beginning to develop a rip on the arm strap, he turned around to see his brother standing in front of him.  
"What do you want?!" Karkat growled.  
"You're in a mood today. Is there something on your mind? You can always talk to me you know, our tight brotherly bond will help us understand each other. Don't worry though, you can list any possible triggers you have and I will do my best to avoid them. Also, if you find you develop a certain trigger, we will talk about why it is upsetting and I will abstain from all topics on it. In fact, if you ride with me on the way to school, we can hold a conversation then. I think it will be very beneficial for you and I both Karkat."  
Karkat threw his hand to his head, smacking it.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He ran past his brother and nearly tripped going down the stairs. Today was the big day, the day they would finally talk about the game. He had waited for this moment forever.  
He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket, not having time to put it on just yet. Opening the door, his body argued. It was freezing outside. Karkat dropped his backpack and put the coat on still feeling frigid. The wind turbines in the distance were spinning slowly and the moon was still creeping out of the deep blue clouds around him. The snow had partially melted last night, so their front yard had patches of grass peeping out. He looked through the exposed branches at the tall white fence of Terezi's house. He really hoped she'd be out walking today.

As he neared her house, he looked down the stretch of the road to make sure she hadn't already left. The bus would be there soon, and he had to make sure he got there before it abandoned him.  
She wasn't down the road. Her house sat still, faux candles in the windows being the only animated gesture. He stood there for a moment, watching the windows, while at the same time trying not to come off as a creep.  
It had became nearly evident no one was coming out.  
He began to walk forward, reminding himself to look behind him occasionally.

When he began to get closer to the bus stop, and numerous attempts in looking behind him had failed, he felt a wash of fresh annoyance wash over him. Was she really that lazy to get out of bed? He sighed and reached the bench, being sure to avoid sitting in it. A white car, tattered and closer to resembling a pile of broken metal, strung its way down the road. The window came down and Kankri raised his eyebrows from the driver's seat.  
"What?!!" Karkat said. "What in fuming breath of God himself DO YOU WANT?"  
"Karkat, don't speak like that. Just get in my car, I need someone to practice my election rant to." His face paled a little after he said rant.   
"What?! I am not going to sit there and listen to you spill out words like it's the never-ending fucking story Kankri."  
"Karkat, it wouldn't hurt for us to explore the huge problems our school has to face, I know you thirst for knowledge."  
Karkat really hoped the bus would hurry up.  
"How about no."   
To Karkat's pleasure, the bus began to pop into view.  
"We can speak of these important matters later then." Kankri said.  
"Sure, whatever." Karkat said. The bus finally reached its point, Kankri's car having to be parked on the side of the road for it to pass. Karkat waited for the doors to slam open. When they did, he rushed in and sat down in his seat. He looked at Gamzee who was sitting beside his brother, a new addition to the bus. Gamzee gave him a shrug with a faint smile and didn't move over. Karkat had no idea why he had been so excited for school, this sucked.

Looking at everyone's past-due Christmas decorations lacked the splendor that once seemed to radiate from it. Now it just gave him a headache to see it. On top of that, snow had lost its already small appeal and no longer seemed wonderful. Everything was bland again. Bland and normal.

When the bus had done it's time, passing through the Pizza Shack, the Retirement Home, and the Coffee Shop, and now released a group of students who were urgent to get inside the building, Karkat found himself shoving through everyone. He needed to get inside as soon as possible and find Terezi.   
He shook his head and rethought himself.  
He needed to get inside and find Terezi AND Tavros AND Kanaya. Vriska didn't really matter much to him, but he supposed finding her too would probably be a good idea.  
He raced through the crowd of people, bumping into a few of them and gaining a few rude words thrown his way. He was sure to throw his middle finger up, which in return also got negative feedback.

Upon entering the school, he began scanning for his friends. Tavros usually always came late, and Kanaya was always in the theater room. Karkat looked behind him at Gamzee who was walking beside Kurloz, about to go through the double doors leading into the cafeteria.  
"Gamzee!" He ran over to him and grabbed hold of his shirt, about to pull him along with him.  
"Awe Bro, I can't be going places. I have to keep my motherfuckin look on Kurloz." He said.  
"What? You've got to be kidding me Gamzee. Is it your Dad? Is he really making you into a human leash?" Karkat said. He paused when he fully realized what was going on around him. Kurloz, the kid who had stared at him through his window, was now at least five feet from him. Karkat stepped back from Gamzee.  
"Um, actually, I need to go find the others. You need to stay after school today, so don't try to wiggle out of that one you whimsical fuck, because we have important business plans to discuss." Karkat said.  
"Alright bro, I'll try to be there." Gamzee smiled. Karkat rolled his eyes and turned around, continuing his search. One man down, four to go.  
He turned the corner into the main hall, lockers lining the walls. People sat on their locker chairs because the lunch benches seemed to be too much for them.   
"Hey Shouty."   
Karkat looked beside him. Meenah, one of his brother's "friends" began to walk beside him.  
"What?!" He asked, still walking.  
"Oh, well I was wonderfin if you were still going to play that game. I was thinking about leading a team of my own." She said through a huge smile.   
"And you're bothering me with this because?" Karkat was beginning to get irritated. He had one mission and now all these hurdles were being thrown his way.   
Hurdles? Kankri must have rubbed off on him.   
"Oh, I don't know, just thought you should know you've got yourshelf some competition Shouty!" She said.


	64. Announcement

He never did find anyone in the morning, but he did manage to get to class on time today.

Teachers, please check your emails. All students present on the list to take part in The Game are required to report to the gym immediately. Thank you." The speakers said.  
Karkat felt his stomach knot up. This was the question that had eaten at him for so long.  
"Karkat, Nepeta, and Tavros, you three are on the list." Ms. Beckingson said.   
He felt a huge shower of relief wash over him. Standing up with a proud smile, Karkat was about to step out with Tavros when he realized Tavros was far from behind him. Karkat turned around. Tavros was trying hard to get where he needed to be with his wheelchair. Karkat let out a deep breath and grabbed the handles to Tavros' wheelchair.  
"Oh, thanks." He said.  
"We need to get there soon, we don't have time for you to take your time with your chair." Karkat said.  
"Oh, that's uh, reasonable I guess." Tavros said.   
He walked out of the class and into the halls. He rolled Tavros down and towards the main stairs.  
"Wait... shit." He rolled his eyes and backed up. "This is going to take a really long fucking time Tavros, so sorry in advance."  
"You know there's an elevator right?" Tavros said.  
"Yes moron, but it's on the other side of the shamefucking school." Karkat said. He turned Tavros' chair around and began to push him towards the elevator. Of course it just so happened to be that the gym was on the first floor on the opposite end of the elevator.   
The school was completely swept from all Christmas themed objects, now replaced by packets promoting different causes like sea life and the election and how to avoid drowning.   
"So we got in the game then?" Tavros said.   
"Did you not hear the announcement?" Karkat asked. If there had been a speed limit, he would have definitely been exceeding it. "What ever happened to your Christmas surgery?"   
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm going to be going into it today. They were going to on Christmas, but I was really sick and that would have interfered with the process. I think anyway." Tavros said.  
"Later today? Seriously?" Karkat asked. They were getting closer to the elevator now, the doors were in view.  
"Yeah, uh, I'm pretty nervous." Tavros said. Karkat stopped pushing Tavros when they got to the elevator. He clicked the Down button and waitied for the doors to open.  
"So am I going to get in trouble or something being on the elevator with you?" Karkat asked.  
"I don't think so." Tavros said.   
The bright blue doors opened and Karkat shoved the wheelchair forward. After a moment, the doors shut, and the jerked downward.  
"Well, since it looks like we made it in the game." Tavros said. "Does that mean you turn in the papers with our names or something? I don't remeber seeing you this morning."  
Karkat's eyes widened.  
"Oh... damnit, I think I left the paper at Terezi's." He said.   
"She probably turned it in then." He said as the continued to move downward.  
"Hopefully she had enough common sense to put down Gamzee's name too." Karkat said.  
"I'm sure she did." Tavros said.  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Karkat pushed Tavros out of the room and began down the hall as quickly as he could. The glass trophy cases sparkled from the florescent lights. Karkat glanced at his reflection in the mirror. In spite of brushing his hair this morning, it still looked messy.

When they arrived in the gym, he was surprised to only see a few groups of kids on the bleachers.   
"So, what do I do with you?" He asked Tavros.  
"Just put me beside the bleachers, I'll be fine alone." Tavros said. Karkat parked him where he wanted, and looked up past everyone. He wasn't going to leave Tavros there, but he did need to find the others.  
He found Sollux, sitting beside Aradia Nepeta. Some kids were playing Uno, and others were just being really loud and pointing to one another. His eyes flashed when he saw Kanaya sitting alone on the top row, her nose in a book.  
"I'll be right back. If any of our idiot friends come in, make sure they sit there." He said, pointing to a spot on the bleachers.  
"Okay." Tavros said.  
Karkat took one more glance at his spot on the bleachers before clamoring to where Kanaya was. He stepped on top of the bleacher seats like he wasn't supposed to, and crossed through a few people who seemed annoyed at his maneuver. Their overtheatricalsighs and grunts were enough to tell him so.  
He walked over to Kanaya, nearly tripping over himself a few times due to the narrow demeanor of the seats walkspace.  
"Kanaya." He said when he had gotten close enough for her to hear him. She looked up quickly, as if she was about to miss an important magic trick.  
"Hello Karkat, I've been waiting for the rest of the group." She said.   
"Oh, well I have Tavros. Come down there with me," He said pointing towards Tavros. "That's where our group is staying."  
"Alright." She said as she stood up. "Is it just me, or do you also have this uncanny feeling about the game instructor." She said.  
"What? I don't know, it's probably just how he is." Karkat said. He ran his fingers down the railing of the bleachers,  
"Maybe," Kanaya said. "It's probably just me, but I just can't get past the whole fact he barely moves."   
"That doesn't make him a bad person?" Karkat said.  
"So then I was like, motherfucker, you can't be going all over the motherfuckin place like that! That's just not nice bro!" Gamzee had shown up, and was now talking up a storm with Tavros.  
Karkat remained standing up. The Game Instructor was standing pretty still at the other end of the room. He didn't move at all from the shaded spot, just stared. Kanaya was right about that.  
Then, Karkat was hit with something hard on his leg.   
"What the fuck?!" He looked over to where it had come from. It was Terezi who was waving a walking stick around like it was a pinata bat.   
"Karkat, is that you? I smell annoyance and pure stupidity." She said through a smile.  
"I'm standing right here you know, can't you see that?!" He said holding his leg.  
"No, I can't."   
He looked back up at her and saw she didn't have her glasses again.  
"Where are your glasses?!" He asked. "Aren't people who can't see without them supposed to actually wear them?!"  
"I still can't find them. If you ask me, I think someone had a grand ol' time at the Treehouse sleepover." She said.  
"You mean someone took them?" He asked.  
"That's what I just said isn't it? But yes, and I know just who it was." Terezi said. There is too much evidence to be ignored."  
"There you guys are!" Vriska said over the loud roar of the crowd around her. "I almost forgot I am even part of this pansy party!"  
Terezi dipped her head closer to Karkat, her voice dropping to a whisper.  
"Don't tell her I am on to her, I will find a way to get them back myself." Terezi said. Karkat crossed his arms, hoping to create more space between them.  
"Yeah, okay whatever, just sit down."  
"Be careful with how you talk to me, I'll beat you to a pulp with my walking cane." She said, holding it up to him with another laugh.  
"Like a blind person would be able to beat up someone with perfect sight." He said. Terezi gasped at the statement.  
"Gee Karkat, how rude of you to insult someone with a disability!" Terezi said.  
"What was that?"   
Karkat's jaw dropped, and he could have sworn there was a camera hidden somewhere on him.  
"Kankri, where the fuck did you even come from?!"  
"I was walking by when I heard you had used an ableistic term that is typically used to define someone who lacks the normal eyesite that most of us are lucky to have. That was possibly very triggering to her, can you imagine all the people in this world that would have been completely offended by your use of words? You were also being sure to create the notion that people with her unfortunate impairment are unable to do the same things you are able to do thus creating the belief you are better than her due to her impairment. And Terezi, I think it is also worth mention that you have used your disability to your advantage amongst others by threatening to beat Karkat here with a walking cane. That is horrendous and is opening the floodgates to an otherwise decent conversation that isn't tampered with your toxicness." Kankri now stood between both Karkat and Terezi, holding a coffee in his hands.  
"Kankri, fuck off." Karkat said.   
"I also think that in a school building, such brash and ableistic terms should be kept at a bare minimum. You see, wait, sorry, that was a corporealnormative term, I should have said something a little different. You understand that these remarks are completely worthy of an essay, I mean conversation, of their own. And here we start. Due to the impact-"  
An earblasting shrieking noise erupted from where the guest speaker was standing. He was trying to put the microphone back in its proper place, but was failing at an alarming rate, the speakers now screaming because he had the thing turned on as he fiddled with it.  
"Oh will you look at that!" Karkat said. "I have to sit down and-"  
"But do you understand how your words can affect others?" Kankri said. Karkat glared at him. He went full glare this time too, he wasn't cutting any slack. Hell, he never cut slack.   
It didn't work.  
"Because-"  
"Will everyone take a seat on the bleachers and shut up already?" The guest speaker said. The microphone was finally working. The school bell rung and Kankri jumped, his coffee spilling slightly at the top and filling the crevices of the lid.  
"I do apologize Karkat, but I have to make my way to my class now." He said. Karkat ignored him and sat down.  
"Do you need help or something?' He asked Terezi.   
"No, I got it."  
She swung her walking stick in the clear space beside Karkat and began to move it back and forth.  
"Ouch! What the writhing sparkleshitting fuck?!" Karkat said as he got hit with the stick again.  
She pulled it back and sat down laughing.

The room had grown quiet, with the complaint of a few whispers in surrounding. Their gym, unlike the other parts of the school, was relatively small. It lacked any decoration despite the few award banners hanging on the wall. Their school colors, yellow and purple, were stretched across the floor in the setting of a clock.  
The guest speaker waited, his foot tapping persistently as everyone cooled down. Karkat looked at Terezi. She was wearing her dragon hoodie again, and holding her walking cane upright. It was just a normal stick, red and white. Despite lacking the vision, she still looked in the general direction of the speaker, her eyes lit up in an array of color. He paused for a moment, and tried to regain his original mission.  
"Did you turn in the paper?" He asked her.  
"Yes, because some dummy left it at my house." She said.  
Karkat looked over at Gamzee. She had evidently put his name on the list too if he was here.

 

"Alright everyone here." The speaker nearly shouted from his spot. He had moved to the center of the gym. Their school principal was standing in the corner, monitoring everything. Principal Scratch had this weird issue of always having a blank face. People often made fun of it by taking pictures of him and using some editing tool to completely wipe the face off and leave him looking like slenderman.  
"All of you that are present in this conversation will be taking part in this game. Scavenge Playoffs through Uptempoed Racing and Boldness. What that means is the tempo of this challenge will be fast, we aren't goin to take forever with this. If you are goin to chicken out, don't play this game. Also, as I am sure you are aware, I have contacted each of your parents just to get a signed copy stating if you are injured in the game, it isn't my fault.   
With that being said, your first challenge is tonight. I will send each team leader the challenge and they will be permitted to tell the rest of their group. Today's challenge is to get a view of everything. If it isn't completed by five am tomorrow, you will be eliminated. I am not going to ask if that is clear so you can all scream in my ear since I have a headache just bein here."

He was so going to beat out captor! This was a great chance to show everyone he could lead, and the perfect opportunity to schedule on last meeting before the game started!


	65. Team Meeting Five, Before the Game!

"Alright, everyone." Karkat stood in front of them, this time with words in his mind playing beside exactly what he wanted.  
"Where's Tavros?" Vriska interrupted.  
"He's not here." Gamzee answered.  
"I know that you stupid clown, I mean where in placement of setting is he?" She asked. "I don't really care but hey, a girl gets curious sometimes.  
"Okay both of you shut up and let me talk." Karkat said.  
"Vantas' talk too much if you ask me." Terezi said with a laugh.  
"I am the leader, I am supposed to talk. You, silent. Shush. Okay." Karkat said. "I will be getting informed to our mission hopefully as soon as possible. That will include times, and what it is we are doing."  
"You're just telling us a bunch of stuff we already know." Vriska said.  
"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME TALK?!" He shouted.   
"Hey," Aranea peeped out of a cubby with a book. "It would be nice if I could focus on my story without my thoughts being interrupted with shouting." She said. Before Karkat could respond, she slinked back to where she was before. Hidden and silent.  
"Okay," He said, quieter this time. He had been tempted to speak even louder but didn't want the important message to be interrupted.  
He paused that thought.  
He really needed to stay away from Kankri. His thought process was being thrown into a pile of fuckfisting shit.  
Kanaya raised her hand.  
"Yes Kanaya, the ONLY person other than me who knows how to act at a meeting."  
"Oh, thanks? Anyway, I have a question." She said.  
"What is that?" Karkat asked.  
"Well, what if we don't finish our task? Are you not the least bit worried about that?" She said.  
"I would be, but that just distracts from what we really need to do." Karkat said. He was about to continue when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and studied the message.  
"Well that was convenient." He said. He read the message and sighed. "Although I guess they want to get all poetic with this."  
"What does it say?" Kanaya asked.

"Not everything functions as it is meant to, like a mutation, the changes can be good, bad, or neutral. Find a skeleton key with the letter H on it in The Rumple's Antique Store."  
"The Rumple's antique store?" Kanaya said. "The building is massive, Karkat, I am worried we might not get to that point."   
Karkat himself felt worry build up in him, but tried not to show it as he shook his head. He had only been in there a couple times when his Dad was looking for bargain priced items.  
"I guess we'd better start heading out. I need everyone at the store by four." Karkat said, slamming his phone on the table.  
"Karkat, that's in a half hour." Terezi said. "And I still need to find my glasses."  
"I don't know, I think four is a great time!" Vriska smiled.  
"You know what? Just be there at five." Karkat said, not wanting to deal with their drama.


	66. Challenge One Part One

They had all met up at the store with the exception of Tavros. The winter sky had been sure to blanket them with its darkness. A sign on the door sat sturdy, the words CLOSED painted in red throwing any visitors into disappointment.  
The building stretched high in the form of a brick square with windows. It's demeanor, towering over everyone, only made it feel like a haystack, and their mission was to find a key.   
"Are you sure we aren't going to get in trouble?" Kanaya asked.   
"That doesn't matter," Vriska replied. "We have to get that key."

Terezi grabbed Karkat's arm, her grip making him flinch.  
"What's your deal?" He asked.  
"Aren't you going to escort the poor girl without her glasses Karkat?" Terezi gripped him tighter, probably knowing that it already hurt the first time.   
"Where are they anyway? What idiot who is basically blind without them would actually do nothing to find them?!"  
"Karkat I don't need you to be rude about all of this."  
"Fine. But would you mind not squeezing the circulation out of my arm?" He said.  
Terezi smiled and kept her grip.  
"Well Karkat, for someone who can't see all that well, I pretty much have to! You are my only support!"  
"Will you two stop arguing? We have a goal here you know." Vriska said. She walked over to the door and tried for the door handle. surprisingly, the door opened, but only partially until a lock caused an instant pause.  
"Damnit, there's a lock. What the hell, I thought we were supposed to be here?" She growled.  
"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation." Kanaya said.  
"Yeah, like the shop owner dropped dead or something," Vriska said. "Well I guess that means we're going to have to find another way in."  
"Don't break any windows." Kanaya said.  
Vriska looked around in the grass. She paused and reached up in her hair. She took her ponytail down and held out a rubber band in her hand.  
"I guess it's a good thing I had to put my hair up in science."   
She walked back to the door and opened it, sticking her hand in the small space.  
"What are you doing?" Terezi asked.  
"My mom taught me this. You hook the rubber band to the end of the sliding lock and ontothe doorknob."  
She shut the door and there was a small click. She opened it again, but this time, it opened up completely.  
"Still care whether or not I'm on the team?" She said to Karkat.  
"We could have found another way." He murmured.  
"What was that?" She laughed.

The entire store was elephantine. They stood in a corridor, two arches on either side made way for other rooms. In front of them was a set of stairs that led to an upper floor. The place was dark, the only source of light coming from the few faux candles aligned on the shelves that were strung on the wall.  
"Which way should we go?" Kanaya asked.   
"Let's go to the left, we might as well explore everything down here before we head upstairs." Karkat answered. His arm was getting use to Terezi's presence. He was temptedto be an idiot and flex them, but then realized he didn't really have anything to show off, so he threw the thought away in the recycling can.  
At least she chose him to be her transportation system.  
They stepped under the arch to a room filled with tables and dressers. There were so many shelves and old lamps. Some of it was arranged in such a way, it made it seem like you were actually stepping into a bedroom that belonged to your great great grandmother when she was young.   
The wooden floor creaked as their feet scuffed the dust off of the top, letting out cries that overlapped their anxious breathing.   
"I've been meaning to ask Karkat," Kanaya said from beside him. "Why isn't Gamzee or Tavros here?"  
"Because Gamzee had to watch his brother, and Tavros had surgery. With our luck, Tavroswould knock into a shit ton of things and we'd get caught because Gamzee would be constantly asking if he were okay or something." Karkat said. He had stopped walking and Terezi, unaware, had continued to walk and had nearly fallen on her face.  
"Don't woooooooorry," Vriska dragged. "I have all the luck you guys need."  
"We don't want to hear it Vriska." Terezi said.   
"Why wouldn't you? I know exactly what I am doing, I always come prepared. Do you Terezi? Are you always prepared?"  
"Don't talk to her like that," Karkat glared at Vriska. "There is no reason to be starting shit here."  
"You're one to talk."  
"Guys," Kanaya whispered. "We need to be quiet."

 

Karkat shot one more look at Vriska. What was he thinking about recruiting her, she was such a bitch.   
He turned his head and looked for whatever could resemble a key. He began to walk again, Terezi awkwardly following him, her hand still wrapped around his arm. This place was so depressing. Dolls sat on rocking chairs, and shattered mirrors rested against the walls. There were two fans on the ceiling that were frozen still. A flag was draped over two shelves filled with various glass figure assortments. Shelves everywhere. It was almost like a library, but of assorted objects no one wanted anymore.  
"Karkat," Kanaya pushed back a strand of hair. "Vriska and I are going to look in the other room. If we find something we will text you okay?"  
He nodded.  
"That's fine. Don't mess anything up."   
Kanaya nodded her head and began walking the opposite direction.

"You know it would have been nice to have an extra set of eyes and not someone I have to carry around right?" Karkat said.   
"You can just leave me here then if you're going to be that way." She let go of his arm and he felt a wave of dismay.  
"That's not what I meant. Put your hand back, you're going to fall."  
She sighed and grabbed hold of him again, her grasp not as tight as before.  
He looked at a few tables, eyes scanning the tops.   
"You should look for something that has a meaning, since that's what the hint said." Terezi said.   
"Like what? Everything down here is a piece of obsolete trash." He peered inside the lamps to see if a bulb had been replaced with a key. "I don't see anything down here, let's go check the upstairs out. We can come back down if we don't see anything up there." He said. Terezi didn't say anything in response.  
He helped her out of the room and to the stairs. The hall was incredibly dark, but the stairs lacked any lights or windows whatsoever. He had might as well been blind too.  
"Alright, when I say up, step up okay?" He said grabbing her wrist.  
"What are you doing?" She tried to pull it away, but Karkat gripped it tighter. He slowly maneuvered it to a long metal rod going up the stairs.  
"You should hold on to that."  
"Karkles, it's my vision that's impaired, not my senses."  
"What does that even mean?!" He growled.  
"It means I know exactly where a rail is, I can see the awkward red lights along them."   
Karkat glared at her.  
"It there something I don't know? Why are you in such a pissy mood?!"  
Terezi rolled her eyes. "I could ask you the same thing."  
Karkat rested his hand on his forehead.   
"You know what, just.... fuck, Terezi let's just get this over with, I want to get out of here. Up."  
They both stepped up.  
"Up."  
He moved too fast. Terezi nearly fell into him, her grasp on his arm tightening.  
"I can walk up the stairs on my own." She said.  
"I don't need my entire team to be a shit spree of handicap if you fall down the stairs." He said. "Up."  
Karkat was slower with the rest of the stairs.


	67. Challenge One Part Two

Vriska moved steadily towards an umber dresser and threw open its drawers with a crack.  
"Where the hell could that stupid thing even be? Someone needs to work on their hint dealing." She rolled her eyes. She had wanted to find the key before Karkat, just to show him that she was a very good player compared to what he had thought. Her and Kanaya had swept out nearly half of the bottom floor. He was already upstairs.  
"Which is ridiculous." She said as she lifted up a glass hairbrush and set it back down with a clank.   
"What? I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that." Kanaya said. She had looked through an assortment of tools.   
"Karkat and Terezi are already on the second floor. I bet they left us their entire half down here so they could go and mack on each other." Vriska said. She smiled to herself. "Don't you think we can get the key before them Kanaya?"  
She didn't want to admit it, but she was growing very unsure to the possibility of completing this mission. She was beginning to feel weak. This was their first mission and already they were failing.  
"I wasn't aware this was a race, but now that you have brought it up, I have to say I am not sure we will find the key at all. It's already been a good amount of time." Kanaya looked at her.   
"We can find some stupid key. I'd rather Terezi find the thing then lose." Vriska said. "Wouldn't that be something? The blind girl finding the key?" Vriska laughed.   
If only Terezi hadn't fallen asleep, she might still have her glasses. Vriska was planning on giving them back... eventually. That would probably happen when her motormouth of a sister would find them and tell her to return them. Aranea was running for school president, so getting out of the house and away from her was a necessity. The woman never shut her mouth about it. She would yap and yap and yap, not missing a single detail. Thankfully for Vriska, she had earphones and would secretly slip them in under her shirt. Her hair would cover where her ears were. Then she would relax and wonder how long her sister's mouth could run until it fell off.  
"Is that a key?!" Vriska asked. Kanaya was examining a small metal stick that had apparently been inside a jewelry box.  
"It is, but there is no H on it... it's not the right one."  
The huge feeling of relief was stomped to death by a foot with spikes sticking out of it.   
"You've got to be kiddi-"  
Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out expecting it to be Aranea asking where she'd hidden the election banners. Instead it was from an unknown number.  
"Time is Running Out"  
What the fuck."   
"What is it?" Kanaya asked.  
Vriska unlocked her phone and clicked on her messaging app. The message had been sent to her and five others.   
"Kanaya, did you get this message?" Vriska asked. Kanaya paused for a moment, before pulling her own phone out.  
"Yeah?"  
"Tavros did too," Vriska said. "And Terezi. I don't know who the other two are, but I'm guessing they're the rest of our teammates."  
"Yes, this is Karkat's number."Kanaya said pointing to one of the other numbers."  
"We still have hours though." Vriska said.


	68. Challenge One Part Three

They had reached the top of the stairs when Karkat let out a vocal sigh. The only difference from the upper floor from the below levels was the fact there was no hall to separate the two halves. The stair case was at an awkward place in the center of the room. Across from the stairs and past the shelves of mirrors and coca-cola bottles was a sign on the wall with the words "Restrooms." It led to a hallway that was completely lit up with dark ceiling lamps.  
Knowing the owner had probably forgotten to take down the Christmas lights, Karkat followed them with his eyes. Entangled with a glowing heart, the lights wrapped around the entire room. They sparkled the colors of gold and red, the dust in the room becoming visible in the light they created. It wasn't cold on the upper level, but it wasn't by any means warm.   
"Come on," Karkat said. "Let's get this the fuck over with." He tugged on Terezi's arm and she walked beside him, around the stairs and towards the back hallway.  
"It smells like old books in here." Terezi murmured, combing her hair free from her eyes with her spare hand.  
"That's because the walls are lined in them." Karkat said.   
It was true too, the outer walls were filled with books of all sorts. He continued to walk, taking a close look at anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Terezi kept her grip on him, following him. Karkat paused at a table filled with jewelry. He looked at it, each strand laid out apart from one another. fake pearls and gold, bronze with silver paint, plastic, and even glass.   
"Did you get anymore texts from the number?" Terezi asked. Karkat looked at her for a moment. She didn't have her huge grin on her face like she usually did. Karkat noticed she was looking blankly at the table. The lights from around her brought out her red hair and reflected off the softness of her nearly teal eyes. They were beautiful.  
His were just a dark gray like his Dad's.   
"Karkat what are you doing?" Terezi asked. She moved her head towards him, eyes almost connecting.   
"I was checking my phone." He said, trying to pull it out of his pocket the fastest he could without her noticing.  
"I can see the outlines of your movements you know."  
"You aren't fooling anyone with your stunt Terezi, you can't see for shit. Which is exactly the reason I have to carry you around like some dog on a leash." Karkat said putting the device back in his pocket.  
"Poor you Karkat!" Terezi said, her smile returning and brightening up her face.  
"Yeah poor me. Wow, you're actually beginning to make a bit of sense Terezi. Poor POOR me, because I am supposed to be the team leader. Instead, I have to babysit a blind girl." He said.  
"Well apparently I'm not the only one who is blind, you can't even find a key." She said. Her grin was growing wider, eyes growing sharper.  
"It's a fucking challenge for a reason, you don't just walk in and find something." He tugged on her lightly and began to walk further. The jewelry table had gone now, and they now stood by a stray door and a large vase. Inside of it, was a bundle of umbrellas. He reached inside, seeing the tip of one that had a red dragon head. He picked it up and pulled it out, the wood surprisingly cold to the touch.  
There was never any trace of an actual umbrella. Instead it was just a stick, a perfect stick.  
"Here." Karkat shoved it at Terezi, her spare hand grabbing it quickly. She held it out from her eyes and squinted.  
"It's a walking stick." He said. "Or maybe a broken umbrella, I'm not sure."   
"Thanks Karkels, your gift of endearment just made my night!" She laughed and he felt his cheeks warm up.  
"I gave that to you because you're blinder than a fucking deep sea shark who had his eyes burned out." He gruffed. Terezi laughed again. Karkat sighed and walked on, his face still feeling fuzzy. He pulled his phone back out of his pocket with the arm that wasn't occupied, and turned it on. The screen lit up and filled the dimness around them.  
His background, a photo of the universe with a cracked glass frame over it, had a message.  
"Time is Running Out"   
"You've got to be fucking kidding me! We have to find that stupid key Terezi." Karkat said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"We just got a text that time is running out. I thought they fucking said until five in the morning? This is so ridiculous!" He said, preparing to type out a nice message. He opened his phone and went to the app.  
"Hey Karkat." Terezi said.  
"Not now, I don't have time for your clusterfuck flirting then threatening emotional issues." He said.  
"What the fuck does that even mean?!" The moment he hit send, a small red exclamation mark appeared next to a grayed out message. He went back to the main menu of the app and saw an error message.  
"Karkat."  
"You can't even respond to this guy?! What in the flying shit squealing FUCK?!"  
"KARKAT!"   
Karkat was smacked in the leg with a large metal stick.  
"TEREZI!"  
"Will you idiots stop."   
Karkat turned around. Vriska and Kanaya were standing together beside a red armchair.  
"Did you find anything? Please tell me you found something." Karkat said.  
"I'm afraid not Karkat." Kanaya said.  
"Will you all shut up and listen to me." Terezi said squeezing a small portion of Karkat'sarm to the point he had to move from the sudden pain.  
"Will you stop with that?!" He said, nearly yanking his arm from her completely.  
"I told you Kanaya." Vriska laughed.  
"Told her what?" Karkat said.  
"Anyway." Terezi said, her voice loud enough to be heard across the room. "I noticed something."  
"Wow, the blind girl noticed something? Terezi, you sure are hilarious!" Vriska smiled.  
"It's more than what you've done." Terezi said with her own wide grin. "Alright, maybe you dummies were looking too much into detail here. Lucky for me, I can't see the details. Just a big glob of colors all mixed together."  
"Okay?" Karkat said. "Will you stop trying to be mysterious and tell us already?! We're kind of running out of time."  
"You interrupting me is making us run out of time." Terezi said. She grabbed a strand of her red hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Now. If you look at the lights that are around the room, you will see something obvious and recurrent."  
"Terezi, I'm afraid I am not following you." Kanaya said.  
"The lights," She said. "are a map. I noticed how weird a few red lights in the bunch of gold lights was back when Karkat and I were walking towards this floor. They wind all the way up the stairs, and they go that way." She said, pointing to the small hallway that had the bathrooms. Karkat looked at the ceiling lamps in the hall, wine red in a room of gold.


	69. Challenge One Part Four

It was almost instantaneous, the way each of them moved towards the hall, as if someone had finally hit play on a movie that had been paused for hours. The sudden epiphany was too much to ignore. Terezi was right, the red lights were subtle, yet they glowed lighter than any other light. There were more and more of them the closer they got to the hall.   
"I can't believe we didn't think about this." Karkat said. Terezi was walking beside him, her hand around his arm. "I also can't believe the blind girl found this out!"   
"I have a walking stick Karkat." She said from beside him. "And I am not afraid to use it as a weapon."

The lamps that hung on the ceiling were actually red stained glass gas lamps. On either side of them, there was a door, and right in front of them, there was a wardrobe.   
The wardrobe was enormous and looked out of place. Two red candles rested on either side of it, the light breeze from the cracks in the walls brushing them and sending a slight trace of mint and pine into the air. Two double oak doors on the wardrobe were bound together by the strong grip of a metal latch. Karkat walked up to it and tried for it.  
"You have GOT to be kidding me."  
"What is it?" Vriska said.  
"It's locked." He said. He bent down and looked under it. "There's a light under here."  
"What?" Vriska said, slightly pushing him out of the way. She bent down herself and shone her phone flash light through.  
"Vriska," Kanaya said. "We found that key in the other room."  
"Go get it then!" Vriska said. She continued to dip her head under the ledge. Karkat moved back and stood by Terezi. She was clutching her dragon cane tightly in her hands.  
"Are you okay?" Karkat asked.  
"Yeah," She said. "Just morbidly curious." She smiled. Her cheeks, lightly sprinkled with freckles, rose. He kept his eyes on her for a moment, paying close attention to all of her features. They way she held her cane, the way she looked ahead with such wonder.  
Then, he realized he was being an idiot, and snapped out of it. He was the team leader, not the dumbass who gets everyone killed because he was in love.  
In love?!  
"So you and Kanaya found a key?" Karkat asked, trying to shake off the war in his head.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I just said that Karkat." Vriska said. "Or do you like the sound of my voice? I could talk longer if you'd like."  
"You know exactly what I was trying to say." He growled.

After he said that, the room seemed to grow silent. The only thing he could hear was Terezi breathing next to him. Everything was frozen in its place, the dust collecting in the spots never to be cleaned. Vriska sat in front of the wardrobe and got on her phone. Terezi leaned against the wall beside the boy's bathroom and yawned. Karkat focused his eyes on one of the candles. If the game was already like this, were the other levels going to be just as hard? Was he going to have to follow the guide of the posters at school and take elite swimming lessons to reach the bottom of a radioactive abyss and find a single specific rock?   
He looked away from the candle when he heard footsteps. Peering behind him, Kanaya was rushing forward with a large key.  
"We didn't see it before," she said. "But this key was beside on of the red candles."  
She reached the key out to Karkat. He took it, its weight being heavier than he thought it would have been, and walked over to the wardrobe beside Vriska.   
Karkat held up the lock and poked the key in the hole. Twisting it, he felt something click. His fingers began to shake as he tried to pry the lock apart. He pulled it from its clasp as hard as he could. The lock opened slowly, as if someone had poured syrup in it. He lifted it from the doors and placed it in his pocket.  
His fingers wrapped around the bronze handles. Karkat opened the doors and stepped back from it.  
"What?!"  
"Karkat, it's a hidden room!" Kanaya laughed.   
Inside was a small section, small enough to fit only a chair and a table. A few photos hung on the wall and a clock clicked happily.  
"Time is running out, it makes sense!" He said, a smile growing on his face. This was a lot easier than he expected it to be. He initially thought they'd find some dumb clue and would be forced to continue around the place.  
"What am I missing here?" Terezi said.  
Karkat looked up at the blue clock above the chair. It's arm had a key, and on the key was the letter H.  
"We just completed the mission."  
Vriska was already climbing on the seat, hands up towards the device.  
"If they're going to make the game this easy, we might as well not play anymore." She said. Her fingertips barely reached it. She jumped, and the clock tipped off the wall and came to the ground with a crack.  
"Why to go Vriska." Karkat said, hoping his voice showed off the large dose of annoyance he had hoped to achieve.  
"Thank you brave leader."

He walked over to the clock, now turned on its back. He flipped it around and examined the newly cracked glass.  
It was destroyed anyway.  
He picked it up, then brought his arm down, the clock hitting the wooden floor with a split though the air. The glass was scattered now, thrown about the room. He reached his hand through the hole and pulled out the key.  
"We actually have yet to finish this mission... we still have to get this to the school tomorrow by five." Kanaya said.  
"I'll have my brother take me early." Karkat said, holding the key in the light, the golden H gleaming off of the tip.


	70. Going Home

"You have no idea Karkat, what this means. I just got off work three hours ago, had to pay my bills, and I was going to go to bed early so I could get up tomorrow and practice my election speech. Elections are in a week and I only have the first few hours down." 

Kankri's hands were wrapped tight around the car wheel, the lights from the street lamps reflecting back on his jaded eyes. They were just pulling out from the parking lot of the shop.  
"About in the morning," Karkat murmured. "I have to drop something off before five."   
"What?!" Kankri hit the brakes, and Karkat's seat-belt clung to his chest as he was lunged forward.  
"Do you really have to do that every fucking time?!" Karkat said.  
"You have to be at the school by five in the morning? It's already nearly midnight-"  
"You took an hour to get me!" Karkat interrupted.  
"It took you forever to find the frivolous object-"  
"You also made me plan this later than it was supposed to be, so it didn't take that long Kankri. Don't you say it did because it didn't."  
"And you still have to do all these other tasks. I am not going to be able to drive you around when I have a large list of complex issues that I have to work through. And what happens when I become School President Karkat? I certainly won't have the time to be constantly running about, killing my engine." Kankri said. He looked at Karkat and shook his head. Karkat crossed his arms and sank in his seat.  
"You don't even know if you're going to be School President! So how about that. Then you will have plenty of time." He said.  
"There is only one other person running and I highly doubt she is going to go to the extreme and long-winded lengths I am going through. I have conducted an elaborate set of studies that will help me win the election. This is because I know the pressing matters, the way our school functions, and how to get to people." Kankri said.  
"I don't think a clusterfuck of hours spent trying to get everyone to sit through one of your genocidal brain killing sprees is going to win you anything. Karkat said, trying to ignore his brother's stare. His brother was going to go insane when he lost. Whoever was running against him would have to be awful to lose. Karkat watched Kankri shift in his seat from the corner of his eyes. With the flick of metal, the heat that had spilled out of the vents, suddenly stopped.  
"What are you doing?!" Karkat asked.   
"The two of us are going to have a brother to brother talk."  
"You mean you are going to talk and I am going to have to sit here. You were just complaining about time, you're wasting it right now. Or is this some moronic and nonconsensual way to get me to listen to your speech."   
He met his brother's gaze.  
"Your spurious attempt in trying to tell me you aren't the least bit interested in what I have to say isn't fooling anyone."  
"Will you turn back on your car and take me home it's kind of cold you know." Karkat said. He could see his breath now.  
"Not until we are able to identify your main issues. If you didn't notice, the way you are acting is potentially triggering to those around you. This is due to your constant brash behavior and reluctance to talk about anything. This in turns creates-"  
"We aren't focusing on my problems. I'm not a fucking idiot Kankri. We're focusing on make-believe figments of your imagination since you don't have enough friends to account for these alleged issues that DON'T EXIST." Karkat reached over across his brother and twisted the key. The lights in the car sparked back to life, and the cold air was chased away with a warm huff.  
"I have friends Karkat." Kankri said. His voice was thick as butter, but had the undertone that things were beginning to melt.  
"You don't and we both know it. Don't act like you don't." Karkat said, resting his arm on the window sill. He began to grip his hands, annoyed that Kankri hadn't hit the gas pedal yet. They were still in the middle of the driveway to the antique shop, Kankri's headlights illuminating the still and snow infested environment ahead of them.

He didn't expect the car to just suddenly move, so when it did, Karkat glanced back up at his brother. Kankri's face was wiped clean of any emotion. Karkat sunk a little more in his seat, beginning to feel a bad for what he had said. While his brother did need his head shrunk, Karkat still felt as though he shouldn't have said the things he did.


	71. Tuna Warns

"What is going on in here? I have a headache and you two are not making it any better."

Psiioniic stood at the top of the stairs rubbing his temples.  
"SOLLUX IS BEING FUCKING GRRRR!!" Mituna punched one of the couch cushions. Psiioniic looked at Sollux who was sitting in front of his computer with his head in his hands.  
"Mituna, you can't say that word." Psiioniic said. His voice lacked an authoritative pull leaving the demand sounding more like a statement. He had always tried to sound assertive with Mituna, but most of the time, he couldn't bring himself to it. Ever since the surgery, his son hadn't been the same. His emotions were everywhere and it was hard to know what he'd feel like next. It made Psiioniic nervous, he didn't want anything else to happen to his son. Either of his sons.   
"Sorry..." Mituna said.   
Sollux peered out from behind his hands, as if checking to see if everyone had disappeared. Psiioniic began to walk down the stairs.  
"What is the issue though? I'd rather not go back upstairs just to hear you two screaming again. Aren't you guys twins? I thought twins get along?"  
Sollux removed his head from his hands and began typing at his computer. Mituna grabbed a pillow from the couch and hugged it, staring at his dad through his bangs.  
"What?" Psiioniic said. Mituna continued to stare, not saying anything. His eyes, one a darker shade of blue than the other, were digging deep into Psiioniic's. "Mituna, what is it?"   
Slowly, his sons shoulders began to rise. Then they dropped and Mituna began to laugh.   
"Can you not right now?!" Sollux said from his computer, hardly audible over his brothers manic giggles.   
Psiioniic looked at Mituna for a moment. He was acting stranger than most nights. Video games seemed to help a lot, so he was usually on them. Now, however, he was in the basement laughing his ass off. Psiioniic flinched when his head throbbed.  
"Mituna, can you be a little quieter?" Psiioniic said.  
"He's not going to." Sollux said from behind his clicks. Psiioniic hesitated for a moment, trying to decide what issue he should try to fix first. Mituna laughing, potentially opening the possibility to accidentally hurting himself, or Sollux looking like he was going to blow up in any second. 

"TUNA!" Psiioniic said sharply as he walked towards Sollux. Since Mituna's brain damage, Sollux seemed to be grumpy often. One of the neighborhood girls even said he had lost interest and no longer talked about a lot of things. The statement stuck out Psiioniic's head a lot, and now he tried to do more things with his sons. Even if his headaches never seemed to go away.   
"Sollux what's going on?" Psiioniic said.  
"Can I ever have a little bit of space?" Sollux threw his arms in the air.  
"You're my kid, you don't get that privilege with me."   
"HE NEEDS TO QUIT THE GAME!!!!!" Mituna screamed from his spot on the couch.   
"What?" Psiioniic said.   
"Sollux STOP THAT." Mituna said as Sollux glared at his brother. "Why cant the staring just stop??"  
Psiioniic had to pause for a moment to understand what Mituna was actually saying.  
Sollux sighed.  
"Will you both just shut up or something I'm kind of busy."  
"SOLLUX... SOLLUX."  
Sollux closed his eyes as Mituna flipped himself upside down on the couch, accidentally bashing his head on the ground.  
"Owwowoww!!! Sollux hey SOOOLLUX."  
"What Mituna?" Sollux said, finally caving.  
"Quit the game."


	72. Keys

"Kankri, keys."  
Karkat walked into the faint warmth of his home to be greeted by his Dad who was holding his hand out. The radio was on, and it was blasting some sort of jazzy tune that strangled the air around them. Kankri shut the door, who's hinges screamed out in distaste, and stood beside Karkat.  
"I will keep the keys, I need them to go to school tomorrow." Kankri said, tucking them into his red coat pocket.  
"Kankri Vantas, give me your keys or I am taking them longer, you are lucky I let you pick up Karkat. After what you did earlier, I have to punish you. Don't try to rebel here."

Karkat watched his brother's face grow red as he fished in his pocket.  
"What did you do?" Karkat asked.  
"Sorry to invade in your curiosity, but quite frankly it is none of your business Karkat, so I would respect it if you stopped throwing yourself in a pile of My Personal Business." Kankri said. He was now gripping the keys at his waist.  
"It was just a question!" Karkat said. Kankri looked at him with the coolness of an iced meadow, no significant movements nor colors. Their dad cleared his throat and began to tap his foot, most likely meaning to make something of a threatening noise. It was muffled, however, due to the crimson rug below him and completely defeated any kind of authoritative tone.   
"Karkat, you need to go to bed." Signless said.

Karkat looked at both, his brother and his dad. His dad was watching Kankri's gripped fist -the one that held the key in it- and Kankri was staring blankly at his Dad.  
"You guys are ridiculous." Karkat murmured as he neared the stairs, the dingling of keys slapping a hand clattering behind him.


	73. Riding The Bus Means Pain For Me

"One week, I have one more week to completely finish my speech. That is not enough time."  
Karkat watched his brother cross the hallway and grab hold of the attic doorknob.  
"What are you doing, you know we aren't allowed to go up there." Karkat said from the doorway of the bathroom. Kankri jumped as if he didn't know Karkat had to get up early to ride the bus too.  
"I am utilizing my time of being conscious to explore the allegedly forbidden upper floor of our three-story house."  
Karkat stepped farther out of the bathroom.  
"Why the fuck would you want to go up there? It's nothing but a tight enclosed sweaty space infiltrated with bats, spiders, and other disgusting things." Karkat said.  
"There are also things up there that would include family memorabilia, decorations that can be reused, old items that once belonged to me, books, that one clock that use to be in the hallway, and al-"  
"Your car keys dad hid?" Karkat said. Kankri closed his baby blue eyes and shook a messy head full of black hair.  
"It doesn't matter what the main reasoning behind me wishing to embark on a tedious journey in our attic is." He said, his hand still resting the knob.  
"KANKRI VANTAS IF YOU GO UP IN THAT ATTIC SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BURN YOUR KEYS!" Their Dad screamed from his room. Kankri's hand dropped from the metal in defeat.  
"I suppose this is the cue for me not to attend school, what a sad days." He said, his voice crescendoing so their Dad could hear him. Karkat rolled his eyes and went back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.  
"You better be going to school." Their Dad said.  
"I can't, I am very sick with something that will likely result in bringing the plague across the school. I am not eligible to lose potential votes like that." Kankri responded. He was already walking towards the bathroom reaching for his hair brush.  
"Being absent from school," Their Dad said, now standing in the doorway. "Will make you less known to the public."  
"I'll do fine, they know enough about me."  
"Then you can go to school." Signless said. He was already dressed, but in such a way that is appeared there was little effort. No effort. His shirt was wrinkled in the most unprofessional way, his pants didn't have a belt, and one of his socks were missing. "The bus will be leaving soon, you two better hurry. Remember what I always say. We are..."  
Signless raised his chin and waiting as if Karkat or Kankri were actually going to say it.  
"We, are failures. Trigger warning on that obviously." Kankri said as he dipped his fingers in a thing of hair gel.  
"How do you even live with that in your hair it's disgusting and greasy." Karkat said. He watched Kankri apply it lightly, dabbing only the spots that seemed to be sticking out in a weird direction.  
"Okay so the correct answer was We are vantastic!" Signless said. Karkat glared at his dad.  
"Please never say that again.  
Their Dad shrugged and walked back to his room. After shutting the lid to the gel, Kankri wet his toothbrush and left the room brushing his teeth. Karkat followed him out and went downstairs. The radio had been left on, and was now on a morning station. Karkat looked out the window to see how much it had snowed last night. Being the glass was frosted with ice, he determined it was plenty.

Kankri came down the stairs, straightening the collar on his white shirt.  
Karkat pulled on his coat and stomped on his shoes. His brother took a good amount of time just zipping up his jacket. Karkat watched him for a moment, zipping and unzipping, then zipping again.  
When Karkat was ready to step out the door, Kankri was busy examining two pair of gloves, both of which looked exactly the same.

"It's like you aren't even from this family." Karkat said, tapping his foot. "Can you be any slower?!"  
"I can't decide which pair to wear. One will provide me with a good amount of warmth, but is itchy. The other pair however isn't itchy, but is not as warm."  
"Stick your hands in your pockets and stop leaking unnecessary words from your encyclopedia shaft and let's go!" Karkat grabbed Kankri's arm and tried to pull him towards the door. Kankri jumped at the touch and swung his arm back from Karkat.  
"Don't touch me please, I find that mildly triggering."  
"I'm YOUR BROTHER!" Karkat shouted. "And since when do you talk about your triggers?!"  
Kankri didn't look at him and continued to inspect the gloves.

"Kankri."  
Both of them turned their heads to see their Dad standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Will you please quit stalling, I don't have the gas money to drive both of you to school, nor do I have the time to do so before work."  
Karkat looked back at Kankri who closed his eyes and slipped on one of his black gloves. He bent over and picked up his backpack, then walked towards the door.  
"Have a good day at school you two." Their Dad said before turning back around and heading up the stairs. Karkat twisted the doorknob and pulled on the door. It opened a crack before determining that it wasn't going to go any farther.  
"Damnit, what the hell?" Karkat said, trying to pull it opened.  
"It must have frozen over a bit last night." Kankri said as Karkat tried shaking it open.  
"Did you do something to the door?! Because you have to ride the bus Kankri. I don't want you to any more than you do, but it has to happen." Karkat said, resting his face in his hands.  
"Why would I do that, it seems kind of pointless." Kankri said, ignoring Karkat's insult.  
Karkat looked up from his hands. They were running later than his usual schedule.  
"Why does this stupid piece of shit have to open inward. Help me pull on this thing." Karkat said to his brother. Kankri walked towards it and gripped the handle.  
"I have to put my hand on yours, don't freak out." Karkat sighed. Kankri didn't say anything.  
Karkat placed his hands on his brothers gloves and positioned himself to open the door.  
"When I say three pull okay?" Karkat said.  
"Alright." Kankri murmured.  
"One... two... Three!"  
Karkat pulled feeling the full weight and the door cracked open farther.  
"You didn't even pull on it!" He said to his brother.  
"I did all that I could."  
"Don't be an idiot. I know that is asking a lot since you can't even tell the difference between a crush and a platonic love, but just try for now."  
"What are you implying?" Kankri said. "I have no romantic interests towards anyone and I am quite sure you are aware of that. I have made it completely clear that-"  
"Yeah, that's amazing. Pull!"  
This time, with the help of his brother, the door let out a large crack and flew open, sending Karkat and Kankri towards the small lamp on the table. Kankri bumped the table, and the lamp began to wiggle.  
"Grab it!" Karkat said. Kankri reached out for it, the tip of his fingers brushing it lightly. There it went, all family heirloom glass and new cream-colored bulb of it. The crack filled the room, and Karkat had to step away from the exploding bulb.  
"You've got to be KIDDING ME WHAT THE FUCK? IS IT REALLY TOO MUCH TO ASK TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE BY A SEMI-DECENT TIME RATHER THAN BEING TORMENTED WITH A STUPID LAMP AND A FUCK-FISTING PAIN UP THE ASS?!"  
"KARKAT VANTAS, YOU CAN'T BE SAYING THOSE WORDS!"  
Their dad had run down the stairs, jumping the last step.  
"Just... just go to school we will talk about this when you get back." He said looking at the broken lamp.  
Karkat shook his head and stepped outside into the cold that instantly bit his nose. Kankri followed him and shut the door.  
"We have to hurry. I don't even know what time it is, for all I know your pampered gimmicks might have already caused us to miss the bus." Karkat said, walking as fast as he could to the top of their driveway. There was no way he'd be able to catch up with Terezi at this point.

It had snowed what he would deem as "a royal shit load", and was surprised they had not canceled school. Walking out from their driveway and onto the main road had already soaked through his shoes. The sun, already starting to rise, was mocking him with his lateness. Its glow was strong and its reflection off of the snow about burned his eyes out of their sockets. For being so radiant, it sure did have a way of not being warm whatsoever. The roofs of the few houses on the street were completely invisible from the snow. He edged towards Terezi's house and looked at the dark windows. The house seemed vacant. No one waiting outside. She must have already left.  
"Is that the bus..?" Kankri said from behind him.  
"What?" Karkat said, stopping in his tracks. Sure enough, a large rectangular vehicle was driving down the road. Within a matter of seconds it would be at the bus stop. Karkat squinted towards the bench to see someone waiting. Terezi must have found her glasses.  
"We need to run!"Karkat said, already beginning to take off. His feet, though soaked and cold, stomped through the puddles and snow piles. The wind smacked his face with its morning sigh and the light falling snow stung his cheeks. He passed the oddly placed mailbox, the bench getting closer in sight as the bus crept up from the woods. He watched as Terezi turned to look at him only to start laughing. He must have been a sight.

"I am never doing this again!" Kankri said from beside him. "This is really going to mess with my schedule today, I already had a lot to do."  
The bus, now only about twenty feet away, opened its doors. Terezi stepped in, and Karkat could swear the bus driver was mumbling something under his breath.  
His legs, tired from the sudden burst of energy, came to a halt as he stopped in front of the doors.  
"Is that your brother over there?" The bus driver said from behind his mustache.  
"Yep." Karkat said looking behind him. Kankri was almost at the bus now, and Karkat could swear his face showed a hint of annoyance.  
"I won't yell at you this time then." Their bus driver said. Karkat reached for the railing and pulled himself to the inside of the bus. He scanned for Terezi, and found her in her usual seat, seat Five, still laughing.  
"It isn't all that funny you know. You wouldn't have even been able to see it your glasses were still gone." He huffed.  
"Gee Karkat, I didn't know you woke up so terrible today, otherwise I would have forgottenmy glasses."  
"Because being blind seems like such a fun game."  
Karkat, I am so ashamed in you right now."  
Karkat closed his eyes for a moment, silently placing himself in a position where his brother did not exist. 

"Bluh do you have to be here." Terezi said from behind them.  
The bus let out a sigh and began to pull out on the road.

"You shouldn't make light of the younger Pyrope's impairment. Using an ableist term such as "blind" may potentially be highly triggering to her. Do you feel triggered Terezi?"  
"No-"  
"And as my brother, Karkat, I was hoping you would be more careful to cautiously direct yourself around these trigger words. Terezi did not ask to be born with a sight impairment, and as a result you making a joke out of it by saying Because being Blind is such a fun game was highly offensive."  
"Hey," One of the kids from the back of the bus said. "Will you shut up please?"  
"I think an apology," Kankri continued, ignoring the request. "is well fit."  
"I don't even care!" Terezi said.  
"Will all of you shut up?" Someone else said.  
"Oh GOD make it STOP!" Karkat said, banging his head on the window beside him.  
"Being blind is very harsh on those who are unfortunately struck with the stick of handicap. It is something that-"  
"Hey Bro,"  
Karkat looked across the aisle to see Gamzee sitting next to Kurloz. Kurloz's mouth made Karkat sink slightly in his seat. They were still red around the black string that was stitchedthrough the pale flesh.  
"I was all wonderin if I was still in this motherfuckin game. Sorry I couldn't be all in there last night, my dad needed me to watch Kurloz. It was all fine though, we watched some wicked movi-"  
"Yeah that's wonderful," Karkat interrupted him. "and you are still on the team."  
"Oh, because I was all thinkin that since I wasn't there messing around with you dudes, that I might be off the team. I am so relieved to hear that."  
"And continuing on, I heavily suggest that-"  
"Please shut up.." The kid in the back wined.

Karkat buried his face in his hands.


	74. Where Shall We Meet?

It looked like they were laughing at him.  
Scratch that, he knew with every visceral thought that they were laughing at him. It wasn't anything surprising either, it was a fairly normal day-to-day activity brought upon him by the problematically educated youth. He didn't know who raised most of them, but whoever it was, they raised them to grow up with the skin of a cactus. Untouchable by any new information that may help them.  
"Kankri, you can sit down now, that's been... well... half of the class. I also didn't call on you, so, maybe we should work on that." Mr. Fevenstien said from his desk as he pushed a pencil through one of his suspender straps. The small congregation began to murmur at the opportunity to talk. Kankri glanced at them, seeing just how much they needed to hear his reprimand.  
"I haven't even got to the main issue though, that was just the part of the lecture... er I mean useful thought in correlation to your question." Kankri said. He tapped his fingers on his desk as Mr. Fevenstien rubbed his forehead.  
"Kankri please. We have other things to work on. This isn't your speech and debate class." Mr. Fevenstien said. He sighed and looked at something on his desk. He must not have got paid a good amount.  
"Oh, of course." Kankri said, sitting back down in his seat. Just as he did, one of the convicts of Talking Informally In Class leaned across the aisle and stuck out his hand to whisper.  
"Hey, hey Kankri."  
Kankri looked at the boy beside him, then looked back towards the front of the room wishing he were somewhere else.  
"If you wouldn't mind, I think this is supposed to be the time we are to be listening to Mr. Fevenstien. I know you have a difficult time listening to people, as nothing either he or I say seems to get to you, but it would be nice if you wouldn't distract my peers and I from learning, thanks."  
This didn't seem to please the boy, as he remained in his crooked posture. Kankri ignored him as their teacher rose from his desk, holding his back.  
"Alright everyone, I will need you to look at what I wrote over here." Mr. Fevenstien, whose body seemed held together only by his belt and the tightness of his shirt, crept over to the other side of the green room to his chalkboard. On it, scribbled loose and scratchy cursive directed the students down a list of math rules.

"Last nights homework should have been easy, and if you didn't get it then, you certainly aren't going to get it now and things will get harder."  
He bent over, again holding his back, and grabbed his chalk writing a new equation on the board to join the many others. Mr. Fevenstien hardly -if ever- cleared his chalkboard. There were still things written on it from the week before Christmas.

"Kankri, it's important." The boy said. Kankri inhaled a slight breath and looked beside him.  
"I respect you having the right to speech, but really, this is beginning to be a tedious practice."  
The boy smiled, most likely excited by the rush of finally getting the attention he wanted.  
"Well good, anyway, my friend and I really need your help after school today. It's about your election."  
Kankri peered over the boy's shoulder at someone whose freckled face was pulled back in a tight smile. This was a shocker, they were actually beginning to make sense now.  
"Oh, absolutely! Where would we meet?"  
"How about behind the school in the band room, there isn't any practice tonight."

Just as Kankri was about to redirect his attention to the teacher, he caught a quick glimpse of the glares the students were giving him.  
"And will Mr. Vantas and Mr. Taylor please stop talking, thanks."


	75. Missing Door

She was interested, completely interested in why the school fell apart the year it did. Which happened to be in 1999, the year her uncle graduated. It was astounding too, that someone was actually paying attention to her stories. The other girl though, was spending a good deal of the session drooling over her paper.  
"MEENAH! Do you want your money or not?" Aranea, wearing her royal blue blazer and white jeans, was sitting at her desk, waiting for her teacher to arrive. The man was notorious for showing up late, but still, he was somehow still never fired. She supposed that since he was the only creative writing teacher in the state with a decent degree, they wouldn't let him go. Why they let him teach senior English however, was beyond her.   
"What? Serket come on, I had to stay up all night, can't we just skip the boring parts and move on with our lives." Meenah said. She remained with her head on the table, but did move her paper.  
"What boring parts?! These are all crucial to the story! Skipping all the parts would kill every significant moment of this. If you want your money, you are going to have to listen.  
"Yeah okay fine, but can we do this later? I am pretty sure you have some more, important things to worry aboat." 

Aranea sighed and watched the only other interested customer sneak away. She felt the weight of disappointment slam her as shook her head.  
"Do you think I am going to win school president?"  
Meenah laughed, really really laughed.  
"You don't have to worry aboat anyfin Serket, if you really think What's-His-Face is goin to win then you are insane. No one even really likes him, the guy is overbearing."  
"Well Vantas seems to have everything down, as he has stated many many times in his practice speeches."  
"You actually listen to those?" Meenah asked.  
"No! That would completely take away from my speech. I worked hard on it too, but then again I haven't been working on it as long as he has." Aranea said.  
"You don't need to worry, remember what the ruder and younger version of you told you? That you have the luck or somefin like that."  
"That I have all the luck because I am her sister, I know."  
"Just bereef in yourself and you'll do fine. Can we stop talkin about this? I sound like a chippy dolphin and it's kinda disturbin me."

"I AM SORRY I AM SO SORRY CLASS!" Mr. Spondeleski slammed the door open, the wood smacking the white-painted brick wall. "I KNOW THIS IS THE FOURTEENTH TIME IN THESE PAST TWO MONTHS... I HAVE BEEN KEEPING TRACK. BUT PLEASE DO NOT REPORT THIS-"  
Aranea, followed by the rest of the class watched as a suited woman, with her arms crossed, walked under the door frame.  
"MY DOG RAN OUT OF THE HOUSE ON MY LUNCH BREAK AND I GUESS MY SON STAYED HOME AND HE BROKE THE TOASTER WHICH REALLY FUC- I MEAN FREAKING SU...."  
His last word, potentially being "sucked" turned into one long slur of the world "Suuuuuuuuuuh." as he began to rub his neck in sight of the woman at the door.  
"Greg, I am very disappointing with you, my class can hear you screeching like an ape from clear down the hall."  
Mr. Spondeleski ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Revera, the door accidentally broke the other day."

Mrs. Revera tapped her foot.  
"Can I please have a word with you Mr. Greg, it won't be long."  
Mr. Spondeleski hesitated, looking first at his class, then back to the teacher standing where the door should have been.  
"Of... of course yes, just please let me grab something first."  
He reached over and grabbed a fanny pack. Looking into it, he reached down and pulled out a few dollars.  
"I will be right back class." He said, rushing to the hall.  
"What the motha fuck is up with this guy?" Meenah said.


	76. Twisted Equilibrium

School had been rough. He wanted to show his classmates he was independent. That he was able to not only take care of himself, but them as well. It didn't seem to be going as planned, as most of the time they wouldn't listen or would just walk off. Those who did listen seemed to think recording it would help them remember down the line. At least that's what they claimed.  
Kankri wove his way through a sonorous hall filled with a myriad of kids wanting to go home. Their voices boomed through the hall like fireworks. The once quiet facility never failed to turn into something of a parade in the end. 

Kankri walked outside the school and into a cold, yet quiescent breeze. He straightened his backpack, wishing it wasn't so heavy. The band room wasn't connected to the rest of the school, it sat in a hexagonal room just off the main sidewalk. He was going to have to make this quick, Karkat would surely dislike being left after school for too long. He was glad his Dad dropped off his car and keys, even if he had to give them back at a later time.  
The snow trickled into his fabric shoes as crossed the small street, narrowly missing a white van. It honked at him and considered doing something somewhat immature, before realizing he needed to be an adult. Continuing to the building, he looked at the roof that stood about twenty feet above him. It was small building, most likely one that would be completely crowded with the plethora of band students.   
The door was opened a crack rendering the large sapphire doorknob obsolete. Kankri straightened his backpack and pushed the door open into a dark room. Glimmers of light reflected off of the instruments in their cubby against the wall and the legs of the chairs. It was thoughtful his peers wanted to help him with his election. Internally smiling to himself, Kankri set his backpack -the same one that was giving him a hell of a time- on one of the chairs, and began looking for a light switch.

He tried to be mindful as he made his way across the room, but had the equilibrium of a four year old on stilts. He backed up from a chair only to knock into a stand that fell over and smacked a desk. When he went to pick it up and return it to its proper place, he nearly tripped over another chair.  
Anticipation was strung around his arms as he impatiently began to think about what might happen if he managed to break someone's instrument. He then decided to stay within the crack of light emitted from the door, therefore helping to guide himself.

The room was set up in a mocking circle, the chairs and stands all facing the middle of the room. At the far end, there was a door that led into something of an office, glass walls letting anyone see what might be happening behind.

He was going to inspect around the office for the switches when the light from the door began to grow narrower.

He turned around, his eyes instantly spotting something walk away from the door. The room had grown dark, and his eyes now had to try and get use to the surroundings. With a lack of windows, the band room seemed to dive into a pool of ink. 

"Hello, is this Viven Tayler? If so I-"

Kankri was cut off by the sudden snap of being shoved. Unsuspecting the gesture, his tried to catch his balance from the fall but missed when his back arched forward and his arms sprung out for him to catch the floor lightly. He went to pull himself up, grabbing hold of the table beside him. Just as his legs were straightening and we was about to stand upright, he felt a heavy blow to his stomach. He fell again, this time trying to see who else was in the room. He heard footsteps in various places. Across the room, to the side, next to him.  
"Stop please, I know you appear to be unhappy but we can se-"  
His heart, racing in his chest, seemed to want to jump out and flee as this time, something hard found its way under his eye. His neck snapped back and he smacked his head off of the ground, his hand running to his cheek.

"Did you get that on the nightcam?" A voice rang out from the smothered darkness of the room.

"Yeah, despite you constantly pushing me." Another voice said with a cynical flare. Kankri remained on the ground unaware of what to do next. His cheek and eye burned, as did his hands. He wouldn't throw a punch though, as that would be an immature, if not problematic, course of action.   
Kankri sat up again, his head light. He was first going to make a break for the door, then, he would find out who was the culprit and make sure they had a good word.  
Kankri wished he wasn't bathed in darkness. He stood up slowly and began to inch towards the exit.  
"Where are you going?" One of the voices said.     
"An attack like that could get you in serious trouble." He said, rushing forward as fast as his body would let him. He made it past the center of the circle, but something wrapped itself around his hand.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU ARE TRIGGERING ME LET GO!" He tried to rip his wrist from whatever leach had latched on. Instead, the person gripped tighter. Kankri turned around and for the first time saw the twisted grimace of Viven Taylor.  
"Good luck in the election."


	77. Pizza and Pirates

He had waited outside for a fucking hour and was beginning to think he had been forgotten about.  
The snow bit his cheeks as he stood up and walked towards the door, pulling his phone out to text his moronic douchwaggon of a brother. Just as Karkat was about to pull open the school's front doors, it opened for him.  
"Hey KK."   
Karkat looked up from his phone. Sollux pushed his glasses up his nose. Mituna, beside him, was completely bundled head to toe and looked more like an oversized snowboot.   
"Hey Sollux."  
"What are you still doing here?" Sollux said through a lisp.  
"My brother is supposed to drive me home, but I think the idiot forgot about me for the third fucking time this year. Is it really too much to ask to get a ride home from him?"  
Sollux laughed.   
"Our Dad could always give you a ride home if you want. You can even stay for dinner or something. I bought this new game where you are a pirate and you have to go through a series of obstacles, while fighting other members. It's one of those online games." Sollux said. Karkat began to walk with Sollux towards a yellow Toyota that looked like it had seen better days.  
"I will just text my Dad then." Karkat said.  
"WHY ARE YOU SO SHORT?" Mituna pointed to him. Karkat furrowed his brows.  
"I'm not that short wha-"  
"YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKITH POLLY POCKOT!" Mituna said.   
"MITUNA! Stop that, he's our guest you idiot." Sollux said.

They neared the car, and as they did, the window to the driver's seat rolled down at an alarmingly slow pace.   
"Sollux you didn't tell me you were inviting a friend from school." His Dad said from the car.   
"I'm inviting a friend from school." Sollux said as he opened the door. Mituna jumped up front and slammed the door shut which made his Dad rub his head. Karkat quickly hit typed out a message to his dad and hit send, but the message was flagged as not-sent. He looked at the wifi bars and saw they had disappeared.  
"KK are you getting in?" Sollux said. Karkat snapped back into reality and got inside the warm car next to Sollux. He shut the door and looked at the mirror showing Sollux's Dad.   
He felt out of place as Sollux's Dad pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the road. Karkat shifted in his seat and pulled on his seatbelt. Clicking it in, Although old, the seats were surprisingly soft and the car was pretty clean despite the random stain on the middle seat.  
"Why didn't Latula pick you up today Tuna?" Psiioniic asked his son.  
"SHE HAD um. Shit. I CAN'T THINK OF THE WORD!" Mituna said. He rested his head against the window.  
"KK." Sollux said. "Where do you live? We can have you home at any time."  
"I live on Stillwelll Road." Karkat said.  
"That's not that far from where I live." Sollux said. "If I'm thinking about the right place."

 

The car scurried down a gravelled road that seemed to be a hidden turn-off from the main street.  
"Dad why are we taking the back roads? It's not going to impress him." Sollux said. His Dad, from the front mirror rolled his eyes.  
Their car would jerk forward, the snow hard on the tires.  
"It's fast this way, and I still have to order a pizza. Do you have any idea how long Pizza Delivery Services take to get here?" Psiioniic asked.  
"Only about ten minutes later than usual." Sollux responded.  
"no no NONO." Mituna said from the passenger seat.  
"Oh what is it now?" Psiioniic said, nudging his son.   
"We always ALWAYS eat ouhut, I don't want food fromth out."  
"It's better than having Dad make food." Sollux said. "He burns everything, I don't even know why we have an oven."  
"That's just a generalization." Psiioniic said. "Sometimes I do okay."

 

The car moved towards a familiar small house. Almost as instantly as the car stopped, Mituna's door swung open, and in lightning time, he was jumping out, hitting his head on the top of the car's door hinge.  
"MITUNA!" Psiioniic yanked his keys out of the vehical and ran to his son who was now laying on the ground, holding his head and moaning.  
"Shith, I fell out of the damn car again." He said. Karkat looked at him for a while, unable to decide if this was any kind of serious injury or not.   
"Come on KK." Sollux said, getting out of the car.  
"What? Is he going to be okay?!" Karkat asked, shocked that Sollux seemed so callous.  
"Yeah, he'll be fine. If it wasn't the car that hurt him, it was bound to be something else." Sollux said. As Mituna sat up, still rubbing his head, Sollux walked over to the front door.   
"Now KK, in order to keep the intruders out, we hide our key in a very secret space."   
Sollux bent over and lifted up a mat in front of their door.  
"Wow Sollux, that's not fucking obvious." Karkat said.  
"I bet you had no idea it was there." Sollux responded. He opened the door to his house. Although messier than during the party, it still looked well-kept.

"We're downstairs." Sollux said. "Staying upstairs would mean listening to my Dad scream at Tuna for being too loud ehehe, so we're going to meet peace." He opened a door to the left and led Karkat down the familiar room. Now that it wasn't an infestation of Christmas Assortments, he could see the full array. The clean wooden floors -which were a real touch-up in comparison to the aged wood upstairs- reflected back the mustard yellow lights that lined the ceiling. In the far back corner of the room, there was a huge desk with a computer sitting on it. There, posters, calendars, and glowing paint lined the walls behind it. There was a colorful rug below it and a bag of chips sitting open beside the yellow glowing keyboard.

Beside him was the long couch from the party, although this time there was a pink stain on one of the corner cushions. A sleek white table was sturdy under a large TV.

"Since Dad's raise, he's been able to fix down here." Sollux laughed. He moved to a black metal box on the table. Clicking it, a blue light shone around a button. "KK, will you get the controllers, they're over beside the computer."

"That's real specific." Karkat mumbled as he walked to the glowing corner. He looked at the desk seeing nothing but the computer, mouse, keyboard, and chips.

"KK hurry up, you're taking forever." Sollux said, not even two seconds since Karkat had reached the area.

"It's not my fault you have a cluttered glowing shitspew over here!" Karkat said, reaching towards the cabinet door. He opened it seeing nothing but a book on programming. He picked it up and looked at its back.

PROGRAMMING FOR ASSHOLES

SO YOU WANT TO BE A PROGRAMMER? TOUGH SHIT YOU PROBABLY WILL SUCK AT IT ON THE FIRST TRY. WITH THIS HELPFUL GUIDE HOWEVER, YOU MIGHT SUCK JUST A LITTLE LESS. I AM SURE THAT SINCE YOU ARE A BLITHERING IDIOT, YOU ARE READING THE BACK OF THIS BOOK FOR A DESCRIPTION ON WHAT YOU WILL LEARN. OPEN THE BOOK AND LOOK ON THE SIDE ASSHOLE!

"Hey Sollux," Karkat asked. "Do you mind if I borrow this?" He looked to meet Sollux's eyes but found him missing in action.

"Borrow what?" Sollux's voice said.

"Uh, where are you?" Karkat answered, moving away from the computer.

"Down here. I found the controllers. I forgot Mituna and his girlfriend were over yesterday." Sollux said. Karkat looked down and saw Sollux peering our at him from beside the couch. Karkat rubbed his head for a moment, contemplating on why he didn't just go home.

Sollux stood up and clicked a button on his TV. The entire thing lit up with the words "hello" on it. Karkat envied him for a moment, wishing his pathetic excuse for a television would do something like that.

"Oh you mean my programmers book. Go for it, but I doubt you'll get anything out of it. You don't really have experience." Sollux said, sitting down on his couch.

"I bet I could become just as good as you, don't act like you're tough shit." Karkat said, walking over and joining him. He grabbed a controller and found it to be heavier than he expected.

"No way, my viruses are fucking brutal. You'll never be able to beat me with that. Just like you aren't going to beat me at this game. You don't have the experience." Sollux said through his lisp. He clicked an option on his TV and almost instantly music began to bleat out of it.

"How do I work the controls?" Karkat said, looking at the controller.

"You'll figure it out. It's really easy. If you don't suck at it." Sollux said, a smile taking custody of his face. "Hurry up and pick a pirate. We're going to be running through a war zone. Whoever makes it out alive before the pizza comes wins." Sollux said.

"I don't see why you are so excited to lose." Karkat said. He picked a character, a tough looking guy with a dramatic scar over his eye. Sollux picked some dorky scrawny man with suspenders. The game began to load, and Karkat gripped the controller.

"Ehehe, good luck KK!! You'll need it!"

Karkat had never seen Sollux in such a good mood. It was almost disturbing.   
He looked at the screen as he moved his character forward, escaping some sketchy looking guy with a long beard. Karkat hit the X button to see what it did. It made him jump, but not very high. He would need to remember this.  
His character ran through a ship. It was rocking back and forth dramatically as a storm brewed from behind him.

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK THIS ISN'T FAIR!" He shouted when he saw his health jump from being full to only halfway.

"Ehehehe, I told you it would end up like this." Sollux laughed.

"THIS IS SO NOT FAIR, WHAT KIND OF FUCKING IDIOT IS THIS GUY? WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! NO, THIS DOESN'T COUNT SOLLUX, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME. TH-" Karkat paused when the words YOU DIED appeared on the screen.  
He nearly threw the controller, the only thing holding him back was the fact he had come back to life and was now running all over the place like an idiot.

"You know you can kill people too, right KK?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah I am pretty fucking aware of that Sollux." Karkat said. He pressed the triangle button and watched as his character shot a bullet. Red splew out on the screen and Karkat's jaw dropped open.

"WHAT?!"

"KK, calm down. Not everyone can be as good at games as me." Sollux said. "I actually have a winning streak of eighteen. I'm prett-"

Sollux gasped as Karkat unplugged a controller.

"Now where are- THERE YOU ARE!" Karkat threw his gun up at Sollux's character and began to shoot. He laughed as thick red blood began to fly off of the character.

"KK WHAT THE FUCK, THAT'S CHEATING!!" Sollux said, reaching to plug his controller back in.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER YOUR LISP!" Karkat said as tears began to form in his eyes. He was laughing too hard at this, it was amazing. Finally, the last blow resulted in Sollux's side of the screen reading YOU DIED.

"KK! WHAT THE-"

"Boys,"

The were interrupted from their frenzy when Psiioniic came down the stairs holding a box. "Pizza's here."


	78. Blast Homework

Blasted jocks. The football was in his yard again. That wouldn't have been an issue if those idiots would actually pick up their trash rather than leavin it there because as Hear-Say generously told him:  
I will not set foot on such a ... lewd property  
The Zahhak's, how ever lucky he was to have them livin in front of him (not), were a weird bunch. All night Equ's brother would be up messin with his machines, keepin everyone in the neighborhood up. Eridan's Dad had made many complaints, but they still didn't do anything about it. Eridan scowled at the stupid toy in his yard. If they weren't careful, he'd have their entire family wiped out from this neighborhood. 

They were lucky the even got to live where they were. This neighborhood was for people with a plethora of money. The only reason their Dad hadn't got fired yet was because of his inability to understand the concept of being kicked out of a leading company.

 

Eridan opened the door into his house. With a basement, three pools, and an additional four floors, his family had it well. His Dad was one co-founder of Fish-In-Go. The main owner however, was his future Girlfriend's Mom. She was going to have a lucky day tomorrow, as he was planning on askin her out. He was nervous, but why would she want to turn down someone like him?  
Eridan checked the oversized clock on the deep violet walls of the Walk-In room. It was already half past four, and he had just got home.

"Eridan."   
Cronus, his brother who seemed to have way too big of a head, nudged him.  
"God wwhat's your problem Cro, first you embarrass the livvin shit outa me at lunch, and noww I can't evven get a decent sleep." Eridan said.  
"You don't havwe to be a baby, I vwas just going to tell you Dad isn't going to be home until late again." Cronus smiled as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it, and inhaled whatever it was you were supposed to inhale. Eridan never really fully understood the concept of smoking. Cronus let out a breath of smoke and shrugged.  
" WWhat are you fukin kiddin me? He wwas supposed to help me wwith that blasted History project. And do you havve to bloww that in my face?! WWhat evver happened to you just usin it for showw?"  
"People started catching on and it made me look fake. It's not that bad really. You knovw, you shouldn't beliewve evwerything on the internet. I read that those ads vwe alvways see are made just to scare us."  
Eridan stared at his brother for a moment.  
"I can't tell if you are bein serious, or if you are actually that dumb. And wwhen Dad finds out you're smokin now, he's gonna be pissed. He already didn't like that fake bullshit."  
Cronus ignored him and blew out another cloud of smoke.  
"I knovw. But Dad's isn't avware, so hovw is he goin to knowv? You knovw vwhat else, that means I am the boss."  
"Wwe aren't little kids, there is no boss."  
"That's vwhat you vwant to think." Cronus said.  
"Wwhatevver!" 

 

Eridan looked away from his brother. Whatever God had caused him to be related to this guy was so cruel.  
"So you're askin out Meenah's little sis tomorrow? You knovw it vwould be vweird if vwe both dated one of them."  
Eridan slammed his backpack on the ground as his brother continued to talk.  
"You knovw, I am not afraid to date people vwho are... considerably less than us in terms of economic standing. Not that I actually think that. Maybe you should followv my example." Cronus said.   
"Howw did you knoww about Feferi?!" Eridan asked.  
"Simple. I vwas in the music room and I found your little vwizard stash. Apparently, according to your "VWizarding Book" you are asking her out tomorrovw."  
"Yeah and so wwhat if I do?! Maybe she'll actually say yes."  
"I doubt it." Cronus said.  
"CRO YOU KNOWW JUST AS WWELL AS I DO THAT I HAVE A CHANCE WWITH HER SO DON'T FUCKIN ACT LIKE I DON'T!" Eridan shouted.  
Cronus just let out another cloud and walked off.  
"I havwe some important things to attend to. Talk later."


	79. Hidden Luck

Vriska smiled to herself, if not feeling a little bad as she opened the door into her sister's room. 

"Vriska, if you weren't aware, I am kind of busy right now." Aranea said as she dumped a pile of paints and glitters to the ground. "I have to paint all forty of these posters, add cobalt sparkles and white polka-dots to every single border, then I have to let them dry in the library while I study for history tomorrow and practice my speech for class." Aranea said, rubbing her head. "I don't even know why I signed up for Speech and Debate, I'm so bad at it half of the time. Just yesterday during class, while I was sitting in my chair reading Tolkien's Roverandom, Wilkes called me up and go against Will, the class' most annoying student. I am afraid to say I had no clue what we were Tolkien... I mean talking about that. Pun intended, I'm not fooling anyone." Aranea sighed, wiping her head as though there was sweat there.

 

Vriska looked at the naked posters on the ground.  
"Yeah, I didn't get any of that. Anyway, I don't think you have to worry about losing." She said, a smile spreading to her cheeks.  
"I wouldn't expect any different of you, and why would you think that? The only other candidate is one of the smartest kids in the school. He seems to really have everything together Vriska. His GPA is tied with mine, he is in my AP English and my advanced history and science classes. I don't think he takes the advanced math though, which is kind of a silly thought as even I don't. I bet his parents are successful or something, that's where he gets it all from." Aranea said. She really looked like she was losing her mind with the election.  
Vriska laughed.  
"You are way overthinking this, don't be a moron. I went to his little brother's house when we went on some deranged and really REALLY boring hunt for Clown-Kid's brother. The place is a complete tragedy. And Kankri has something you don't have." Vriska said. She walked over to Aranea and sat down on her sister's plush blue bed.  
"Let me guess. It's luck." Aranea rolled her eyes.  
Vriska looked away. She had forgotten about that.  
"No. It's that people actually somewhat like you. I think it's weird too, but I guess we Serket's are a pretty awesome family. Well, weird that people like you. Don't you think we are awesome though?"  
"Are you implying people don't like Kankri? I have seen him talk to a lot of people." Aranea said, completely ignoring Vriska's question.  
It was Vriska's turn to roll her eyes.  
"Oh my God Aranea, I am trying to make you feel a little better. No, people don't like him, they think he's really annoying. A complete loser. He's not going to win either, trust me. I know things."

 

Aranea's eyes flashed.  
"What did you do?"  
Vriska shrugged.  
"Who says I did anything. Jeez, if anything I should be offended by your automatic suspicion!"  
Aranea moved towards the door, her hands wrapping around the knob.  
"Don't act like I don't know you Vriska, I can see through you pretty well."


	80. Single Shine

It was getting late, the room he and his Dad were in growing dark and only lit by a lamp that was now duck-taped together.  
"Their Dad is actually kind of nice." Karkat said to Signless who was throwing laundry into their washer. Karkat had been playing with a thing of string in his hand while he talked.  
"I know Psiioniic Karkat, he was my best friend throughout high school. He got bullied a lot though."  
Karkat was going to continue when outside he heard the sound of a car rolling down their driveway.  
"I bet that's Kankri." Karkat said, hoping up from the couch and abandoning the string. It was getting late and neither of them had heard from him all day. His Dad dropped the clothes he was holding and joined Karkat by the door. Sure enough, through a window covered in frost, the old car was resting in its usual spot beside the woods. A figure pulled itself out and slammed shut the door, snow falling off the top of the car. The person began to walk towards the house with his hands in his pocket. Signless opened the door and stepped outside in his socks, despite there being snow on the ground.  
"Kankri Vantas, where have you been. I had Rosa drop off your car for you to drive home, not take advantage of it. You didn't even tell Karkat where you were and he had to bepicked up by a friend."  
Karkat watched his brother walk. There was something wrong with it. Rather than upright and proud, he was walking with his head dropped low and a hood draped over him.  
"Father I am old enough now to do whatever I want, it's my right." Kankri said, growing nearer to the door. He was walking so slow, and for a moment, Karkat considered his brother drunk.  
"Not while you are living under my roof, it is my duty to keep both of you safe."  
Karkat looked up at his Dad. His sentence had ended abruptly and his eyes lightened.

"Then I won't live with you anymore." Kankri said. He got to the door and shoved past Signless to get inside, still walking in his newly adopted manner. Their Dad caught Kankri's wrist, only for it to be ripped away.

"Don't touch me, please."

Karkat's eyes widened at the sight of his brother. Although brief, he could see a hint of purple and red.  
"Kankri what happened?" Signless said walking back inside and slipping off his damp socks. He shut the door behind him and locked it, staring at the doorknob for a moment. Kankri ignored his Dad and instead went to the stairs, being quick to run up them. It was odd to see him move so fast after his previous traipse. Signless let out a sigh, one that seemed to Karkat to say that he had anticipated this moment for a while.  
"Stay down here, I am going to go talk to him." He said. Karkat looked at the stairs again.  
"Okay, don't expect to get anywhere though."  
Karkat felt somewhat bad for having such a good time at Sollux' when his brother was probably getting his ass kicked during that time. Karkat sat back down on their couch and reached up at the lamp, pulling the string and settling in. He listened as Kankri's whiny door opened, and his brother's sobs -although trying to stay hidden- began.


	81. Mask

He started his car, glad Karkat didn't try to wake him up today. 

His Dad last night, through the haze of embarrassing consolation, had forgotten to take the keys.

 

Kankri sat up straight and glanced at himself in the mirror. He was hoping that by placing an ice-cold pea pack on his face like a pillow through the night, the bruises and swelling wouldn't be that bad. He was proven wrong though. His cheek was bright red and under his eye was a deep shade of purple. His cheek looked somewhat swollen, but the real issue was his abdomen.

After he was about to leave the room, someone had tackled him and kicked him a few times. It was enough to have him laying on the ground for an hour, while they walked out in victory. They weren't even worried when the air had escaped his lungs and he laid wheezing for a prolonged period of time.

Afterwards. After freezing on the ground and wondering what he did to deserve all that, he got back up and went to his car. Kankri drove to a lake and sat there for a while, his body too sore to move.

 

And it didn't even hurt at first. It was after all the adrenaline had worn off, that he felt the true pain. Part of him wondered if this was what the elderly felt like through the rest of their lives.

To his dismay, he had ended up crying about it. It wasn't something he wanted to think about either. It looked childish, and he knew that.

 

Kankri pulled out of his driveway and began to drive to his school. Within the course of twenty-four hours, the snow had already began to melt. The sky was still dark, but looked as though the sun was rising. His car, with a light flashing for a thirst of the gas being refilled and a metal clack somewhere in the back, got off their road and began rolling down the main street. He was going to have to skip coffee today, again. This was the second day his schedule had been fucked up.

He stopped at a few stoplights, ran a yellow light, and then cursed at himself for being so reckless. Perhaps he would write about this later and post it to his social media tagging the trigger warnings "Stop Light Recklessness, Driving Issues, Adolescent Mistakes, and Frivolous Fiascos-Chance of Tickets"

That was a stupid idea.

 

Kankri pulled into the school's parking lot, and found the one he had reserved for himself. 

Parallel parking was a pain in the ass. 

He pulled in, realized he was crooked, then pulled out. He tried to drive back again, only this time, someone was in the way, and she was definitely going to ask questions. He rolled down the window and sighed.

"Porrim, I am trying to park my car, will you move over there please? Thanks." He said.

Porrim, seemingly unsuscpectable to his bruises, began to move towards him. His stomach went sour and he placed his hand on his cheek as though he was lost in thought.

"Kanny, you look like you're having issues, let me park your car." Porrim said.

"No, I can do it myself." Kankri said. "But it's kind of hard to accomplish that when you are standing right in my parking space." He moved his hand and turned his head to the side, hoping she wouldn't notice anything.   
She went to the side, and Kankri attempted for the second time to fix his parking issues.

"Kanny you're crooked again. Just let me fix it." She said.

"It will do Porrim, it's just a parking spot."

"Yeah a parking spot you're going to get into trouble for since you are basically taking up two."

"I am not, my wheel is barely over the line." Kankri said, peering out his window.

"Will you stop acting like that? You are being ridiculous, just move your car." Porrim said, grabbing the handle through the window.

"Get off my vehicle, I don't need your help!"

Porrim stepped back and shook her head at him.

"Fine, but don't come running to me when you get in trouble."

Kankri crossed his arms.

"I wasn't going to anyway." 

He was about to turn off his car when Porrim poked him on the shoulder.

"Kanny, what happened to your face?!" She said, instantly reaching for her purse.

"Nothing." Kankri said, knowing fully well it was pointless to lie.

"Sit still." She said coming towards him. He shot back when he saw her pull out a glass case of flesh-colored makeup. 

"NO, I am NOT putting that on, get it away from me." He said, taking off his seat belt to move.

"Kankri, you are putting this on, stop rejecting literally everything I present to you. People are going to make fun of you, there is no way you are going to get votes looking like some kind of trouble-maker."

"I don't care, I am not putting that on." 

Porrim stared at him, her pierced brow raised.

"Kankri Vantas. You are going to PUT this ON, or so help me."

 

Kankri sunk in his seat a little. He weighed his options for a moment.

"Fine, but only if you leave me alone afterwards." He said.

"Good." Porrim said. She pumped a little bit of liquid on her wrist, then grabbed her brush out of her purse. Dipping it in the Liquid-Flesh, she dabbed it on his cheek.

"I can do it myself." He said, growing frustrated.

"No you can't." She said. "I'm glad we are close in skin tones, although you are looking paler than usual. Despite the bruises. Perhaps it's those colors that are making you look paler?" She said.

"I'm fine." He said as she tried to stroke the brush against his face.

"Stop talking." She said, lifting his chin to keep him steady. He didn't like her touching him, but he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't just listen to her.

He winced as the brush gently breezed over his bruises.

"It won't be much longer, don't worry. Then I will apply the powder so you don't look oily or something, as that does tend to happen with this brand throughout the day." She smiled.

"We are only doing this one time today." He said, trying to move as little of his face as he could.

"Stop talking." She repeated.

"I was just saying." He said.

She squinted his eyes at him, then lifted his chin higher and began to rub more liquid along the sides of his neck.

"Sometimes, people don't do this and they look like they are wearing a mask. Well, they are, but you aren't supposed to notice." Porrim said. She let go of him and tucked her items back in her purse. Kankri stole a glimpse of himself in his frosted side-view mirrors. His skin looked like one color, and you couldn't tell he had bruises all too much, but the small swelling was still there.

"Before I go into powder, I need to put this concealor on you. It didn't quite cover your purple all that well." She said, rolling up green lipstick.

"So you are going to cover it with green? No way. You're lucky I let you do this much. Completely invading my privacy and all."

"It's not lipstick it's concealer and it goes on a natural color, stop being a baby." She said, already reaching out at him.

"I'm not being a baby." He said, inching back from her.

"Stop moving, come here."

 

She dabbed on the concealer and rubbed it in. He shut his eyes from the pain as she drug her brush harder on his skin.

"Finally the powder, then you can be on your way." Porrim said. She pulled out a small compact with a fluffy brush. Dipping it in the powder, she drug it across his face.

"You know, this is kind of a good look for you, you should let me do this more often. Brightening up your skin like this really brings out your features."

"I thought you said I already had light skin." He said.

"Well now that we have hidden the dark circles, you look very alive." She said.

This brush didn't hurt, and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, it actually felt kind of nice.

"You should get your little brother to do this, his dark circles are pretty bad too." Porrim said.

"We are not putting makeup on my little brother, and to be frank, I don't even see why we had to put makeup on me. I was fine without the makeup." He said.

"What even happened?" Porrim asked. Kankri pushed her arm out of the window.

"That's none of your business." He responded, twisting the key in its ignition and listening his car die down.

"Kankri just tell me."

He mentally sighed. She always had to butt into his business like she was his mom.

"No, you don't have to know everything about everyone Porrim. An obsession with Drama isn't a good one. Also, about your club, I think if I become president I might shut it down. It is offensive to people of the male gender who want to join."

"It's a club to recognize the woman who have done important things in history since they seem to be so unwidely noticed! Why are you being so contrary with me? I'm just trying to help."

"I'm not, I just thought you'd might like to be aware of this."

"You know, I was actually considering voting for you, but if you're going to be this immature, consider me done, I'm gone."

Kankri nearly choked on his breath.

"What? No, don't be like that. Maybe you will be able to change my mind or something."

"You're not going to change mine. I think Aranea fits the title a little better anyway." Porrim said. She walked away from him and towards the school. Kankri swung open his door and flew out of the car, slamming the door shut.

"No, Porrim wait, I'm sorry okay? I get that you like mothering people and knowing everything about them while raising something of a Feminism militia, but don't let all of this hold you down from voting for me."

"All of this?" She turned around. She shook her head at him. "You really don't get it do you?"  
He tilted his head at her, still following her into the school.  
"No really, it's just maybe you should be less segregated."  
"It's not segregated, it's just to help other women realize their potential, how do you not get that?" Porrim asked.


	82. Holding Breath

She had worked so hard on these posters, being sure to place them in areas of the school where people would actually notice them. Aranea placed her elbow against the wall to hold her paper up as she pulled out a piece of tape from the cheap dispenser and slapped it on one of the overly sparkled corners. Although she tried to look nice everyday, this past week, she had worked extra hard. Curling the ends of her hair or wearing really nice clothes. If things weren't so awkward between her and Porrim, she might have considered even getting her opinion. 

 

Aranea felt lucky that she was able to get out of first period to work on her campaign. Winning this election meant a lot to her. She had been such a back-ground character in her high school career that she wanted something to stick out. Helping fight crime in this small area wouldn't have to be too hard. 

That is if she were to win.  
Aranea's eyes widened when she realized she had been staring at her poster for a long period of time. Quickly, she broke the tape off and pasted them all around the corners. When she finished she picked up her posters and carried them down the halls towards the back area of the school. She just had the cafeteria and the auditorium, then she was finished...  
with the fist set of posters.  
It was just as she was about to put up another poster that someone walked into the school next to Porrim. Aranea felt her cheeks heat up and began to over dramatically slap the papers on the wall.

An ex and the person she was running against. This day was certainly going to be interesting. 

"Oh, hello Aranea." Kankri said. Aranea jumped, then laughed. Porrim stopped and crossed her arms. She was so confident, it was nearly sickening.  
"Kankri, hello." Aranea responded, avoiding his eyes.  
"I suppose now would be a relatively good time to wish you good luck." He said.  
"Oh, thank you! Good luck to you as well. I hope your campaign goes very well." She answered.   
This would have been much less awkward if Porrim wouldn't have been there.  
"Certainly. If you happen to win, then I promise I will help you if you need help with anything. I have studied the way of this school for a long time now, even diving into the depths of psychology and sociology to fully grasp the ideas behind their actions. I have found a lot of interesting things about both our fellow students and the staff members that run this facility. Again, if you ever need any help or have any questions, I will be right there. You could consider me something of a spiritual shepherd. You will work as the main leading body, and I will work with any of the issues you may run into with the students. That is of course if you want me to, and if you win." 

 

"I think I can manage."   
She didn't want to be there anymore, and although the topic of running the school was an interesting one in the least, she really didn't want to appear to be a living person in front of Porrim. It was just too awkward.  
"Well, I better be going, goodbye." Kankri said, moving away. Aranea let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and resumed her poster placement.   
This was going to be one fascinating week.


	83. Shadow Silhouette

Their house was a tall silhouette of a shadow. In a neighborhood surrounded by colorful houses, one of which was the Peixes mansion and the other nearly a giant funhouse of the Makara family, his stuck out.  
School today had been out of the question. He and his brother were working hard on making the house perfect for their Dad to come home to.

Lit only by the occasional lights, the rooms to their house looked like they were stepping back in time to an old tavern. It was one of the historical mansions, although it was transformed into something of a museum for Hoofbeasts. His great great grandpa explored the wilds and was the discoverer of this ancient beast. They weren't necessarily horses, but of the same form.   
Not literally, but he did find accounts for it. From then on it was nearly worshiped in his family. His brother, Horuss, seemed to really dig into that STRONG tale. Equius enjoyed it too, but wasn't as interested as his brother.

Equius looked down at a small glass jar in his hands. It was decorated beautifully, with flowers lining all around it. Nepeta, upon seeing the inside of his house for the first time a few days back, thought it was much too dark. This would be the last thing he had to do before he and Horuss were completely done. Equius walked from the corner library to a door that led into the stair-room. He guided his way through, looking at the pieces of memorabilia on the wall. This room was the room that housed one of the many maps drawn by his great great grandpa. It always struck he and Horuss with great curiosity to understand it. Alongside the map was a great deal of Hoofbeast photos. They were of fine quality, and although they had to hire someone to hang up the photos (it was so hard not breaking the glass on accident), they were there in such a way that it looked like someone on their level - or even above - had done so. The man in charge of hanging the up was a poor one, and far below them. He had done a superb job though.

"Equius, did you finish the kitchen? Our father would be very unhappy to see it in the calamitous wreck that it previously was. I have already, after equipping my deSTRENGHening gloves, washed the dishes." Horuss said from atop the stairs.  
"Yes, I have finished cleaning the kitchen. Have you cleaned up that mess inside your room?" Equius asked as his brother began to walk down the stairs.  
"Of course. Only the areas that needed to be cleaned. My new invention, which I hope will further keep our STRENGTH under control will-"

He stopped suddenly. Both of them were silent as the front door opened.  
"CAN I NOT COME HOME TO EVERYONE SCREAMING STREEENGTH EVERY DAY?!"   
Equius' eyes widened as he met with the goggles of his brother, the glass light dropping to the ground.  
"THE SECOND BATHROOM!!!"

Both of them slammed out of the stair room and ran down the hall, passing their Dad who was about to take a seat in the sitting room.  
"How could we forget to assign this? What are we?!" Equius said. He went to turn, but so did his brother, resulting into him knocking against the wall. A few photos were knocked off, but it didn't matter now. The second bathroom was the most important bathroom! They stretched past the closet room and through the indigo study into the room. Both of them were dripping with sweat by the time they reached a silver and deep blue bathroom. Equius reached for a soft towel and dabbed his wet head. Horuss got the bleach and began throwing the powder all over the room.  
"Horuss that's not how that works!" Equius said. "Uh... this is so stressful. Where did I put that towel?" Equius said, shocked he had misplaced it within a matter of seconds.  
"We don't have time for towels Equius. Father is probably already upset with those filthy low-blows. Such a hard working man doesn't deserve to come home to this mess. Through his countless studies, as well, might I add."

"What are you doing?"  
Through the darkness of the room that was lit only by a small light in the corner, their Dad stood tall in the doorway.   
"Father!" Both boys beamed.   
"You both just stampeded through the hall and I don't get what brought you to that. The house looks nice by the way, thanks. But what are both of you doing in the bathroom?" He asked, looking somewhat uneasy. The sweat on his head was beginning to reflect off the light.  
"I apologize greatly sir," Horuss began. "We forgot about this bathroom."  
"Oh, you don't have to do all of this." Darkleer said. "This house has enough room-"  
"But it is only right of us," Equius said. "as you are such a hard worker."

Darkleer shifted in his spot.  
"You two work hard too. By the way are you still playing that game Equius? Your coach just complained about you randomly running off during one of the games. You aren't giving into peer pressure are you? We have had talks about this. We must be STRONG." Darkleer had his fist in the air and was wobbling it around.  
The man really was a non-dramatic role-model to look up to.  
"Yes." Equius said.  
Darkleer grunted.  
"Don't ruin your football career."


	84. Fleeting Heroic Leap

"And through this, I had to explain to him that he desperately needed to check his privilege. Will was unable to fully grasp the fact that some people do not have internet. He selfishly explored an area that a lot of people, myself included, were not prepared to have a debate about. Although you and I Karkat, both have that access, I know there are plenty of student's who do not have this. He made light of it which in turn could also be linked to a lack of money. By saying people who can not finish an easy assignment, like a powerpoint, within a small amount of time were stupid, he was making an assumption that everyone had that access. I in turn, however, was interrupted by my what I would like to call a 'Fleeting Heroic Leap into Protecting Those Lacking Internet and Money'. My teacher said that I was making too much of a scene and that I should instead sit down and listen to what Will was trying to say. I was tempted by the touches of rebellion, but found that I have to be on my best behavior to actually have a chance at winning the election. It is hard work too."

Karkat was watching his brother as they drove home, surprised the guy's mouth could move so fast. 

" have been doing a lot around the school to help. Porrim was right about the makeup she forced on me earlier too. Although I didn't want to put it on, no one throughout the day had asked me what happened to me. This in turn however, restricted me from gaining any form of pity points. Not that I would use them anyway, as that is usually the sign of someone who can't get their priorities together." Kankri said. He pulled into their driveway, the car shaking at the punches thrown by the frosted rocks below.  
"Sorry for that digression. Anyway, as I was saying, Will was being very triggering to those around him. At least from what I could see. I don't know how these students were raised, but whatever method was used, certainly isn't making them into better citizens." Kankri said. He stopped his car when they landed in the lopsided area beside the woods.  
"Oh, Dad's home early today."  
"Yeah," Karkat said. "wild observation moron." He hopped out of the car and shut the door. He just wanted to go home and relax, he had a big day tomorrow and was already stressed everything else. Kankri got out too as the car died down.  
"You know Karkat, you should look into running for president your senior year too."  
"If you haven't noticed, running for school president pretty much ruins your social life." Karkat said.  
"And I think you'd make a good president with how much you are willing to learn." Kankri responded, ignoring his brother. He opened the door into the house and Karkat followed, the scent of early dinner slithering through the room. Karkat shivered and instantly went upstairs to find his blanket. He was going to have to have another meeting tomorrow, there was no way around it.  
On his way up the stairs, he managed to somehow miss a step, and began to seep down the stairs on his stomach. He reached up for one of the steps but stopped when his torso was grabbed and his brother appeared next to him. He had made it nearly the complete way down the stairs, and here Kankri was, trying to be nice to ensure a spot for a vote. Karkat just knew it.  
"Kankri get off of me!" Karkat said, shoving his brother.  
"You really need to watch your step Karkat, that could have ended very badly."  
Karkat sat upright on the stairs.  
"Yeah thanks I guess, but I know where I'm going." He stood up, feeling the pain on his stomach. He ran back up the stairs and towards his room.

He opened the door, the room messy with socks laying all over the place from the dresser fiasco earlier. He ignored them and slammed his door. Throwing his laptop on his bed, he sat down and debated over "50 First Dates" or Pesterchum.


	85. Silent Lingering

The answer to yesterdays question was that he was going to fall asleep, then wake up at four in the morning feeling like something was wrong.

And something was wrong.

His alarm clock had previously been thrown out the window. While Wednesday night he was able to fix that issue by using his phone, he had not thought to do that last night.

Karkat turned on his phone before squinting his eyes at the brightness and dragging the light option down. He directed himself towards the alarm area and turned it on.

Through trying to fall asleep, he found himself immune. Despite his room being covered in a thick cloud of darkness, it felt like it was growing in vibrancy. He tried to close his eyes, but it hurt. He had slept for at least eleven hours, and now his mind was completely awake.

Karkat felt his stomach rumble for a moment. He sat up in his bed, annoyed at the defeat his body had caused him, and got up. Instantly, a rush of could air wrapped itself around him. He sighed, and decided to make his trip fast. Then he would hop into the warmth of the shower and begin to get ready for school.

It was almost eerie, walking through the house when all was silent. Going downstairs and hearing the screeches of the wood made him want to curl back up in his blanket upstairs. It shot through the lack of sound like a lonely bullet in the night.

Karkat paused when he remembered being watched by Kurloz. Ever since that day, he had made sure to stack things in front of his window.

Through reaching the bottom of the stairs, Karkat peered out and into the living room. The course curtains, tattered at the bottom and stained at the sides, blew out and into the house through the small openings in the windows. It breathed cold air and sucked the warmth away.

Karkat moved from the stairs and to the kitchen. He opened the microwave to see a plate waiting for him. His Dad had placed it there, probably thinking Karkat would wake up before everyone went to sleep. Karkat shut the small door and clicked a few buttons to warm it up. The food began to spin, the bright light shooting through the room.

He looked behind him, the only thing there being a rusted cast iron sink with a few pans and cloths above it.

And another window.

It was a small window, set high, but it was still creepy. He looked at it longer, then felt his heart nearly fail him as something bleeped out into the night. He jumped, then realized it was just the stupid microwave. Karkat opened the door and pulled out a hot plate. Setting it on a counter crowded with spices, he shut the microwave and brought his plate upstairs.

When he reached the top, he again nearly died. His Dad's door cracked open and a head peered out.

"Karkat, what are you doing up?" Signless asked. Karkat shut his eyes for a moment, now growing with more irritation.

"I was just getting my food Dad."

"At four in the morning? You're going to upset your stomach later. I don't need anymore calls from your teachers saying how grumpy you've been." He said. Karkat shifted.

"It's their own faults they act like douchy airbags whose mouths run like Kankri's, yet somehow manage to be less bearable. They're like condescending crotchsniffing morons who have to rant about their cousin's daughter eating the jello they left in the fridge. Then you get into trouble for not paying attention. At least Kankri can't tell when you aren't listening." Karkat said. His Dad crossed his arms.

"Don't talk like that. I can already tell today isn't going to be a good day. Go to bed." Signless said. He creeped back into the darkness of his room and shut his door. Karkat looked at his plate, now realizing the weight of his eyelids.


	86. Emphasis

"Karkat, what are you even doing?" Terezi said. "You look like an idiot."

"THAT'S ASIDE THE POINT TEREZI, THIS IS FOR EMPHASIS."

Karkat held the stick out from him and began swinging it around. Usually, he would only do this in his room. Alone. Today however was an exception. Today he had to show that the stick was the enemy.

"So they are going to be over here." Karkat said as snow collected on his sleeve.

"We're going to be late for the bus because you're swinging that dumb stick around." Terezi said. She squinted her eyes at him from behind her glasses.

"And then, we are going to come in like THIS!"

He used his other hand to smack the stick to the ground.

"It's cute you actually think you look cool." Terezi said through a laugh.

"It's not cute. I'm fierce and you know it." Karkat murmured. The example was supposed to show off his organizational and planning skills.

"You aren't fierce at all." Terezi smiled.

He looked at her for a moment as she walked towards the bench. She wasn't wearing her dragon hoodie today, and instead wore a teal coat. Her eyes, with colorful splashes behind red glass, looked ahead. Her cheeks were bit from the snow. Rosy to match her glasses. Karkat felt his cheeks heat up slightly, even in the deathening cold around him, when he fully realized she had just called him cute.

Turning his head down, he looked away from her and focused on the patchy and icy road, his hands deep in his pockets. The wind blew at him and caressed the evergreens that lined some areas along the road. The sky was darker this morning, and the moon was still in view. 

"Have you got any updates on the game?" Terezi asked. Caught off guard, Karkat shook his head.

"No. What? Can you just let me be in charge here?!" He said. Something yellow began to pull up the road.

"I was thinking about joining Sollux's team." Terezi said.

"WHAT? Why on EARTH would you want to join that idiots team?! No way, I-"

"Jeez Karkat calm down, I'm just teasing you." She laughed. He sighed. She was in one hell of a weird mood today.

The bus hissed and pulled up beside them. He watched her again as she got on the bus, her hair splashing around her shoulders. He followed after her and sat down.

"Hey bro, it's all been being one motherfuck of a long time!" Gamzee said, sliding to sit next to him.

"Do you always have to dress like that?" Karkat asked, noticing the polka-dotted... jeans?

"What? I all thought I was dressin nice!" Gamzee laughed. "I went out and couldn't find the right pair of pants I wanted. So I just thought, you know, I'd all up and CUSTOMIZE them. Turned out pretty motherfuckin swell didn't it?"

"Yeah sure, whatever. Are you and Tavros still in the game?" Karkat asked. He was glad Terezi had brought up the idea of the game. He really needed to get with the program.

"Of course my short-stackin bro! I thought we went over all of this they other day?"

"I wasn't invited?" Terezi said from behind them.

"You weren't?" Gamzee said. "Why, I'm sorry, I would have in-"

Karkat slapped his head. "Everyone shut up, it happened at lunch, no one cares, you get the point. I have a plan though and we are definitely having a meeting after school. I don't care if some dimplefuck coach with a moronic pair of sunglasses tells you, you can't be there, all of you are coming."

"Student in bus seat number four,"

Karkat looked up at the bus driver.

"Will you please keep it down? Everyone can hear you. It's too early for the morning for this. I don't get paid enough to deal with this. Thanks."

The bus driver hung up their speaker and continued to drive, turning the bus down the last street.

Karkat growled.

"So on the all more brighter side," Gamzee said. "I decided I was a gonna paint a circus tent in my art class. I ended up gettin the full motherfuckin prize! It was a WICKED experience!" He sunk into his seat and began to gulp down his Faygo.

"You can paint?" Karkat asked. Gamzee's dark eyes met his as he drug his purple sleeve across his mouth.

"Yeah bro, I all up and love painting. Painting is a motherfuckin miracle man. Mixin all those colors and making it into a masterpiece."

"Miracles?!"

"Bluh, why do you have to be so weird?"

"Maybe I'll paint each of you bros. That, would be one motherfuckin miracle."


	87. Cecil

He ran down the hall carrying his books in his arms. Papers, left unorganized, flooded out of his books.  
"Uh, help."

Karkat stopped when he heard Tavros' voice far behind. He turned around to see Tavros smacking away a hand, wiggling in his crutches.  
"TAVROS, WE HAVE TO GET TO LUNCH. WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! STOP FUCKING AROUND!" Karkat said. He had tried to bring Gamzee and Tavros together for the longest time, and now a Tavros look-a-like was trying to disrupt the plan.  
"Oh, sorry. It's just-"  
Tavros stopped when the look-a-like began to laugh.  
"Now I'm just messing with you Tavros. Who's this? Is he botherin you? Because if he is I will... uh, I'll actually take the time to plan something. Nevermind." The guy said.   
Karkat raised a brow and looked at Tavros.  
"Oh, uh, this is my brother Rufioh." Tavros said.   
"Tell him..." Rufioh murmured, nudging his brother's shoulder.  
"Sorry Karkat, but I can't make it to the lunch meeting today. I actually have to go to Physical Therapy. I'll be here after school though if you are having a meeting then."   
Karkat sighed.  
"Yeah that's fine I guess. I'll just go find that Whimsical Fuck, wherever he is."   
"Okay. You, uh... you never answered my question." Tavros laughed.  
"Question?" Karkat said.  
"Yeah, is there a meeting after school today?" Tavros asked. Karkat thought for a moment, feeling the annoyance pulse through his veins. The meetings were always shit, and this one had to be perfect.

 

"Oh, yeah, there is one. And you better be there! I'm not letting this end up like the last challenge where you and Gamzee didn't even show up." Karkat said.  
"Yeah, sorry about that," Tavros looked down at his legs. He was sturdier than the last time. "I was getting surgery."  
"Yeah yeah I got it. Just make sure you're here after school today." Karkat said.   
Tavros smiled and awkwardly turned around, his crutches nearly failing him. Karkat raised his head. It was gong to be hard to get everyone to work together. He had an idea though. Each person was going to be assigned a partner, and that is how they would stick together. He turned around, but looked back to make sure Tavros had gotten use to his crutches. Tavros walked with a newfound grace, and almost seemed somewhat confident in himself for once.

Just as Karkat turned around, he jumped.   
"Hello, are you Karkat?"

 

The kid looked smug, like his parents didn't really care about him, but continued to buy him McDonald's up until a few years after they realized he wasn't going to hit puberty. He was short, and had blond hair. It looked more gold, however, due to the excessive use of hair gel. He wore a red tie despite being in a public school that didn't care about your looks, and his shoes were shining to the point the ceiling lights reflected off of them.

 

"Yeah. I'm kind of busy -"  
"Sounds good. I just wanted to make it a point that I too, am playing the game, and I find it cute your attempt in trying to be at the top. You came in last for the time pacing in terms of our last challenge. In fact, you've become somewhat of a joke around the school."   
He spoke as though he had no emotions, and was almost monotone. It seemed like someone had programmed the words into him and sent him along his merry way to be an almighty dicktwitch.

Karkat raised his eyebrow.  
"I don't care."  
Just as he was about to turn away when the kid reached over and tapped his shoulder.  
"Will you not touch me?!" Karkat said. "If you can't tell I am really fucking busy at the moment and I don't need to be distracted by some miserable insipid hair-gelled douche."

 

The kid, for some reason, didn't look at all taken back by the comment. He just soaked it in like an old sponge.  
"I just need you to know that I, am Cecil. Don't try anything smart in the game, because I know about one of your players. She'll try really anything to win, even at your cost. Well, that might be a few of your players."  
Cecil was walking towards him now, and getting close enough for it to be uncomfortable.  
"I don't give a flying piece of shit, I know what I am doing, I am the LEADER. You know what that means?! I lead things. I lead the people in my group to win."   
Karkat crossed his arms, this time turning around without an annoying pap.

Abandoning the idea of lunch, he moved towards the stairs that led to the library instead. He was going to have to do some research to create the perfect plan for whatever was next. Gamzee would have to stare at the milk cartons by himself today.  
Still, he couldn't help but think about Cecil's words and wonder if there were really people on his team that would throw everyone below them. He already had someone in thought, but he couldn't imagine the rest.


	88. Window Jumping Shenanigans

It really sucked feeling like you were going to die. Maybe it was that cake his Dad baked, or maybe he was just being attacked from all ends from a virus.

His thumbs clicked the buttons as fast as he could, but the stupid game really stunk. He couldn't quite get past the Giant Robotic Squirrel. Just as he had moved somewhat too fast, he grabbed his stomach, sure the soup he had just ate was about to make a return.

AND JEFF JUST FUCKED UP AGAIN!

John had it. He was officially done with this game. Instead, he was going to spend his time doing something he actually enjoyed. Watching a good, and heart aching movie. It was one of the BEST movies. The Labyrinth. David Bowie did such an exceptional job playing the Goblin King. He especially loved the way he was able to express his evil tendencies through stealing a baby! Who would steal a baby?!

"JOHN!!!!"

He jumped when he heard his name being shouted from behind him. John turned around and saw something come crashing in from his opened window.

Why did things always come crashing in when windows were left open?   
Something clattered across the ground and landed next to his foot. John picked an arm up, the kind that was still attached to a body and wasn't plastic, and looked at the kid in front of him.

"Dave. Did you just jump through my window?" He said, handing the ironic shades back to his friend.

"Hell yeah, you have to agree man, that was fucking awesome."

"How did you even do that? I'm on the second story?"

"Hey, telling you would ruin everything. That would be so uncool."

Dave took his glasses, putting them back on, and looking around the room.

"Awe man, you're playing that Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff game?"

"Yeah, but I was just about to watch this movie about this girl who goes on a mission to save her baby brother in the nick of time from a Goblin king who is keeping his hostage in his goblin fortress. You should join me it will be awesome!" John said, already opening his desk drawer to get the CD out.

"What? No way man that sounds horrible." Dave said. He began to really look around John's room. Lifting blankets, and opening drawers.

"Do you mind?" John said. Dave looked at him, straightening his bright red hoodie.

"What? A man's got to understand his surroundings. How else am I supposed to adapt to this motherboard of cringe."

"Cringe? My room is awesome! What are you doing here anyway? It's Friday, shouldn't you be at school?" John said. He looked at the time on his computer. It was almost noon. It felt like much later though, he had been awake for so long. Twisting and Turning in his bed for the most part, John had worked up a sick sweat.

"Yeah." Dave said, sitting on John's blue bed.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"Yeah." Dave said.

"Okay..." John said. "Well don't be too loud, my Dad's going to be home soon and I don't think he'd like it very much if he found out you were here skipping school." John said. He put his CD into the computer and turned the desk so that the screen was facing the bed.

Dave yawned and pulled out his phone, tapping the screen. It reflected off of his glasses. He paused, looked up as though something were wrong, then moved a pillow behind him.  
"Do you have any apple juice?"

"Dave! I am trying to show you a movie, the least you can do is pretend you're watching it." John said.

"What's got you in a hella sloppy mood?" Dave said, looking at him.

"Unlike you, I am home for a reason."

"What's that?" Dave asked.

"I had an alien rip out of my chest, then start dancing on the table. I thought that was really weird so I decided stay home and reflect on it." John said. When Dave looked back at his phone, John laughed.

"I was just messing with you, I'm actually kind of sick."

"Oh gross, don't give me anything." Dave said. "By the way, have you got anymore updates on that game we're playing.

"No, not yet. Now be quiet, the movie's about to start."


	89. Icy Breeze

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?!"

He was freezing. The icy breeze that scratched his cheeks was beginning to become unbearable. He stood on the slippery pavement, but his shoes were still somehow slightly soaked. Longing for a hat, a scarf, and a pair of gloves, Karkat scanned the back of the school for any movement.

"You should have planned this ahead Karkat, you're lucky anyone can even come." Kankri said next to him. "Are you sure you can fit everyone in my car? I don't think father would be happy with me if I got pulled over."

"KANKRI, IT'S FINE." Karkat yelled. He let out a breath. This wasn't going anywhere near as planned. He needed everyone at the same spot to be dropped off at Terezi's for the meeting. Looking up at his brother, Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Wow, I can hear you from the other side of the school." Vriska said, her and Terezi appearing beside the car.

"And it's still just as unpleasant." Terezi laughed. "The smell of your annoyance is kind of funny though."

"WHERE DID YOU TWO EVEN COME FROM?! I HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE NEXT TO THIS IDIOT FOR THE PAST HALF AN HOUR!!!" Karkat threw his hands up at Terezi.

"Some of us actually have a life outside of games Karkat." Terezi said. She smiled at him though, and he found himself looking at the ground.

Vriska winded around and peered into Kankri's vehicle.

"You're going to fit seven people in a five person car? Can we put Tavros in the trunk?" Vriska laughed.

"Ah, you're amazingly offensive remark just reminded me." Kankri said, crossing his arms.

"Oh no, Oh God no. You are not-"

"Karkat, will you please calm down for a moment while I go over some crucial... ah! The other two. Glad you could join us today."

Karkat nearly ripped his hair out as Gamzee and Tavros joined in. Kankri pulled his keys out of his pocket, but remained in his spot.

"CAN WE JUST GET IN THE CAR NOW? I AM NOT SITTING OUT HERE FOR TWO AND A HALF HOURS TO LISTEN TO YOUR LECTURE ABOUT-"

"Karkat," Kankri said. "We can sort through our various differences at a later time. However, I think I do need to review a list of rules I have compiled, to use this car. Now, if you all would please-"

"Is this weirdo really related to you?" Vriska murmured loud enough for everyone to hear. "He's kind of really annoying. I see the similarities."

"No offensive language. If you must, please be sure to tag any offensive triggers, as we wouldn't want to-"

"Look at all of this motherfuckin snow my bros. It truly is a miracle. So beautiful." Gamzee said, looking up at a sky painted with pinks and blues.

"And also-"

"WE ARE GETTING IN THE CAR NOW. EVERYONE ABOARD THE PAINSHITTING MOUTHERBOARD AND LET'S GO. WE ARE WASTING TIME HERE." Karkat growled. He ripped the keys from Kankri's hand and stuck them into the slot of the car door.

"KARKAT! Do not take things from me, I can very well unlock the door myself!" Kankri said, trying to get the keys back by shoving his brother out of the way.

"QUIT BEING AN IDIOT KANKRI!!" Karkat yelled, still holding on to the keys tight around his cold hands. Kankri paused and stepped back, crossing his arms, part of his dark bangs falling in front of his ghostly eyes.

"Don't make me report your misdemeanors to father."

"You won't do shit." Karkat said, twisting the key.

"I will drive you right home Karkat, and we will wait for Dad to get there so I can explain to him how wordy you have been with me today. Father doesn't like babies Karkat."

"BABIES? YOU ARE BEING A BABY RIGHT NOW I AM JUST OPENING THE SHITTING DOOR YOU DOUCHE!" Karkat sctreamed. He opened the car door, whose hinges cried out like a wiggling child, and grabbed Kankri's wrist, tugging it.

"GET INSIDE. I AM FREEZING, AND I AM NOT WAITING ANY MORE."

He met his brother's annoyed glare, the same one that seemed to spring up when Porrim was around. As though there were fire pulsing through his veins, Kankri threw his arm back and moved towards the door.

 

"Alright. Tavros, you need to sit up front." Karkat said. "Because you have leg problems, it isn't best to be fucking around in the back. Gamzee you can sit by a window and do whatever the fuck it is you do. Terezi and Vriska will sit in the middle and I will sit on the side." Karkat said. He lifted his chin up, hoping it would make it seem like he knew what he was talking about.

"Why do I have to sit in the middle?" Vriska said. "I don't even like him." She said, jabbing her hand at Gamzee.

"Awe, man I'm sorry. I don't mean to be all up and botherin you." Gamzee said, cracking a smile.

"Yeah." Vriska responded, rolling her eyes. Karkat ignored her and opened the back door, finding his brother had unlocked the car completely.

"Go ahead." Karkat muttered to Terezi. Vriska opened the other side and sat down, Gamzee taking his seat beside her. Karkat looked around him before plopping next to Terezi and shutting the door, feeling a small hint of warmth crawl through his coat. Tavros shut the passenger seat door, taking a second to get comfortable. Kankri started the car, and began to pull out of the school driveway.

"Thanks for the ride." Tavros murmured.

"Oh," Kankri said. He turned on the radio somewhat and checked the mirror, looking back at everyone. Then he straightened himself and pushed forward onto the road. "You're welcome."


	90. Ticket

Karkat, feeling his body warm up at being pressed so close to Terezi, distracted himself by looking out the window and crossing his arms. A red brick house, built presumably in the late eighteen hundreds passed them. A large barn, with Tobacco Ads from God only knew when, sat alone, the trees seeming to recoil from it. Ahead of them Kankri was beginning to talk, taking a small turn to the road they lived on.  
"Now when it comes to the election next week," He said. "I believe that-"  
"Sorry to interrupt." Vriska said, leaning back in her seat. "But what's wrong with your face?"  
"Vriska can you move over?" Terezi asked. "I know he's an idiot but you don't have to squish me!" Terezi glanced at Gamzee, who looked very happy in his new habitat by the window.  
"No way, I'm not touching him." Vriska said.  
"STOP BEING A MORON AND MOVE OVER VRISKA!" Karkat snapped. Vriska's blue eyes struck him as her pearly teeth began to show in a smile.  
"You know very well you want to sit by your girlfriend Karkat."   
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND YOU IGNORANT PIECE OF SHIT!"  
"Karkat!" Kankri intervened. "I will not tolerate such language in my car. While using intense words like that are acceptable, you never put any tags or anything in front of them, and you use them far too much." Kankri was beginning to press more on the gas pedal, Karkat could tell as he watched the gas meter go up slightly.  
"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT KANKRI!" Karkat yelled, sitting up in his seat. He looked at his brother through the front mirror. Kankri's eyes remained lifeless, and on the road.  
"I appreciate your attempt to practice your right to speech, however, you must be aware of the people you could trigger through your language."  
"LIKE YOU NEVER CUSS! I HAVE HEARD YOU MORE TI-"  
"You guys are so pathetic, I actually wish Kanaya didn't have a ride." Vriska laughed.  
"Bluh, Karkat you sound like such an idiot." Terezi said.  
"Karkat, is it true Terezi is your girlfriend by the way? I don't think you are old enough to fully grasp the concept of being in a romantic relationship with any-"  
"WE ARE NOT DATING! WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?! YOU'RE ONLY ONE YEAR OLDER THAN ME AND IN LOVE WITH LATULA SO I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY." Karkat screamed.  
"Hey... I don't want to sound a little, uh, rude, but I think we might be driving the wrong way." Tavros said, sinking in his seat a little.  
Karkat looked in front of him and saw that they had reached a dead end.  
"KANKRI!"  
"KARKAT!!"

Karkat was about to get into it with Kankri, was about to rip him from his horse with abnormally long legs, until the sound of sirens erupted behind them. Almost in unison, everyone looked behind them to see the blue and red lights flashing in front of them. A cop car began to pull in. Kankri pulled over to the side and rolled down his window, his finger hitting the button harder than what it normally would have.

A man, slender, and sporting a mustache, walked up to the car, moving his hands together to create warmth.  
"Hello, sir are you aware that you were speeding? I am afraid I am going to have to give you a ticket. Can I see your license please?" The man said.  
Kankri reached across Tavros and opened the glove department and shuffled around in it. He pulled out a tan wallet and opened it up.  
"Certainly, but I would like to make something of a statement." Kankri said.  
"NO KANKRI, DON'T YOU EVEN DARE." Karkat said. The police officer's eyes lit up.  
"Also, can I please take a glance in your car."   
Kankri sighed.  
"Yes."

The police officer, as though he couldn't just see though the windows, shone a flashlight at Karkat.  
"You know, this car is only supposed to have five passengers inside right? I am sorry but that is a safety hazard. You know you could be sent away young man for child endangerment?" The officer said. He looked back in the car and smiled at Terezi.  
"Oh, hello Miss Pyrope, it's been a long time."  
"That it has." She murmured.  
Kankri shoved his wallet at the officer and crossed his arms.  
"Alright, make sure you turn these fees in. If I see this car hosting more people than it should again, I will have to take you in. You don't have anyone in the trunk do you?" The policeman laughed.  
"No, I do not." Kankri huffed, not understanding the joke.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Just down the road, not even a mile." Kankri said. "And I would like you to be aware that just because I committed a slight misdemeanor, doesn't mean I will be shoving my pupils-er, brother's friends, in my trunk. There is no reason to assume that of me. I hope you will stay for a couple of hours to listen to my brief about the people's rights an-"  
"Oh, you're that Vantas kid that made Mr. Fronda want to kill himself." The policeman said, looking at the ID, then handing it back. "Ah yes, you talk a lot. Just get where you are going. I don't want to see any of... this ever again. You understand?" Karkat watched as his brother's face began to turn red from anger.  
"As you wish." He muttered under his breath.  
"Excellent. You bunch have a good day now."

The officer walked back to his car, and nearly jumped in.   
"Way to go." Vriska said.


	91. Blue Meeting

He looked at the reflection of his glasses in the screen, feeling the rays eat him alive.

Although having just laughed and smiled, he now suddenly felt down. As though there was something missing. 

That or Eridan was being a fucking idiot and wouldn't quit trying to tell everyone that they should be listening to-  
"Eridan will you cut it out?! We don't care about your stupid history class!"

Eridan looked at him and shoved back a dark brown strand of hair.   
"Sol, it might do you wwell to listen to me. You could do wwith some knowwledge of the past. Of course people born in poor envvironments like yourself may not care as much." Eridan said. Sollux ignored him, not fully caring what he had to say.

Sollux scanned the room for someone. Nepeta and Equius were talking in the corner (and for some reason, Equius was wearing her hat, and she, his glasses), Feferi was coloring something, and Aradia...

 

He stood up, pushed in his chair into the computer desk, and began to scan the room again. She claimed to be on her way a half an hour ago, yet there was still no sign of her.  
Sollux, though not wanting to get up, moved towards the door anyway and abandoned his group.

The hall was dark. Shadows crept up the white crusted walls, and the few fluorescentlights hung from their grasps on the ceiling. Windows- musky from the frost and dirt, leaked their small, cold glimmers onto a cement floor. Had she not been able to find the Annex?  
Sollux pushed his glasses farther up his nose. Why had he even decided to host his meeting here? It was old and somewhat creepy anyway.   
He told her the room was on the third floor, nine rooms down. It was an unused space, as was most of the building. Since the school developed an additional nursing office, this place was really just vacant.

"Oh, hey Sollux!" He turned around quickly, seeing Aradia approaching him from behind. "Sorry I'm late, I had to run home. I guess my mom is watching these two kids for some guy. One of them is really mean though, and it makes me really wonder."

"Oh, that's fine, just come back to the room." He said, for some reason, instantly feeling somewhat better.  
" Alright. So my mom did an investigation around the incident regarding the Makara's." Aradia said.  
"Oh, what happened?" Sollux asked.  
"Well I would tell you, if it wasn't a secret."  
"Wow, how mysterious Aradia." He said.  
She smiled at him, her dimpled cheek forcing him to look away. "Well, regardless to that, I think it might serve some purpose for a later time."   
"A purpose? What the fuck are you talking about?" Sollux asked.  
"I'm not sure." She said. "But we will find out." 

He began to walk with her, back to the room. For some reason, she seemed to make everything... brighter. He didn't want to get caught up with anything, but he couldn't help admit that she was a really important person in his life. One of the only that actually took the time to fully understand him.  
And that, was important to him.


	92. Call

After he dropped his brother off, Kankri pulled out his phone and dialed a number. It rang, and for a good while, Kankri wasn't sure if she was going to pick up.

"Kanny?" Porrim's voice from the other line said.   
Not wanting to seem like he actually just wanted to talk to someone, Kankri followed through with his initial plan.  
"Hello, Porrim. So I was thinking about the election."


	93. Meeting Six

"My treehouse is the best treehouse." Terezi said, licking her lips.   
"I just don't see why we always have to sit in that splinter-inducing shithole." Karkat said, crossing his arms.  
"Why are you so awful today?" Terezi asked, poking him in the side. "It's kind of cute actually, this little act you put on to look so tough." She laughed.  
Karkat refused to look at her as he, and the others, reached the base of the tree.  
"I am not cute, stop calling me that." He murmured. He was beginning to look weak in the condescending eyes of the others. No one had entered yet, so he shoved slightly passed her and moved towards the latter.  
"If everyone would move to the side. You're leader is coming through." He huffed.

With a desultory exhale of breath, he reached for her latter and began to pull himself up. He lifted the opening at the top and clambered to get inside.  
He was expecting it to be warmer than the outside, but it proved to be nearly the same temperature. A nipping cold. He moved towards the center and began to think about what he was going to announce. 

He watched as a pair of teal mittens reached the inside. Karkat sighed and walked over to them, wrapping his hand around the wrist attached, and pulling.  
Terezi used his assistance to get inside. She tried to wipe the snow off of her coat, then she straightened her ruby glasses and grinned at him.  
"Thanks Karkat." She said. Karkat looked away.  
"I don't want to waste time because someone can't get to the top of the tree." Karkat said.   
Tavros was next, and a smile was shining brightly on his face. He must have been enraptured by finally reaching the treehouse on his own.  
"That felt great!" He said. "I feel so confident!"  
"Stop faking it," Vriska said, joining his side. "We all know it's fake. Just like that dumb imaginary friend of yours."   
"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right. But according to this website, I just have to fake it till I make it!" Tavros laughed.  
"What's the point if you're never going to make it." Vriska crossed her arms. He looked at her, his smile falling somewhat.  
"Vriska, we are having a meeting here." Karkat said as Gamzee shut the door. Gamzee moved towards Tavros and lifted a hand.  
"Uh, what do you want me to do with that?" Tavros said.  
"Oh yeah, sorry, I all up and forgot you are supposed to tell a motherfucker to High Five. High Five Bro, I think you done a great job gettin to the top of this here wicked tree home." Gamzee laughed.   
"Oh, that's pretty, cool... yeah!" Tavros said, highfiving the clown. Karkat sighed at everyone's glee and cleared his voice. He was about to say something when the door opened again and someone's head popped in.  
"I apologize for my late arrival, I had no idea Porrim would spend such a long time on her phone call. Did I miss anything?"

Kanaya shut the door and shivered slightly.  
"We haven't even started yet." Karkat said. "Mostly because these Happy-Ending Idiots with their heads up their asses won't shut up! My brother couldn't even get us here on time, so you aren't even late."  
"Oh, well Karkat, have you actually told them you want to say something?" Kanaya asked.  
"No." Terezi answered. "No he has not."  
"Just. everyone SHUT UP." Karkat said. "We have some important news. Is everyone listening?"   
"Please, tell us more Karkat." Vriska said, her voice showing no signs of being serious. She tied back her blond hair, blue eyes flashing.  
"You morons will all be working together with ME as your leader in this next obstacle. ALL of you. Everyone is going to be assigned a specific partner to watch after. You got me? Okay, well good because I am not repeating any of this. That means no exceptions Gamzee." Karkat said. He watched as Gamzee looked up at him somewhat shocked, then leaned back with a softened expression.  
"You got it bro."   
"Now, here is everyone's partner. Each person is responsible for another person on the team. I am NOT in the mood for someone being a complete traitor. I am responsible for watching the other teams. The person who needs to keep their eyes on me is Terezi-"  
"Wow Karkat, offensive much?" Terezi said.  
"What?" Karkat looked at her. She took off her glasses and tilted her head, seemingly trying to stifle a laugh.  
"Oh right. Blind jokes." Karkat sighed. "Sorry about that. Anyway, Gamzee, watch Terezi, Tavros you are in charge of Gamzee... Vriska, you are responsible for Tavros-"  
"Ugh," Vriska whined. "But I don't like that guy, he is such an idiot!"   
"I don't care!" Karkat hissed.  
"Can't you just switch me? I don't want to be responsible for him." She said, wrinkling up her nose.  
"That's up to the leader. Oh wait! That's me, and the answer is no." Karkat shook his head.   
"Kanaya, you need to watch Vriska. I will help you too, although I will be keeping a close eye on everyone." 

He shoved a dark strand of hair away from his eyes and glanced at Terezi. She was busy with a thing of chalk and a small chalkboard.  
"Terezi, please tell me you got that." Karkat said.  
"I'm blind you idiot, not deaf. Look, it's you!!" She said, holding up the board. On it was a picture of some moron screaming.  
"Very funny Terezi." Karkat said. He looked back at the group.  
"We haven't had a mission for a long time, so it should be very soon that we have our next one. I am probably going to open up some kind of memo on Pesterchum to help everyone after this challenge so we know what we are going up against." He said.


	94. Crime and Punishment

Everyone had gone home at the destined time. Karkat, though being fully capable of walking home, had still been expecting his brother to pick him up. It was getting darker outside, and the air was getting heavy with the scent of chalk and paint.  
"Karkat, will you please hang Professor Lemonsnout to his death? Justice has finally taken over him. I have to say, I did a pretty good job this time. He sure didn't know see through his nearly perfect crime... did you Professor Lemonsnout." Terezi said, looking the poor yellow plush dead in the eye. Though being a stuffed dragon, there was something about the lachrymose buttons on its face that made Karkat uneasy. Still, he played it off like it was nothing, and wrapped the noose loosely around its neck. Terezi stood on top of a chair and tied it to a beam on the ceiling.  
"So is this really what you do all day when you come home? Waste away in some loony-bin hanging your stuffed animals? If you're ever really that bored, you can always just come visit me." He said, crossing his arms. Both of them had exchanged their coats for blankets and hot chocolate. Though Terezi's hot chocolate might as well had been marshmallows and melted Hershey bars.  
"Why would I want to visit you?" Terezi asked. She gave him a little laugh at the end and moved towards the door.  
"Do you want to go inside my house? It's really cold in here, and as much as I love to see you suffer, I'm kind of chilly." She said.  
"Oh, sure, but I can't stay for long." Karkat said, trying to sound as cool as possible. He met her eyes, full of color, and traced down to the spangled freckles that dipped under her eyes and across her nose. He never noticed how short she was. Shorter than him, and he wasn't all that tall. Turning away and grabbing his coat, Karkat let her go down the tree first. She jumped down and landed in the snow perfectly. He didn't want to accidentally hurt himself, so he just grabbed the latter, closing the door to the treehouse in the process.  
There were no stars in the sky that night, only indigo clouds clawing their way to their home. Wherever that was. Karkat followed Terezi, taking a slight glance towards her mittened hand. For some reason, part of him really wanted to reach out and grab it. Wrap it around his, and enter into a warm home that way.  
However, the knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do that. She would probably get weirded out, and he wouldn't be able to have moments with her like this anymore. Even if they were spent somewhat lonely.

 

Terezi opened the door inside, and the both of them walked down the hall. He felt relieved at the new warm temperature and tried to shake off what was left of being cold.   
"Have you ever been on the Private Investigation Channel?" Terezi asked.  
"No? Why would I want to watch a bunch of people talking about murder." Karkat said, thinking about how embarrassing his favorite genera was in comparison.  
"Oh. Well you're at my house, so too bad for you." Terezi said, leading him into a room off the front door. It was small and had a teal couch with a table in front of it. Terezi continued walking and came to a door. Opening it, Karkat was somewhat shocked to see that rather than it being a closet, it actually led to a staircase. She ran up them, and Karkat shut the door behind him and followed her. There was a small platform before he had to turn to take more stairs. On the wall, a large window sat overlooking the front yard. Karkat glanced out of it for his brother's car, but found nothing. He looked away and began to run up the rest of the dark wooden stairs.

 

At the top, there was another hall all together. It was dimly lit and had dark walls. Terezi went straight across and ended up in a room that had a large television mounted to the wall. A love seat, just enough for two sat in front of it. Karkat felt his face heat up slightly and took a seat next to her. She turned on the TV and sighed when she saw someone talking.  
"You know, I don't like these kind of episodes. You always know who did it or who died because they aren't the ones being interviewed." She said. Karkat looked at her and nodded. He scooted a little closer and wrapped the soft blanket on himself. She looked at it for a moment, then pulled on it, draping it over her legs. And his. He leaned back, feeling his chest attempting to murder him. And her hand. It was so close to his. It looked so soft, and warm. The painted colors on the nails that were beginning to wear off seemed so inviting. He only had to move his slightly closer to hers and-

 

He jumped. He jumped and nearly fell off the couch. His phone, vibrating in his pocket, and screaming out the cords to some mean sounding song he had found on the internet, was freaking out. He answered it, feeling a heavy weight of disappointment.  
"Hello, Karkat, I am outside right now. Sorry about not being here on time, father was giving me a hard time. You-"  
Karkat hung up the phone and tucked it into his pocket. It began to ring again, but he ignored it.  
"I have to go." Karkat said, letting out a breath. He had just sat down. Terezi looked up at him.  
"Alright Karkles. See you later! Er, wait. I might not see you later. Smell you later!" She laughed. He stood up and began walking. Terezi stood up too, and walked him down the stairs. He didn't want to leave the house. He really didn't want to leave her. It felt so nice being in her presence, even if they did argue from time to time.

Just after they walked into the small living room, Terezi tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and found her smiling. She spread her arms open and wrapped them around his torso. He didn't expect the gesture, but quickly hugged her back. Pulling her close, and feeling the warmth of her body.


	95. Coffee Mug

It was too early, and the coffee was so... repulsive. His Dad hadn't stocked up on sugar since it disappeared so quickly.  
"Damnit Tuna." Sollux murmured. His twin had a bad habit of drenching his Rice Krispies in sugar. Now, because Sollux hated his Dad's coffee creamer, he had to drink it dark. Raising the drink to his mouth, the heat fogged up his glasses and he began to cough. 

 

Just when he thought this sudden rush of destruction wasn't enough, something really HOT slapped his lap. He threw the cup halfway across the room, spilling the liquid all over the poor new basement carpet. The mug shattered, and almost instantly Bee came running down the stairs. Sollux, now full of frustration, began to tear the soaked and burning pants off. It was his house, so it didn't matter to him. Just as long as he could make it upstairs unseen in his dorky boxers.  
Bee, the family dog that Mituna always had in a bee costume, ran over to Sollux and began to lick his leg.  
"Ugh, get off me!" Sollux said, pushing the dog's wet nose away.   
"Sollux!" His brother screamed from atop the stairs through a  messy lisp. "Youf got a girl here."

As if his brother had said there was a bomb about to explode (easy death), Sollux ripped through his jeans again, falling on the floor, and buttoning them. Someone was coming down the stairs, and his boxers weren't tucked in from the rapid movements.

 

"Hey Sollux! Oh... what are you doing on the floor?" Aradia stood on top of the stairs with her head tilted.   
Through fogged glasses, he couldn't make out  her expression. All he knew was that he was now laying on the floor, head bent back to look at her. His mouth opened and stretched his arms out and under his head.  
"What does it matter what I'm doing on the floor." He said. She laughed at him and continued into the basement.  
"So I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to school today." She said with a smile.  
"It's freezing outside, why don't we just get a ride from my Dad?." Sollux asked, now sitting up and taking off his glasses to rub the fog out of them. "And it's really early, why are you even awake?  
"Walking outside would be so much funner though!" She said. "Also, I kind of wanted to leave our house. The kids are leaving soon, but I don't think I can take it." She laughed.  
"Alright, fine. But I need to clean up this mess." Sollux said, looking over at the upset coffee mug.   
"I can help if you want." Aradia said. He nodded, and walked over to the glass shards, looking like crisp white petals in the snow. He  carefully picked each piece up and put them in his hand. Aradia disappeared upstairs, then came back with a towel, plopping it on the brown mess.  
"Oh, my sister is in a relationship!" Araida said.  
"Already?" Sollux said. He stood up and walked over to the trash can next to his desk. "I thought she just came back from Japan."  
"Oh, well, not exactly." Aradia said. "It's been a few weeks."   
Sollux gave her a look that told her just how ridiculous she sounded. She smiled, then went on.  
"So are you and Eridan doing better? I'm surprised you haven't kicked him out of the group yet honestly."   
"You ask a lot of questions." Sollux said. He dumped the glass into the can, and was about to move towards the couch when his computer sputtered out a notification. He moved towards it and saw the familiar chum handle of  caligulasAquarium. He sighed and sat down into the chair.  
"What does this asshole want?!" He said through a lisp. Aradia began to look around the room, as though it was an unexplored ruin. Sollux clicked on the notification, pulling up a pesterlog.

\--  caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 05:36--

CA: sol, i dont evven knoww wwhy i am messagin you like this, but...  
TA: no.  
CA: oh come on, arent you evven a little curious to wwhat i havve to say  
TA: not really.

 

Sollux looked up from his screen to watch Aradia examine the television remote.  
"You know it's kind of rude to randomly show up at someone's house and start conducting scientific observations on their appliances right." He said. She looked at him, then brought the remote over.  
"Look, you're missing eight buttons." She laughed.  
"Yeah, welcome to my life of living with a slobbering douchbag." Sollux huffed.  
"The dog?"  
"Not the dog." He said, looking back at the screen.

CA: sol  
CA: wwhere did you go  
CA: you knoww this is actually really pointless i dont evven knoww wwhy i am wwasting my time

 

"Wait," Sollux stood up. "There isn't school today."  
Aradia laughed.  
"You finally caught on Sollux! Anyway, if you want we can go exploring later." She said.


	96. Subset Knot

"So is Dave not coming then?" Jade said, sipping her lemonade through a squiggly straw. Her dark hair shadowed her alarmingly green eyes.  
"His sudden accretions in missing these meetings is becoming an issue actually." Rose said. "He's going to miss a lot."

Rose pushed her hairpiece back into place and straightened her magenta color. She had been staring at her notebook for a considerable amount of time, taking an interest on whatever was on the pages. John looked at both of his friends, and let out a little sigh.  
"I wonder if he had a ride. Or if he is going to jump through some window like a deranged alien pretending to be sick so he can stay home from school!" John laughed.  
"That's oddly specific." Rose said, cracking a smile.  
"Why is your nose so plugged into that book like it's an electric circuit?"

 

Everyone looked across the room to see Dave walking towards them. Despite the café they were in being dimly lit, he still housed his dark eyewear.   
"Nevermind, what are we doing here?" He said, sitting next to John. Dave looked at John's glass of Pepsi and slid it over, taking a drink. Just as John was about to say something, Dave began choking on the drink.  
"You bought Pepsi?"  
"Yeah, I did!" John said, taking his drink back. "And why are you late? Was your brother doing that weird puppet stuff again?"   
"Puppet stuff?" Rose murmured.  
"Puppet stuff." John repeated.  
"What? No. He was busy with his boyfriend." Dave said, crossing his arms. "That dude always slows Bro down. It's like my brother was some really speedy racer, but now he has to carry the weight of some other dude, and now he's slower."  
"I didn't know you're brother was in a relationship!" Jade said with a smile. "That must be great I'm so happy for him Dave!"  
"Yeah, in a relationship with your brother."

 

The table went silent for a moment, however, everyone's thoughts seemed to make the area loud.  
"Oh." Jade said. She paused for a moment, and John jumped at the sound of a straw sucking out the life of-  
"Dave get your own drink!" John said. "I'm sick!"  
"Oh fuck, I forgot."  
"Wasn't this meeting supposed to have some kind of significance behind it?" Rose asked. "Or did I just come here to dine on lunch with you three?"  
"No, that's not it. And this isn't about Ghost Club either." John said. "Some short kid told me at school that there is going to be another challenge, and we will be around the other teams this time."

 

Jade let out a small noise.  
"Awe man. I don't know, some of the people on the other team are really rude!" She said.   
Dave leaned back. "Well, we have to hand them their shit. Although I don't know if we're going to win the game since we only have a small number."  
"I think we can do it!" John said. "I know it seems difficult, but it's not impossible. We just have to work together."   
"The likelihood of us winning over the other teams is minimized by a small margin, but if you consider it, a team with more players is more likely to be corrupt from the amount of varying opinion." Rose said, shutting her book. "People are likely to turn on each other or not care at all. The issue with some of the teams I have seen is that they were thrown together at random, so some of the players barely know what the others are thinking. The difference between them and us, is the fact we have all been friends for a very long time. We know what each other is thinking about."  
"That makes sense." Dave added, running his fingers through his light blonde hair. John tilted his head. Dave had acted weird lately, but at the same time, it seemed everyone had. As though they suddenly weren't fit for the roles they were once destined for. "You guys are pretty cool, and I don't think anyone here would end up becoming a traitor."

 

Jade picked up one of her cupcakes, but didn't eat it.  
"Yeah. Besides, I'm sure it's best to have a bit of an open mind about all of this. There is another team with two players. Wait, they have four players. Sorry, I could have sworn they had two members at one time." She said.  
"Wait, are you still having those weird dreams?" Dave asked her. "The ones where you can't tell the difference between reality and nighttime wondering or some shit?  
"Oh, I think so." Jade responded. "But I've been so busy with school work that it's been hard to find a good time to even try to sleep."  
"Awe man, that sucks." Dave said. Jade gave him a look, her eyebrows creased.  
"What?" Dave asked. Jade didn't say anything, just continued looking at him. Dave began to move around in his seat.  
"Seriously, what? Do I have something on my face or something?" He grabbed John's clean napkin and began dragging it across his mouth.  
"I just can't believe Jake didn't tell me!" Jade said.  
"Oh." Dave said through the napkin.

 

"I hate to change the subject, but does anyone here have any idea where the next challenge may take place, or what obstacles it might hold this time?" Rose asked. John thought for a moment, then looked around to see if any of his friend's faces had lit up.  
"I guess not." John said. "I wish they'd tell us though, it makes me kind of nervous. My Dad keeps asking me about it and I don't really know what to tell him."   
"Oh yeah, my grandpa keeps telling me to take guns with me. I think he keeps forgetting it's illegal up here." Jade giggled. "And Bec seems to want me to take one too. He always barks at me before I leave."  
"Okay, so none of us have any idea where this is taking place. That's... unsettling." Rose said. She moved in her seat so she could see the waiter move over towards them with a smile.


	97. Burst

Terezi skimmed over the memory of the key. The night before school after the first challenge, Karkat managed to place it in his mailbox so she could take it back to the school for him. She wasn't able to, so she had Vriska do it. Now, she was wondering if Vriska really did put the key back to its rightful owner.

She pushed her red hair out of her eyes as she left the kitchen and nearly collided with her sister.   
Latula was wearing her suit today. The one with the red boots and the matching glasses. Her hair, longer than Terezi's, splashed past her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. There were no freckles on her sister, only crystal clear skin.  
And in comparison to her, Terezi felt small. Latula was about to say something when her phone began to chime out some "Gamer Girl" tune. Terezi watched her sister smile widely.  
"Thanks Mituna! Man, that's so rad of you to come up like that. I lov... yeah! I love you too!"

Terezi looked away and continued walking towards the stairs. She didn't want to go back outside, it was too cold this time in the evening, and she was out of chalk, not to mention most of her scalemates had been hung or thrown out the window.   
As if some form of a selfish pang of jealousy wrapped itself around her, Terezi tried to block out what she had just overheard. Latula seemed to have it all. Confident, the best at games, a good relationship. She even got better grades than Terezi. It was a lot to try and live up to.

 

She ran up the stairs and went into the living room, plopping down on the couch and turning on the television. Instantly, an amber alert showed two missing children. Feeling curiosity creep on her like a monster, she leaned in and smiled. This was a good story. It was awful that the children had gone missing, but hearing such an intriguing story pulled her right in.  
They weren't from her town, but a were a few hours away. Both had hair of gold and similar brown eyes. Neither looked above the age of ten, or like any kind of delinquents. Terezi looked around and lifted the blanket she had forgotten to move last night. Beneath it, was her Mystery Journal. Opening it, she found her last page. Each page had a different overview of people she thought could be criminals. Wanting to see if any of them were from the same area of the girls, she began to flip through, forgetting for a moment, about her sudden burst of jealousy.


	98. Alert

"Karkat, are you going to church or not, Kankri and I are leaving in fi-"  
"WHAT?? I CAN'T!" Karkat says, sitting up in his bed and remembering that his phone had made a noise sometime in the night. His door opened and his Dad gave him a look.  
"What?" Karkat said, trying to get himself together.   
"Why can't you go to church? We haven't gone in three weeks." Signless said. His Dad was sporting a sweater vest and nice shoes. Shivering, Karkat looked back down at his phone.  
"Can you tell Kankri to retape that stupid window in his room?! And it's still dark outside, I'm not going to a festival of old people coughing when I'm barely awake."  
"We don't have any tape so I hung a blanket over it." Kankri answered, appearing next to his Dad. Karkat looked at both of them. They would have looked nearly identical if it weren't for his Dad's age beginning to show and Kankri's eyes.  
Finally, the screen on his phone loaded. An alert had been set out.  
"Shit, Kankri I need you to drive me somewhere today." Karkat said.  
"KARKAT!" Signless said, tapping his foot. "What have I told you about speaking that way in front of me?"  
"I don't care!" Karkat said. He lifted his cold feet out of bed and pulled open his drawer.   
"You will if I prevent you from going to your thing." Signless said.  
Karkat paused for a moment, defeated.  
"Fine!" He said.   
"What time do you need picked up?" Kankri asked, walking off. Karkat looked back at his phone.  
"Six. It ends at midnight."  
"MIDNIGHT?!" Signless said. "On a school night? I don't know if I can keep letting you get away with this Karkat. If you don't pick up your grades, I'm going to have to keep you from doing this."  
"That's not fair!" Karkat shouted. His Dad let out a breath.  
"I am never waking you up again."


	99. A Door

As if the sun grew terrified of looking down on the Earth, it was nowhere to be seen. Not even through its weary reflections off of the moon. It was another starless night, the snow beginning to turn soft and watery. Stroking his arm, the cold air whisked across Karkat in the passenger seat of his brother's broken car. The car lurked forward, let out a sigh, then stopped.   
"Is this your stop Karkat?" Kankri asked, watching Karkat from behind his bangs.   
Karkat's eyes skimmed over a small blonde kid.   
"Yeah, thanks." He said, rushing to get out.   
"Certainly. Wait, Karkat-" Kankri said, jumping slightly in his seat. "Text me okay?" 

Karkat lifted his eyebrows at his brother. Kankri's icy eyes seemed to melt somewhat, only to be frozen again and facing the road.  
"I'll pick you up at midnight. I won't be late this time. If the young Pyrope needs a ride, tell her I can give her one."   
"Okay?" Karkat said. He shut the door and Kankri started his vehicle again. 

 

Karkat turned around. The building looked normal enough. It was tall and wooden, resembling something of a redone classic log mansion. It was in a weird place too, that had taken Kankri at least an hour to find. Stuffed in a backroad off a long and mundane route with a plethora of Deer Watch signs and vacant houses, the building that now stood just atop a long set of stone stairs, brooded behind crystalline windows and opulent doors, seemed to be tainted with the presence of those around him. Trees covered most of the house, and it was only through their dead outline, that he could see the resplendent glare of a few lights. It almost looked like they were in the wrong place. As though this was just a home, and not where they would be having their next challenge. He looked up at the sky for a moment. Deep spruce clouds clawed their way across each other, skewed and twisted. Covering the only natural lights that could have brought Karkat and the others a sense of direction. He looked down the road to see his brother's car disappearing behind a corner. A small hint of vulnerability attacked him and he took a deep breath, forcing the feeling as far from him as possible.   
So far, it seemed Tavros, Terezi, Vriska, and Kanaya had made it. Gamzee was nowhere to be seen. Again. Karkat sighed, annoyed that he had tried to get his group together for once, only for some fatuous soda-obsessed idiot to ruin it. He moved towards his group, feeling as though he was in a trance. Something felt off about the area, and it disturbed him. Like someone was watching every move he made. 

"Alright you morons, let's get everything together." He said, his voice leaping over those surrounding him. He looked at his group, who had already somewhat formed.   
"Okay, one, we aren't taking shit from anyone. Two, if we lose, then I am going to be really fucking angry. Three, I-" 

"Way to play them like they are in some military camp." Cecil stepped up to Karkat.   
This was war.   
"Well at least I am actually putting some effort into this unlike a writhing piece of shit stockpiled into some douchbag's gloryshoot!" Karkat shouted, balling his fists.   
"I wouldn't throw a punch, I've taken a lot of classes. I'd take you down in no time." The short shit said.  
"What?!" Karkat crossed his arms. "I'm not going to fight you. There is no way I am getting kicked out of this game so your condescending-"   
"Just do us all a favor and stop acting like you are so tough." 

Karkat grinded his teeth. He wouldn't dare get into a fight. As much as he hated to admit it, he had no skill whatsoever. The closest to fighting he had ever done was punching his pillow a few hundred times. Or mashing his keyboard until he had to buy a new one after attempting to play some stupid game.   
"Look man." Karkat said, forcing the words out of his mouth. As much as he wanted to let this grub fisting moron have it, he was somewhat afraid he would get punched. The stress pressed down on him, and he began to move his mouth again.

"I don't want to deal with petty bullshit drama tonight. Especially your insignificant shit." 

 

"Cecil," A voice said.   
Karkat looked beside him and saw a kid dressed in dark clothes pointing to the gate. Karkat nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a figure standing behind it. A tall hat, and a lean, narrow body, began to push open the cast-iron doors. 

"Hello, teams. I am your instructor." The man said. Karkat tried to look closer to see if he could see the man's face. All that was there was a darkness that seemed to spill out of him.   
"I will call each individual team up, and you will grab a key. Your key, from the last challenge. They will come in handy tonight, so don't lose them. Would team Hollusta please come up and get your key?"   
A group of five girls Karkat didn't remember walked up, one of them fishing out her hand for the small metal device. It was placed in her palm, and instantly the man moved on.   
"Beta Team?" John's group.   
Karkat watched the dorky kid smile and take his key.  
"Red Team." Karkat raised his chin and walked towards the man, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was hiding in the shadows. He reached out and tried to grab his key, but the man dropped it. Karkat bent down, irritated by the man's clumsy demeanor, and picked it up. He turned around, still oblivious to what the man looked like.  
"Blue Team." 

 

Somewhere a car door shut, and someone stumbled onto a path.   
"Gamzee! There you are, what took you so long?!"   
Karkat walked up to his friend, who looked more tired than usual.   
"Awe man, I'm sorry. I forgot to take my motherfuckin medications, so my Dad had to turn around. I woulda got here early and all, but I just straight up got my forgettin on."   
Karkat sighed. "Yeah, okay, that's wonderful. Come on." He said, tugging Gamzee along. 

"Who the fuck is that? What is that?" Cecil asked, looking at Gamzee, and smiling.   
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Karkat screamed. This kid was one extraordinarily annoying fuck, and he didn't think he could deal with it much longer.

"And Team Neophyte." Cecil and his team of some goth guy, a hippie, and presumably a cheerleader of some sort, all walked up to get their key with smiles plastered on their faces. When he came back, Karkat crossed his arms. 

"Follow me up the stairs, and you can get started." the Game Instructor said. He turned around and opened the gates wider, so everyone could follow.   
Karkat looked at Gamzee for a brief moment, hoping he hadn't heard what Cecil had just said. The clown seemed unphased and upbeat, his eyes gleaming with excitement at the house in front of him.   
"It sure is small, but wow, this is the work of a motherfuckin miracle."  
"It's called architecture and design you ignorant fuck." Karkat said, rolling his eyes.   
Karkat began to walk up the stairs, looking for Terezi. She was behind him, talking to a kid who for some reason decided to wear... sunglasses? Shivering at the wind, Karkat pulled his coat closer to his body.  
"Why are you wearing sunglasses Dave, it's dark outside." Karkat said, sneering at the kid. Karkat walked on the other side of Terezi, his legs already wanting to stop going up steps.  
"Irony." Dave said. "Anyway, as I was saying, my Bro drew this really fuckin weird comic one day. He usually doesn't do that. Usually he sits his ass on his bed and spends hours typing up weird shit for his robotics class. I don't know if it was to surprise me, or just make me feel uncomfortable. Or both. It was probably both. Anyway, I go up to him and I say why are you doing this? This needs to stop. And he just shoved one of his puppets in my face and walked away for the thing's eyes to drill into the back of my skull." 

 

Reaching the top of the stairs, the Instructor spent no time in opening the door. Everyone, cold from the winters breath, rushed inside.   
"That's interesting Dave. I like to draw too." Terezi said, laughing. "And your brother has puppets?"  
"How can you draw, you can barely see." Karkat interrupted.   
"No need to be an asshole." Terezi said. Karkat knew she wasn't being totally serious, but still felt like he needed to do something about Dave. With this guy in the picture, there was no way he'd ever have a chance with Terezi. 

Karkat entered into a room, warm, and completely coated with the smell of incense. A woman, big at the waist, sat in a chair. All of the furniture was of a dark wood. Small cushions with prints of trees and flowers were tied to each sitting area. A table, that was on top of an enormous green rug, was made of glass and covered in magazines and stray paper. The woman dipped her cigar in an ash tray on the table, and moved her dark wavy hair back behind her pierced ears. 

"Hello kids, welcome to your second challenge. First of all, any damage you do, you pay for. Simple as that. Let me tell you what you are going to be doing." She said, getting up. She moved out of the front room, and took them to an area just off side. A narrow hall, fit for only one person, wounded its way far into the home. To Karkat's immediate left, there was a kitchen that was nearly yellow due to the bright lighting. The table was small and white with matching cabinets. He looked down at the aged wooden floor. It stuck out in some places, and lacked a shine it might once have had.   
"You guys will be entering the door at the end of the hall. Each person needs to find a box. The box can be opened with your key, as can different rooms. You can choose to work together, or not. You are not allowed to open your box, and you can only have one box. Whoever has the defect marble is out of the game. Report back here at eleven so you will be able to see a presentation. You will be leaving at noon tomorrow, and will be excused from school. Boxes are due at ten tonight." 

Karkat felt a small sense of anxiousness rise in his stomach like the batter of a diseased cake. He must have had read the text wrong. He was now going to have to find some way to contact his brother before he came back. Pulling out his phone, it was immediately ripped from his palms.   
"HEY WHAT THE FU-"   
"And no phones. Will everyone please put them into this bin?" The woman said, gesturing to the Instructor who was holding a rather malicious looking box.   
"What? No way, I'm not giving anyone my phone." Sollux said, not caring to take his earphones out.   
"Well, if you want to be disqualified, then that's all you." The woman threatened. Her eyebrow seemed to jump a mile up her face.   
"Just give her the phone." Feferi said, placing a palm on Sollux' shoulder. He sighed.   
"Fine. But I better get this back or I'm going to be pissed." 

Everyone plopped their phone into the bin, and the woman smiled. Karkat was going to have to get hold of his brother right before the "presentation" started.   
"After everything is said and done, I will show everyone to their rooms. I don't have individual rooms, but I do have a few. You can sleep wherever. No funny business or you will be disqualified. Breakfast is at eight tomorrow morning and lunch is at eleven. You may start after you enter the door."


	100. Challenge Two Part One

The man in the dark jacket pointed to a wooden coat rack on the wall.  
"Just place your coats and hats on that, and I will explain to you what is happening."  
Rose stripped from her white coat and hat, slipped off her deep pink gloves, and unwrapped her sister's purple scarf. She hung them up next to Kanaya's and looked ahead. Everyone was beginning to walk into the room. She followed them, feeling the weight of a tight space suddenly disappear.

The room, was huge. The walls were of a dark red brick, and the ceiling was wooden. There were no signs of any kind of rot, and there were no water stains. A huge stove sat directly in front of her, and a set of stairs wounded their way to a balcony where multiple shut doors stood overlooking them. In front of the stairs was a gate, bounded together by a padlock.   
The lighting in the room was small and subtle, fragile gas lamps sitting at the edge of whatever cabinets and tables it could find. A desk sat beside the fireplace, and in front of it was a rocking chair.  
Green couches and a rug were all together in the center of the room, closer to the stove. No flame roared inside, and atop of the fireplace it was a collection of black and white photographs. It was cozy inside the room, but there was no sign of electricity. It smelt like warm bread and spice, and felt like the kind of place Rose would have liked to curl up and write nonsense stories.

"In here," the man said, going no further than the doorway. "You will all each find a key that will aid in you finding a box. The boxes can be opened, but you are not to open them until later. Opening them will only cause issues, and we don't have time for that. It's late as it is. You have until eleven." He pointed at a rusted metal clock on the wall. Rose went to look at the man, but he had already left, shutting the door in his place.

"The odd settings prove to be obfuscate in an attempt to confuse the player. The last time we had a mission, it took place in a strange workhouse off of the edge of the Northern Ohio River. I recall the group feeling somewhat uneasy at the thought of venturing into a potentially remote area. The area was not pernicious as previously thought, however it took us nearly all night to find a key that was hidden in the attic of the area within a clock. I personally believe the first mission was to teach us that we need to think outside of the box." Rose said. She stood in front of John, Jade, Dave, and the Red Team's Kanaya.

"So, do you think we're going to be murdered." Dave asked. His face showed no signs of any emotion.  
"Yes Dave, we are going to be murdered." She said.  
"Wait, seriously?" He asked.  
"I think that was sarcasm, Dave." Kanaya said. Rose made slight eye contact with her, her stomach fluttering slightly. Today, she had worn a beautiful green dress that really brought out her eyes. Rose only wore a plaid black and white skirt with a pink top.  
"I know, I was saying that to be ironic." Dave said.  
"I think," Rose began. "We should keep our eyes out for a pattern. So far we have been sent to a place of age and have been forced to use strange means to crack something of a code."  
"What is John doing?" Dave said, ignoring Rose. Rose turned around and saw their friend approaching the short blonde guy who had made crude comments for the duration of the day. 

 

"That's the end of him." Dave said. Rose followed John, across the room, and near the stairs.

"I think we should all work together. Since our keys only open some of the rooms, if we work togeth-"  
"John, please." Vriska said, joining the conversation. "No one will want to do that. It's a competition, not a pupa pal scavenger hunt." 

Rose looked at Cecil to see what he was going to say.

"I don't know yet." Cecil said. His eyes looked somewhat bloodshot, skin exceptionally pale. He turned around and began to talk to a girl with a tall ponytail. Rose recognized her as Maddi, who was in charge of the Business and Management club. Rose was never attending that club again. 

"Uh, maybe our key fits here!" Jade said, pulling a key out of her brown silken jacket. She put it in the padlock and tried to twist, but nothing happened. She turned around, her messy raven hair flying behind her.  
"Well, it's not our key."

"You guys are such a bunch of losers, move out of the way."  
Karkat, someone Rose barely knew, shoved past her and Dave, and crossed his arms in front of Jade, waiting for her to move.  
"You don't have to be so rude!" Jade said, stepping aside. Karkat lifted the lock and shoved his key inside, twisting it, the lock fell open.  
"It says "H" on the lock you imbecile." Karkat said. "If you would just open your eyes behind your hideous glasses, you might just see that."   
Rose looked at Kanaya who frowned.   
"Now, let's get all of this over with." He said, turning around and walking around the room.

"Hey, Karkat!"   
"Again, he's asking for his death." Dave said, watching John run up to Karkat.   
"What Egbert?!" Karkat said, crossing his arms.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to work together?"  
"Why would I want to waste my time working with your moronic group? I have shit of my own to do and the shit isn't going to get done if it just sits there, waiting for someone to come scoop it up and put it to use."

His vociferous voice attracted the attention of most everyone in the immediate area. They watched him, eyes glowing like cats in the night, before returning to whatever they had been doing before.

 

"Oh, well I just thought that maybe since we only have so many keys to work with, that it might be useful to agree to unlock rooms and stuff for the others." John said, rubbing the back of his neck. Karkat thought for a moment, taking a glance at the floor.

"Fine. But ONLY because I need to get through some doors." Karkat said.  
"Sweet! Thanks Karkat, this is going to make things go so much faster!" John said.  
"Yeah, whatever." Karkat grumbled.

Rose walked around the room looking for something that could help her. Her eye caught on something glimmering on the light of the desk.   
She moved towards it quickly, hoping no one else would catch her wave and try to beat her to the area.  
Just as she had thought, a key covered with pink marks, sat atop the small wooden desk that was filled with drawers.  
"Wow Rose!" John said. "I guess that's our first key!"  
"YOU MORONS FOUND A KEY ALREADY?" Karkat screamed from across the room. John smiled and put his hand out. Rose placed the key in his hand, and together, they walked towards the stairs.   
"So you guys already found a key then?" Dave said.  
"Yeah, but we aren't the only ones." Rose said, looking at Taler who was holding a glimmering key in front of his eyes. "It's supposed to be this easy at first."  
"Well we better hurry or something." Dave said.   
"Alright, let's go then." John said. He placed a yellow sneaker on the light wood and heard it creak. Pulling himself up, he ran to the top. Rose followed him, being sure to pay close attention to everything.

The doors upstairs looked old, very old. The hinges were dark and the locks stamped to the door were rusting. Each door had a peephole and a wooden border. The floor looked like it could have once had carpet that was now long gone. There were no lights on the balcony. It felt almost like they were walking through a shadow. Rose stuck her key into a door. It didn't budge.   
"How many doors are there?" She asked.  
"There are seven." Dave replied. "Let me see that key, you take too long."

He took it from her, and began to slam the device into the doors. He wiggled them, sighing every time it failed to unlock.   
"Maybe it would help if you took your glasses off?" Jade said.  
"What? No way, my Bro gave these to me." Dave responded. He moved to another door, this one in the center of the balcony. Something clicked, and the hinges moaned as they opened into a room covered in pink. Rose walked in, making contact with the multitude of masks set upon the wall. They stared at her, and for a moment, she felt incredibly uneasy. Until she realized they were harmless inanimate objects.  
"This is a little weird." She said. There was an enormous dresser beside her with an even bigger mirror on top of it.  
"Yeah. Tell me about it." Dave said, poking a doll on top of a shelf.

The floor and walls were wooden, but the scarfs, photos, and floor lamps made it almost impossible to tell. Rose looked on top of the dresser. It was completely hoarded with small glass pieces. Something, however, stuck out. A piece of curved metal laid directly in the center. She picked it up and examined it. It looked obsolete, and just wrong being surrounded by the beautiful glass ballerinas and snowmen. It was a disgrace to its surroundings.  
She began to open the dresser drawers. Unlike the rest of the room being covered head to toe with various knickknacks, the drawers were completely empty.  
"You guys keep looking, I am going to see what other rooms this key unlocks." Dave said, walking backwards towards the door.  
Rose turned around and began to shift through a pile of toys on the ground. They looked old and out of date. Most of it was just a bunch of fake food. Beside it were a few books. She picked one up and read the back of it.

There was a man, and there was a woman. The room was dark and the night was cold. Blankets were thrown on the floor, and the television was blaring on a channel no one ever watched. What happens next in Cindy Flares new erotic comedy "A Time in Space"?

She had this book, and the plot was devastatingly mundane. She really wanted to see the book thrown into the fireplace downstairs.  
Rose stood up and walked over to a closet that John and Jade were looking through.  
"Have the two of you found anything that could be important?" She asked.  
"No." Jade said, disappointment wavering in her voice.

"They key doesn't open anymore doors." Dave said, returning. "Let's go back downstairs, we need to get the other teams to help."  
"Okay," John said. "And is it just me or is this place kind of spooky?"

 

They clamored down the stairs, and met Karkat beside the fireplace.  
"What do you idiots want?!" He asked, moving the logs out of the hearth.

As they were talking, Rose's attention shifted to the desk just beside Karkat. There were three drawers, one of which was missing a handle. Before anyone could say anything, she ran back up the noisy stairs and into the Pink Room. Cecil was already sniffing around, his fingers lifting up the pink scarfs.   
"Maddi, look behind the masks." He directed with his back turned to Rose. She did as he said. Rose reached out and grabbed the handle. Cecil turned around and glanced at her.

"So what's that?" He asked, walking towards her.  
"It is a piece of metal that had been lying on top of a wooden, and presumably handcrafted, dresser." Rose said. She fought the urge to roll her eyes.  
"Is it important?"  
"Not to you."  
She turned around, and hurried down the stairs, somewhat shocked that Cecil didn't follow her.  
"Oh, Rose! We were just about to go upstairs with Karkat!" John said.   
"Go ahead, I will catch up, I think I know where something is." She said, hoping she'd find the box. She ran over to the desk and placed the handle inside the drawer that needed it. It clicked into place, and she pulled it open.  
Another key.  
She pulled it out and turned around, moving back towards the stairs. Rose felt like she was going in circles. She really just wanted to rest tonight, and not go on a tedious hunt for keys.  
"Go ahead and take the key Dave, I am going to look for some more clues." She said after she had made it to the top.

Rose left him, and walked into the next open room. It looked like a classroom. She moved towards the desk and saw another book. Picking it up, the title atop of the page revealed it said A Time in Space  
Rose tilted her head. The page was blink after that. Turning it to its side, it looked more like a journal than an actual book.   
Her eyes trailed down and saw a drawer that had a place for a key. Her heart skipped a beat, and she left the room to find Dave. Karkat was still trying to open a door, and failing miserably at the task.

"This one smells like candy!" Terezi said, laughing as Karkat ripped the key out of its slot and walked over to the next door. His eyebrows raised when it ended up twisting and the door opened.  
"They have a fucking library here?!" He said. 

Rose joined in behind them and together, the group waked in.  
"Dave, I found a place for a key." She said.  
"Oh awesome. Let's look in here first though." He said.

The library was quaint and small. A few shelves lined the walls and a couch sat in the back with a short glass table in front of it. There was a brightly lit yellow lamp on an oak side table beside the couch. And on it, there was a drawer. 

"I can't find a single fucking thing." Karkat whined, tearing the books off the shelf. Rose walked over to a small table beside the couch. There was also a drawer on this. She signaled for Dave to come over. He promptly got the key and inserted it inside.  
Shock tickled her stomach when the key actually went in and allowed the small compartment to open. Dave reached in, laughing in pleasure, and pulled out a small metal box.  
"Well would you look at that."

"WHAT?!" Karkat nearly screamed. "THAT IS NOT FAIR. GIVE ME THE BOX DAVE, YOU FOUND IT IN MY ROOM."  
"No way man, get your own box." Dave said, putting the box behind his back. "Have you even found your first key yet?"  
Karkat's face lit up in red.  
"THAT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU. MY BUSINESS IS MY BUSINESS, AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME SHOVING YOUR SCENT SNIFFER IN HERE."  
"So no then." Dave said. He bumped Rose, and she felt the box being pushed into her stomach. She grabbed it, and found it small enough to fit in her jacket. 

She walked out of the room as Dave and Karkat continued to shout.


	101. Challenge Two Part Two

The Mapping Room.   
It wasn't that big, but what it lacked in size, it grew with the items it held. The room seemed to glow a golden color, with huge maps stapled and taped to the wall. There was a table that sat in the center of the room, maps everywhere. Globes of all sizes cluttered the room, and for the first time, Aradia saw a window.   
It did no help in lighting the room, and in fact, it seemed to make it darker. 

 

"Now let's use our clues to figure this out." Aradia said. "We have located two keys. Our main key has so far opened this room. We haven't uncovered what the other few rooms could have, let alone if we can unlock them. Equius! You're going to have to pay for that!"   
Equius looked sadly at the three broken pencils in his hand.  
"Fiddlesticks."  
"What were you even trying to do?!" Sollux asked as he lifted another map on the wall.  
"I was attempting to create a diagram that would work as a BLOOprint, but it seems my STRENGTH has forbidden me from being capable of that." Equius said.  
"Wwhat time is it?" Eridan asked. "I'm gettin really fuckin sick of messin around wwith all this bullshit."  
"Stop complaining for once." Feferi said. "We are actually trying to do something here."  
"Wwell, I don't really care Fef, I wwanna go home." Eridan said, leaning against a huge globe. Feferi's eyes lit up, and Aradia saw the disappointment in Eridan's eyes when he found out it wasn't because of him.  
"Wait, will you move your oversized head for a moment!" Feferi said, a smile growing on her face.  
"You better be appreciatin this Fef." He said, moving away and scowling.  
"Look! There is a key slot!" She said. 

The globe looked like it was split horizontally halfway.

"Good job Feferi!" Aradia said. She took her key and placed it in the slot.   
"Well darn, this one doesn't seem to work."   
She took the key out and tried another. This one opened the lock, and inside Aradia picked up a paper.  
"What does it say?"  
"It says Hungry." She said. "I wonder what that could mean."   
"Guess we better find out what other rooms this key unlocks." Sollux said.  
"AC looks in bewilderment down the hall at a rather mysterious looking door!" Nepeta said to Equius.   
"Euius si- dang it. Nepeta, now is not the time for your roleplaying." He said.   
Sollux ditched them in the room and followed Aradia to another door at the end of the hall. It unlocked and she opened the door.  
"How did you know our key went there?" Sollux asked.  
"To be honest, I had no idea. I just felt like I should try it out." She said with a dimpled smile.  
"Oh, well okay then." Sollux said, walking inside. 

This room was grand. The walls looked like they were made of gold. Pillars stretched to the tall ceiling.

However, the room was mostly empty. There was a slick floor and a piano. There were a few tables in the corner with a couple of chairs. Murals, huge and full of exceptional beauty hung from the walls. Sollux felt small compared to everything around him as he walked in. Everything was so grand.  
And mundane.   
"Okay, the key isn't in here." He said, turning around.  
"What? Sollux, we didn't even look around!" Aradia said, already making her way halfway across the room.  
"Yeah, but does this look like the place you would go if you were hungry? I don't think so." He exited the room and walked down the hall to the next room he hadn't been in. It was unlocked, to his luck, and inside was a room set up like a school.  
"Ehehehe, what the hell." Sollux said, poking one of the desks.   
"Another lock Sollux!" Aradia said. She was having too much fun with this. She put the key inside of an area on a teacher's desk, but frowned when it didn't open. She tried the other two keys, but they got her nowhere.   
"Where are the other assholes?" Sollux asked, walking towards the door again.

By now, all the doors on the balcony were open with the exception of one. This door had Equius standing in front of-  
"Ugh, it's that douchbag." Sollux said, looking at Cecil. He walked over to him.  
"Can we go inside or something?"  
"Sure, if you give me your keys." Cecil said.  
"Um, no." Sollux responded. He pushed his glasses up his nose and crossed his arms.  
"Okay, then you aren't going in." Cecil shrugged.  
"Oh no, I'm so very upset, what ever will I do." Sollux said.  
"Be smart and give me your keys, it's not going to hurt." Cecil said. "You'll find other ones. It's a simple fair trade."  
"I don't really care. Bye asshole." Sollux said, walking back down the hall.  
He wasn't lying. He really didn't care what happened in terms of the game. They could lose and he would be completely fine with it. He had better things to do than fuck around with a bunch of idiots.

Just as Sollux was about to walk into a blindingly white room, he heard a thud. Turning around, he saw Equius holding open the door Cecil had for some reason decided to open.  
He watched as Equius began to grow obviously nervous and sweat.   
"Movve outta my wway Equ. I got this." Eridan said, moving into the room as Cecil tried to push him out. Sollux inched towards the door and peered inside.   
"Just go in." Aradia said. "Here are the keys. It's a kitchen."

"Why can't you do it? You're the one who's obsessed with this." Sollux said.

"Because, you're the leader." She laughed. 

He sighed and took the keys into his hand. Walking inside, he met with a very small white room. Equius let go of the door as Maddi gave up trying to keep it open. Cecil was urgently looking through everything as though it were some kind of race. Sollux looked under the table. Nothing. He looked inside the oven. Also nothing. He looked in the sink, the fridge, the coffee maker, and fucking nothing.

Sollux raised his head and saw a cabinet with a lock on it. Cecil hadn't gotten to it yet, miraculously. Sollux tried one key. It didn't work. He tried the other key, feeling more confident. It too, proved obsolete. Finally, he tried his stupid room key.  
It wouldn't even fit. He was about done until he saw something that was under the trashcan. He moved the bin and saw a small door on the ground. There was a lock on it, but it wasn't one of the locks he had seen before. It was instead a lock that required a combination.  
"This is fuckin pointless." Eridan said, growing agitated.   
Sollux walked out of the room and glanced down the hall.  
"Did you find anything?" Aradia asked.  
"I don't know, I found something that needed a combination though." Sollux said. "I don't know if it's part of our challenge, or if it's actually to keep us out."

They walked down the hall together, the rest of the group eventually joining them.  
"What room haven't we been in?" Sollux asked.  
"The lounge and I think the room at the far end of the other side of the hall." Feferi answered. They turned into a room just off the kitchen. There was a bar at the end of the room with a large table beside it. The wallpaper was soothing brown. Dim lights were placed high on the wall, reflecting off of a wooden ceiling. The floor, however, stuck out. It was wood, just as the other rooms, but this time was scratched beyond repair. It was as if multiple people were trying to claw their way out of some catastrophe. Tears pouring from their eyes, screams. The screams. The screams they were ALWAYS there.  
He paused, realizing he had spaced out.   
No one had diagnosed it yet. He felt like he had cracked. He was a nut.  
Sollux lightly shook his head, knowing now was not the place.  
"Wait, Sollux!!" Aradia said.  
"What?" He asked, uninterested in knowing it was about the challenge. He said it in such a way that he somewhat hoped she would ask what was wrong.  
"There is food in here!" She said, unaware to how he was feeling. She ran over to a table full of colorful assorted candies. She shifted around them until she pulled something out.  
"There is a key here!" She said, ripping it out of a bundle of red and white candy canes.   
"How are you so good at this?" Sollux asked, somewhat amazed she had found it so fast.  
"Pupa Scouts." She said through a smile. They walked back down the hall together, Sollux looking at the people downstairs. It looked like the girl group had already found their box. Aradia ran into the school room and went to the desk. It didn't budge with the new key.  
"Damn. Guess we are going to have to find something else!" She said. Sollux thought for a moment.   
"There were cabinets in the kitchen, hold on." He grabbed Aradia's hand and took the key from it. She looked somewhat struck by his sudden movements towards her. Ignoring it, he walked out of the room, not worried about his pace. He went back into the kitchen to find it abandoned with Equius still standing in front of the door. Sollux walked past him and slipped the key inside of the cabinet. It opened and he reached inside, too short to see what he was reaching for. He was somewhat nervous about it, not wanting to slam his hand into a pile of rat feces.   
Instead, his fingers found a piece of paper.  
16-6-21  
He immediately went to the lock under the trashcan and put the numbers in. He pulled on the lock and it remained stuck.  
"FUCK." He shouted at it, as if it would make the situation better. All he wanted to do was lay down. Lay down and just ignore everything. Not search through a pile of shit to find more mysterious shit piles.  
A hand was laid gently on his back as he held his head, just wanting to leave.  
"Let me see that." Aradia said. She took the paper from his hands and clicked in the code. It opened and she slipped it off the two loops. Opening the small door in the floor, Aradia uncovered a small compartment, inside of which, had a little box.


	102. Challenge Two Part Three

"All of you. Split up. I am going to the Ball Room. You, Grace, go back to the school room. I want you, Maddi, to go back downstairs since we can't seem to find that stupid key. Taler, go to the lounge."

Cecil moved swiftly towards the Ball Room. Winning this game meant a lot to him.

Ever since the disappearance of his Dad, his Mother had wanted to start fresh. She moved Cecil to a new state, to a new school. Being shoved into an awkward place and living pretty well off of his mother's company, Cecil had decided it was time to change his demeanor. He was going to be on top, just like his Mom. And the first step to being on top meant winning the game. Even if it killed him.

Cecil slammed into the ballroom. He walked over to the piano and lifted the lid. Glancing through the strings he was disappointing when he didn't see a key. He ran over across the room to the seats. A bread box sat atop of the glass chairs. He tried to shove the only key he had in it, but it didn't even fit inside. He cursed at himself.

"Cecil!"  
Cecil jumped when Taler came running inside the room.   
"What do you want Taler?" Cecil asked.  
"The Red Team just found their box!"

What happened next was quick as an idea slammed into his head. He ran down the stairs after Taler.  
"How does it feel shitbreath?!" Karkat said, holding his box. He smiled proudly. "I will just come sit down right here." He said, sitting next to Ceceil's sister. Celia moved over slightly as Karkat relaxed. Cecil watched Karkat set the box on his lap.  
Moving across the room, Cecil whispered to Taler-  
"We are going to steal their box."  
"How in the hell do you think we are going to accomplish that?!" Taler said, his eyes growing wide.  
"I'm not sure yet. But we have to be careful." The other keys are completely out of reach. I can't find them. If we get there's, and put it somewhere like we found it, they will be forced to go without a box." Cecil said. Taler nodded.   
"Okay."  
"First thing is first. Let's wait until their group splits up somewhat."  
"Cecil, it's ten, we only have an hour."

Cecil looked at the clock as his stomach dropped.  
"Well shit."

They both stood there for a moment while everyone began to talk. Cecil watched as Karkat clumsily sat the box next to him, and began to go on a wild train of insults.  
"Doesn't he like that one girl?" Taler asked, pointing to a girl with ruby glasses.  
"I don't know. Go talk to her."  
Grace appeared next to them.  
"Hey, I didn't find anything."

Cecil looked at her, and smiled.  
"Gracey." He said.  
"What?" She answered.  
"We are going to steal a box. I need you to do something." Cecil smiled his award-winning smile. She tilted her head, unphased.  
"What do you want?"  
"I am going to need you to punch someone." Cecil said.   
"What?!" She nearly screamed.  
"Or seduce someone. I don't know or care. Just get me Karkat's box." Cecil said, pointing towards Karkat.  
"We are really resorting to that?" She said, sighing.  
"We have no choice, our team sucks." He said. She hesitated for a moment, looking back at Karkat, then to Cecil.  
"What do I have to do?"  
"There we go. I need you to walk over to make a scene. Rather than punching the guy with the box, maybe you can start yelling at her."

Cecil pointed to girl in ruby glasses.  
"About what?" She asked.  
"Anything. When I give you the signal, throw a punch."

Grace thought for a moment, then walked over.

 

"You, with uh. With the stupid looking glasses."

Cecil smiled when everyone's attention was directed towards them. Cecil inched closer to the couch, the box in plain view, and right beside Karkat.  
"What?" The girl responded.   
Cecil trapped his breath inside of him, feeling his stomach begin to wilt. He moved slowly to the corner of the couch where Karkat sat with his back towards him.  
"Oh come on," The dorky John Kid said. "We don't have to-"  
Cecil nodded and Grace ran up and tacked John.  
He reached up and grabbed the box, moving swiftly to the stairs, and not looking back. Every time his feet slapped against the wood, he thought he was going to die. Every movement was just another way to be caught.

When he reached the top, he reflected on what was going on. Terezi was covering her eyes as Grace helped John to his feet and began to laugh.  
Karkat wasn't paying any attention to the box, but was instead staring at what was going on, his mouth opening to say something.

Cecil moved discretely into the ball room. No one was inside. He looked at his key and slipped it inside. It wouldn't budge. He got up and moved out of the room and into the lounge where Maddi was. Maddi was examining a thing of treats when she saw Cecil and instantly smiled. He smiled too, but when she approached him, he asked her for her bobby pins.  
"Why?"  
He pulled out the box and her eyes instantly lit up.  
"Where did you-"  
"Shhh!" He shushed her. He sat down, his back turned to the other groups, and tried to pick the lock. 

He moved the picks around as he had been taught to do when his sister would lock herself out of her diary and lose the key.  
To his astonishment, on only the fifth try, the lock opened. He lifted the lid and found a circle. Made of metal, and not glass.  
"Damnit." He said, his stomach feeling like it was going to dry out.  
"What?" Maddi asked, her hazel eyes flashing.  
"We got the defect one."

He watched as one of the girls from Hollusta got up and began looking at the candy. Cecil stood up and began to approach the table.  
Most of them were gathered around a phone.  
"Maddi. When I knock their box on the ground from you shoving me into the table, make sure you slide this one, so I can deliver the defect one to them.  
"I don't know, Cecil this is kind of mean."  
"Please, Maddi, it's a competition for a reason."  
She sighed.  
"Yeah. Alright. I'll do it."


	103. Challenge Two Part Four

"IT WAS RIGHT HERE. THERE IS NO CONVINCING ME THAT IT WASN'T." Karkat screamed as he pointed at the couch.  
"KK calm down. You lost, so what." Sollux said.  
"I AM FINE SOLLUX, I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN. I AM AS CALM AS I EVER AM." He said. "IT IS TEN FUCKING THIRTY AND MY THINK PAN IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE LIKE SOME SUPERVOLCANO THAT WILL END ALL OF HUMANITY." 

"Karkat,"  
A voice wafted through the airs. He looked behind him to see Aradia holding up a key.  
"Our team has a key we never used. You could hurry and see if it fits somewhere."

"THANKS ARADIA." He huffed. He looked at his team, hoping they wouldn't see the vulnerability that seemed to be pulsating through his veins.  
"AND AFTER THIS. I WILL HAVE THAT SHORT PIECE OF GRUBFISTING SHIT'S HEAD ON MY STICK." He said, trying to prove he didn't feel like it was his fault,  
when he knew it was.  
He had most likely just lost all chances of leading his team to the top. 

Karkat walked up the stairs and sighed. He didn't know where to go, or what to do.   
"Let's split up. Terezi, can you look in the ballroom? Gamzee, you go to that room at the clear end of the hall. Ka-John, what are you doing?!" Karkat spat.  
"I want to help!" He said as the rest of his team showed up. Karkat squinted his eyes at them.  
"Yeah, okay fine."  
This had to be the worst day of his life.  
"I found something weird in the school room right before you located the key." Rose said.  
"WELL ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SIT THERE OR ARE YOU GOING TO SHOW US?!" Karkat screamed. Rose raised an eyebrow. She began to walk in the direction of the classroom, everyone following her, and no one going to their designated areas. On the desk sat an opened book. Karkat crossed his arms and looked at is.  
"There's nothing on the page you idiot."

"If you would just open your eyes behind your hideous bangs you would just see there is Karkat!" Jade said.  
"WOW, REALLY FUCKING CLEVER JADE. WELL PLAYED." He said.  
Rose handed the book to Karkat and he squinted his eyes.  
"It says at the top A Time in Space. That gross book? What t-"  
"And I know just where that is."

Rose led them back out of the room and into the pink room. Karkat sighed vocally as he was handed a book. He looked at it, then opened it up. 

She tugged on his hand and drug it down her tors-

He shut the book. He was about to continue looking at it when it was ripped from his hands.   
"HEY I WAS LO-"  
"Karkat shut up." Terezi said. She looked at the binding.  
"It looks like it belongs in a library. In which, funny thing is, there is a library here." She laughed and walked out of the room. They all followed after her, Karkat feeling the weight of nervousness. He entered the library, a nice little area, fit just for a lazy day's reading. Terezi skimmed through the shelves, getting very close to the numbers.  
"It's kind of hard for my eyes to focus on all of this you know." She mumbled. Vriska snatched the book out of her hands and took a look at its number. She rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the room.  
"Here it is. And would you look at that! What a shocker! There is a chest here! In plain. Sight." She said.   
Karkat walked over to it and jammed his key inside. The lid opened, and inside a ballerina began to twirl to the sound of a music box. He didn't want to admit how nice the box was, so he reached in and tore out the key, slamming the lid shut.  
"Now that was a clue." Terezi said with a wide grin. "I dancing ballerina. I think it's time to go to the ballroom."

They walked out of that room, with Karkat nearly running. His impatience was killing him.  
When he entered the room, he was amazed. He hadn't been inside of it yet, but the view was astonishing.  
Crimson and gold walls shone like ice on a sunny day. The pillars, decorated with deep red ribbons slithered their way to the tall ceiling like ivy. A grand piano sat happily in the corner. And at the far end of the room, there were two glass tables and a few chairs.  
On one the chairs, he saw something. 

He practically sprinted. It was just what he wanted. Some enclosed space with a lock on it. He nearly slammed his key inside and threw open the box. He almost felt like he was going to cry when he pulled out a box.  
"I knew we had all the luck!" Vriska said, smiling. Karkat nearly kissed the thing. He glanced at John's group, not wanting to admit things went a HELL of a lot faster with their help.  
"Now all we have to do is worry if it is the defect marble." Tavros said.  
"Oh fucking god I forgot about that." Karkat said, feeling his happiness collapse like a sack of dead fish.  
"Let me hold it this time." Kanaya said reaching out.   
"I can hold the box Kanaya." Karkat said.  
"Please." She pressed. Karkat sighed and gave it to her.

His group began to chat, but he felt his sap of a mind fall into a different thought.   
The ball room was amazing. He thought of dim lights strung upon the walls. With him in a dark suit, and Terezi in a long gown. Them dancing the night away together.


	104. Challenge Two Part Five

The feeble and dim lights downstairs seemed to glow with more energy as his and John's group made their way down the stairs. He smiled, somewhat wishing he had the box to hold. Cecil's group was nowhere to be found, much to his dismay, as he somewhat wanted to prove he was capable of accomplishing the tasks. Even if he needed two other team's help. 

"Wow KK, that was fast." Sollux said.  
"Hehe! I guess this really was one exciting adventure!" Feferi giggled.   
Karkat sat on the arm of the couch and looked up at the hands on the clock. They only had just under five minutes left. He let out a breath, relieved he had made it on time.   
"Do you think we are going to make it?" Kanaya asked Karkat. He shrugged.  
"We better."

Just before the clock struck eleven, Cecil's group came down the stairs, as did Hollusta. They moved oddly, like a shadow that didn't quite belong where it was. They slithered their weight towards the center, and waited patiently.   
Karkat waiting for the Instructor to open the door so Kanaya could pull out the box, and Cecil would feel the disappointment that came with cheating and losing.

 

Everyone's heads turned when the door behind them opened, and the woman from earlier stepped out.  
"Do all of you have a box?"

Karkat glanced at Cecil who was too focused on taking his, or what was once Karkat's, compartment out of his pocket. 

"So all of you managed to find it. I am sure you learned that by working together, things went a lot more smoothly. It's hard when you work alone isn't it? Now come with me and we will see who won't be coming to the next challenge."  
Karkat got up with his group and followed her. Annoyance began to creep up his skin as Cecil inched his way closer. Karkat hoped Cecil's box was the one with the metal marble. If it was, it would make Karkat's night. Maybe even his life. It may even save Cecil's life, that way he could actually realize he wasn't as much of a hotshot as he thought he was.

She led them out of the room into the colder area. Karkat, before reaching the end of the hall, went back to the coat rack for his dark hoodie. Sliding it on his arms, he instantly felt the relief that came with it.   
They turned into the front room with the wooden furniture, and she moved her hand to tell them to sit down. Karkat was going to take a seat, but there wasn't enough room. He ended up standing behind the couch, Terezi sitting in front of him.  
"The main key you have is capable of fitting specific locks, but for the sake of time, I will do the unlocking.  
She pulled out a key and gestured for Jade to hand over a box. Karkat leaned across the couch, somewhat hoping she and her team wouldn't go home.  
Their lid opened, and a green glass marble was pulled out. The woman then moved on to Sollux's team. He handed over the box coolly, showing no signs of whether or not he cared. Their lid opened, and for a moment, Karkat thought they would be sent home. The marble was black, but it too, was glass.  
She moved over to Karkat, who felt as though he was going to vomit. His intestines strangled his stomach as the woman reached down to grab their compartment from Kanaya. She stuck her key in the little hole, and twisted it. It propped open, and inside was a small white marble. A small white GLASS marble. Karkat reached across the couch and grabbed it back from the woman, laughing.   
"LOOKS LIKE WE AREN'T LEAVING JUST YET!" He said. His intestines released themselves from his stomach, and he held the box close. He watched the woman take a box from Hollusta. It propped open

And there were frowns. The girls all set their eyes upon a defective box. One that had a metal marble. The woman resumed, and opened Cecil's. Their marble was a gold one. Perfect and stable. 

Karkat sighed, annoyed he was still in the picture.

"I am sorry girls, but tonight will be the last night you have in this game." The woman said. "You may all keep your marbles. The premier starts here soon, we will be handing out snacks."


	105. The Performance

She led them out of the room and into another. This room looked more like an auditorium. They were suspended in a balcony, looking down at a multitude of seats and a stage.   
A deep maroon wallpaper crept up the walls to be clouded with cobwebs.   
Karkat sighed, still annoyed at himself that he had enabled Cecil to steal the box. If he couldn't even hold a fucking box, what else wouldn't he be able to do?  
"Take your seats." She said. "No funny business. If you fall off of this balcony, it's your own fault."   
She waddled out of the room to leave everyone alone. Karkat shook his head and stood next to Gamzee in the third row. They were set in perfect view of the small stage. It had large red curtains hiding whatever could be behind it. The lights on the ceilings were dimmed and the people silent.   
When Karkat sat down on a seat beside his friend, it croaked its feelings of being worn out. The aged fabric, that not only sunk too far to be comfortable, also had a scent that wafted through the air. The seats were uncomfortable in every way possible, and he couldn't imagine sitting in the spot for a prolonged period of time. 

"This is kinda cool bro." Gamzee said, his eyes fixating on the stage.  
"There's nothing even going on." Karkat said.  
"Not yet." Gamzee said. "But look at this. The grand curtains. It's almost like a smaller version of the stage at my house!"  
"You have a stage in your house?!" Karkat said, nearly gawking. "Why in the heavenly fuck would you need something like that in your living space?!"  
Gamzee looked at him, his eyes seemingly purple.  
"It's just kinda always been there, yah know?" 

"Karkat,"   
Karkat turned his head. Kanaya sat next to him, her eyes showing signs that she too felt the chairs were uncomfortable.  
"Yeah?" Karkat asked.  
"Are you doing alright? You seem... off." She said, her eyes widening.  
"What?" Karkat said, off-took by the question. He breathed in, his stomach feeling like a pile of bricks were going to stone him from the inside out. "Yeah, everything's fine."   
"Alright, I just didn't know if this game was stressing you out or something."

"Karrrrrr."

Karkat redirected his attention to Eridan who sat directly in front of him, alone.  
"What do you want?!" Karkat asked, annoyed at the interruption.  
"I don't knoww wwhat to do about Fef." Eridan said. His hands were gripping the back of the seat, eyes wide. Karkat looked at Kanaya for a moment to see if she was waiting for him to return to their original conversation.  
Kanaya had been watching Rose who sat down next to her. Kanaya's fingers wrapped around the blonde's. Karkat sighed, and looked back at Eridan.  
"What's bothering you man?" He said, pitying the guy in front of him. It was always a shame when love took the heart and wiped it dry of any further inclination.  
"Wwell, you knoww, I really like her and all, but she doesn't seem to wwant anything to do wwith me... and it's fuckin bullshit Kar. I'vve alwways tried to be there for her."

Karkat thought for a moment.  
"Look man. Sometimes things just don't work out. Can we talk about this tomorrow or something? Just pester me in a private chat and we'll get it all sorted out." Karkat said.  
"Yeah, okay." Eridan said. He turned around in his seat and began to pout as no one sat near him.

The lights slowly died as snacks were passed down the rows. Karkat passed a soda and bag of chips to Gamzee who took them happily.  
"Why, thanks bro!" He said, smiling a huge grin. His makeup seemed to make the smile look even bigger. Gamzee cracked the soda to life and threw his head back as he drunk it, messy hair falling out of his eyes. Karkat turned back to Kanaya who handed him his own bag of chips and a drink.  
"This is kind of lovely." Kanaya said. "I actually like this."  
"I feel a little bad for Hollusta though." Rose said. "Their alacrity for the game was somewhat great."   
Karkat sat back in his seat. The curtains began to move, and in front of them, a man stood still. 

The lights in front of the stage began to bleed out a soft red color. The guy on the stage wore a suit of penny-brown. His hair, what could have once been dark, was now salt and pepper. In his hands, he held three small balls. Each one was black.   
A soft mellifluous tune filled the air around them. It was small, redolent, and somewhat haunting. It made Karkat realize just how tired he truly was. Out of nowhere, it seemed to hit him that he was exhausted. Sleep hadn't been coming easy lately, and it was already late in the night.  
His eyes grew weak as he watched the man begin to juggle, a backdrop fluttering down with a painting of the moon and starts in black in white. The crepuscular light followed him as he preformed more stunts. Walking in and out of hoolahoops held by a woman in white. Two dancers joined in behind him, moving almost like gravity was an option, twisting a gossamer silk between each other. Ethereal movements of small lights began to float around the stage.   
The warmth of the room had him settle in, his head leaning and resting against something. The chairs, though uncomfortable to start, developed a nice feeling after awhile.  
He saw the phosphates cross through his mind as the ephemeral scene disappeared and was instead replaced by oblivion.


	106. Hazed Walk

He felt his body being moved.   
"Karkat."

His eyes clenched together, then opened into a room of brightness. He sat back in his chair, his body sore and neck stiff.  
"Wait, what? Gamzee what are you doing?!" Karkat asked, realizing his friend was helping him into a proper sitting position.  
"Oh, well I was just sittin here, and you just kinda came down and fell asleep." Gamzeesaid through puzzled eyes.  
"Oh God fuck." Karkat said, shifting in place. Had he seriously fallen asleep on the clown? He sighed, choosing to pretend it never happened, and looked at the stage. The colorful lights and action were gone, and in their place, there was a red curtain. It was almost disappointing that nothing was happening.   
The lights above he and the others slowly came to life, as the door to the side opened and the woman came through.  
Karkat had never really looked at her. She wore a tank top and skinny jeans. Her hat was green, as was her eyeshadow. She was light in skin, but her makeup on her face made her almost resemble a vampire.  
"Sorry for the wait," She said, not looking sorry at all. "I will take you to the rooms. It seems as though we have ten girls and ten boys, which is perfect. Each room has five bunks, I did some customizing while you bunch were in here. Come with me, and I will show you which area of the house you will be staying in tonight."

Karkat moved to stand up, but his legs felt as though they lacked any bone or muscle. He was so tired, he just wanted sleep. Like an old man, he reached for the arm of the chair to help him to his feet. He managed, just barely, his legs wobbling.  
Karkat followed the rest of the group to the door. They walked out and back into the corridor that brought them there. It was long, and had many doors. It looked almost like a hotel. Or perhaps a school hall. A fancy hotel school?  
He didn't know or care anymore.  
Karkat felt the cold air thunder past him as he shuddered from it, wrapping his jacket closer. The woman had opened a door at the end of the corridor that led-  
"SERIOUSLY, ANOTHER FUCKING CORRIDOR?!" Karkat screamed.  
Everyone had been silent, and his voice, though he thought was quiet enough, appeared to be obtuse. The woman turned to look at them, but decided she had better things to do, and continued down the new hall.   
The new hall was nothing special. It looked just like its predecessor. Made of wood, aged white oak doors, soft ceiling lamps, and the occasional black and white photo or mundane painting.  
He thought they might go on forever down this hall, and he knew that this was most likely an accurate representation of hell. Karkat had been walking too long and wanted the comfort of sleep. Just for one night.

They stopped. They stopped and he hadn't been expecting it. Still walking and bumping into Kanaya, he issued a slight apology and watched as the doors opened to a sweet room. A fireplace stood in sight, bunks against the warm wooden walls.   
"Ladies." The woman said.   
"Gentlemen, your room is right beside theirs. I am serious when I say no funny business tonight, because I've got news for you-"  
Karkat sighed when he saw Vriska ignoring the woman and choosing to just walk into the room and collapse face first into a bed.  
"Your parents will know, there isn't a doubt about that."  
Karkat watched the woman walk away. As her back turned, he immediately walked towards the door that led into the boy's room. He twisted the knob and nearly cried when he saw a plush and happy bed just waiting for him.


	107. Shifting Thoughts

The drive home had been a lonely one. Without anyone to talk to, he had been forced to just look at the scenery and ponder. 

It had begun to storm as he was heading home, and now that he laid in bed, just staring at the ceiling and freezing to death from his stupid window, he couldn't help but feel somewhat alone.

He, however, was an independent individual, meaning he was fine.   
Kankri yawned, frustrated he couldn't sleep. He was obviously tired, so why wasn't it coming?

He turned in his bed and began to think about how tired he was going to be tomorrow. The instant thought of School President nearly choked him to death. It had been a staggering twelve hours since he had last practiced. He really hoped he'd win this.

It was crucial, the fact that for ONCE, people would take him seriously. That maybe, he could be in charge and lead a school of oblivious youngsters into the light. 

He was sure he had made a mistake earlier, after he got home from dropping off his brother. It was late, and the air was cold, but he had still wanted to go on a walk to get his thoughts together. In an attempt to practice his speech, Kankri had found a group of guys whom he recognized from the school. They had their skateboards and hooded coats, and jackets. Through shaking arms and chattering teeth, Kankri filled them in on why they should vote for him in a verbose, and rather long-winded exclamation.

They laughed at him.

Kankri turned in his bed again, this time a distraction reeling its ugly head in the way of his train of thought. His mind had shifted to Latula. He tried to shove it out, the rejection of two years ago, that assisted the thought (and later act) of celibacy.


	108. Queen

She thought had done well with her speeches. Vriska would listen to her, but now that she wan't here today, Meenah was giving the advice.

"I'm tellin you, you gotta be short and sweet about it Serket. No one wants to hear some long story about why you can't eat a crab tone of sugar at once. And stop forgettin the bait girl! You need to reel us in with this shit." Meenah said, sitting on the guest bed and swinging her legs.

"It's kind of important in my later explanation Meenah." Aranea said, her words short and bitter.  
"Well, I hate to break it to you, but no one is gonna care aboat that. They just want to know what's in it for them. They won't want to be thinkin aboat some rich gill with ambition." She said.  
"Are the fish puns really necessary?" Aranea asked, holding her head. It felt like it was swelling up.  
"Always." Meenah responded.  
Aranea looked at her friend who was playing on her phone.  
"Fine. But if What's-His-Face wins, I am putting the blame on you."   
Meenah grinned.  
"Didn't you talk shit on him or somefin?"  
"Vriska's idea. I've been so toady lately, it's making me look like a drama queen now." She said. She felt kind of bad for him, but she needed to win this election, and she was going to do whatever it took.  
Meenah raised a pierced eyebrow.  
"Like you aren't a drama queen already Serket."


	109. Sleep Well

He tugged at the thin blanket, the itchy material scratching against the tips of his fingers. It was cold in the room, but it didn't quite matter to him. All he wanted was sleep.

Just as Karkat felt comfortable in his position he deemed Face-In-Pillow, he became increasingly aware of the murmurous antics around him.  
"Because, I am the pranking master Dave."  
"Yeah, okay."  
"What time is it?"

"WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP?!"

Karkat yelled from inside his pillow.

For once, he really missed home. His Dad's weird songs, Kankri's annoying speeches, and even the stupid broken window that hissed out wind in the night.


	110. Goodmornings

"Goodmornings, be ready in ten minutes."  
Some annoying fuck said from somewhere. Karkat groaned from his bed and moved slightly.

Memories of the night before came flooding back when he heard something honk.  
Karkat's eyes shot from his pillow as he saw Gamzee trying to pick up a horn.  
"Gamzee. What the fuck." Karkat said. Who brings horns to a challenge?"  
"Good morning my short-styled bro!" Gamzee said, his dark eyes flashing. Karkat looked up at him and froze. Gamzeestill had his face paint on, but it was smeared and rubbed. It looked almost frightening. Karkat sighed and sat up in his bed, his entire body stiff. He looked down and realized he hadn't changed into pajamas. Probably because he didn't pack any. He hoped no one would realize he was wearing the same outfit.  
"I'm not that short. And what the fuck is going on with your face?!" Karkat asked.  
"Oh," Gamzee let out a small laugh. "I forgot to wash off my mask during the low shinintime."

Karkat stared at his friend for a moment, bewilderment in the amount of idiocy at play taking over him. He finally looked away when Gamzee smiled. Karkat looked around and realized a crucial fact.  
He hadn't even packed a toothbrush... or a hairbrush!  
Now who was the painshitting idiot?   
Karkat swung his feet over the bed and began to let his eyes drift across the room.

No one had started the fire last night, so the fireplace sat obsolete. His bunk was pushed against the wall, and was the only one on the side. On the other side of the room, closest to the door, two bunks were shoved against the wall, their blankets spilled to the ground, and in front of them, two more. Sollux was already up, and playing on his phone, completely ready for the day.   
There were no windows in the room, disabling Karkat from seeing the outside and determining what time it could have been.

He stood up feeling like two magnets were sucking the life force out of his head. His arms felt sore when they bent the wrong way, and his eyes felt like closing them had been some exercise that left him in some backsplashing pain afterwards.

He moved towards the conjoined bathroom, ignoring everyone around him, and walked inside, glancing into the mirror.  
It was hard to see his reflection, with the lights so dim. He wondered how anyone was able to do anything productive with such a darkly lit area. The bathtub and the toilet both were of a dark metal. The rug on the ground was rough, and far from soft on his bare feet.  
Nevertheless, in disregards to the lighting, he could still locate the dark circles that were beginning to staple deeper under his eyes. His hair was a complete mess, and he tried to comb it with his hands, the strands not doing much. This wasn't his house, so there was no mouthwash. He left the room, feeling like a filthy human being, and made his bed, tucking in the sheets at the sides.   
Just as he was about to get up, he heard laughing. Karkat turned around to see John giggling.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY EGBERT?!" Karkat snapped.  
"Nothing, you just don't seem like the type to make a bed in the morning."  
Karkat scowled.  
"WOW, BIG WOOPIDOO. KARKAT VANTAS MAKES HIS BED IN THE MORNINGS. LOOK AT THAT, GLOWING IN THE HEADLINES OF THE NEWS! IN GLISTENING FUCKING GOLD JOHN."  
John went to open his mouth to say something, but Karkat resumed, feeling the weight of morning annoyances shove and poke at him.  
"AND WHAT'S THAT IN THE DETAILS? OH, WHY IS SEEMS THAT ACCORDING TO THIS NEWS ARTICLE, THAT IT IS A RARE ORDEAL FOR A MAVERICK INDIVIDUAL SUCH AS MYSELF TO MAKE MY BED."

John almost seemed shocked, but was oddly somewhat apathetic to it.  
"Geez, sorry Karkat, I didn't mean it would piss you off." He said.

Karkat thought there could have been hope for the idiot yet, until John resumed laughing. Karkat slapped his forehead and held it there, as though he had sprung a bloody leak. He was glad this stupid challenge was already almost over. Karkat located his shoes under his bed, and slipped them on, ready to get along with life.

 

"It's time to head down." Someone, presumably the woman, said from behind the door. Karkat stormed past John and threw open the door, reaching the hallway. The woman knocked on the girls room, and soon their lightly shaded door opened.   
The lights honey glow settled on Terezi's hair as she stepped out. Karkat watched her somewhat as she began to smile. His eyes dripped down to her dark shirt and jeans. Just as she was about to look at him, he threw his head upand acted as though he was not just staring at her.  
Because he wasn't.   
Not at all.

 

"Shut the doors and let's go." The woman said.  
It just occurred to Karkat that like the game instructor, the woman had not disclosed her name. At least not that he heard.  
He looked at the walls for any hints, but saw nothing but old people in black and white.

"What's your name?" He asked, raising his voice for her to hear. She remained walking in front of them, her shadow on the wall following at close.  
"Just call me Maverik, dear." She said, her voice showing no signs of a stumble or a stutter. Even through the tight grip of calmness, Karkat could tell she wasn't revealing her real name. He watched her for a movement, curious as to how such a woman could come to inhabit such a large living space.

They blended through the darkness of the corridors, Karkat leading the group right behind the woman. She took her random turns, but instead of leading them to the front room, she opened the last door in the hall and slipped straight inside.  
At this point, Karkat wasn't too surprised to see a large dining room with a long table. A chandelier hung high above, its glass needles and arches reflecting only the light that shone from its ends. The walls were painted black with a contrasting white for the boarders. Atop the shining wood of the table, there were as many glass plates as there were seats, all set in an even amount. Empty cups and vacant silverware sat comfortably and precise.  
"Take a seat, breakfast will be out any time." She said, dragging two fold up chairs to the table. She placed each one beside the end chairs, then dusted her purple pants off.  
"That should be enough for everyone."

Karkat looked around for Terezi, and watched her sit down. He moved quickly, being sure to steal the seat beside her. He rested his heavy arms on the smooth surface and pulled his chair closer. The chair on his other side moved, and he looked over to see Dave had just began to sit down. Karkat let out a vocal sigh, but Dave made no actions to show he had heard it.  
Beside Dave, John sat down.   
"At least we aren't at school." John murmured. Directly in front of him Rose buttoned a gold button on her silky black shirt.  
"John, you haven't been at school for most of the week." She said.   
"I've been sick!" He replied, throwing his hands to his chest to over-dramatize the argument.  
"And what's your excuse Dave?" Rose asked. She raised her eyebrow.  
"I just didn't feel like going." He said. "And I had a lot of shit to do at home."

As they spoke, the doors opened from a corner. A woman dressed in crisp white held an enormous platter. On it, five pitchers of orange juice lilted with the maid's movement.   
She began to set them down, as someone behind her came in, bringing large dishes of eggs, sausage, and bacon. The scent of warm bread began to accumulate, as someone else brought in rolls. Karkat messed with the strings on his jacket, trying to distract himself from the luxuriance rippling in front of him.

"You have about forty minutes to eat. Afterwards we are going to the lobby." The woman said, disappearing through the doors that led to the hall.  
Karkat straightened himself as the cooks began to set down the hot plates. He tried not to show it, but it made him somewhat uncomfortable being served in such a way. He was use to the school, and his family.   
"Something smells very good!" Terezi said, licking her lips and moving towards the fruit bowl. Karkat rolled his eyes.  
"Can't you wait until the cooks have left?" He asked, watching them continuously bring out food. Terezi moved her head to look at him.   
"I'm hungry!" She said, slapping a few cut cherries onto her plate. He opened his mouth to respond when a pitcher of blue liquid was shoved towards him. He grabbed it, as though he had expected it, and poured it into his cup. It wasn't as thick as it looked, and appeared to be some kind of Kool-Aid.   
The cooks left, and Karkat began to pile his plate with the foods from around. It was better to look like he was use to this, rather than be exploited for knowing nothing.

All of the food was glistening in the lights of the chandelier as though they were painted with a clear polish. In fact, now that he thought about it, the entire room seemed that way. Everything was crystalline and shining.

He looked around the table where everyone was eating and grabbed a roll from his plate, biting into it.  
It was soft, and warm. Even better than his Dad's rolls. The smell of the food began to rise in front of him as he reached for more.


	111. Codes

"Wait... just tell me what you want to do." 

He stood in front of his friend... BEST friend. The lights in the room were so bright, and his outfit was ridiculously colorful.  
It didn't really matter though, as no one knew him except his best friend.

"We have been over this." His friend said. "In order to track her down, we have to keep our identities a secret. That means we have to use the codes."

His best friend's back was turned to him.   
Xefros tapped his two pointer fingers together, unaware of what to do. Dammek was the only person he had at the moment, aside from the other boys at the orphanage. They were left behind however, and he was unlikely to ever see them again.  
In knowing he had failed yet another test, Xefros looked away.  
"I'm sorry, I'll try harder."


	112. Protocols

This was stupid. It was hard and it was so stupid.   
He had been texted numerous threats and countless propositions to be beaten up. Again.

Kankri had wanted to leave the house as soon as possible. His Dad was trying to boss him around again, despite the fact he could quite obviously take care of himself.   
Too nervous to eat breakfast, Kankri had hoped into his car and began driving at a fast rate down the interstate. Karkat was going to have to deal with coming home early.  
Kankri was already on the long road of the building. He remembered it being placed in a strange area. Fifteen miles down an annoyingly rocky driveway. Something like that.  
The trees enclosed around him as he made his way towards a house.  
It looked much larger, now that he saw it in the light. Dark ceilings pointed high, walls long.   
Parking his car at the front of the gate, and checking his watch, he saw that it was at later than he had first expected. It was only a little after eleven.   
He looked at the sky behind the house, a monstrous, yet sombre orange that seemed to invite storm clouds into the area.  
Kankri shut off his car, and stepped outside, somewhat shocked it wasn't too cold. January was usually the coldest month, but today it almost felt like fall.  
The soles of his dark shoes crunched in the stiff iced-grass. A bleak gale seemed to shove him towards the repugnant building as he swept his way from his car and to the stairs.   
He stopped almost instantly when he came face to face with the uneven shadowy gate. Averting his eyes from it, the spikes atop seeming almost foreboding, he tried to look around for a something that would let him in.   
He reached a sweatered-arm out to try and trace the stone pillar that was set beside the main gate doors. Almost instantly, when his finger were to touch it, something screamed loud enough to send the birds flying out of the trees. Kankri spurned from the noise, not fully aware of where it had come from, rolling his ankle in the process.

"HELLO?!"

Someone was talking, but it was veiled in a robotic undertone.

"Hello there," Kankri managed to say through his heart racing miles. He moved towards the sound, it coming from above. His ankle festered in the pain as it began to turn somewhat cumbersome with every lift. He looked up, and saw the pillar had a speaker attached to it at the top.  
"I am here to pick up my little brother, if that's okay. And if it won't do him any potential harm in playing the little game he's involved in. Also, you may want to consider different safety protocols around here, such as including a paper to take home to the parent or guardian so we know what to do and when to do it." Kankri said.   
"We did send paper home. Supposed to be signed."   
Kankri raised his eyebrows at the lack of eloquence preformed by the speaker.  
"Well I don't remember any paper, so either you are lying, or my brother didn't inform me correctly of this. Maybe, there is a third factor actually. Did we sign a paper in the beginning?" Kankri asked.  
"Probably. Back up, private property. No right here."  
He nearly choked on his saliva.

"No right here? Now sir, or whatever you happen to be. I have every right stand here, my brother is in there. He is literally getting out in twenty minutes and the both of us need to be home right away."

"Where is home?"  
Kankri stepped back and rubbed his cheek. If this was a robot, this was going to be an educated robot.  
"Home? Depends on what type you mean. There are two different variables we can call home. Well, there are actually plenty more, but we will focus on the most important two. Home, the first example, is a non-concrete element. Therefore meaning that it isn't something you can touch, but you can think about it. Home is a place where you feel safe, and you can unwind. It is a place where you understand who you are. The other is a building that you stay inside and brood about life and all of its problems. Now that you have those in mind, I will go in extensive detain abo-"  
"No."

 

He stopped and tilted his head.   
"Oh? It wasn't going to be all that long, in fact, I think if you could set aside some of your precious time, then I could feed you this knowledge you crave so much until my brother gets out. Wait, sorry I have no idea what kind of time you have on your hands... assuming you have hands! Oh, trigger warning, extreme assumptions at play." He murmured. "Do you have any triggers actually? I would like to steer clear of said triggers, as I don't want to upset you at all. Do you even have any emotions? You seem somewhat robotic, but who am I to judge. Hehe, let's move along."

Every time he tried to dig himself out of the hole he had made, he exacerbated and fell deeper into it.   
"Just get brother."

The gates clicked, and began to swing open, letting out an awful sound in the process. Kankri stepped away from them and set his eyes on the broken cemented steps in front of him.  
"Thank you! Will he be kicked out of the game for this?" Kankri asked.  
"No. Just. Go." The voice answered. Kankri nodded his head.  
"Alright, that sounds great. I will be back here, and if you need me to explain anymore terms, just let me know!"

Kankri walked up the stairs as the wind blew harder at him. The sun leaked its trace of warmth atop his head. He stepped up one of the higher steps, his foot just making contact with it, when his shoe realized it wasn't cut out to be walking on small fragments of melting ice. He gasped when he lost his balance and threw his body forward, grabbing one of the stairs to keep him from tumbling to the bottom and hurting himself.  
This. This is what they made railings for.   
He cursed under his breath and reached up for the metal bar. Enclosing it in his hands. First a rolled ankle, now skinned hands. 

He resumed walking, as though him falling had never happened. He reached the top, letting out the breath he had held, and shook off the pain that began to creep up his hand.   
The door in front of him made him somewhat nervous, in knowing he actually had to go inside and inquire where his brother was.  
Kankri made his way over to the large front doors, and lifted a handle-knocker. It seemed to echo throughout the home. 

He didn't expect a reply to come rushing in suddenly, but rushing in it came. The door swung open and a lady stood in front of him, her eyebrows drawn on.   
"Hello," Kankri began. "I am here for my brother. I hope it isn't too early. If it is, then I apologize, and I can wait outside until his return."   
The woman rolled her eyes and looked back into her home. Kankri felt his stomach punch him from the inside as a delightful smell of some kind of dairy product rolled out into the breeze.  
"I'll get him. Who is it?" She asked.   
"Oh, it's Karkat Vantas of the Red team. He's kind of hard to miss. Very similar to me. Our moiety is increasingly amazing in terms of brotherhood. He tends to be pretty quiet, or maybe that's just around me. He is also short, just a little below my height, and he also has dark hair. You might find him asking questions. The poor guy actually really enjoys being fed heap-loads of information. Poor Karkat, he's probably terrified without his big brother by his side. I really feel bad for him." Kankri said.   
"Yeah." The woman said. Kankri looked at her, as she peered behind her. "Since you're here, can you pick another one of the kids up? I was supposed to drive him home but I actually have something somewhat important I need to attend." She said.  
"Oh, certainly. Where are they from?"  
"They're from Webster Springs apparently." She said.   
"Oh that's perfect. From the sounds of it, if they attend Alternia High, to which I am just now realizing seems to be the only school supporting this game, they probably live in the Alternian District. Just a nice little town next to Hau-."  
"Yeah." The woman repeated. "Just wait out here, I'll bring the children out."

The woman stepped inside the house, and shut the door. Kankri shivered, surprised she didn't welcome him inside. The wind was really picking up.   
He began to look around the premises, noticing the uncut grass that seemed to strangle the base of the house. Feeling his mind slowly plunder through the thoughts of his brother to replace them with those of his goal, Kankri looked down at his dark shoes.

Hello, students of Alternia High. I have come with some increasingly exciting news that I think you may come to appreciate. I, Kankri Vantas, am running for School President. That means that I will be doing everything in my power to lead everyone to our main goal. Graduating as good citizens. You might have seen my posters around the school.   
Damnit. Some people can't SEE.

The door reopened just as he was beginning to move along in his opening speech. Karkat walked out with his arms crossed. Beside him, what appeared to be a miniature, non brain-dead Mituna was playing on a small gaming device.  
Brain-Dead.  
Kankri was going to have to watch himself, that slur was highly offensive. 

"Alright. let's go." Kankri said, already walking away.  
"Why are you so early?!" Karkat asked, the ends of his words short as though he had snipped them off with a sharp pair of scizzors.  
"Karkat, I have a lot to do, I can't be spending my time waiting for you to get out of your activities." Kankri said, walking down the stairs. "Also, please look into using the stair railings, these stairs are incredibly slippery."  
Just as he said that, what he presumed to be Mituna's brother, nearly slipped.  
"See?" Kankri said. "It just keeps happening."  
"I hate you." Karkat said. "So much."

"So KK."

The kid had a lisp. He was most definitely related to Mituna in some way.  
"What?" Karkat asked.  
"About merging our teams, what do you say?" Sollux asked.  
"Yeah, fine I guess so. But only to get the other two teams out. Then we are at war, and I am going to win."


	113. Monday Memo

carcinoGeneticist [CG] opened memo on board TEAM ADORABLOODTHIRSTY. 

 

CG: ALRIGHT, EVERYONE.

CG: OR WHAT I AM ASSUMING IS EVERYONE BASED OFF OF THE FACT I HAVE INVITED EVERYONE TO THIS.

CG: FIRST OF ALL, I AM GOING TO ESTABLISH SOME RULES.

CG: THIS IS NOT A PLACE WHERE YOU WILL TEAR EMASCULINITY FROM EACH OTHER LIKE A BUNCH OF DOUCHBAGS SUSPENDED FIFTY FEET IN THE AIR.

CG: THIS IS ALSO NOT A PLACE WHERE YOU WILL DEPLOY A LIST OF SHENANIGANS JUST TO PISS EVERYONE OFF.

CG: ALSO

CG: DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I AM TALKING. AS YOUR LEADER, SINCE I AM ASSUMING I HAVE TO LEAD ALL OF YOU SHITHEADS THROUGH THIS GAME, I DESERVE YOUR RESPECT.

 

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC] responded to memo.--

 

GC: OH MY GOD K4RK4T, WH4T 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG 4BOUT?

CG: WILL YOU JUST CALM DOWN AND LET ME GET TO THAT?

CG: I MEAN SERIOUSLY, IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN FIVE MINUTES YET.

GC: W3LL M4YB3 1F YOU G3T TO THE PO1NT!

 

\--ramblingCogitation [RC] responded to memo.--

 

RC: Karkat, I th9ught I inf9rmed y9u a69ut using this interface. Y9u have t9 6e careful with the way y9u use y9ur w9rds. Y9u c9uld very easily trigger s9me9ne. In fact, 6ecause this is the first time y9u have ever used a mem9 t9 sh99t y9ur 9pini9ns acr9ss the mind's 9f th9se ar9und y9u, I will give y9u a free pass. Let's d9 the excerises t9gether.

RC: 6ut 6ef9re we start, it is 9nly neccessary 9f me t9 ask.

 

\--CG banned RC from responding to memo.--

 

CG: IN FACT, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE? I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO INVITE YOU.

CG: ALSO, YOU ARE LITERALLY SITTING ON THE COUCH RIGHT FUCKING NEXT TO ME, YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME FROM THERE.

CG: ANYWAY, BACK TO THE IMPORTANT MATTERS AT HAND.

CG: AS WE ARE ALL BLATANTLY AWARE, WE ARE PLAYING A GAME THAT HAS US WORKING AGAINST EACH OTHER.

CG: SO FAR, WE SEEM TO BE DOING JUST FINE ON ACCOUNT OF GETTING OUR MARBLE STOLEN. OBVIOUSLY, WE NEED TO BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THIS GUY

CG: (CECIL)

CG: BECAUSE OTHERWISE, IT IS VERY LIKELY THAT HE WILL COME BARGING IN TO GET US KICKED OUT OF THE GAME. SO, A PLAN HAS BEEN MADE. THE RED AND THE BLUE TEAM WILL BE WORKING TOGETHER -ONLY- TO KICK OUT THE OTHER TWO TEAMS AND ENSURE THAT WE HAVE A FAIR GAME OR WHATEVER.

 

\--caligulasAquarium [CA] responded to memo.--

 

CA: kar, not to be a bother or anythin

CA: but wwhen are wwe goin to

CA: oh you knoww

CA: talk about my issue

CG: DOES IT NOT LOOK LIKE I AM BUSY RIGHT NOW?

CA: wwell, yeah thats pretty obvvious but come on i really need to talk to someone

CG: FINE, BUT STOP MESSAGING ME OVER HERE. JUST SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE AND WE WILL TRY AND FIGURE YOUR SHIT OUT.

CG: ALSO, THE NEXT ASSHOLE WHO INTERRUPTS ME IS GETTING BANNED.

GC: K4RK4T, STOP B31NG 4N 1D1OT 4ND G3T TO TH3 PO1NT!

GC: OR 3LS3 1 W1LL P3RSON4LLY COM3 TO YOUR HOUS3 4ND FORC3 YOU! >:D

CG: AND DO WHAT? LICK ME? YOU'RE BLINDER THAN A DEEP SEA HORSE WHO WAS CRUCIFIED FOR SMACKING ITSELF IN ACID. YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO WALK OUT OF YOUR HOUSE.

 

\--ramblingCogitation [RC] responded to memo.--

 

RC: N9w, Karkat, y9u sh9uld 6e greatly ashamed 9f y9rself. Terezi can't help that her eyesight is p99r. Can y9u y9ung Pyr9pe? I think an ap9l9gy is due.

RC: Especially when it seems that y9u appear t9 6e flushed f9r her. N9 lady is g9ing t9 want t9 dive int9 that can 9f dirt n99dles Karkat. Y9u need t9 treat pe9ple like her with respect. She is helpless in terms 9f 6eing visually impaired, and 6ringing that up as a means t9 ridicule her is atr9ci9us.

CG: KANKRI, HOW, IN THE HEAVENLY GRUB FUCK DID YOU GET BACK ON HERE?!

RC: Is it 6ecause she has a slightly larger inc9me than us that y9u are getting upset that she wishes t9 c9me 9ver and teach y9u h9w t9 pr9perly steer a mem9?

CG: GET.

CG: OFF.

GC: WH4T 1S 3V3N H4PP3N1NG R1GHT NOW??

 

\--CG banned RC from responding to memo.--

 

RC: N9w, if y9u may, I w9uld like t9 menti9n a few things in my essay.

CG: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!

RC: 99ps, I meant "6rief Syn9psis 9f a Seri9us List 9f Ideas".

RC: Karkat. It appears that y9u have 6een using slang t9 try and put s9me9ne else d9wn.

RC: Is this c9rrect?

 

\--CG closed memo.--

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	114. Suspension

He didn't want to be at school today. He didn't want to have to listen to the voices of all of his friends.   
He wanted sleep.

"I don't fucking understand! I have been sitting here like a semi-normal person for the entire class period!" Karkat threw his hands up at Mr. Spondaleski as the two girls from the angel making project smiled at each other. "Unlike those blithering shitwhiffers, I have actually been doing something productive!"  
Spondaleski took a drink from his "coffee" and shrugged.  
"The way you are acting now is showing me that they might just be on to something. If you aren't careful I will send you to the office."  
Karkat felt his entire body heat up. The mix of embarassment and anger began to overwhelm him.  
"They are probably just desperate for attention since their family feeds it to them every meal of the day. As of matter of fact, it has probably become somewhat of an addiction. Perhaps we should hang up a nice petition to instruct everyone to help with it so they can live a better live and stop annoying everyone around them!" Karkat crossed his arms. "I don't talk to them unless they make a point to piss me off. Unfortunately, they make points like a fucking factory, producing so many points that I physically can't take it anymore."  
Spondaleski sighed and pointed to the door.  
"I'm going to call the office to make sure you didn't get lost on your way there."  
Karkat picked up his books and took one more look at the faces of the two girls. One actually looked kind of hurt, and for half a second, he somewhat felt bad. The feelings were replaced by a steaming plate of rage. Wiping the pity away with a napkin, Karkat walked out of the classroom. It was going to be awkward going back there later.

He walked down the hall to get to the main stairs. The office was on the complete other side of the school on the first floor. His dad was really going to be upset later on, but that didn't matter. He had other things to worry about.  
"Karkat?" Eridan's voice said from somewhere in the hall. Karkat turned around to see him just behin him.  
"Yeah? What do you want?" Karkat asked.  
"Oh, nothin. You're still playin the game right?"  
Eridan brushed his fingers through his incredibly vibrant purple hair streak.  
"Yeah." Karkat began to walk, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.  
"Oh, I'm on still too, though don't go tellen anyone, but the guy really bothers me sometimes. I'll be all nice to him and evverythin too. It's like he doesn't evven see howw much kindness I am actually puttin towwards him. He should consider himself lucky."  
"Who? Sollux?" Karkat asked.  
"And then Fef is on the team too. Wwe used to be like." He paused for a moment to think. "Like best friends or somethin. I'll be honest, I really miss that too." Eridan continued, ignoring Karkat's question,  
"Oh, that sounds pretty bad man. You could always try and talk to her." Karkat said. He'd seen something like this in a movie once, although it was completely different. In 50 First Dates, Henry fell in love with Lucy. He didn't know she had short-term memory loss until later on when he found out she was in a car accident. He had to impress her every day afterwards to win her back over. He managed to do it too! That movie always gave him hope. If Adam Sandler could do it 50 times, this loser should have a shot at just once.  
"So wwhere are you goin?" Eridan asked as they reached the first floor.  
"I have to go to the office. Some assgrabbing morons in my class told the teacher I was verbally harassing them." Karkat said.  
"Oh, wwell good luck wwith that then. I guess I'll just wwonder the halls and, do random things. Alone. By myself."  
He walked off slowly, examining a war book in his arms. Karkat turned around and walked behind the stairs into the other hallway. The office sat happily by the front doors. He slowed down his pace, unprepared to what might come next. He inhaled a deep breath as his hands rested on the handle, and opened the door into a long room. His brother was sitting in a seat at the end with a teacher. Karkat walked down to the end and met with his brother's cold blue eyes. He tried to avoid him, but knew it was impossible.  
"Why are you here?" Kankri asked.  
"Don't talk." The teacher next to Kankri patted him on the shouders. Kankri's face lit up like a sparkler.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
The teacher's eyes widened at the unexpected shout.  
"Don't talk to me like that, I am a staff member. It's called respect."  
"I know a thing or two about respect. I think you need to gain a furthered study on it. I have asked you three times now not to touch me and yet you continue."

Karkat sighed. Looks like his Dad was in for some fun tonight.


	115. Pacing

“Both of you, sit down.” Signless said as he paced in front of the couch. Kankri remained standing as his brother followed their Father’s orders. Signless ignored the fact Kankri had rebelled, and crossed his arms.

“How did both of you manage to get suspended in one day? The same day! You do realize Kankri that this could effect your election?”

Kankri felt his stomach drop. He tried to avoid showing it on his face, but he knew on the inside he was dying to get back to the school.

“And Karkat. This could mess up that game you’re playing.”

Kankri glanced at his brother whose face had gone red.

“Both of you, what happened.” His Father asked, though it came out more of a statement than a question. Kankri shivered slightly at the coldness in the House, and began to think back on Health class.


	116. Health

"And this is why you should wait until marriage to have sex."

 

With this sentence, it is likely the student would suspect a teacher or guest speaker to be talking of this. It is a talk everyone has at some point in their lives, and unfortunately it is when they are stuck in a room surrounded by a multitude of people who they barely know.

This was not the case for him, and he was quite aware of it. He stood at the front of the class, the guest speaker in the corner staring at him like he was insane. This was supposed to be her speech, but she just wasn't doing it efficiently. Feeling obligated to educate his fellow peers on the dangers of intercourse. #Sexual Topics #Emotional hold-backs #JusticeTowardsThoseWhoCan'tBeANormalFunctioningPerson #Touchy #Touchy Topics #TW #TW #TW

Some people were laughing under their hands, but he knew that they would most likely end up in a position that would have them regretting their poor and irrational decisions later in life. He himself was very proud of his celibate decisions. He supposed he could consider himself somewhat of an asexual. There was no way he'd go through any sort of romantic relationship of any sort.

"Hey, KK." 

Captor. He tried to avoid contact with him as often as possible because the only thing he managed to do was get under his skin.

"What is it Mituna?" He asked, being sure to make sure he sounded as calm as possible.

"I don't think anyone here was listening."

"Can you repeat that? Your improper use of the human language english has got me slightly confused. Also, I think you're holding that pencil wrong. Doesn't quiet surprise me though with your condition.”

 

"Sorry..." Mituna murmured, his lisp crawling under Kankri's Annoyance Beware! Button. 

Mad much as he wanted to reject the idea, Kankri still felt... weird, about Latula’s boyfriend decision.

"Also, if I were you, I would make sure you do listen. I've seen what you do around the school, and it's really going to mess you up. I'm just trying to help."

Mituna stood up.

"WILL YOUB STOP YOU FONDFLING YOUR FUCKING BRAIN?!" He smacked himself on his forehead.

"That's enough." Mrs. Fisher, their health teacher, said from her desk.

"I'm sorry..." Mituna sat back down.

"Kankri," Mrs. Fisher said from behind her thick glasses. "Will you please sit? You were allowed to talk about on-topic things, not pick fights with random students. If you do that one more time, I will send you to the office."

"Certainly, I didn't mean to spark an outrage."

He took his seat at the front of the class. It didn't take long for the mutters behind him raise to a new level of loud. The guest speaker reclaimed her spot in the front, hoping to quiet the class. It was pointless, they only had three minutes anyway. Checking her papers, she seemed to notice the lack of time, and sat down promptly on her seat.

Kankri opened his book and was about to start reading when something connected to the back of his head. It bounced off and landed beside him.

A shriveled piece of paper resided next to his desk. He bent over and picked it up, noticing there was some form of ink smeared on it.

Unwrapping the paper, Kankri saw-

He threw it across the room and pulled out his whistle, blowing it as hard as he could.

"That! In response to what I was just talking about, I was hoping you'd understand the concept. Drawing vulgar things and throwing them across the room is completely unnecessary. I see the yellow ink on here Mituna, you aren't deceiving me."

Mituna was about to stand up when he tripped over himself. The bell rang and Kankri remained in his spot.

"Vantas, come with me." Mrs. Fisher finally arose from her seat.

Mituna watched him as he walked out of the room, his led pencil gripped firmly in his hand.


	117. Night Before

He had to go to his room that night. To sit in the dark without a phone or a husktop. Just him and the wall.

 

Karkat stared out his window for a brief moment, trying to decide on what he was to do next. Sneaking out could have been an idea, if his Dad weren't making dinner. In fact, a light scent of cookies was already wafting its way down the hall.  
That, and he didn't want to deal with a fatherly elision to the game. Getting kicked out was the last thing he wanted.

Karkat looked at the piles of books that were stacked on each other, each one about some fantastic adventure.   
He had made sure in advance that none of them had a sad ending. Karkat got up from his bed, and plucked one off the shelf. The hardback cover lustered in the faint glow of his lamp, lighting up the words on top.  
Patel Fires  
by  
Ingram Jackson  
Karkat promptly opened the book and set his eyes upon the words, shifting through the story line of a man trying to escape the death that seemed to follow him. Every time he escaped it, the danger would come back twofold. That is, until he meets the woman of his dreams. They go an adventure together, fucking everything possible up. Then, the secret is revealed! He had only made it that far before he found another book that caught his attention.  
He sat down on his firm bed, and wrapped his new blanket over him. Resting his head against the wall, and struggling to find a comfortable reading position, he settled into the warmth.

Karkat flipped through the pages, his stomach brewing hunger, when his Dad called down for he and his brother to come to the dinner table. He shut the book, and lifted the blanket from him, instantly feeling the cold take advantage and veil itself around his bare arms.   
He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where the smell of dinner was almost overwhelming to his hungry stomach. Karkat sat down at the table, and waited for his Dad to set a hot plate in front of him.   
The glass made a rough sound when it hit the dark wooded table, but the food that was housed on top made up for any raucous noises that might accompany it. Saying a transient prayer that was fast enough to be just a murmurous exchange between he and a plant, Karkat dug in, tearing apart the bread and shoveling spoon fulls of rice into his mouth.

"Where's your brother?" Signless asked, standing just outside the kitchen.  
"I don't know." Karkat said after swallowing his food.  
"I'll be back."

His Dad left the room and Karkat listened to the footsteps that were heading up the stairs. He looked at his food. Now that he had filled his stomach, somewhat, he felt the weight of the short day press down on him.

When Kankri entered the room with their Dad, Karkat saw just how dark the circles under his brother's eyes were. Kankri sat down at his usual spot at the table, yawning and waving his hands.  
"So, I've been thinking." He started. Karkat sighed. "The election is coming up and I thought that maybe I should address a few more problematic issues of the school. These issues- thanks."  
He stopped when their Dad set down a plate in front of him. Karkat looked up at his brother, and saw a hint of something in his eyes. He couldn't place what it was though. The glimmer made him appear almost as though he were completely zoned out.

 

Nevertheless, he finished his meal and headed up for the night.


	118. Melancholy and Sleep

He had been staring at his wall for a good hour now.   
He didn't want to admit it, but he was so stressed out. He didn't want to eat. Nothing could distract him from the election. It was tomorrow, and if he failed, he would find himself at a lost.

The texts had been coming in, in a plethora of groups. Every number got blocked, and every message ignored.  
Well.  
Read, but still ignored.

He had heard his phone from his Dad's room, and snuck it out as he usually did. The students were being preposterous, their alacrity to annoy him becoming greater than ever.   
You RUN, I will give you something to RUN for.  
Can't wait for tomorrow to see an insufferable idiot get his head smashed in

2morrow is the big day. voting 4 serket. shouldnt have talked shit on me.

He had no idea what the latter meant, but the others, he was sure he understood. Something had happened, but nevertheless, he had a goal to reach, and he was going to reach it.

The moon poured through his shattered window and lit up a small section of his room, dark and filled with the melancholy touch of stress. Kankri laid down, and tried to shut his eyes.

 


	119. Morning Of

Karkat woke up to his father banging on his door.  
"WHAT?!" Karkat screamed.  
"Here."

The door opened as Karkat came out of his haze. Something dark slipped through the opening and tossed a small metal box.  
"You can have your phone back ONLY because you need it. Is that clear?" His Dad said.  
"Yeah." Karkat mumbled.  
"Also pack your bags. I got an email last night about this game situation. Something about a camp. I don't know when you're leaving, but I will bring your bag to you."  
"Wait what?" Karkat said as his Dad left the room. He shook his head and looked around for something warm. A black sweater and a pair of dark pants would have to do it for today. He stuffed a good amount of pointless items into a spare backpack and was sure to pack in his hairbrush and toothbrush after he finished with them.   
His head was light from the morning, and his stomach was fuzzy with worry.

"Are you ready? I'm taking you to school today."

Karkat looked up from his place on the couch downstairs to see his brother wearing a bright red suit.  
"What are you wearing?!" Karkat asked.  
"It's Dad's." Kankri replied. "Why? Does it bother you?"  
Karkat answered him by rolling his eyes. 

"DON'T GET IN TROUBLE TODAY!" Signless screamed from upstairs.   
Kankri smiled and thrusted his hand out to the door.  
"Let's go."

 

Karkat slipped on his coat and pulled his backpack close to him as their front door opened. Both of them exited and Kankri unlocked his car. Just as Karkat was getting inside, Kankri tried to start it. The lights lit up and the radio began to blast.

 

Kiss me once  
then Kiss me twice  
then Kiss me once Again  
it's been a Long Long Time

Kankri was quick to turn it down, and cleared his voice.  
"What the fuck were you listening to?" Karkat asked.  
"What? Oh by the way! I need to practice my speech!!" Kankri said, his cheeks growing pink.


	120. The Election

He hadn't seen his brother throughout most of the day.  
Usually, he would see him when he would pass by him on the stairs or run into him in the most inconvenient times, Karkat instead found himself alone.  
Which wasn't all that bad when his brother would talk his ears off.

He sat in seventh period, the last period of the day, when the announcement came on.

"Those who wish to participate in the election, please come to Mrs. Snya's room. Those who wish to watch, please come to the gym."

Karkat stood up, half debating on whether or not he should skip. It wouldn't be the first time he had skipped a class being he had decided not to show up for Mr. Spondaleski's class today.  
"Election?" His teacher asked from behind her desk.  
"Yeah, why else would I be getting up?" Karkat asked. His teacher gave him a look that consisted of peering over her blue glasses and frowning.  
"Alright then, I hope you brother does well."

Karkat nodded, then turned around. He walked out of the class with a few others whom he didn't know, and made his way to the gym.  
He really hoped his brother didn't blow it.

 

When he arrived, he scanned the bleachers for a familiar face. Crossing his arms, he looked until he found Terezi and Sollux sitting on the first row at the opposite side. The both of them had cards in their hands, and were laughing. Karkat attempted to make his way across the room when he was tapped by someone. He turned around and saw it was only his brother.  
"Hello young brother." Kankri said through a small smile.  
"Will you stop calling me that?" Karkat snapped.  
"What do you think?" Kankri said, lifting his arms out to show off his outfit for the second time.  
"I think you look like Dad." Karkat said. "Good luck."

The words seemed to take an odd effect on Kankri, as he nodded his head with widened eyes, and took off to meet his rival at the center of the gym. Karkat resumed his walking to sit with Terezi. She smiled at him as he sat down and slipped her arm through his. He jumped, not expecting her sudden movements.  
"LOOK AT YOUR BROTHER KARKLES!" She laughed.  
"Tz, do you have to scream like that? I have a headache as it is." Sollux said as he held his head in his hands. "Mituna wouldn't leave me alone all day."  
"OH, SORRY." Terezi replied.  
Karkat didn't mind the screaming. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it. Her arm in his, her shoulder touching his. It was almost unreal. His body warmed up, and felt himself wanting to fall asleep on her. That, or he just woke up too early that morning. Both?

"Hello students of Alternia High. Today I have two seniors, both of which have speeches prepared for you. You know how to vote. Just go to the booths after school. Your vote COUNTS!"

Karkat watched Kankri shake Aranea's hand as though it were the first time either of them had met.  
"Miss Serket, you are up." Scratch said. Aranea gladly walked to the microphone and opened up a brown journal.

 

"Hello everyone, I believe it is only right to start today's election off with something of a story. My name is Aranea Serket and I came to this school three and a half years ago as a young, new, and scared freshman. Carrying with me a leather journal to keep everything on record, I was able to reflect on myself and learn from my mistakes. I come to you now to show that I have am breaking out of my shell from annoying little girl to someone who will help your school strive.

My first day in walking into the school, I was eager to make friends. I was lucky to be on the speech team and meet my fellow candidate, Mr. Vantas. I met a lot of people through the clubs. I joined every one of them out of the hopes of learning more about how everyone worked. I took with me some amazing friends and some great experiences. The clubs have dropped since my senior year though, so I would love to bring those back.

I can't wait to try and help through any struggles any of you have. I myself think that it should be made clear that our school is lacking severely in the creative arts department. Some may argue that the sports have it bad as well. I remember just yesterday, as the sun was just beginning to shine its radiance over a school baked freshly of a new day, that Mr. Zahhak came to me with a concern of his own. I was sitting on a grassy field writing in my plan book when he arrived with a towel to tell me it was time to come in. Okay, actually, it was to tell me to get off the field since he and the rest of his team were about to start practicing. I gladly stood up, and walked next to him. He began to tell me that the locker rooms were incredibly to full of people and that we should try and get another locker room built on. That or expand the old one.

I think it is also very important that we discuss the fact that people around the school are beginning to take on a form of bullying, this is something that needs to be stopped. I myself was bullied for a small while, and it isn't something I would want anyone else to go through. Voting for me means voting for your school."

The audience clapped for her as Vriska plopped down next to Karkat.  
"I don't know man, I think she killed it up there."  
"Shut up." Karkat said as he watched his brother shift in his spot on the gym floor.

 

 

"Would our Mr. Vantas like to start his speech?" Principal Scratch said. His words seemed odd, as though he knew exactly what was going to happen.  
Kankri nodded his head full of dark hair, and moved towards the mic as Vriska stepped back.

"Hello, students, friends, peers." He began. "  
As you, the school, and I- Kankri Vantas- are both very aware, our school is in such a state that it can very well be considered atrocious.

Students are frolicking around saying triggering things to each other and being victimized, teachers are getting the short end of the stick, and the feminism group is incredibly preposterous.

In response to these issues, I thought it would be a good idea to run for School President, and preparing a speech is definitely essential.

So before we continue, I would like to list all the possible trigger warnings. Please forgive me if I do forget to mention any.

Social injustice, belligerent feuds, lunch food, sexual tendencies, boorish teachers, bullying, depressed adolescence, education and learning issues, club segregation, the parsimonious attitude towards our learning in terms of hand-on activities, and unfitting classroom size.

Now, with that out of the way I would like give my intro speech.

Public schooling systems have been a mess for many years now. Although the organization may have become mildly better, it is without saying a pretty rough thing. At least with this school. It is a complete mess that needs to be fixed at the earliest possible convenience.

I, personally, think that this change must first start with the students, who tend to enjoy seeking attention from those around them. They will do this in countless ways. Some examples may include but are certainly not limited to performing offensive and obscene sexual public displays of affection (or PDA for you no-brainers) . Seriously though, keep that to yourself.

Another way students attempt to gain attention is by fighting in the middle of the halls. It slows everyone down from performing their usual activities and usually ends up with more people becoming frustrated. This can then turn into an enormous outrage all caused by the fact you couldn't hurry up and get on with your day like a prudent person.

Next, people have the tendency to talk at incredibly high volumes that is very extraneous for those around them. The person next to you can hear you perfectly fine if you're talking at a normal volume.

Unless of course that person is deaf. If that is the case I am incredibly sorry for possibly triggering you. Not that you could hear me say any of this anyway unless you are susceptible to lip reading. once again, if that is the case I am unable express how sorry I am for this. I will be sure to throw in a trigger warning next time so you will see it coming.

Shoot. Unless you're both blind and deaf. I'll be sure to throw in another trigger warning there too. Uh, anyway, Lunch meals are at an incredibly high rate of being completely repulsive. I am not sure if this is due to the school being parsimonious or if the cooks just do a cruel job of doing the food any justice. I have decided to rebel in eating the school meals as I am afraid I am going to get ill.

one might wish to make a club on the matter, however, the clubs are extremely segregated. This is clearly evident due to the fact that if you try to join, you must have certain traits to get in. I tried to join a club not long ago and was told by the alleged leader I was not allowed to because I was of the male gender. The world has equal rights, I should be allowed to join whatever club I wish to join without being rejected by someone who has an improper tyrannical standpoint within the group. This could easily trigger a mass load of people who may wish to attend the group. Porrim, I mean the anonymous leader, should have considered everyone else's feelings before indulging herself to what she thinks is correct. Due to us living in a country that allows us to be free, I don't see why a facility devoted to teaching young children should be exceptional by any means.

I have compiled a few ideas that I could use that would help make this school more fitting to I believe it is within our best interests to create something of a constitution that will show us the rights we have. The school leaders, I mean staff, can sign off on it and it will surely create a better atmosphere. Wi-"

Karkat was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He ripped it out and looked at the message. His stomach turned to soup as he looked at Terezi.  
"We have to go." He said, already getting up.  
"What? Why?" She asked.  
"Because, I guess we have another challenge." He said.  
"But we are in school! And the election!" She responded.  
"Oh well, Kankri will be fine, let's go!" Karkat said, moving out of the room. Terezi, Vriska, and Sollux all followed him out the door and into the back hall. There, a few men dressed in green coats tilted their heads.

 

Karkat heard Kankri suddenly stop talking in the gym to be replaced by Doc Scratch.  
They turned a corner before he could hear anything else.


	121. On Our Way

Karkat and the others followed the men through the halls, the lockers bordering everything in a bright red.  
"Wait this is for the camp thing right?" Sollux asked.  
"Yes." One of them men replied. 

There was something about the way he spoke that made him seem almost lifeless. Karkat, nevertheless, chose to ignore it and keep up his pace.  
Each window on the walls were completely frosted up as though yesterday had not been warm. It blocked out any sign of sun that could have penetrated the dimness that seemed to take over the halls as they walked through. The electoral posters were still taped, but each one looked much different than it had before. What was once a motivational platform for the candidates, now looked like a tacky piece of paper that would serve as a way to ridicule the loser.  
Karkat sped up, the men were walking so fast, it was almost hard to keep up with them. They inched towards the glass front doors. In looking out at the frost-bitten driveway, Karkat saw a long, vibrant yellow bus. Around it were more men in green and the students who were involved in the game.   
The doors were opened to unveil the faux warmness the school had provided and to leave behind a dry winter air.  
"Just get on the bus once you have received your items, then we will be on our way." One of the men said.  
"Where are we even going?" Terezi asked.  
"You are going to up to Cumberland, Maryland."  
"Maryland?!" Sollux spat out.  
"What the fuck will we be doing in MARYLAND?!" Karkat said, drawing the attention of a few students in the hall.  
"Why is everyone screaming?!" Sollux wined as he held his head.  
"How far is that? A few hours?" Terezi asked.  
"Cumberland is three hours away!" Sollux said as the reflection of his phone bounced off his glasses.

 

"The teams will all be competing in camp games." A guard said through his monotonedvoice. "Those who remain, get to go on to the next challenge."

Karkat walked outside, and instantly froze when he realized he had left his coat in his locker. That, and he still had some of his books in hand. It wasn't something he wanted to take to a camp.  
"Wait," he said to one of the guards. "Can I at least get my coat before you guys ship me off to some shit-flipping city?"  
"Hurry up, we have to leave."   
The guy who spoke looked Karkat dead in the eyes. Still, it felt like he was peering just through him.  
"Yeah, okay." Karkat said, growing uneasy. He turned around and ran back into the school, moving quickly through the hall. He almost reached the stairs when he heard someone call his name. Stopping instantly, he turned his head and saw a figure in red moving towards him.

Karkat felt his stomach shrivel up and die. With books spilling out of his arms, Kankri was rushing down the hall. A student, who seemingly wasn't in the mood for an obnoxious pale eyed kid nearly bouncing off the walls, shouted out an inaudible word that sounded a lot like profanity. Kankri caught up to Karkat, unaffected by the kid still yelling at him.  
"Where were you? You promised to watch my campaign?"  
Karkat tried to avoid looking into his brother's eyes. Kankri was doing the opposite, tilting his head in an attempt to meet Karkat's racing gaze.  
"I got busy." Karkat murmured.  
Kankri let out a soft breath that seemed to waver.  
"Karkat, we had this planned for a very long time and you promised you would come."  
"Vwill you like, not stand in the middle of the halls?" Despite there being plenty of room, Cronus walked in between Karkat and Kankri.  
For once in his life, Kankri didn't say anything, but remained fixated on Karkat.  
"You didn't even tell me you had plans. Why would you make plans on that day anyway? I was really counting on you being there. I get everyone has their own life, but seriouslyKarkat, don't think I am an idiot. I know you were avoiding me." Kankri said, his eyes flashing with what appeared to be anger.  
"I'm not avoiding you, moron!" Karkat said. "Now I have to go."

He stepped on top of the stairs and began to sprint up the steps. He heard his brother making an effort to catch up behind him, but eventually the pounds on the stairs disappeared and Karkat was left to himself. He made his way across the halls, passing the computer rooms, the math wing, and the stupid Food Prep room. He walked with an urgency, as though getting on the bus in a matter of seconds was life or death. He looked at a sign on the wall trying to persuade him into going to some political camp. Camp. The camp he was going to sounded like something that was completely dumb in comparison to the other challenges, not that they weren't dumb as well. He had no idea what to expect. Never had he been to something of the sorts. It really wasn't his thing. Holding hands and singing songs that had no meaning to them. Waking up and eating as though everyone was one big family when he would hardly know any of them.

Karkat found his locker and began to twist the combination it. It fell open at the first try for once, and his door swung open. Karkat grabbed his coat and threw his books in, apathetic to the fact they were violently thrusted into the bottom along the many pencils he had cluttered on the ground. He considered taking his backpack and decided it best to just take it in case he had to steal snacks.  
He slammed the door shut and began running back down the hall, his feet stomping on the ground. He flew down the stairs and back towards the doors, not wanting to think what may happen if the bus left without him.

As he went back outside, slipping on his coat on and trying to shake off the cold, he looked back behind him at the school.   
The brick walls stretched long and tall, a gray winter mist hovering above. The cries of a boy with messy hair and a yellow and black striped hoodie were scratching the insides of his ears. Mituna's arms were clatched onto Sollux who was trying to escape the grasp. Latula looked like she was trying to help, but didn't seem to have any idea what to do as her boyfriend continued to cry and scream.

He then turned back around and stepped towards the bus.  
"Karkat!"

His eyes widened at his Dad's voice. Hurried footsteps found their way in front of him as his Dad nearly shoved a huge suitcase at him.  
"I didn't know what you wanted so I just packed everything." He said.   
"Oh, you didn't ha-"  
Just as Karkat was about to talk, he was shoved into the chest of his father.  
"Please stay safe." Signless said, squeezing Karkat close. "You have my number right?"  
"Yeah, I think so." Karkat said, trying to pull away.  
"Okay... okay thank God. Message me if there is internet up there. If not, then message me from someone else's device."


	122. Challenge Three Part One

He had sat on the bus for too long. No one had delivered any food, leaving him hungry, and no one would shut up. The bus was too hot, and no one dared roll down the windows that would end up turning everyone aboard into ice cubes.  
He and Sollux sat beside each other, but Sollux did nothing but play on his computer the entire time.  
They had driven for what seemed like forever down an inky road that was surrounded completely by trees. There had been no scenery or animals. Just nature that had been wilted away from the cold.

 

It was just as the mechanic doors opened with a screech, that he knew he had made a mistake in getting on.

Three buildings, all tall and brick, loomed in front of him, appearing seemingly vacant despite the deep noise erupting from beside the smallest structure. Someone was letting out a guttural moan that sounded like they were in an excruciating amount of pain. Upon following the members of his team outside of the bus and shaking off his sleepy legs, his eyes landed on a boy who was being pulled by the arm rather forcefully by an older man. The boy, who was dressed in what appeared to be a white uniform, was then thrown into a room of the smallest building. The man who had thrown him in, stepped inside and slammed the door shut.  
Karkat felt his head trying to wrap around what he had just witnessed. He looked over to find Kanaya. He saw her, luckily standing near Terezi. He moved over to them, Kanaya taking a glance.  
"Did you see that too?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He said.  
"Bluh," Terezi joined in. She walked over to them, but her body seemed to collide into Karkat. He moved a little as she stepped back and began to look around. "I can hardly see anything out here!"  
"That's what happens when you're blind moron." Karkat said. Terezi turned her head in his direction and cracked a smile.  
"Wow, that's so insulting!" 

Karkat noticed how everything was so silent and tranquil. It was already incredibly dark, but despite the peacefulness, there was some vibe that didn't feel right. Karkat looked around.  
No one had come out to greet them. Instead, they all stood alone and together.

 

"Alright," The game instructor said, standing a good distance from them. "You will all stay here for two weeks. It is a nice little camp, my niece went here. You are excused from school as an educational trip, but some teachers may make you do the work you missed."  
Karkat watched the man's mouth form into what was probably supposed to be a smile, but ended up more like a stretch of the cheeks. His eyes reflected off of the moonlight in such a malevolent way, it made Karkat want to inch away and hide behind Kanaya. Still, he crossed his arms, hoping it would make him look tougher. He fought the urge to try and place his head in his coat as a breeze shuddered past him, whipping him with its icy tale. His ears felt like they were going to freeze off, and his fingers remained numb in his coat pockets.

Karkat looked at the buildings with a sudden desperation for warmness. The bitter gale that tried to shove him in the snow wasn't making any effort to slow down. 

"Are these... them?"  
Karkat moved his head to peer behind him at another man, whose neck was too long for his body. Terezi began to move around. Karkat noticed her, and grabbed her shoulders, turning her in the position of the new speaker.  
The guy had a beard and soft rounded eyes that seemed to contrast to his sharp features. He looked at Karkat and the other's as though they were filled with disease. Keeping his distance, the man made his way around them and to the instructor.  
"Yes. Be sure to show them their rooms. The three teams who behave the best get to resume the game. The other will be omitted." The Instructor said.  
"Certainly. You know, it's probably going to be difficult to get them to do anything. However, I will beat respect into them if I have to. It's the only way to help save this world from the destruction that it already suffers from." The man said.  
"Alright. Well, with that being said, I am on my way home." The Instructor responded. He smiled his odd smile again, and walked back off towards the bus.  
A small noise shot like glass through the darkened atomosphere.  
"Oh!" Vriska said, pulling out her phone. "Damn it! The data here sucks! But Karkat... guess what!" She smiled at him with her eyebrows clenched. He glared at her.  
"What?"  
"Don't blame me, but it looks like your brother lost his little campaign! My sister RULES THE SCHOOL!" Vriska roared.  
"Wait what?" Karkat said, stepping towards her.  
"Man, that's gotta suck." Dave blurted out from in front of him. Karkat stepped up and looked the guy right in his glasses.  
"I don't need your opinion Strider." Karkat hissed. Vriska began to laugh.  
"As it appears, the votes came in 41 percent to fifty nine percent! I have to admit, your brother did a lot better than I thought he would."  
"God," Karkat said. "Now I am going to have to hear him wine about this for the rest of my life."

He didn't really want to admit it, but he felt really bad for Kankri. He had wanted the role so bad, and had worked so hard, only to make an idiot of himself, and probably get beaten up for it in the process. All those years of hard work down the drain.

"Don't say the Lord's name in vain please." The new guy said. His eyes, that were once soft, now looked rough, and in the light of the exiting bus, somewhat bloodshot. "I sure do have a lot to work with here. Sorry but that is no dinner for you young man. Now, let me show you to your rooms."  
"No dinner?" Karkat asked, his jaw dropping. "How the hell was I supposed to know?!"

The man turned around to him, his eyes even crazier than before.  
"I thought it was just common sense. Don't talk back to me, or you will face the punishments. We must repent for our sins, and I hate to say it, but you are one very sinful being. Do you even believe in our God?"

Karkat raised his eyebrows. He thought he did? His Dad, after all, had been so worked up in world Peace, that he never really thought about there not being a God. He wasn't heavily religious though, and scarcely ever attended church.  
"Uh, depends. Who is your God?" He asked, sure the guy couldn't have been serious.  
"Why, the only God of course!" The man said. "I don't think you could label yourself as anything with they way your behavior is. Don't worry, we will break it into you piece by piece."

Karkat almost couldn't bare to hear this guy's voice anymore. It sounded like he was purposely trying to speak in a high pitched manner. He thought his brother and Dad were bad with all of this. He didn't even know people like Beard-Guy existed.  
"My name is Martin, and I am going to be your mentor for these two weeks."  
"Twwo wweeks?" Eridan blurted out.  
"Dude," Dave said. "Where have you been? I'm pretty sure they mentioned that like six times now."  
"Shut-up you loser." Eridan said. "I don't knoww if I wwan't to be here for... that long. In fact, sorry Sol, but I am goin home."  
"Okay." Sollux said.  
"Okay? Aren't you evven at least somewwhat upset that I'm not stayin?" Eridan's eyes flashed.  
"Not really." Sollux responded from behind his phone.  
"WWELL Y-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Everyone's attention was redirected to Martin.  
"First thing is first. I want your phones. You don't have privilege to them. If you need to call home, just contact a councilor." He said, holding out a plastic bag in front of him. Everyone began to groan, dropping their devices inside.  
Eridan crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "No wway am I placin my phone wwith you."  
Karkat moved forward and dropped his phone, hearing it thunk and rolling his eyes at the fact he had to give it up.

The moon reflected off of the Martin's moist lips as they bent into a smile.  
"But you have to, if you want to win."  
"I don't evven wwant to be here." Eridan pressed on, running his fingers through his purple hair. "I havve better things to do than stand around in this shit hole."  
"No cussing is allowed here. This is a pure environment." Martin responded. "I think that might have just cost this entire corrupted group no dinner tonight."

Karkat shivered again. They were standing in the freezing-cold outside and this fish-breathed moron didn't even care at what he was doing.  
"JUST GIVE HIM YOUR PAINSHITTING PHONE IDIOT!" Karkat screamed. Eridan looked at him and rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah fine, but only because I am cold." He said. Karkat let out a verbal sigh, surprised the guy had even given in. It seemed all he wanted was for someone to argue with him.  
Eridan walked up, but before he placed his phone in the bag, he stared at it. He was about to drop it in when Martin grabbed it and threw it inside.  
"Wwhat the hell!" Eridan said. Martin scratched his beard and pointed to one of the taller buildings.  
"Stop screaming, there are a lot of sleeping campers tonight. And you," He said pointing to Karkat. "I thought I said no cussing. You all have rooms that you will be sharing... though you."  
He pointed to Kanaya who raised her eyebrows.  
"You... have to sleep alone."  
"Oh, why is that?" Kanaya asked.  
"Don't think I can't tell in regards to your hair. It's so short, I know what that means."

Kanaya's jaw dropped open.  
"Hey," Karkat said. Martin looked over at him. "You can't talk to her like that!"  
He would have went on if a screech didn't erupt through the doors of the small house. Someone began to talk, their voice loud and almost mechanic. It was male, but there was something wrong about the way the voice presented itself. Karkat looked around for where it was coming from, but it seemed to be from everywhere. Martin ignored it, and continued to speak.  
"I will talk to anyone the way I please. Now-"  
Feferi straightened her hat. "I would watch yourself though! My mother could easily put this place out of business!"  
"We'll just come back. We always do."


	123. Challenge Three Part Two

"Here is your room. Someone will be up shortly to bring your bags." Martin said. Karkat and Dave both stood together as the man stared at them. "Tomorrow, you will be woken up to participate in the morning prayers. Failure to do so will result in punishment."

Martin sauntered off down the narrow and metal stairs just a short way down the hall. Karkat watched him go, then took the time to look around.  
Their hall looked just like the others. Brick walls, scratched wooden floors, windows that needed redone, a faint candle bouncing at the end. It didn't light the hall too well, but it got the job done.  
"What the fuck is this." Dave said, crossing his arms.  
"Don't talk to me." Karkat said, pushing past him and into the room. He walked inside, hardly able to see anything.   
All his eyes could make out were the outlines of two beds and a window in the center of the room. There didn't appear to be any kind of dressers or closets. Everything stood bare and crisp.  
"This place smells like fucking Mr. Timn took one painful dump in the corner, then played around in it." Dave said.  
"What part of not talking to me did you not get?" Karkat asked as he sat on his bed.  
"Hm, I could have sworn I heard a midget talking."  
Karkat's eyes widened.  
"I am not a midget you douche!"  
"I guess it was just me. Man, this place must have one hell a case of the heebee jeebees."

Karkat opened his mouth to say something, when a thud arose from their door.   
"Your bags."  
This guy had a deep voice that was instantly off-putting. Karkat got up and moved towards the door. He reached his arm out to grab his case when his wrist was instantly snapped. He jumped back, ripping his arm away, and holding his wrist, not knowing what to do with it as he let out a small noise.  
"You wait until I have left to take them." The guy said. Karkat looked up to meet the face of the perpetrator, but instead only saw a shadow whisking away towards the stairs. He turned around, trying to shake off the pain, as he slid his suitcase in.  
"I'll be droppin shit like a cumbersome suitcase and makin it better with a.. no.. Imma start over. Dr-"  
"Dave what in the sweet oozing bottle of cancerous ointment are you doing?! Did you not just see some creep walk up here and drop our bags off only to send my hand skyrocketing into itself?!"  
"Oh, our bags are here?" Dave said. He stood up and made his way towards the door.   
"YES DAVE, THEY HAVE BEEN SITTING HERE-"  
"Woah man, calm down, it's just a bag." Dave said. Karkat let out a huff.   
"Why the FUCK do you even have your stupid sunglasses on? Aren't those supposed to be to block out light or something? In case you haven't noticed, THERE IS NO LIGHT IN HERE!" Karkat screamed.  
"Oh, I dunno." Dave shrugged. "Well, I'm booking it." He said, bringing a backpack back to his bed.  
"IT'S SEVEN O FUCKING CLOCK!"  
"Yup."

Karkat gripped his fists. This guy made it SO HARD to keep an argument going. Why he was forced to have a room with him, he would never know.   
He looked at his bed and felt his stomach try to claw him to death. He hadn't taken off his coat yet, and still felt as though he was going to freeze to death. Any sudden movement made his body sore and his wrist all the more painful. He sat down on his bed and rested his head against the wall.  
"If it's only seven, then why the hell is everyone here asleep?" Karkat murmured. From where he sat, Dave's glasses looked like dark holes for eyes. It made Karkat uneasy, to see someone look like that. Seemingly staring at him.  
"I dunno man, maybe they were all exhausted from rehearsing the biblical calls." Dave responded.   
Karkat nodded. He felt his stomach begin to feel weird, as though he were sick. He just wanted something to eat. He leaned back in his bed, feeling morbidly uncomfortable, despite sharing a room with someone who he guessed he could consider a friend. It was so dark. He was so cold and hungry. He didn't know who was in the other rooms, or if there was anyone inside at all. He didn't know of anyone but Martin, and the boy who was being dragged into a room. And the man who tried to break his fucking wrist. And the speaker from earlier who was repeating the same words over and over... only it was hard to make out exactly what he was saying.  
It was too much, and he was going home whenever he could.


	124. Out Mornings

He felt his body grow too warm below the blankets, then too cold. He thought he might vomit, but was too tired to even think about it.

His head was hurting and he felt weak in his surroundings. He knew he had lain in bed for hours. Only, he couldn't tell how long it had actually been due to the lack of a clock or a phone. All that was there was the moon, that had risen in the sky to land just in the center of his window, its bleak light illuminating the room. Shadows of the naked trees bobbed around, occasionally sending him into a fright.

Karkat pulled his blanket tighter, trying to force his eyes shut. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was completely wrong.

Then, through the thick layer of darkness, something poured out. Something was blasting, and it was loud. The voice of the man, the same one he had heard before, was sputtering out what seemed to be bible quotes. Karkat slammed up in his bed feeling completely hopeless as the hall slowly began to light up. A light that seemed to be emitted by the touch of a flame began to flicker as his door was pushed open.

"It's time to get up. Get dressed, you have five minutes to be ready and in the front room."

A man, who looked roughly the same size as the one who had harmed him what felt like days ago, now stood with his face behind a candle. His eyes looked almost like perfect spheres that were drilled in the back of his bald head. Karkat was going to say something, but the man had already left.

"What time is it?" Dave asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. Curiosity grabbed Karkat by the shoulders when he looked up at the blonde boy.

"Did you SLEEP with those things on?!" He asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"Man, you don't have to scream." Dave responded.

"I'M NOT EVEN SCREAMING!" Karkat said. Dace shrugged and unwrapped himself from his blankets. He stumbled to his feet and walked towards the door. "Strider, you can't go out there looking like some homeless woman on steroids with dark eyewear."

"Sorry man, but I'm not changing in front of you. I know you're probably just dying to see a man change into his awesome fucking out fit, but I guess you'll have to find someone else to share a room with." Dave said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP STRIDER!" Karkat screamed.

"Not even denying it." Dave said.

"WHAT?! JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT RESPONDING TO YOUR MISERABLE STANCE DOESN'T MEAN I-"

He nearly choked on his words when the man from earlier appeared in the door frame.

"You must be a piece of work." The man said, looking at him. His gaze then shifted to Dave. "And you too. It looks like Room 13 isn't going to be having breakfast today."

"WHAT?!" Karkat spat. His stomach pain had rendered him nearly immobile. It felt as though it was eating him from the inside out, or as though something was trying to claw its way free. "ISN'T THIS ILLEGAL? TO BE STARVING RANDOM TEENAGERS."

The man's gaze didn't change at all. Instead, he remained completely apathetic. Karkat wanted to say more, but couldn't imagine getting lunch taken from him as well. He watched the man turn around.

"Downstairs in two minutes or you will be in trouble."

"Who the flying fuck does he even think he is?!" Karkat said under his breath. He glanced at Dave to see if there was any sign of fear.

There didn't seem to be. Instead, all Karkat saw was the reflection of the dum light off of his glasses. The reflection moved alongside Dave as he walked out the door and into the hall. Karkat stumbled and shut the door, then ran to his suitcase, rummaging through the contents. He nearly ripped out a pair of dark jeans and a black sweater. He pulled it over his head feeling the instant relief of a slight touch of warmth. He then slipped on his pants and stomped his feet inside his shoes until they were on. Karkat grabbed his toothbrush and hairbrush, reopening the bedroom door and escaping out to the hall. Another door was open, and it led into what appeared to be a bathroom meant for only one person to stand in. Everything was so crammed together, and looked even worse than his room at home. The sink knobs were completely rusted, the small window near the ceiling looked like it was about to fall off, the shower had mold creeping up the walls, and the toilet looked ancient with its weird pull-handle.

Karkat, though slightly reluctant to trust any liquid that came out of the sink, dipped a toothbrush coated with toothpaste underneath the faucet. The water burbled out, slapping the porcelain below. He quickly drug the bristles over his teeth, while brushing his dark hair. It didn't seem to want to cope with him. The back seemed to be sticking up just slightly, and some ends were poking out. He was about to turn off the sink when he heard something from outside. It was loud, and sounded a great deal like a scream. His stomach began to knot up even deeper as he threw his items back into his room and descended down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, the man pointed towards the door.

"You are to help the others in finding firewood for the Soul Circle tonight."

Karkat ignored him, and swung open the door. He instantly froze as a gush of air shoved him.

His eyes began to focus on what was in front of him.

It was dark outside, the sun hadn't risen yet and it was cloudy outside. Snow fell slowly in front of him, a juxtaposition in terms to what was happening. A girl he had never seen before was being drug by her hair towards the dorm. Karkat stepped back, growing nervous. He didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be the leader of two teams, but here he was, cowering in the corner like a complete moron.

The person who had ahold of her let go, causing the girl to quickly gather to her feet. They pointed towards the woods where she obediently went.

Karkat stepped away from the door and shut it, eyes still fixed on the person now disappearing.

"Hey Karkat."

He had to have leapt three feet into the air. Karkat turned to see Aradia standing at the end of the porch stairs.

"Do you always have to be so creepy like that?" Karkat asked, frustrated she had been able to catch him off guard so easily.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." She said.

"You always pop up out of nowhere." Karkat responded, stepping off the porch and towards her.

"Oh, yeah I guess so! Sorry! Anyway, I guess the others are all meeting in the woods. Did you sleep okay? I didn't think they'd get us up at 4:30 in the morning."

Karkat looked at her with his eyes a squinty as he could get them.

"Yeah Aradia. I slept like a baby after watching some kid get thrown to what was probably his fucking death just before all of this."

Her eyes lit up.

"Speaking of that."

"That's not the reaction you were supposed to have." Karkat murmured. Aradia continued.

"I think someone is supposed to die or something. It's just a vibe I have."

"What the fuck kind of thing is that to say?!" Karkat said, following her into the woods. He began to look around, secretly longing for Kanaya. It had to be pitch black in there.

"I don't know. Sollux agrees with me though."

Karkat shivered. "You guys are weird as fuck sometimes, I really don't get it."

"Hey Gamzee!" Aradia randomly blurted out.

Karkat looked over to Aradia's other side. Gamzee had shown up, but didn't reply in his usual enthusiastic tone. Instead he looked ahead, his mouth moving to silent words.

"Man, are you okay?" Karkat asked as he tilted his head. Gamzee slowly turned himself to look at Karkat.

"Yeah bro," Gamzee said as he formed a makeuped smile. "it's just I guess they all and hate medications here."

Karkat raised his eyebrows.

"You take medications?"

"Oh, well it's kinda a family illness. It's just CRAZY though that I can't have them." Gamzee said.


	125. To Pond

Kankri turned the wheel in his car to try and locate the pond. He was going too fast again, and had tried to slow down numerous times, but always ended back up at eighty.

After Aranea had won and her friends flocked to her as though she were a dead animal being devoured by turkey vultures, he made his way in the hall to avoid Porrim's grasp. He had seen her staring at him from the bottom of the bleachers with her hand running through her hair more often than usual, a clear sign she was either worried or upset. Karkat had left already, and his Father was waiting outside to give him a ride home, to which he promptly shot down.  He instead began to drive down a backroad to a park no one really ever went to. He went home to rest for the night, but ended up getting up again in the morning to venture to a place of tranquility. Kankri swallowed what felt like annoyance and wiped away the pathetic warm drop that had fallen from his eye. A turn was coming, the paper birch trees ripping from the ground and turning the path dark. He easily made the turn, but felt the air escape his lungs when he came into contact with a bright light going through his windshield.


	126. Challenge Three Part Three

His hands were still numb from gathering sticks that were buried in snow just hours before. After he had ran off from the group to throw up behind a tree, he returned to see his friends just as he was.   
As opposed to what was threatened earlier, he had been provided with breakfast when they led him to another building, the small one. He entered it, expecting to see a bunch of children all dying on the ground, but instead saw a large room filled with wooden tables and chairs. Each table had a box next to it that had a stack of bibles inside. A group of thirty something kids watched he and his friends as though they were something truly dark. He had devoured his entire meal which ended up curing whatever seemed to make him sick. They didn't however, give him enough to eat. He was still hungry afterwards, but felt much more alive than before. His eyes were weights and his head failed to wrap around the fact it was only eight in the morning. 

"This is completely awful!" Jade said as all the teams followed Martin away from the dining hall. She tried to be quiet, and luckily didn't attract any attention.  
"No shit Harley." Karkat said. She looked at him, her bright green eyes squinting from behind her glasses.

"You." Martin said. Karkat stopped in his tracks and looked at the finger that had pointed at him. "For your misbehaviors earlier, you will be cleaning this bathroom here. I want it to be immaculate when I come back. You will find your utensils inside. We must cleanse ourselves from our dirty deeds."

"What?" Karkat asked. The man continued to peer at him.   
"Go into the bathroom and clean it. I'll be back in ten minutes to check it."  
"Ten minutes?!"

This was getting ridiculous, now they were just asking to get him into trouble.   
"Do not speak. You've lost your privileges."  
Vriska scoffed.  
"You're taking his privilege to talk away too? This place is so ridiculous. I would leave if there wasn't a prize. It better not be lame." She said, rolling her eyes. Martin scratched his beard.   
"You're not allowed to talk Miss Serket. You're also not allowed to leave. And you," he looked at Gamzee. "That demonic face paint you have on your face, you better wash it off. Do you really want to end up like those clowns in the circus?" He shuddered. "There is one just on the other side of the woods and I can feel their negative energy from here. Someone aughta set the place on fire."

Gamzee furrowed his eyebrows.  
"I don't give a motherfuck."

Karkat's eyes widened at the sudden remark. He had no idea Gamzee, who seemed too innocent for the world, would be able to say anything along those lines. Sollux sighed.  
"Will everyone just shut the hell up so we can finish whatever the fuck we were supposed to be doing? I'd rather not sit here any dig my own grave."

"You aren't allowed to talk like that you sinful hated being." Martin said to Gamzee who only smiled. "I know you're just acting! That's all it ever is! Just an act!! After all, no one in their right mind would be as you! I won't give you your pills, because God will heal you if he wants you healed. They're of the devil!"

"Shut up." Gamzee said, his voice snipped at the ends.

"Gamzee," Karkat said, hoping his friend wouldn't get into trouble. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all motherfuckin."  
Karkat watched Gamzee's smile grow wider.   
"WONDERFUL BRO."

"Is there an issue here?" A man, the same one from Karkat's room, moved into the hall. Martin inhaled a breath, his eyes moving about crazily.

"He! Corrupted by the falsehoods that seemed to have arisen with those of his family! Don't think I don't know of you, I know who your father is! Get him Bennit!"

Bennet, as Karkat presumed was his name, moved forward quickly and grabbed Gamzee's arm. Gamzee's eyes widened behind his mask as he surrendered, being nearly dragged into another room. His legs looked weak, but his expression remained as thick as usual. Karkat's jaw hung open as he felt someone tug his arm.

"Your ten minutes are up." Martin said, a grasp on his sleeve.  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" Karkat said, feeling as though confusion was flooding every aspect of him. His friend had just been pulled off to God only knew where.  
"And you talked, so you aren't allowed dinner tonight. When will you learn?" Martin said, his voice too soft for the words that came out.

Cecil, who Karkat had nearly forgotten was there, rubbed his arm, then stuck his fingers through his hair.  
"Don't worry, when I get out of here, I'm reporting this. My Mom is a lawyer and a pretty good business woman. We have more power over you. Get me to the councilors, I'm going to call her."

"She won't believe you, she'll just think you're being whiny, they always do." Martin responded. "The first floor of the smallest building has a room in the back belonging to the councilors. Go ask them."

Cecil raised his chin in the air.  
"I will."


	127. ExCar

He woke up to an uncomfortable position, his hand wrapped around something.

Kankri opened his eyes and saw nothing but a blur.. His body stung and something with his arm felt so wrong.  
His eyes began to focus, and he realized he had repeated the same act many times before. Waking up, feeling too tired to wait and see anything, drifting back to sleep.

This time was different though. This time the images around him were beginning to form. There were white walls and beside him, a window with a plant on it. The door wasn't a cozy door, but was instead a generic one that looked like the kind his school used.  
Kankri moved a little and instantly regretted the maneuver. Just as he did, his body felt like it was suddenly set ablaze. He tried to relax his muscles, but felt like complete  
shit.  
He moved his legs a little, just to be sure they were still there and capable of use. It didn't hurt like the upper part of his body.

His head, as light as it was, was pounding against his skull. He closed his eyes, a pained moan escaping his lips.  
The blanket shifted somewhere and something warm found its way for his other arm.   
"Kanny, if you didn't speed you wouldn't be in here. You're lucky you didn't hurt the other guy you wrecked into."  
Porrim. Of course.   
He tried to explain to her that he was fine, but found it hard to speak. He felt the world around him descend again.

When consciousness came back and slapped him in the cheek, he found himself fully aware of his surroundings. His eyes opened, and two people were laying in the room. He looked at his arms, that now felt more painful than the rest of his body, and nearly threw up when he saw the things that were shoved into them. Those stupid cords that were used to help draw liquid into him.  
He paused for a second, realizing what else that meant. He didn't want to move anymore.

Kankri looked around the room and saw his Dad who appeared to be sleeping in one of the chairs, a magazine of "Will World Peace Ever Occur?" Stashed in his hands. Beside his Dad, seated in a chair, Porrim had her head in her hand.   
There was no one else within the general area but them. No light came through the window but the bleeding glow of a street light. If he turned his head far enough, he was able to see a moon resting peacefully in the sky, the man inside in as much pain as ever.  
"Kankri, you're awake!"   
He snapped his head back to the sudden voice of his father. His father had stood up and grabbed his hand. Kankri took it back stuffed it under the blanket recieving a brutal pain in his arm. He took a deep breath in, but tried to mask how much it hurt.  
"What happened?"

He tried to speak quietly so he wouldn't wake Porrim up, but it seemed she was already awake, her head raised.  
"You crashed into some guy. He was pretty riled up about the accident. You're lucky you didn't get that hurt."  
"Then why am I in the hospital?" Kankri asked.  
"You lost too much blood, I was going to donate mine, but it seems there has been a slight issue, son."

Kankri raised an eyebrow.   
"What was that?"

His Dad sat back down and rubbed his neck.  
"It seems that the Vantas' aren't so Vantastic in terms of blood."   
"What?" Kankri asked.  
"I honestly had no idea about this. Usually infants are tested at birth, but I wasn't because it didn't run in the family. I have never had any serious injuries so I was never even considered having such an issue, I just thought things took awhile to heal. As it appears, you have Hemophilia. Karkat probably has it too, and we need to get him tested as well. You'll have to be safe after this." His Dad looked down at his hands. He looked paler than usual, the bags under his eyes darker.   
"I can manage on my own." Kankri said.   
"Kanny," Porrim said from her chair. "You're in the hospital right now."  
"If I had been aware of this slight mutation then I would have kept myself somewhat safer, don't you think Porrim? Also, this might be the millionth time that I have told you to tailor around that pet name. I am a grown man."

Much to his displeasure, she laughed. His father smiled, though it was obvious by the way he held his hands over his mouth that he was trying to hide it.   
"Anyway," His father resumed. "Hemophilia causes the sufferer to bleed much longer than he should need to. So when you excar's windshield went through your arm, you created a significant wound that bled all over the place. You're lucky you're alive Kankri."  
Kankri looked at both of people present in the room. They would never take him seriously now. On top of that he didn't even have a car, from they way his Dad worded his explanation.

He sunk a little in his bed and looked at his hands, the butterflied thought of a close to death experience beginning to dance in his head.  
"When can I leave the hospital?"  
"They said in a few days, once you're back on your feet." Signless answered. Kankri nodded.  
"Good, I'm going home tonight."


	128. Sermons and Leather

His stomach began to wilt again as he walked into his room. He and the rest of his group were forced to attend four hours of lecture from Martin about how awful people they were. Homophobic slurs and obvious disapproval were thrown out as the man would look at Kanaya, or even occasionally, the Rose girl. He had made an obvious point at how ridiculous the program was when he was sent to his room early.  
There was no way he was going to live here for an entire two weeks.  
Karkat opened his bag and pulled out a pair of pajamas, then went towards the bathroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bennit asked from the stairs.  
"I'm performing an act of self cleaning through taking a shower." Karkat said.  
"The showers are for the good kids. Get to your room." He said.  
"You can't do that, that's called neglect of basic needs." Karkat argued.  
Bennit stepped up the stairs and shot an arm out, grabbing Karkat by his wrist.  
"Let go you fucking creep!" Karkat said, trying to rip it away. He didn't want anyone to think he was weak, but in reality, he knew he was. Bennit drug him back to his room and shoved him on his bed. He pulled something out of his pocket and began to wrap it around one of the bed knobs. Karkat scooted back on the bed, hoping to escape whatever was to come. Just as he edged towards the end, his leg was grabbed and the accessory began to wrap around it. Karkat began to panic, feeling helpless.  
"Oh God, Oh fuck just stop!"  
His arm was held down towards the opposite side of the bed, his wrist being squeezed to a crippling degree. Karkat tried to grab it with his other hand, but felt that one being gripped too after being tied down. Bennit finished tying each limb to the knobs on the bed, then walked over to the windows and closed the curtains, engulfing the barely lit evening sky in a black piece of silk.   
"You should hate yourself. Our God hates you right now. In order to redeem yourself, you will listen to this."

Bennit left Karkat alone. He watched the door shut and trap him into a cage of complete darkness. He was breathing so rapidly it hurt. Moving like a dying bird in the leather straps that bound him helpless to the bed, he began shake.   
The sermons came back on, louder than ever. So loud, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep through them. Quote after quote, rule after rule. He was going to go crazy!

They weren't going to let he and the others go home, so he was going to have to do one thing. Sneak out.


	129. Fish N Go

Her house was large, and her maids were many. The comely grandeur of every built in fish tank made up for a large deal of it.

Condesce Peixes, head of Fish N Go and multiple other companies, sat in front of her daughter who seemed far than happy.  
"You want me to be in charge of this." She said, raising her eyebrows.   
"Yes. I have other things I need to move on to, and I can't stop and bait for anyone. I have a lot I am in charge of, and as the eldest, you will be the one to run things after I pass away."

Meenah crossed her arms. They were, as her daughters called it, in the second basement. That is, the basement inside the basement. The third kitchen was behind them, laid out in a triangler shape. She sat across her daughter at a slick marble table that had once been her mothers. On it, a plant that had once been on the coffee table just a few feet from her, had suspiciously been moved to host as some kind of centerpiece. It also served as a great way for Meenah to have her face partially hidden.  
"Nah, I'm good." Meenah said, getting up and dusting off her dark jeans.  
"Meenah, sit back down." Condesce said. She repositioned herself in her seat and twisted a strand of dark hair around her finger. Meenah sighed and slumped into the chair.  
"Stop sitting like that, how many times have I told you to keep up your posture?"  
"Never." Meenah said.  
"Shows how much you listen." Condesce murmured.

She thought she had done a decent enough job of raising her kids, but as it appeared, she didn't even had an heir to her throne anymore.   
Fish N Go was just the tip of the iceberg. There was so much more to soon be discovered, and lucky for her, she had succeeded in raising a daughter who gratefully loved destruction.   
"Okay well, I'm going to my room now. Bye." Meenah said. She got up and left, moving quickly, and answering the phone.  
"ALSO, ARANEA IS COMING OVER."

Condesce shook her head.   
"Ma'am."

Her butler came in, holding a letter.   
"How many times have I told you not to handle my mail like that? You're fired, get out of my sight."


	130. Challenge Three Part Four

Weakness.

Karkat couldn't even stand to consider for a moment if the pain he was enduring was real. He remembered waking up when Dave entered the room and crashed into the bed, probably not even seeing Karkat strapped to the bed. He craved for the transient moment that the light filled the room to reappear.

The sermons. They went on throughout the night, bouncing on and off the walls.

Had it been hours? Had it only been minutes? He was going to go insane. Laying in the same position, starving, in the middle of the dark. Sleep deprived and worn.

Karkat had already tried to get out of the grasps, and only won a complete exhaustion. He swore he felt himself fall asleep numerous times, only to be awaken again when a new part of the speech started.

Their door opened and light flooded his eyes. He watched in a paralyzed fear as someone walked over to him. They loosened the wraps around his wrists until they fell free. When his arms bent back to their usual position, they felt sore and stiff.

The guy moved to his legs and unchained them as well.

"Both of you get up. This time, you are to get enough of the firewood to withstand an actual fire. Otherwise, you will not be at tonight's fire and will instead be sent to bed." Bennit said from the door. "Your team has five points, the other two have fourteen and another one has four."

Karkat tried to sit up but felt too weak to move. His stomach was worse than it ever had been, his entire body felt like it was filled with led.

"Be outside in ten minutes."

 

The voice was hazy and distant. The room around him seemed to grow darker than it was. He didn't want to have to deal with the punishments so he tried to force his head up. He was dizzy and his mouth was completely dry. The air tasted rotten and the small light from the hall burned his eyes.

"Karkat man, are you okay?" Dave said from somewhere in the room.

"Is he still fucking here?!" Karkat asked, no longer wanting to move.

"No? Dude went downstairs and probably sat his fat ass on his throne so he could watch the underclass fetch him his firewood."

"We're sneaking out." Karkat said, inhaling a deep breath. "I don't give a fuck what anyone says, we are all leaving this shithole. I don't even care if that nookwhiffing asshole Cecil comes."

Karkat thought for a moment. He forced his body to go along with his thoughts. He got up, still in yesterday's clothes, and grabbed his toothbrush and paste.

 

 

He stumbled over to the window and tried to see if it was opened, but found it to be locked. Sighing, he went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, dipping his head under, and drinking the water inside. He must have looked like a dehydrated horse, because he knew he had never been so thirsty in his life. The water, as much as it tasted like well water, ran through his body. He stood up, nearly falling backwards, and slapped toothpaste onto his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. The bitter taste made him gag, something it had never done, but he finished nevertheless. Dave went in after him, still with his glasses on. Karkat was surprised they didn't force him to take them off. Karkat slipped his coat on and silently cursed at the selection of his shoes for the camp. The snow was going to soak inside of them.

 

 

When they both walked outside, hungry and freezing, Karkat looked instantly for Terezi. He walked towards the woods, just wanting to get the expedition over with. The sky was overcast with the somber and drab clouds that emitted a heavy snow. His feet sunk deep into the wet ground and his hands began to sting.

"This is bullshit." He said, growing closer to the darkness of the woods. "Let's just make the unimpeachable high schoolers freeze their spinal crevices off while gathering firewood for a group of festering morons with beards!"

"Hehehe, man, you've got some issues." Dave said.

"Wow, because what do you know! Let's just be totally upbeat about all of this! That will really do the trick! Won't it Strider? Don't you agree! Gathering firewood is such a FANTASTIC way to spend our Mornings! Morning Firewood Starters! Only at the PUPA PAL CAMP."

"Dude you need to chill, you're going to get us into more trouble with your obnoxious screeches. It's like a fuckin scream fest over here, where you are in the lead by a vast majority. Even over the helpless cries of the kids being thrown into the warehouses."

 

They reached the woods, the raw paper birches looming in the sky, their demeanor that of a skewed shadow. The branches twisted in agonizing positions leaving the snow that rested on top likely to fall off and hit someone on the head at any minute. Karkat stepped inside and began to look for anything that might resemble a log or a stick.

"KARKAT, IS THAT YOU?"

Someone touched his shoulder and nearly fell into him. He grabbed them and held on to their shoulders.

"Terezi, is that really fucking necessary? I'm right here, that's pretty obvious."

"I can't see you dummy. They didn't even give us flashlights."

He turned his head towards her and saw her blankly staring past him. He looked around at Dave who had found his way to talk to someone else just off the other side of the woods. Karkat moved his eyes back to Terezi. He stepped closer to her and squeezed her body against his. Not ready to let his guard down, he didn't say anything. She hugged him back and he admired the warmth that came with it. He felt her breathing to be fast paced and her arms to be shivering slightly.

When they pulled apart, the wind swept itself back around him.

"It's really cold." She said, bending down and patting her hand on the snow to find a stick.

"I had no idea." Karkat said, tossing a small branch in her direction. She smiled when her hand found it and she picked it up.

"Karkat, you're so confusing sometimes." She said. "I wonder if they're going to yell at us again. I can't wait to tell my Mom about all of this. This will be one interesting investigation. Did you hear Cecil never returned to his room last night?"

 

He liked the way she talked to him. Either full of mean jokes or flirty giggles. The way she questioned so many things as though she played detective for everything around her. Or how she tolerated him even when he was an asshole at times. Even through this, he didn't want to tell her just yet about what happened last night. They would have to wait until they left afterwards. He didn't want to scare her.

He helped her gather the sticks, and would occasionally stop so they could rest their stinging hands in their pockets and talk. When she spoke, looking vacantly ahead with her blinded eyes, he watched her. Though acting like the hot-shot he knew he wasn't, she still resumed beside him.

 

 

When the time came to take their sticks and dump the armful into a rusted and squeaky wheelbarrow, both of them were more than relieved to be done.

"It looks like we have a good amount." Kanaya said. "Though I am not positive the instructors will accept it."

They wheeled the item out, anticipating the shouts that were likely to come. Surprisingly, when they stopped in front of Martin, he nodded his head.

"Looks like you are all learning something."

His eyes looked crazy again, as though there was something very wrong.

"I will be splitting you up into groups. Kanaya, Eridan, and Maddi, the three of you will be working in the rooms to gather the bed sheets and bring them to the laundry room. Karkat, Aradia, and Taler, you will be working on cleaning the laundry."

Karkat watched with the man talk with a deepening hatred.

"Contrite for the wrongdoings that have been presented is key."

 

When Martin was done, Karkat followed Aradia and Taler in to a room of a building he had not been inside of yet. It looked just like a classroom. A large chalkboard sat high on the wall with the deadly sins written on it. There were tables with chairs and a desk.

"The laundry room is right here Karkat, I'm glad you can join us today." Aradia said, opening a door just beside the chalkboard. He walked into another room that was small, but filled with an enormous sink and a piece of string with clips on it.

"Have they never fucking heard of machinery?" Karkat said, slapping his hand on the sink knob and turning it on. Taler clogged the drain with a washcloth and the three of them watched as the water filled to the top.

"His stuff is still in my room too." Taler said, rubbing a finger along his braces.

"That is really odd." Aradia responded. She turned off the sink and began to dip clothes inside.

"And I didn't see anyone leave or enter the camp at all last night! He's just nowhere! Do you think he escaped?!" Taler began to shake.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?!" Karkat said, throwing the clothes into the water but not touching them afterwards. If someone wanted their laundry done they could do it themselves.

"It's nothing Karkat, don't worry about it."Aradia said.

"Don't play idiot games with me Aradia," Karkat said, crossing his sore arms. "I know very well you are talking about Cecil."

"Then there is nothing you need to know." She said.

 

They scrubbed clean the clothes for the longest time, working in complete silence. He would throw the items in, Taler would scrub them, then Karkat would rinse them off and hand them to Aradia who would hang them up.

"That look good enough." She said when they had finished.

They had waited for a good while until someone came in to check on them. By that time, Karkat was beginning to pass out against the wall.

"Breakfast time. Move quick."

 

 

Karkat let out a mental moan as he left the room and ended up back outside. It was still dark as he made his way to the dining hall. His shoes crunched against the snow and his hands stung at the gale. He moved as fast as he could, nearly slamming through the doors. His stomach felt like it was eating itself, and he was ready to get his hands on whatever it was.

Karkat looked around the hall filled with people who were completely silent. He moved to a table where Kanaya was sitting and instantly too a seat next to her. She looked like she hadn't slept in a long time, and the twinkle that usually sparkled in her eyes was missing.

"Karkat, are you alright? You look so pale." She said, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a plan." He said.

"What?"

"We can't stay here anymore. We are going to sneak out."

"Karkat, can't we just leave like Cecil did?" Kanaya said.

"He never left." Karkat responded.

"I'm sure they are just-"

"Well whatever it is it isn't good. I just need the key to the windows. We go to our rooms four times a day. It should beenough to get us out of here by tonight. They said something about a circus just across the woods. I'm sure with the help of Tavros' Pupa Pal shit, we can do it. We need to get the groups in on this, then we can all leave. They won't stop fifteen kids."

"So we are sneaking out?" Vriska's voice, somehow quiet, slammed its way through his ears.

"I swear, if you even let ONE-"

"Karkat, relax, I won't tell anyone!" Vriska smiled. Equius joined them at the table, his entire body wet with something.

"Equius, we need your help." Vriska said.

"Vriska." Karkat said.

"With, what?" Equius responded from behind his shattered glasses.

"We need a makeshift key."


	131. Comfort

After providing a very brief lecture on the practices of restraint and order, Kankri was happy to be set free for home the next day. He sat on his bed staring at his books. His arm still felt like it had been ripped off, but nevertheless, he tried to ignore it. He was glad he hadn't done anything too stupid, otherwise that would have been incredibly problematic in regards to visiting the hospital and being scanned down. 

He had already found the proper means used to ensure he wouldn't have to think about the loss for a good while. Besides, had he really lost if he could prepare his brother (who he definitely wasn't incredibly frustrated with) for the election?  
Certainly not.

Kankri yawned. It was getting very late, and he needed to get rest for school.


	132. Sneak Out

He had only seen the darkness emitted from a window throughout most of the day. However, now he was going to get out of the shithole. With a makeshift key in his hands, Karkat dug it into the metal clasp that held the window down. He twisted it, feeling something click. He paused, shoved a dark hickory strand of hair from his eyes, then lifted the window. Straightening his backpack, he was about to scan the area when he heard something,  
He paused as footsteps made their way up the stairs. Karkat hesitated, looking for a place to hide the key. The footsteps drew nearer, pounding on the wooden surface. He took a breath before determining he was going to drop it down his pants and hope for the best.   
When the silluette of some cool kid stepped in, Karkat sighed.  
"Jesus Dave." He said, turning around to get the key back.  
"Dude why are you jacking off when I'm right here?" Dave asked.  
"I'M NOT JACKING OFF!" Karkat screamed as he fetched the key.   
"Why was that... you know what, I'm not even going to ask."  
"The amount of brain cells present in your fucking fact globe has reached an ultimate low, meaning there are no brain cells at all!"  
Dave shut the door and sat on his bed.  
"You'd think them letting you take a shower would have calmed you down." He said. "And what was up with you being strapped to the bed last night? Seems like someone here has some kind of fetish."  
"I don't have a bondage fetish!" Karkat snapped.  
"Jeez, calm down, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Santa's evil doppelgänger and his demonic elves."  
"You know what Dave," Karkat said, crossing the room back to the window and opening it. "I'm going to do something incredibly important, intrepid, and heroic. If you don't mind, which I'm sure you do in some ironic bullshit way, I'm leaving."  
Dave stood up.  
"Oh we're doing that now? Do you really think now is a good time?"  
"Everyone's asleep aren't they!" Karkat said.  
"If you say so." Dave said. "But if you get us into trouble, that's on you."  
"Just shut the fuck up and follow me." 

 

Karkat leaned out of the window and looked for any movements. It was so dark outside, it was hard to tell if anyone was outside at all, let alone if they would see him. He inhaled slightly, then jumped out of the window into the coldness of the night. It was almost unbearable, the way the wind seemed to shove and push at him. His eyes began to water instantly and he almost wished he had just stayed in his room.  
Dave flumped into the grass behind him, and both of them dusted off their outfits.  
"That was... easy." Karkat laughed quietly.

Both of them made their way over to the other building, the tall one. Karkat saw something move slightly in the window just in front of him.   
"That must be Kanaya," Karkat whispered.  
"Dude you don't have to scream." Dave said.  
"I'm not screaming! Anyway, she said she had a room on the first floor of the tallest building."

The window was about to open when a light splashed through the darkness. Karkat jumped and turned around instantly.  
"What," Martin's voice came from behind the light, slow and quiet. "Are you doing out of your rooms?"

Karkat felt the urge to run but that urge was quickly replaced by the need to escape. Someone had grabbed his arm and was shoving him towards the small building. Karkat looked around for Dave, who had ripped his arm from a girl who had tried to grab him. She instead walked alongside him. His expression was completely pokered. There was no sign of fear or really anything.  
Karkat looked back ahead of him as he was shoved into a room, smacking his jaw off the ground.  
"You aren't allowed to leave." A gutteral voice said from behind him. Karkat tried to get up but felt something sharp and wet connect with the back of his head. He felt himself connect to the ground again. Something collided with his stomach shooting a pain through his body. His head rang through every movement that was caused to him. Before he could even realize what was happening, he felt himself disappear into blankness.


	133. Morning Announcements

He woke up in his room, sorer than ever. The light that pealed through the window almost made him feel like he was home again.   
However, the drabness of the area seemed to settle over him in a thick cloud of disappointment when he realized he was still at the camp. Dave was asleep too, his face buried in his pillow.

Karkat sat up and instantly felt a pain rocket through his body. He leaned back, scrunchinghis face at the feeling. Lifting his shirt, he saw that there was a purple bruise that stretched from his stomach to his back. Now aware of it, it throbbed and stabbed.  
It must have been late in the day. It was probably Martin's way of saying   
'Sorry we jumped you last night. Thought you were intruders and stuff.'

How he had managed to sleep so long was beyond him, but one thing was for sure.  
He was hungry.

Karkat tried to sit up again. Moving towards the end of the bed, he lifted himself up and wobbled to the window. Outside, everything was completely still, as though the snow had frozen everyone. He bit his lip, still in shock that he wasn't just stuck in a nightmare. He couldn't believe how much he had taken his life at home for granted. Karkat crept over to his suitcase and sat down, nearly crying at the pain. He opened it up and pulled out an outfit for the day. He left the room and slipped on his clothes. In returning to the room, he saw Dave was still asleep.

He considered laying back down when someone began to pound on the door. He groaned and moved over to get it. As he stumbled to reach the knob, he found himself walking with a slight limp. His leg felt like it was loosened and his ankle festered with a sharp burn. He couldn't stand to even think without his head hurting. His side, as he walked, felt like it was stretching and ripping. He wanted to cry. To go home to his fathers cooked meals and be squished on the couch by his brother. 

He opened the door and almost instantly found himself backstep.  
"Go to lunch. You and your friend aren't allowed to talk to anyone, and you can thank the devil inside of you. The man in charge of The Game will be here soon." Martin said. He spoke as though he had not instigated Karkat getting the shit beat out of him the night before. He could see it in his eyes. The eyes that seemed to wish that those around him would 'repent for their sins' if not to only get a dollar in his pocket. The eyes that seemed to drill holes into Karkat's.  
Karkat looked away, he couldn't stand looking at them anymore. Martin nodded, then left towards the stairs. Karkat wiped his cheeks, hoping they weren't growing red, and grabbed his hairbrush from his bag. He threw it at Dave's legs on the bed and walked towards him. The blonde let out a noise that seemed to show just how enthusiastic he was about getting up, wiggling beneath the blankets.

 

"Get up you douchebag, we have to go to lunch." Karkat said.  
"Lunch? Fuck that, it can't be that early." Dave said. His head rose and he made a face that looked like he was in pain, even with his glasses on. Karkat leaned back slightly.  
"Did they hurt you too?"  
Dave swung his legs out of the bed and straightened his shirt.  
"What? No." He said. Karkat watched him pull a sleeve down that must have rode up during his sleep. On it, there appeared to be signs of bruising, but Karkat couldn't be sure. He turned his back on Dave and went to his bag, dragging it into the bathroom. He shut the door and was quick to brush his teeth and change into a gray sweater. He was about to brush his hair when he realized he had left his hairbrush in the room. He left the bathroom and quickly set out to grab it.

 

"Blowin' your mind like the way Trump blows his hard ear- no. That sucked. Lemme try that again. Blowin your mind like-"  
Karkat tried to ignore Dave as he wrapped his hands around the brush. He went back into the bathroom and brushed the back of his hair. Almost instantly, a prickly tenderness struck him with an agonizing sting. He lost grip on the brush and held himself tightly as the pain throbbed. He stifled screaming out and tried to fight the urge of letting the tears fall from his eyes as it burned.  
"Man, are you okay?" Dave asked from the doorway.  
"DO I LOOK FUCKING OKAY?!" Karkat screamed. How had he not felt this earlier?   
"What in the... Karkat you have blood all down your neck. Did you blow up or something last night?" Dave said. Karkat gave him a look to try and shoo him away before examining himself in the mirror. Just as Dave had said, there was blood. It was dried at this point, but there was a lot of it.  
"Fuck." Karkat said at the inconvenience. He grabbed a washcloth from the sink and dampened it. Scrubbing the back of his neck, he realized it went father down. He turned around and lifted his shirt slightly in the mirror. It appeared it had trickled down his back and probably stained the living shit out of his clothes. Karkat scrubbed off what he could, trying not to shake. When he was done, he rinsed off the cloth and held it in his hands. He left the room, abandoning the though of brushing his hair any further.

"What did they do to me?" He murmured as he slipped on his damp and cold shoes. 

Karkat piled his coat on himself and was about to walk out when Dave joined him.  
"So sneaking out failed." He said.  
"I had no fucking clue Sherlock." Karkat snapped.  
"Karkat, you are just one steaming pile of failed plans."  
"Shut the fuck up!"

They left the house and were quick to make their way to the dining hall. Karkat squinted his eyes when he saw a kid with bangs and weird glasses. Sollux had his head in hands as he walked on. Karkat caught up to him.  
"Hey." He said, not caring about the mute rule that had been set on him.  
"KK, I'm not in the mood for another one of your motivational shitspews."  
"Who says I was going to even try and be motivational. This place sucks." Karkat responded as they walked into a warm room. He traced the floor for any hint of what had happened the previous night.  
There was nothing.

He followed Sollux to sit with Feferi and Eridan.  
"At least they are giving us food!" Feferi said.  
"Might as wwell not be food." Eridan muttered. 

The lights were bright and bleak causing everyone to look yellow.   
"Right here," Martin's voice rang out like a bell. "We have the donation box."  
Karkat looked over and saw the Game Instructor eyeing a jar that sat on a table with no chairs. He pulled out a few crisp green pieces of paper and dropped them in.

"Everyone!" Martin said, jumping to his podium. "Let's pray!"  
Karkat cupped his hands and bent his head down, acting as though he was partaking in the event. However, all he saw in his mind was the money and the payphone.  
They couldn't stop him from talking there.

He muttered a few words before a number of campers began to set the food down in front of him. He was used to the assembly line to get food, today however must have been different now that there was an outside force visiting.

"We will cleanup after this." Martin said.

Karkat began to grab from the food bowls, stuffing the contents on his plate. A biscuit, a bruised apple, and half a piece of sausage. There was just enough for everyone.  
He ate his meal fast, determined to get a chance to talk to the man in charge of the game. To tell him what was really going on.

Impatiently, Karkat swung his legs under his seat as his friends continued to eat. They chewed so slow, savoring each bite. Talked too much, as though they would never talk again.   
He began to watch the Game Instructor. Every move he made and every sound that came from his pursed lips. 

"Kar, wwhat about it? Wwhat do you say? Wwanna try sneakin out again?" Eridan said.  
"Are you fucking insane." Karkat said. 

"Announcements!" Martin roared. The game instructor stepped up and cleared his voice.  
"I just wanted to let it be known that due to received information regarding the players of The Game, that your stay here has been prolonged."  
"What?!" Kanaya said. "Is that even-"  
"Legal? Yes, it is. Your parents signed a contract. You will have a good stay here if you do as you're told. It has been upped by an extra three weeks." The Instructor said.

Karkat looked at Eridan's whose eyes had gone watery.  
"Oh nooooo." Eridan said, collapsing his head into his arms. 

Martin looked at everyone from behind his beard.  
"Go on to clean up. This place must be immaculate when I come back."

He left the room, tapping a girl on the shoulder to follow. Maddi, as it appeared, headed out with him clutching a phone in her hands.

As everyone began to stand up, Karkat raced to the Instructor.  
"What the hell?!" He said, meeting the man. The man tugged on his hat and smiled.  
"I am greatly sorry, Mr. Vantas was it?"  
"We don't want the game anymore." Karkat said. "Do you even know what they do up here?! You said so yourself that you sent your niece here."  
The instructor smiled wider.  
"I didn't send her here, her parents did. On my account obviously."  
"They beat us and starve us. This place is fucking illegal and I want to go home."  
The Instructor ignored him and walked towards the door where Martin had gone.  
"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME... HEY!" Karkat had yelled at the door. It slammed shut, the voices behind it growing quiet.

Karkat growled to himself and walked away, towards the table with the money. He stood near it, as though he were cleaning around it. Rubbing his hand back and forth on the smooth surface.   
And. When no one was looking. He reached his hand inside and pulled out three dollars.


	134. Simple Things

"I will not comply to such dastardly things." Kanaya said.

She stood in front of everybody. An enourmous fire roared at the center of a circular room. Seats were aligned all around in the shape of a tear-drop. Her face was beginning to burn up from embarrassment and her hands were fiddling with her shirt.

"You are the Devil's child." Farly, one of the camp councilors said. The woman had her hair tied back and a shirt that was so... hideous. That was the least of Kanaya's worried. Upon being hazed to stand in front of the entire group of girls and repent for things that never happened, she had made a point not to go along for the ride.  
And it was all because she was in love with one very beautiful girl, Rose Lalonde.

Of course no one knew that. They all assumed she was the way because her hair was short. It was incredibly ridiculous and she had no idea how these people would be able to react to the general environment back at her home. Kanaya stepped off the pedestal and walked past Vriska.   
"Can I have my ribbons back?" She asked one of the girls she had asked to hold them. The ribbons had been tied to her shirt, but it was proven to be something that wouldn't fly past the councilors. The girl remained staring at the fire.  
"Excuse me," Kanaya continued. "Can I please have my ribbons?" She repeated. The girl shook her head and looked at a boy beside her.  
"I think it's almost time for bed."  
Kanaya's eyes widened. She was being ignored.  
She sat down feeling something wilt in her stomach. Rose was sitting on the other side of the room to help keep suspicion to a minimum.  
Kanaya didn't like it, she just wanted to walk around with her and talk about simple things. Like how brutal the school election was, or how Rose's eyes reflected the lights around her like a mirror on occasion.  
Simple Things.

She turned her head to meet the gray eyes of Karkat who seemed to widen, then look away. Kanaya settled in her seat as she began to think about how nice it would be to be back home.


	135. Payphone

"Wake up."   
The man's voice said. Karkat's eyes refused to open, they felt like bricks that were falling from a great height. His body seemed like it was attached to the warmth of his bed. He hadn't been able to sleep to a good degree the night before. Pain had erupted through every position in which he had turned. Washing his hair only caused his head to hurt even more. A knot had formed on it where he had to have been hit with something.  
Terezi looked awfully good y-

He shook himself, knowing he was going to fall back asleep if he didn't force himself up. With every whining part of his body, Karkat drug himself up, wondering how long it would be before he fell asleep in the snow and froze to death.  
He sat like that for a good while. Eyes closed, body shaking from the cold, teeth chattering.   
He didn't want to move.

When he felt like Martin or Bennit would come back upstairs to see if he had gotten up in a matter of minutes, he moved towards his suitcase and drug out another sweater and a pair of pants. When he tried to stand up straight to go to the bathroom to change, he found his body in even more pain than the day before, as if the bruising had already settled in and were sore from some kind of horseshitting workout.  
His dry lips were chapped and his head was gnawing with a festering bite. His hands were calloused and inflamed from picking up sticks in the murderous cold of winter. His side was white with pain, sparking an excruciating effect he never thought to be possible.   
 And Kankri thought he had it bad when he got hyper-jumped. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, far from pleased with the dark rings under his eyes that seemed to contrast with his wan and sheet-white face. His hair was messy, and he determined he wasn't going to brush it- not with the bump on his head. He brushed his teeth, immune to the spiky taste, and went back to his room. Dave traded him spots, leaving him alone again. Karkat looked out the window, trying to place his mind where he had seen the phone. If he just went through the woods and crept along the sidelines, he would come by it. It was located near the entrance of the camp. All he had to do was sneak over and call his Dad. At this point, he didn't care if it killed him. He was getting out of the hell one way or another.

When Dave finished, Karkat left with him, tumbling down the stairs and out the door. They marched to the woods and met up with the rest of the group.   
"I'll be back." Karkat said, being sure to look at everyone.

"Where are you going?" Sollux asked.

"I'm going to call someone. There's a payphone towards the entrance. Because I guess I have to take control over you miserable douches, I'm getting us out of here."  
Kanaya moved quickly to throw her hand to her mouth.

"Karkat, do be careful, the last time you attempted at such a task, you nearly got yourself killed."

"They kicked me in the stomach." Karkat argued. "That's not very murderous as it is just being a fucking asshole plummeted out of the shame globes of some weird biblical horse."

"If you say so..." Kanaya said. "Just try not to get yourself hurt."

"Yeah. Just don't go back until I'm back." Karkat said.

Karkat turned on his heel and began to walk away. He looked brave, but he didn't feel it. He had to admit to himself that he was incredibly afraid of being caught.   
He walked through the woods, trying to keep the crunching of his shoes in the snow to a minimum. When he would step on a stick or a twig and would hear it emit "Snap-Waves" through the air, he would pause to catch his breath and take a moment to himself to freak out a little.   
The air wasn't as cold as it had been the past few days, but his soaked shoes still placed his feet numb. He turned around to see his foot-tracks leading to exactly where he was now. He really hoped no one was following him.

He moved faster, now that he knew he could be tracked. The payphone was just at the other side of the trees. He could swear he saw it.

Karkat clomped through the snow, nearly running despite the way his body was rejecting him. His side felt like his insides were being ripped out. He breathed in the chilly air through his mouth, the temperature burning his lungs. When he exhaled, he could see his breath in front of him just slightly in the darkness of the morning. His cheeks and ears felt like they were going to completely freeze off, but none of it stopped him.

He saw it. Sitting calmly and obsolete. He ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could, kicking snow in the air and lunging towards the phone. He fished out the money he had hidden in his pockets, and fed it to the machine. He read the warning that signified the phone could not be used to make calls to the police. His fingers shook as he pressed the nearly frozen buttons in a sequence that was his father's. He held the icy metal to his ear and awaited for an answer.

The phone went straight to voicemail. Karkat groaned as the voicemail claimed to be full. He didn't have to hang up, the phone did it for him.

There was only one other person to call.

Karkat sighed deeply and dialed his brother's number. It rang, and upon the second ring there was a click and a deep breath.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Kankri! Thank God you pi-"

"Karkat?"

"Yeah moron, it's me. I need to tell-"

"It's nice you finally decided to check in. Dad and I have texted you nonstop. By the way, it is crucial for me to tell you that you need to be tested for Hemophilia. That is, a blood mutation that has the victim bleeding to a longer extent than usual. Typ-"

"Kankri I don't have time for this." Karkat said. "Come pick me up I want to go home, we're in-"

"Karkat, I'm not going to pick you up. You skipped out on my election for this and it appears the Game has a meaning to it. You obviously felt you had the audacity to abandon my incredibly important lecture, so you can stay and finish the game. I'm sure you will enjoy it. Now if you don't mind, you are calling me at five in the morning and I am currently busy getting ready for church."

"At five in the morning? That's bullshit, I know you're just going to go back to bed. You need to listen to me though."

Karkat was getting increasingly agitated at his brother's idiocy. "They're doing-"

"You have one minute left in the call" An operator said.

"They're doing inhuman things to us." Karkat said. "I am outside gathering wood in the snow right now! And sometimes they-"

"Wait."

His brother's voice was somewhat distant.

"No Kankri, I am not going to wait, I am almost out of time to talk. Come pick me up or get Dad to or something. I want to leave. I'm sorry you lost your stupid election, okay? Just pick me up."

"Whe-"

Just as his brother was about to say something, the phone clicked and the service was lost. Karkat took a deep breath and considered yelling out a nice list of brashlanguage. Instead, he decided to make his way back to his group as quickly as possible. If his idiot brother wasn't going to come get him, he was going to leave himself.

As he walked in the naked cold, he heard something explode nearby. He jumped, falling to the ground and covering his head, hoping someone wasn't shooting at him. The snow soaked through his clothes and stung him with its bitterness.  
There was another boom, and a light that struck the sky. Karkat lifted his head slightly to see an array of colors blossoming in the sky. He remembered the circus nearby. However, he didn't see it as a circus. He saw it as Help.


	136. Rehabilitation

They had finished eating lunch. He had spent the majority of the time debating on how to sneak out without being caught.

 

"Karkat, Jonah, and Maddi. Kitchen duty." A camp counselor he hadn't seen before said. He stopped from walking out of the room with Terezi, giving her a look that he himself didn't know the meaning of. She smiled faintly at him, then turned around. He watched her walk away, her red hair bouncing off her shoulders.  
When she was gone, he felt a sense of disappointment, as though she was supposed to have stayed. He had been paired with most everyone for the minor tasks but her.

 

He marched past the tables, following Maddi, and into a room he didn't know existed. 

A crescent window in the back allowed the evening light, though small, to seep in. it reflected off the glass of the dark metal cabinets. In the center of the bricked room, there was a pine table that held empty dishware and stray silverware. Above it was a single light, large enough to look like someone had suspended a lamp and hung it upside down. It cast a yellow light that filled in any area of the room that could have otherwise been left in the dark.

"Just clean up the dishes. We must learn how to not only wash concrete elements, but our own behavior. It is crucial to work hard." Martin said. His eyes seemed to emit a laser that pointed right at Maddi. She wilted in his presence, her chin dipping towards her shoes. Martin turned around and left, rubbing his beard. Jonah, the other boy, looked confident enough, in spite of wearing a white uniform that seemed to signify his disobedience.  
Karkat watched her reach out and turn on the water, clumsily knocking over a few glass mugs in the process. One of them nearly rolled off of the counter when she caught it by flinging her arms around.  
"Why are you still here?" Karkat asked her. Her eyes darted from the mess to the wall behind him.  
"I won't be here for much longer. I called my Mom, you know. She wasn't too keen on what I told her. Martin said that I had to go to-"  
"Rehabilitation."

 

Jonah, who had already taken to cleaning the tables, spoke with an apathetic glide.  
"Oh, you heard?" Maddi said.

Of course, I've been here for two damn years." He said without looking up from his job. "You shouldn't have done that."  
Maddi tilted her head and walked towards him.

"Done what?"  
Jonah smiled and lifted his head, walking towards her with water dripping off the cloth.

"Called your stupid Mom and whine about this place."

Karkat lifted an eyebrow. Maddi's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.  
"One, my Mom isn't stupid by any means. She didn't ship me off to this dump on purpose. From the sounds of it, your Mom wants you here. Two-"

"Just stop." Jonah said, strangling the washcloth in his hand. "Rehabilitation isn't a good sign. It is where little whiny girls are sent when they can't keep their mouth shut. Everyone suffers from it. They listen to you talk on those phones, even that stupid payphone."

Karkat's stomach shriveled and his eyes widened. He bit his lip in wonderment if they really did know. He had gone all day with every meal. There were no punishments directed his way for sneaking and calling his brother.

 

"Don't believe me? You can ask the others at Rehabilitation. And about not being sent here purposely? There was a motive. There is always a motive to things. There is an underground series of networks that nobody knows about. I would be scared. This place isn't a simple little camp as I am sure you can already tell. It's a damn cult, and Police? No. They don't want to get involved. They will be told to drop the case or lose their job. That's always how it is. When people do get caught with this, they relocate. You shouldn't have called your Mom, because chances are she won't be alive when you come back from your rehabilitation."  
The moment he ended his sentence, Maddi struck him with her hand. The sound wavered across the air. Karkat walked towards them.

"Will both of you stop acting like douchlicking infants?!" He asked. "I'm not getting into trouble because you are flirting like a bunch of shitfaced babies at some retarded birthday party."

"He's a nut! A real piece of work!" Maddi said throwing her arms out.

"You don't think I can't see that?" Karkat snapped. 

"You don't have to believe me, but that will be your own fault." Jonah resumed "Grace said she heard them talking. About that game? Everyone will be sent to rehabilitation except the highest ranking group, which at this point in times seems to be the one with the dorky one with the glasses. I would leave now if you had the chance. You haven't seen this place in its worse. You haven't seen them beat you for your sins. Or to confess in front of everyone for your wrongdoings. You only saw that one friend of yours. It gets worse. Just wait for it." Jonah said, rubbing the red mark that was beginning to form on his cheek.

 

"We've seen enough." Karkat looked at him, then dried his hands off with a rag that was probably used for cleaning the inside of a grimy sink. "I'm leaving." He muttered, dropping the rag on the floor and slamming through the doors. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew where he was going. Karkat glided through the oaken furniture in the dining area and went straight for the door off to the side. He knocked on it, knowing the Game Instructor was still there. If no one had left the camp, then he sure the hell didn't.

 

The door, just nearly as soon as he had knocked, swung open. Just as he thought, the Instructor stood in front of him. The man smiled his eely smile and slithered back into the room, leaving the door open for Karkat to guide himself. Karkat stepped inside, looking at a space that held only a desk and two chairs. The walls were not brick, like the others, but were instead a simple smooth surface with images of Jesus Christ smothered about. It was surprisingly warm inside, most likely due to a lack of windows. The Game Instructor sat down at the desk and yawned.

 

"What do you need?" He asked, placing his hand on his cheek.

"I want to go. We're done with this stupid game, my friends and I want to leave."   
Karkat remained standing by the door in case there was a chance he would, for some inexplicable reason, have to run.

"I can't do that, the contracts were already signed. Sorry."

Karkat crossed his arms.  
"My Dad would by no means sign me off on a place like this. Terezi is here! Her mother reads through contracts like they are her bedtime crossword puzzles! You aren't shitting anyone. When I get out of here, the first thing I am going to do- before I sit my fucking self down and think about how fucked up I am going to be for the rest of my life- is report this place."

The instructor remained completely still, something Karkat didn't anticipate. He wanted to see the man shift and grow uncomfortable by the presentation in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. How about I just tell you what happens, Karkat. Cecil's mother's house caught fire. He doesn't have anywhere to go because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. This is a game. The lowest groups, which as it appears looks like your group right after whatever the other groups name was, has the least amount of points. The three lowest groups will be sent to rehabilitation because you are ill. Very ill. And we need to fix you. They need you up there."

Karkat's jaw fell open.  
"I'm not ill-"

"Listen. The moment you get home without completing the game, is the same moment you will find yourself constantly on the run from people you don't want to mess with."

The instructor had his hat dipped over his eyes. The only thing there for Karkat to look at was the mouth that never seemed to stop moving in some slick way.  
"People like me. People who know other people who need money and various other things. The world is changing Mr. Vantas. Even after you leave the game, you will always be playing it. Don't you speak out though. That's one way to end it. Not just The Game, but your life. And don't think anyone will believe you. Because they won't. The real game starts now. We all play The Game, Karkat. And no one speaks about it."

He felt like he was going to vomit. How had he been so excited to beat everyone out when now it cost him this.  
"What about rehabilitation?" He choked out.

"You don't want to go there." The Instructor said. He cleared his voice, and sat up straighter. "Get out of my office now."


	137. Notification

When he picked up the phone, he half expected it to be a telemarketer he would have to scare away into deleting his number forever. However, when he heard his brother's voice, he let his emotions and abrasiveness get in the way.  
He was going to call back, but apparently Karkat had called from a phone that didn't take outgoing calls. He had gone throughout the entire day with his phone in his pocket, hoping his brother would call him back. 

"Kankri." His Dad opened the door and bobbed his head in. "Dinner is ready, come sit down."  
His father disappeared, his footsteps lingering down the stairs. Kankri stood up, wobbling.  
He had spent the majority of the day in a battle with someone who didn't understand the concept of using triggers in his very triggering posts. Even though only one person out of a good handful said that the following content was triggering, Kankri knew that was just another border about to be crossed illegally. He took his phone with him in case the guy decided to come back and resume their battle. So far, Kankri had go the last word, which pleased him to a great extent. 

He nearly dropped his phone as he descended down the stairs towards the kitchen. Quick to look at the result, hoping it would be from Karkat, he was disappointed to see it to only be a pester from Porrim.

 

\--brazenSanctuary [BS] began pestering ramblingCogitation [RC] at 20:00--

BS: Are yo+u go+ing to+ be o+kay at scho+o+l to+mo+rro+w?  
RC: Yes, I will.

\--ramblingCogitation [RC] ceased pestering brazenSanctuary [BS] at 20:00--

\--brazenSanctuary [BS] began pestering ramblingCogotation [RC] at 20:00--

BS: Did so+mething happen?  
RC: I'm 6usy right n9w P9rrim, I am g9ing t9 g9 gra6 my plate unassisted 6y y9ur pings.  
RC: That was a hint if you didn't catch it 9n y9ur missi9n t9 find an9ther r9mantic partner t9 add t9 the c9llection.

\--ramblingCogitation [RC] ceased pestering brazenSanctuary [BS] at 20:02 


	138. Conspicuous

She stared at the phone that was laying on her desk. He wasn't getting away with that so easily, not this time.

brazenSanctuary [BS] pestered ramblingCogitation [RC] 20:03

BS: Kankri. I'm beginning to+ get so+mewhat irritated with yo+ur so+pho+mo+ric maundering bullshit.  
RC: I'm s9rry. 9kay? I just have m9re imp9rtant hurdles t9 6e jumping right n9w. I really d9n't have the time t9 6e plundering int9 what seems t9 6e an issue y9u have in regards t9 m9thering me. I d9n't need a m9ther P9rrim. D9 I l99k desperate and helpless t9 y9u? N9, I d9n't. Th9ugh I'm sure y9u w9uld 6e the 9ne t9 kn9w a thing 9r tw9 a69ut 6eing desperate.  
BS: Sigh.   
BS: I am sighing very heavily right no+w.  
RC: G99d f9r y9u, 6ut can y9u take care 9f that in an9ther cy6erdirective facti9n?  
BS: Yo+u kno+w what, I'm leaving. Yo+u're o+bvio+sly no+t go+ing to+ listen as usual.  
BS: I do+n't kno+w what's go+tten into you, but it's kind o+f anno+ying.  
RC: P9rrim, d9n't 6e that way. I just th9ught it was excepti9nally c9nspicu9us a69ut my views 9n 9ur friendship. I d9n't need t9 6e taken care 9f.

brazenSanctuary [BS] ceased pestering ramblingCogitation [RC] at 20:05

Whatever had gotten into him was unbelievable. He wasn't even arguing a specific case, he was just being a baby. 

Porrim cleared her throat and turned off her phone. She slipped her hand around her jade glass scissors. She brought them to a strip of black fabric and began to cut out what would be the start of a new dress.


	139. Memo Vociferous Intrusiveness to the Missing Youths

Kankri peered into the kitchen and saw his Dad's back turned towards him.  
"Has Karkat messaged you?" Kankri asked, reaching out for his plate of chicken and rice, and edging back towards the living room.  
"No, actually." His Dad said. Kankri looked away as his Dad began to walk closer. "Are you feeling better? How is you arm son?" Signless had placed a hand on Kankri's shoulder. Kankri looked at him, then shook the hand off.  
"I am doing fine, Dad. Anyway, I think-"  
"Do you know the name of the camp Karkat went to?" Signless asked.  
"No. Anyway, as I was saying, I think I-"  
"That's odd. I was talking to Redglare who said she didn't know about it either. They just told everyone it was upped by a month."  
Kankri's eyes widened.  
"A month? That doesn't sound right. Now will you stop in-"  
"That's because it isn't right. She asked if I knew where it was because they were going to go get Terezi. Apparently the area wasn't disclosed. The guy who runs the thing sent us all emails and said they would be arriving on the twelth of February... which I think lands on a Monday. I tried to email them back but it won't let me. I also asked Redglare if this was even legal and I guess it is. I don't even remember signing the contract, but it's fine I guess. I just wish I knew where it was so I could check in with him." Signless said.  
Kankri glared at his father for the interruption, but nevertheless resumed his thoughts.  
"Karkat is fine, he called me recently. Also, as I have been trying to say, I think I will be staying at uh," He paused for a second, thinking of any friends whose parents his father wasn't associated with. "Cronus' house for a few days. Nothing personal, father, but we are working on a project together."  
He needed to be able to have an alibi to sneak out of the house to find his brother. Signless raised his eyebrow.  
"Uh, I don't know. Is your brother okay?"  
"Yes Da- father. He's fine." Kankri rolled his eyes and attempted to walk out of the room.  
"Kankri Vantas. Will you stop being avoidant for once and listen to me?" Signless said, grabbing a handful of red sweater.  
"Father, I have a lot to do, I don't have time for on-"  
"Then you're going to make time. Sit down." Signless gestered to the table.  
"I need to get ready for school tomorrow, I already missed Friday.  
"You have the rest of the evening to get ready."  
"No I don't."  
"Kankri."  
"Father."

He glared at his Dad, ripping his arm away, happy it wasn't the arm with the bandage under the sleeve.  
"You're methods of parenting are incredibly problematic."

Signless stared at his son. Kankri ignored him and ran up the stairs, no longer having an apatite.

He reached the top, the beginning tunes of a crestfallen melody hammering his head. He tried to ignore what had just happened alongside the fact that he had lost the election... and about the argument with Porrim. He pushed the door open into his gelid room, then shut it. He set his food down on the dresser and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 

ramblingCogitation [RC] Opened memo on board Vociferous Intrusiveness to the Missing Youths

RC: Hell9, every9ne. I am sure y9u are all w9ndering why I have invited all 9f y9u t9 engage in a nice lecture a69ut the wherea69uts 9f 9ur si6lings.

Kankri paused, wondering to himself why he had to use the term "lecture".

RC: Lucky f9r y9u, I have an answer. F9r five c9nsecutive days 9ur si6lings have 6een g9ne with9ut any f9rm 9f c9mmunicati9n t9wards us.  
RC: Th9ugh, I am just assuming. Have any 9f y9u had any c9ntact with y9ur si6lings?

\--searingBilaterality responded to Memo.--

SB: 1 7h0ugh7 y0u 541d y0u h4d 4ll th3 4n5w3r5 d1p75h17,.,  
RC: Mituna, n9w is n9t the time f9r y9ur a6surd and impudent remarks.  
RC: I d9n't mean t9 get derailed, 6ut I supp9se the t9pic 9f mutuality 6etween every9ne sh9uld be discussed.

\--bestialCorsair responded to Memo.--

BC: great work tuna now we have to deal with this  
SB: 50RRY  
RC: In 9rder t9 remain 6alanced within 9ur gr9up, it is urgent f9r me t9 inf9rm y9u all that we need t9 keep peace. Tagging triggers sh9uld 6e a dire su6ject that we all take up, even I c9uld use s9me practice. N9t 9nly sh9uld we take int9 the ha6it 9f typing 9ut triggers, 6ut we sh9uld list pers9nal 9nes as well. It is difficult t9 6e sure t9 fully grasp what 69thers every9ne if n9 9ne states their internal issues. 

\--brazenSanctuary responded to Memo.--

BS: Kanny, will yo+u just get o+n with it?  
RC: I d9n't need y9ur c9mmentary.  
RC: H9wever, I d9 want t9 make it clear that my 6r9ther, Karkat, c9ntacted me earlier t9day in what appeared t9 6e a hurry. 96viously, after a chain 9f events happened that caused me t9 hang up the ph9ne, I felt as th9ugh s9mething was suspici9us. I made this mem9 t9 help l9cate him.

 

\--retroSpieler responded to memo.--

RS: vwell, you better be glad you included me in this memo. vwe should make you in charge. not because you're the only person vwho actually includes me.  
BC: why would we be happy now we have to deal with your whining too  
RS: That vwas uncalled for. but one of my dad's businesses is some sleazy bus garage. I can get one so vwe can all head up. It vwould be kind of cool. you can ride in the back with me peixes.  
BC: no  
BC: and no offense or anyfin but your version of cool aint the same as everyone else  
BC: who am i kiddin all you guys are lame  
RC: I d9n't kn9w that a 6us trip w9uld 6e all that called f9r. In fact, I was just g9ing t9 ask, th9ugh I c9uld seek 9therways, t9 see if any9ne c9uld track d9wn a number al9ngside c9mpare my inf9rmati9n ar9und my 6r9ther with every9ne here.  
BC: shut up vantas i got this  
BC: ampora can you get us a bus  
RS: i don't knovw.  
BC: wtf yeah you do  
RS: i don't knovw if i vwant to lend it out to someone vwho has been so rude.  
BC: oh my god nobody cares. this isn't aboat you dipshit  
RC: Meenah, that wasn't a very nice thing t9 say.  
BC: i am just gonna assume we have the bus feferi hasn't answered any of my texts and my idiot mom and i have been hella confused  
BC: so i think it's time for a bus ride  
RS: fine i'll lend it. only because it's for heroic shit and because i am a nice guy who is incredibly generous. vwhy doesn't anyone evwer see that?

\--timaeusTestified responded to memo.--

TT: What the hell was I jetpacked into.  
RC: Welc9me Dirk, we were just discussing s9me imperative t9pics.  
TT: Yeah, I got that bullshit, but what's going on. 

\--golgothasTerror responded to Memo.--

GT: Well would you look at that! You were right dirk, there really is a lot of strange things burning up in this furnace!  
TT: Never say that again.

\--tipsyGnostalgic responded to Memo.--

TG: hey peoplez of the iternet  
TG: *internet

\--gutsyGumshoe responded to Memo.--

GG: Why did the three of us all decide to let her on?  
TT: Hey, you were in charge of her.  
RS: are you all hangin out or something?

\--refrainedbeguilment responded to Memo.--

RB: :0X  
BC: no get outa here you kinda creep me out with all that muted shit  
RC: N9w, Kurl9z can't talk Meenah, y9u can't just g9 9ff and say such a thing. Have y9u checked y9ur speaking privleges? I d9n't think y9u have. Y9u need t9 6e m9re careful.  
BC: dont tell me youre actually that dumb vantas  
BC: T)(IS IS A T-EXTING APP )(-E ISNT SP-EAKING  
TG: el  
TG: em  
TG: ey  
TG: eeeee  
TG: o  
GG: I asked Jake to watch her while I stepped outside for a moment to catch my breath after you threw your stupid shoe at the fan and hit me!  
GT: Oh... you got me there jane! I dont actually know what to do. She isn't harming anyone... shes just typing.  
TG: what's goin pn?  
TG: *on  
TT: And you expected him to understand what you were asking?  
GG: I'm sorry okay? I'll be back down in a minute!  
TT: I can't stand this, Dave needs to hurry up at his camp.  
RC: The main p9int 9f this gr9up was t9 als9 inquire if any9ne kn9ws a69ut the wherea69uts 9f the camp.

\--spunkyContender responded to Memo.--

SC: your3 cur1ous about th4t too? hm, my mom w4s 4ll look1ng through th4t sh1t 4nd sh3 found noth1ng! cr4zy 1snt 1t?!  
RC: Yes, it's very crazy Latula.

 

Kankri paused for a moment and looked at the food that was beginning to grow cold. He thought about reaching for it, but still didn't feel like eating. His eyes wondered back to Latula's message as he reread it. He really enjoyed the way she typed. In a platonic way of course.

 

BC: okay we are goin to dj boys bus garage tomorrow to get a bus then it's time to set our ship sailin  
GG: A roadtrip? I have homework to do! And I think my Mom's company is about to go under some kind of process that is forcing me to be present!  
BC: i dont reely care if you come or not but i mean whatebber floats your boat i guess  
TT: Jane, this is to help find our siblings. Don't you find the circumstance the least bit unsettling? That they were signed off for what is now a month to go to a camp where no one knows the location, all while having no contact whatsoever?  
GG: ...  
GG: I guess you're right :(  
TG: roadtip? that soundsh like sem foon  
GT: This sounds like an adventure just waiting to happen! I guess its time to buckle up and sit down!

\--cordialShipper responded to Memo.--

CS: +(=^?^=)+ < OMG! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN I CAN'T WAIT!!  
RB: :0)  
SB: 570P W17H 7H3 FUCHK1NG P1NG5

\--searingBilaterality ceased responding to memo.--

\--refrainedbeguilment ceased responding to the Memo.--

RS: finally, people recognize me for my generosity.  
BC: were still takin you for granted

\--confoundedBemused responded to the Memo.--

CB: ここで何が起こっているのですか？  
TT: What the fuck.  
BC: i dont know what the hell that gibberish says  
BC: fisherish maybe?  
BC: no that didn't work  
BC: bluberish!  
BC: 38D  
RC: Meenah, y9u are really 6eginning t9 c9ncern me here. Must we have t9 g9 thr9ugh this again? 6y referring t9 Damara's natural t9ngue as "gi66erish" and 6elittling her 9n acc9unt 9f the fact she can't speak English is incredi6ly distasteful. She is pr96a6ly already experiencing an increased supplement 9f "Culture Sh9ck" due t9 recently transferring fr9m Japan. Imagine h9w y9u might feel if y9u came int9 a c9mpletely different area and didn't understand th9se ar9und y9u? It pr96a6ly w9uldn't feel g99d, w9uld it? Damara is likely t9 6egin experiencing what I like t9 call "Culture Rejecti9n and Neglect" t9 the fact she is unappreciated 6y her peers and turned d9wn f9r her differences. Damara sh9uld 6e treated with the same respect as we give y9u.  
CB: この男はたくさん話します  
BC: yeaaah  
BC: sorry vantas i didnt read any of that  
BC: now movin along

 

\--comelyRaconteur responded to Memo.--

CR: I'm sure Vriska is fending well for herself honestly, 8ut joining this expedition would pro8a8ly 8e a good chance to check up on her and gain some connections as well.  
BC: serket you were invited? thank the maker i was about to lose my head in here  
CR: Well, I'm glad to have helped : : : : ).


	140. Shocked

He was pushed by a man into a room that bore a slight resemblance to an unfinished basement. The walls were of black cement and matched the floors. Candles lined the corners, a good amount of them burned out. Wooden chairs were spread in a circle and a small raised platform sat in the middle.  
"Watch it." Sollux snapped at the man.   
"I won't be watching anything. You better watch the way you talk to me. God doesn't like that. We are his speakers. You will respect us."  
"Yeah, okay." Sollux said, just to shut the guy up.

Sollux squinted his eyes, hardly being able to see due to the confiscation of his glasses. They didn't like the tint, so he and Terezi had been fumbling around like idiots the most of the day. Lucky for him, he was allowed to have it when "reading" the verses from the bible until they could get he and her replacements.   
The first thing he saw when his eyes focused was a girl crying. She sat on the chair, hugging her knees that were draped in a white uniform. It wasn't anyone he knew-therefore was of little worry to him, but the way she held herself was uneasy. He traced his eyes down to her hands. They were covering something   
red.  
He nearly threw up. Did this damn place not offer tampons?! He really hoped she had just spilled some kind of liquid all over her.

"You can go up first." The idiot who had pushed him into the room said. He signaled for Sollux to step up on a stage. Sollux shrugged, unphased by whatever it was that they were trying to bother him with.

"I'm glad you look so urgent to repent," Martin said from the corner. "God wants us to be sorry. Here, you will need to confess to the most horrible things you have ever done in front of everyone. Then, we seek punishment. It's a way to fix you. You are ill."

"Okay fine." Sollux said, standing in the center of a throng of curious eyes. Everyone was there with the exception of Team Neophyte. Every member from the team was gone. He wondered if they had lost the game.  
"Once, when I was in the third grade, some idiot tried to steal my Nintendo, so the next day when he went to grab it, I stabbed his hand with my pencil. Can I go now?"

Martin shook his head.  
"That's no secret."  
"Oh, you want secrets. I don't have any, sorry." Sollux said. He was about to step down when the muscle guy stood up.  
"You will stay."

Sollux's stomach began to churn. Playing aloof wasn't so hard when he didn't care, however, there was no way the people of the group would get to learn the embarrassing stories of the past. Those were for his mind, and his mind only. He mentally smiled at an idea. It was the truth, but it would fuck with them.  
"I hear voices sometimes."  
Martin's eyes lit up.  
"Go on."  
"Yeah. They said they are of the dead or something. I don't really care. They yell at me a lot."  
"What the fuck." Karkat, who was probably trying to whisper, ended up blurting out.  
"Bennit," Martin said to the muscle guy. "It's a yes. Go on Sollux. You may resume."

Confused on what the odd remark was about, Sollux resumed.   
"Yeah, they're pretty annoying. That's about it."

 

Sollux moved to step off the pedestal when a hand wrapped around his arm. Before he could mutter a word, his body connected to the ground, Bennit's foot finding its way to his gut.  
"Don't touch him!" Kanaya said. She stood up and looked as though she was about to murder someone when one of the counselors held her back. Sollux coughed, hearing the blow more than he felt it. He tried to get up, his arms trembling as though they were stilts. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Karkat stand up and hesitate. Bennit swung his foot again, and Sollux tried to dodge it, only to be beat again. He tried to pull himself, this time moving quick. The adrenaline masked the pain as he wobbled to a firm place on his feet.  
"Son of Satan. Skewed with the thoughts of the wicked. You speak of voices, I've heard you." Bennit said. Sollux coughed into his shoulder. He was about to pull his head away when he saw red drops soaking into the fabric.   
"What the fuck?!" He wheezed.  
"We must be punished," Martin said. "For our crimes against the Lord. You will open up more on Wednesday's Confession. Will Mira please come on to the stage? You can take this child to the other room, Bennit." Martin said.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you." Sollux snarled through his lisp, stepping away. He looked around the room to lock eyes with Karkat. Karkat's eyes widened, pain seeming to emit from them.

Then, there was a sweet voice that rang like a bell through the stillness of the room.  
"I want to come too then." Aradia said. Martin smiled.  
"Take her along."

Bennit slammed through the metal doors and into the dark and windowless hall. Sollux looked at Aradia who was tailing him. He wanted to speak with her, but didn't want to get her into whatever trouble he was in.  
They moved through the darkness like snakes on the river in the middle of night. No words were echoed, and glances were kept at a minimum. Sollux continued to walk, seeing the start of a sharp turn. He followed Bennit, then felt something sharp on his arm.  
Bennit had grabbed him, and this time ripped him into a room just off the turn.  
Sollux squinted, trying to see what was inside.  
He turned to find out if Aradia was still present, but the door had shut and there was no sign of her.   
He felt himself being thrown against something that reached his waist.  
"Get on."  
Sollux obeyed the man and pulled himself on the surface.   
"Open your mouth."  
"What the fuck? No way." Sollux said. 

Almost instantly, he saw something reach for him. He tilted his body back to try and avoid it but failed when what seemed to be a hand, wrapped around his throat. He nearly screamed out if it weren't for something metallic being forced in his mouth. He tried to spit it out as the hands unclasped from his throat. However, something went through his arm. As though he were paralyzed, he felt his entire body grow weak. His arm was pulled from him and strapped down. The same went for his other arm. Bounded to whatever platform he was on. He began to try and move his legs and his head. They too, were forced to be tied.

The door opened and shut. He hoped it was Aradia. Hoped that she could be there to help him as he made a noise that showed his pain.  
"Hopefully." A rush of disappointment shot through him when Martin's voice rang out and a beard filled his blurry vision. Spurious Hope adopted by the man made Sollux feel the anger that seemed to have been fueling inside of him. "This helps cure you."

He felt a warm arm wrap around his jaw, the tightness enough to be uncomfortable. Something was set around his head. It was cold to the touch, and almost papery. Parts of it seemed sticky.   
Then, whoever was behind him, pressed two bitter metal pieces to either side of his head. Sollux felt his eyes water.   
He knew exactly what was going on.  
His shirt was lifted for two more sticky substances to be placed on his chest. 

 

 

Sollux began to tremble, as the dark room began to vibrate. Everything around him seemed to rip apart. His limps felt as though they were being torn from each other. He had no control over a body that continued to shake. He tried to cry out in the pain that was taking over him. Whatever was in his mouth felt like it was breaking his teeth as he clenched down on it.

 

Then, he fell back onto the platform still, his chest seemingly about to split open from his breathing.

The procedure was repeated. He clenched his fists, eyes forced shut. He screamed as the shocks were sent through his body. Everything that was around him was getting foggier, darker. 

There was a click, and he laid still again, shaking at random times, unable to control himself. He felt his head grow light when something was poked into his arm again.  
Somehow, he was tired beyond belief.  
"You are ill." A voice whispered through the fog. "And we just want to help you."


	141. Lake

His stomach hurt.  
They had given him dinner the night before, but he didn't eat it. He was too worried.  
Karkat lied awake in his bed, holding the satin sheets close to his body. They had taken away the larger comforter as a punishment. He instead shivered, not wanting to change into his night-clothes.

The knock came, as he had anticipated. The hinges squealed and the shadow of Bennit reflected off of the wall by the window.  
"It's time to get up." Bennit said.  
Karkat didn't move from his spot. His fatigue weighed him immobile. Instead, he just stared at the wall, eyes wide.  
"I said, it's time to get up."  
Bennit's stomps crossed the room. A hand was placed on Karkat's back to shove him. He had nearly been pushed off the bed when Bennit stopped

Karkat moved his arm under his torso to prop himself up. His jaw was aquiver, his breath escaping him in the cold that leaked through the window.  
"Hurry up."

Karkat drew the blankets off of him, allowing them to fall to the floor. His wet shoes remained on his feet from passing out the night before. He didn't care what his hair looked like. Standing up, vertigo wrapped itself around his light head. He moved to the bathroom to run the tap water. Before he drew his toothbrush to his teeth, he dipped his head below the faucet to drink from it. The water still had the stingy aftertaste that made him wonder if the water was filtered.

He walked back into his room and stared at his belongings. Furrowing his eyebrows, Karkat ran his fingers through his dark hair and grabbed his backpack. He took the books that were inside out and replaced them with as many outfits from his suitcase that it could hold. He was going to have to sacrifice a lot of his items.  
Bennit nor Martin ever came outside during the stick collecting. Instead, it was their job to make sure everyone else was up and doing their morning assignments.  
"Dave." Karkat said, shoving the blanket into his backpack and zipping it up.  
"What?" Dave asked.  
"Get your things, we're leaving."

He looked at the guy who just stared blankly at him.  
"Stop acting like you don't want to leave this shithole." Karkat snapped.  
"I do, but how the hell are we supposed to get out?" Dave asked.  
"I'm going to go through the woods and find a path that should lead us to the circus. I found an area yesterday when I went to call my idiot brother. I will try to find it again, it wasn't that far from the payphone. When I find it, I will mark the spot with this blanket. I will go back to the group and we can all walk to the area, then leave to the circus."

Karkat looked down at his hands.  
"But we can't go home."

Dave tilted his hand.  
"What? Why not? I'm not gong to be working at some shitty clown orgy for the rest of my life."  
"I don't know, but we can't stay in here. Just trust me. There has to be someone out there who knows who the guy in charge of this is. We just need to find his true identity and get him arrested." Karkat said. He slipped his coat over his arms and pulled the backpack on him.  
"We usually spend about an hour outside during this. We are going to have to move really quick."

Karkat stood up and began to head towards the door.  
"Hold on, I need to go to the bathroom first." Dave said.  
"You do that. Tell the morons outside that we are leaving and to pack their stuff. That I will be back soon, and if I don't come back within an hour, to head up without me."  
"Yeah, okay." Dave said, disappearing into the room.

Karkat descended down the stairs, attempting to appear natural. He moved out of the doors and into the clean-cut field that appeared just before the woods. He felt as though everyone was staring at him through their windows. He and his backpack.

The cold rendered him almost incapable of walking. His shoes were still soaked from the previous day and his toes seemed like they were made of glass. He pressed on, despite the temperature and came to the start of the woods. The trees were risen high in the sky, all of them appearing as bones in front of a blackened lace dress with gray undertones.  
The snow crunched below him as he entered inside. It almost glew in the blistering light of a moon shattered by the clouds.  
There were no movements in front of him, everything just laid still as though he were actually walking into a drawing.  
Karkat looked behind him for a second, his arms trembling. Someone was walking outside of one of the houses. He ignored them and pressed on, trying to remember where he had walked in order to find the payphone. He was sure it was just to the left. The place where the firework had been set off was incredibly close to the phone.

Karkat walked through, stopping occasionally to ensure no one was following him. Every time, he would find himself afraid of a loose twig or a twisted branch, but there was never anyone there. He felt the breeze shove at him, as though it was angry at his silent curses. Karkat blinked at the icy forest, a labyrinthine of wood, and hoped he wouldn't get caught. As he stumbled further through the snow, lassitude began to strangle him. His stomach was on fire and his head was filled with liquid. His eyes, wanting to shut but too cold to rest, shot through the dark when they landed on a metallic radiance. He wanted to smile when he saw the phone, but as soon as he became aware of what his eyes was set on, a rancid smell entered into his senses. It burned his eyes, and almost made him throw up the nothing inside his stomach.

Karkat quickly tied the sheet around a stray and slim tree when he saw something moving in the distance. 

It was slow and close to the ground. Surrounding it was a glassy glimmer. Though the smell was unholy, he moved closer, knowing something wasn't right.  
It grew sharper, the smell, almost sweet in the most unnatural way as the pigmentation ofwhatever was there grew to a more contrasting shade of gray. He placed his hand over his nose, trying to mask the smell.

The epiphany was immediate.  
He couldn't contain the acid in his body. Bending over, Karkat threw up whatever liquid was still inside him. He began to shake, and threw up again. He held himself as a tear fled down his cheek and dropped into the snow.

In the lake, with his skin yellowed, blue, and almost soapy, a kid about his age full with blonde hair was floating face down and completely nude. It stung his eyes, and he stumbled backwards, not wanting to catch another vision of the bloated body strung by the stray twigs.  
But he was floating. So still. Unphased. Dead.  
And he knew exactly who it was. He didn't have to guess.  
There had been a reason no one came to pick up Cecil.

Karkat spurned from his spot and began to run. His hyperventilating lungs were tearing him apart, his breaths growing rapid and unevenly paced. His shoes kicked the dusty snow. He teared through the trees, ignoring whatever attention he could have attracted.  
He just knew something wasn't right. He let out a sharp sound that resembled a shriek when his the thought he had just seen a decomposing body slammed through his head. His tears at the shock clung to his cheeks.

He pushed through the woods, still feeling sick to his stomach. His eyes searched in almost a ravenous manner for someone. Anyone.

The first person he saw was Kanaya, picking up a stick, and holding a bag on her back.

"KANAYA!" Karkat screamed through a crack in his voice. She looked at him and seemed to understand from the start. She opened her arms and he fled to them. His body shook with the cowardice that seemed to always be lurking behind his brave façade.  
"Dave said we are running away." She said, her voice touched by a gentle breath.  
"We have to." Karkat said, tearing away.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"Cecil."  
Kanaya tilted her head.  
"What about him?" She asked.  
"He's dead. I found him in the lake. He wasn't there when I called Kankri! At least I don't think he was. I don't know, I was too focused on the fireworks." Karkat said. "They did it... I know they did. I don't know why, but they killed him Kanaya."

Kanaya's eyes hardened as she looked up from her place.  
"Then someone is going to have to find out. Let's leave, and we will tell whoever we find when we get there. It isn't safe here anymore. While I would like to take them on myself, I guess escaping is more beneficial to everyone. Did you see what they did to Sollux? He is fried. Wondering around barely knowing what happened to him yesterday." She said as Rose appeared by her side.  
"What is going on?" Rose asked.

"We're leaving." Karkat said. "But we need a distraction. Where's Sollux?"

"Oh."  
Another voice entered the scene. Karkat looked up to see Gamzee smiling, the moon's glow radiating off his teeth. "I can give the motherfuckers a distraction. Honk."


	142. The Beats

"Stop making that face Kanny."  
Kankri rolled his eyes at Porrim as he sat in the passenger side of the green car.  
"I'm not making any face, I am just sitting here, irreproachably enjoying the heat that is being emitted from your vents. Besides, you got me up early today and I'm tired."  
"I told you I was picking you up last night. I swear you really worry me sometimes." She paused. "Does your car not have heat?" Just as the last syllable of her final word spilled, she coughed. "Nevermind, I almost forgot for a minute that you wrecked it. How is your arm? Are you taking proper care of it?"  
"Yes." Kankri muttered. He stared out of the window as she turned into a driveway he had once gone trick or treating in. The buildings were enormous and crafted to an art. Some of them didn't even look like houses but more like a fancy bank or a funeral home.

Unlike a lot of the other houses, those on this street didn't have leftover Christmas decorations hanging from their immaculate walls. Their exterior glew and none of them appeared to have any damage. They were perfect.  
Secretly envying them, Kankri dipped his chin towards the ground and began to play with the zipper on his coat.  
"Are we almost there? We've been in here forever." He whined.  
"It's been ten minutes." Porrim said. She reached over and turned on the radio to a station issuing the plastic pop culture soundtrack that was more autotune than it was music. Its bleak tune twisted his head and shattered his train of thought.  
Kankri looked back out the window, finding no other way to distract himself. His arm began to fester, the medication he took for it earlier wearing off. Of course she had to bring it up. Now it was going to ache all day.

A strange house entered his vision. It was closer to the ground, but had a large basketball court. constructed completely out of brick, it would have resembled a complete rectangle if it weren't for the spikes that shot up on either side and a balcony that obtruded outwards with a cast iron fence to keep those prone to falling off at bay. Porrim pulled up next to it and twisted the keys in her car.  
"Is this Cronus' house?" Kankri asked as he got out of the car and into the cold street.  
"No, that's the Zahhak home. In front of that is the Ampora home." Porrim said. Kankri turned around and felt as though he had to hold his eyes back to avoid them popping out of his head. Two houses, just beside each other, were the largest structures he had ever seen. One of the houses was elephantine. The fuchsia shade was contrasted by white borders and windows. What appeared to be a third floor of the mansion was constructed completely out of glass. The lights inside shone through with a golden glimmer. It made him feel small to stand anywhere close to it.  
Directly in front of him, a gray brick house, almost equally as big and glamorous was sprung high into the air. Dark accenting windows were placed almost artfully. Two large windows on either side showed the family had at least two chandeliers.  
"Wow." He murmured, hoping she didn't hear his shock.  
"Ex alert." Porrim said, moving towards the house. She walked so calmly, as though Aranea walking close to her wasn't awkward. Porrim kept her chin up and her lilt in perfect motion. Kankri looked away from the girl, or as he was sure she would love him to put it, the school president.  
"Hey Kankri," she said. Of course. Of course she had to initiate a conversation. The one time he didn't want to lecture someone- listen to what they had to say and engage in a friendly talk.  
"Hello Aranea." He said, not giving her the benefit of eye contact.  
"I live just over there, so I decided to walk in case you were wondering where I came from." She said.  
Kankri nodded. "I wasn't, but to humor you, I'll accept your statement."

When he knew she wasn't looking, he turned his head to look in the direction she had gestured. There was a house that sat different from the others in being it was diagonally placed. It was beautiful and blue. The windows were crystalline and the door was sprinkled with winter holiday.  
"Anyway, I'm sorry you lost the election, it must have been quite the moment for you." She said. He looked forward, biting his lip in frustration that he had most likely been caught captivating in her attempts to start a functioning conversation.

"It's what our peers wanted." Kankri said.  
"If it makes you feel any better, you can be second in charge." She said, a slight smile appearing on her lips.

"Kanny, come here." Porrim said, her voice cutting the awkward string that was tying Kankri down.  
"Excuse me, Aranea." He said, walking towards Porrim. He ditched the president and sped up. "What do you want?"  
Porrim flicked her hair out of her bright jade eyes and rung the doorbell. Almost instantly, the door opened. Cronus gestured for everyone to walk in.  
"Vwelcome I guess. Horuss is at my Dad's garage already. So is evweryone else. Most of them vwent vwith Rufioh. The guy really seems to kill it vwith the chicks. I just don't get it. Anyvway, I thought vwe should take a school bus, but the vweirdo had some fetish for the Vwoltsvwaggon Samba thing. He's been on it since fivwe this morning."

Kankri was listening, but was more focused on the violet walls and the enormous clock behind Cronus. The entire place seemed like it was too delicate to live in. It felt like her was in a castle where every item was unrepeatable.  
There were two circular arches that seemed to lead into living rooms that were lit up with a gold tone that was easy on the eyes. That must have been where the comfort was.  
"That's wonderful." Aranea said. "Can we come inside now?"  
Cronus raised his eyebrows.  
"I guess, but you should be thankful I'm ewven doing this. I'm not evwen bragging either like my brother vwould be."

Cronus let out a breath a cigarette smoke.  
"What happened to using that as a prop?" Porrim asked.  
"I get more attention this vway. Plus, chicks dig it." He said, letting out another puff.  
"That's bad for your lungs you know." Kankri said. He stepped inside and shut the door.  
"It's not like I'm going to be doing this forevwer." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Kankri watched Porrim wander towards the clock.  
"Interesting decorative choice." She said.

Kankri jumped when something hit him on the torso.  
A small cylinder pludded to the ground and rolled by his foot.  
"I can stop vwhenevwer. You should try it, it really helps stress."  
Kankri picked it up and held it in his hands.  
"I think I'll pass, I don't want to pollute my lungs with this money hungry box. You shouldn't either, these things can place damage to your health, and it's not a very great thing to be putting off by those who are affected first and second hand by the negative consequences of using a cigarette."  
"It's just a cigarette." Cronus shrugged. Kankri looked at the small item in his hand and stuffed it in his pocket, moving towards Porrim,  
"So when are we leaving?" Aranea asked. Her eyes were squinted and her complexion bored.  
"Novw I guess." Cronus took the cigarette out of his mouth and walked into another room.  
"Vwe can just go get that bus, then be on our way. Do you evwen knovw vwhere it's at?"  
Kankri sighed. "Cronus, you should have read what I sent in the memo. I have no idea."  
Cronus shrugged, his leather jacket making a leathered noise.  
"Vwell."

Porrim turned around and walked over to them.  
"It's a number, you can track them down easy." She said. "It's just if anyone in this group is even willing to do it." She said. "Give me your phone."  
Before Kankri could comply, Porrim reached behind him and grabbed it out of his pocket. He jumped, then shot a glare at her.  
"Don't touch me. You could have just asked and I would have gotten it for you."  
Porrim ignored him and showed him his call log.  
"Which number is it?" She asked.  
"How did you know my password?!" Kankri snapped. He tried to reach for it, but she lifted the device from his reach.  
"Lucky guess."  
Kankri crossed his arms.  
"It's the only one that doesn't say Dad."  
She looked back at the phone and smiled.  
"Oh, I guess that was a little obvious."

He waited as she tapped around, poking his phone with her fake nails.  
"This might take a while. I found a website that has..." She paused as she scrolled through. "This is going to be- oh wait. There's a search engine."  
Kankri tapped his foot as she waited, his hand growing closer to the carcinogen in his pocket.  
"We should probably head out." Aranea said. "If we want to get there at a decent time, it is probably best we leave now."  
"Maryland?" Porrim tilted her head at the screen. "What would they be doing there?"  
"Porrim." Kankri said. "Give me my phone back."  
Porrim held her pointer finger to him. "Hold on Kanny, I'm taking care of this."  
"I DON'T NEED TO BE TAKEN CARE OF." He screamed, reaching for the device. She held it from him again.  
"Calm down."  
"No, I want my phone."

Porrim rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"You are relentless." She shoved it back at him and he quickly fished for the settings.  
"I'm changing my password now if you don't mind. Not that it would matter anyway, you have no right to invade my privacy like that." He said.  
"Let's just go." Cronus said. He walked to a hanger and grabbed his coat. "My car is in the garage, I'll givwe you guys rides out of the kindness of my heart."  
Kankri was about to follow him out the front door when he saw Cronus move towards the right arch. Following behind everyone, completely lost, he waded his way through a room that was filled with items that looked like treasures. The violet walls were laced with silver, as were the decorations.  
The ceilings were high, and there was no sign of water damage. Central heat bobbed its way, lacing over his body. The furniture looked completely new, as though no one had ever sat in them. The floor shone with a radiant glisten, almost like it was just recently waxed.

Kankri walked through, trying not to compare the luxury of the area to his own home.  
When they entered the kitchen, Kankri's eyes began to explode once more. He tried to hide it through remaining calm, but the maneuver was difficult at such the sight. The oven was built into the black wall. He didn't see a refrigerator, but there were two cabinets that looked too big to hold items such as flour and sugar. The microwave was built-in as well, and the counters were of a silver marble. Kankri blinked and looked away towards the new room.  
Cronus had made way to a car that looked older. It was black with a small statue on the front. Kankri shook his head. It couldn't even be called old, the thing was a vintage masterpiece. He almost felt wrong for just looking at it.  
Nevertheless, he reconditioned himself to know he was just as important as everyone else and that everyone was equal. He walked into the garage and wrapped his fingers around a smooth handle. There was a trace of a fruity scent when he sat in the back, realizing just how dark it was. Aranea came in through the other side and sat next to him.  
"There's another seat right there." Kankri said, pointing to the area behind the passenger seat.  
"Porrim's sitting there. We aren't sitting by him." Aranea muttered. Kankri raised his brows, then let them drop. Cronus hit a button on his car and the garage door behind them opened. 

After Porrim set herself inside and shut the door, they rolled out and onto the road. Cronus reached up and repositioned the mirror in front of him. He combed his hair back, then resumed looking ahead.  
"Oh, did one of you say you vwanted to hear the music I'm learning to create?" He said, reaching for the player.  
"No." Aranea said. Regardless of her answer, Cronus turned on the player. Instantly a noise came out. It wasn't what Kankri would have preferred, being the tune was dubstepped, but it was actually somewhat good for an amateur creation. Aranea, however, seemed to express a great disliking in it as she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.  
"I'm a sensitivwe person," Cronus began. "and as a result, music is really a great vway for me to channel my emotions into art. Artists are so mistreated by society."  
"How far is the bus garage?!" Aranea mumbled, her voice low.  
"Like, take Meenah into example. She's hot, yeah, but she just doesn't get that I am dating material. It's rough. Sometimes I don't evwen vwant to focus on my music." Cronus said. "I lovwe listening to people and helping them... but sometimes it's just hard."  
"Perhaps she isn't someone you should be investing your romantic emphasis on." Kankri said. "The prominent standard you hold her to takes away from what you really want from yourself, and I would find that disappointing if you gave up your music over something such as this."  
Cronus sighed and took a turn.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't get it though. I am such a kind guy."  
"Oh my God." Aranea murmured from the side. He wanted to say something in regards to her comment, but wasn't positive if it was directed directly to Cronus, so chose to ignore it.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence with Cronus beating the steering wheel to his music as they drove down the interstate.  
"Just gotta take this turn..." Cronus murmured as his car turned into a new street. The rolled down a gravelled path, school buses in what appeared hundreds sitting alone.  
"My Dad likes business." Cronus said. "Vwe havwe a lot of money, so maybe that is vwhat makes people so nervwous around me. Because they see me vwearing the stylish clothes and rocking my hair due. But the truth is I am vwery generous. My money is a plus, if anything, to be dating me... they'd be lucky!"  
Porrim and Aranea both ignored him as he pulled into a parking spot. As soon as the car shut off, Porrim slammed her door opened and spilled out into the field. Kankri opened his door and lightly shut it before he realized he had shut it on Aranea. He stumbled to open it back up, afraid it upset her.  
"I'm sorry Aranea, I didn't mean to do that." He said. She looked up at him as she climbed out.  
"It's... fine." She said. She didn't seem to believe him, most likely assuming it was an act of spite from the election.  
"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Meenah's voice roared from a distance. Porrim cupped her hands around her mouth.  
"CUMBERLAND, MARYLAND."


	143. Paint

He left them, the majority staring in bewilderment at what he had promised to do. Gamzee Makara, soon to take after the position of his father's business, knew he could get away with anything. 

Without his medications.

He knew the truth. It was spoken to him almost every night before 

child protective services.

They had him to be put on a medication that would alter his visions. The  very same visions that happened after the Initiation Incident. He only hoped his bother wasn't out.  
That, would be interesting.

He didn't like the medications. He didn't like the way it would mess with his FUCKING brain.   
But he had to take them nonetheless. He found them stashed in th trashcan on lunch duty. He was lucky to retrieve them but he hadn't taken them since, knowing they were

 

poison.

Gamzee marched through the snow, ushering the others to get ahead start without him. It would be easy to catch up. Just look for the motherfuckin sheet all tied up on the narrow tree. 

He looked at the three buildings, a smile creeping on his face.  
What he was going to do, wouldn't come close to his father. He wouldn't kill anyone. Not yet. It would be too obvious.   
But it was his motherfucking job to keep the lower class in line. To keep them from spilling.  
From tainting.  
The true religion, after they tried to all up and SCHOOL FEED it to him, was ridiculous. They would have to pay. 

Gamzee looked at the entry that led into the classroom. He moved across the snow and grabbed hold of the knobs, throwing the door open. His room was upstairs.   
The door slammed off of the wall and its hinges screamed. He moved upstairs, ignoring the stairs of the two girls inside. He had left some of his belongings inside, forgetting about the face paint he had hidden.

He went into his room. A room. A room that was covered with the black curtains and blankets he had flung when he had made a blanket tent for Tavros.  
For motherFUCKING Tavros.

The motherfucker had no idea at the time, that the blankets that once caused so much joy would soon disappear like everything else was too soon.

Gamzee ripped one of the drawers open, letting the wood slam to the ground. The items inside clattered to the floor.   
Just pointless obsolete pieces of motherfuckin shit.  
But amongst it, was one thing whose presence created a much more delightful feeling. Gamzee reached down his hand and picked up a can. He carried it, through the hall, and into the lightless bathroom. 

He threw open the container and dipped his fingers clear to the bottom. The white paint resided on his hands as he slapped it on his face, rubbing it in, 

laughing.

 

it was funny, that they didn't know what was coming.  
THEY HAD NO MOTHERFUCKING IDEA.

Stop.

He had to contain himself. At least for the time being. He was getting out of hand, and he could feel it.   
But these MOTHERFUCKERS WERE THE ONES WHO TRIED TO CONVINCE HIM THAT HIS RELIGION WAS WRONG.  
that it was all wrong.  
ELECTRICSHOCK THERAPY WAS THE BEST CHOICE.

 

but was it.

was it.

Gamzee shut the lid. He examined his painted face in the mirror and smiled at the results. Moving out of the room, he walked downstairs. 

The girls looked at him, eyes wide as he smiled.

"I'd leave. If I were you."

He watched them, and they didn't budge. His smile vanished into a grimace.  
"I SAID I'D MOTHERFUCKING LEAVE IF I WERE YOU."

The fear in their pale faces radiated as they ran our of the room, shoving each other.  
Now, to the boiler room.  
And he knew. He knew what was inside.

 

Gamzee opened the door to the minikitchen. It lied empty, much to his pleasure.   
He aimed towards the door in the back, his intentions nearly dripping off his paint stained lips. His dark curls covered his eyes as he opened the basement door and descended down a short pair of stairs into a darkness. His footsteps pounded off the steps, slow

calm.

Gamzee reached the bottom, excitement taking the place of question. He reached for the half empty jerrycans.   
They used these to fuel their lawn mower. He knew this.  
HE HAD BEEN THE ONE TO MOW THE MOTHERFUCKING LAWN.

Gamzee popped open the yellow nose and began to pour the liquid, lilting toward the matches that were housed in one of the shelves. He knew they were there too. For the ceremonial candles of course.   
He ran up the stairs dripping the liquid in every direction he could manage. He threw it, tossed it. Drank it? That wouldn't do. The other Jerry can in his hands would have to wait for the other building.

Gamzee looked out the window. It appeared someone in the darkness of the morning was approaching a building.

An adult.

He smiled again and popped out the back door.  
The person, whoever it was, was in for a surprise. Gamzee continued to sprinkle the house in gasoline, the sharp scent almost pleasant.

The guy edged closer, but he wasn't done. Gamzee made a break. He ran to the other building. The man caught glimpse of him and chased after him.

He laughed. An exaltation of a whimsical voice that shot through the snow like a bullet.   
He reached the other building, running inside and seeing a group of kids cleaning the tables.  
"YOU ALL BETTER UP AND HOPE YOU AREN'T IN HERE WHEN THE MOTHERFUCKING FIRE BURNS EVERYTHING YOU OWN." He said, pouring the gasoline.

How foolish, they had been. To leave such a door unlocked. 

As he dripped the liquid, the man who turned out to be Bennit, ran inside. The kids of the camp moved past him, despite his attempts in trying to hold them back. Gamzee smiled as Bennit came near him.  
"You, are the illest of them all. We just want to help you."  
Just as he had, Gamzee traced a line of gasoline in front of him, the liquid slapping the ground below.  
"There ain't no help for me."   
Bennit's face turned white when he saw what Gamzee was holding.  
He lit the match, the wooden stick barely hitting the floor before the flames sprung out like a hungry lion.

There was a scream and a thump. Many thumps. Gamzee turned around, rushing to the window as the world behind him grew to be engulfed. He climbed through it by standing atop one of the tables, and fled. He ran back to his previous building and lit the match again.

Instantly, the entire building was set ablaze. 

He stood back for awhile, to see the flame crawl up the curtains and lick the windows. He smiled and looked back to the woods, partially blinded by the light.


	144. Arrangement

"You seem oddly happy about leaving." Aranea said. Meenah, who was listening to her, smiled. 

Kankri watched them, monitoring to be sure no triggering statements were being exchanged.  
"I just really need to get outa the house." Meenah said. "Alright everyone, we are all leaving."   
"Meenah, can I have a quick word with you?" Kankri asked.  
"Uh," Meenah's face fell from any expression. "Sure?"  
"It's just, I wanted to ensure you are aware I am leading this team in the expodition. It-"  
"Look, Vantas."   
Meenah began looked away from him and fixed her gaze past his shoulder. "I'm just doin what needs to be done."  
Kankri nodded.   
"Look, I am perfectly capable of being a leader, whatever needs to be done can be done through extensive and forceful dialogue... er, bold statements in response to whatever issue is at hand."

"Just let me handle it." She said, turning around and speeding towards the bus. He ran to catch up to her, and continued.  
"I just think that your personality mixed with a role derived for helping people achieve a similar goal would be problematic to those involved. It's not that I have an issue with you, but we need to avoid triggering those around us."  
"Tuna, what... what are you doin?" 

 

Meenah had transferd to a different a different conversation already, looming above the brain-damaged junior of the group. Kankri waited behind her with his arms crossed.  
"I don't know." Mituna said. As usual, his hair was a barbed-wire fence around his face. It completely covered his eyes. A large yellow scarf was bundled around him and black earmuffs held what was under safe from the breeze.  
"Uh, if you say so."  
Kankri waited for her to say something, anything to trigger the guy, or in the least, just let an offensive remark slip out.

"The bus has been fixed."  
Kankri jumped when he heard a voice beside him. It was low, and seemed almost angry. He looked beside him and tilted his head at Horuss.  
"Wonderful, friend. I think it is as good a time as ever to board on." Kankri said.  
He took one last look at Meenah, secretly annoyed she was trying to take over a team he had taken to himself to assemble.   
"There are exactly fourteen seats, so two candidates will have to sit in the back." Horuss said, tightening his pony take by pulling two obsidian strands away from each other. "I'll sit in the back with Rufioh."  
"That sounds okay, but I will warn you to please be careful. I would recommend putting a blanket over your head or something to avoid getting us pulled over."  
"I can do that."

The guy looked nervous, his forehead growing dewy. "And don't worry about the cars, everyone turned in the keys to one of my friends who is going to hide them away." He continued. Kankri blinked.  
"We aren't going to be setting fires, why would we have to hide our vehicles?" He asked. He then shook his head, knowing oblivion was fangerous for a leader. "Nevermind."

 

Kankri turned his head. Something large was rolling down the driveway. He squinted his eyes slightly as another vehicle, a dark red jeep, came clattering in. It parked just too close to Porrim's car. The door swung open, and a guy with spiked blonde hair and pointed glasses stepped out. The other doors begin to open showing another guy and beside him, two girls.  
"You must be Dirk, Jake, Roxy, and Jane." Kankri said, walking up to them. He didn't know who was who for the most part, but the names seemed to fit each profile. Jane for the plain looking girl, Roxy for the odd one. Dirk could have fit either, he guessed, but seemed to go more towards the blond. A strange name for a strange kid.  
"Yeah, that's us." The girl with the darker hair and oval glasses said.   
"I am glad you arrived, we were just about to leave. I think I need to-"  
Something behind him placed a limb out and shoved him over.  
"Don't listen to him, for some reason, our team has an issue with players who like to talk alot." Meenah, again, began to radiate in the striking flash of his thunder. "All you need to know is we are goin to Cumberland or whatebber, and gettin our sibs back. I dunno how we are goin to pull that all off with only a bus, but I think we can do it."

"And why was I told not to tell my mother about it?" The brunette said.  
"Oh, I dunno. Prolonged visit maybe." Meenah said, shrugging. 

Kankri huffed and turned around, trying to keep his calm demeanor on the table. If he was going to lead, he was going to have to work behind the stage. As he walked, the voices behind him began to follow, getting along and fitting in.   
"Does anyone here even know how to drive a bus?" Porrim asked, joining Kankri's side.   
"I do." Cronus said.  
"You do?" Porrim raised a pierced brow.  
"I like to spend my time gaining nevw skills." Cronus returned.   
"What if we get pulled over?" She asked, examining her ember nails.

"I have my Dad's bus license, vwe look pretty similar. He vwon't notice it's gone either, he nevwer uses it." Cronus paused, and pushed his hair back. "So Maryam, are you single nowv?  
Porrim shot him a glare that made his lips fold into his mouth and his eyes to dart away.  
"Vwhy do I evwen bother."

Kankri looked at the bus. It alike Cronus' car, was vintage. It almost resembled a hippie van, but was shined and was sparkling. Snow rested on top of it and the windows were covered in frost. Meenah ran up and climbed in, resorting to sit in the third row of seats, the last row. Kankri walked in, clamoring to take a seat in the very middle of the second row. This would definitely be the best place to sit. He could be aware of anyone's misdemeanors from here.

As more people climbed in, filling the small bus with excited breaths and a maelstrom of turbulence, he felt himself grow annoyed at the closeness.  
"Kankri, move over please." Porrim said, moving in towards him. "We need to fit four people in these rows."  
"Oh, sorry." He said, scooting closer to the window and rolling his eyes. She sat down, and beside her Latula plopped down, flinging her long red hair behind her shoulder and smiling a ruby-red lipped smile.  
"Popo Marygams!! Looks like we are sitting together on the bus HIGH FIVE GIRL!" She held up a hand that was laced with a rosy leather glove. Mituna stepped in, but tripped over himself and slammed into Latula. She jumped, then laughed.  
"Good going Tuna!" She said, helping him up, then wrapping her arms around his waist. The guy smiled at nothing and giggled. Kankri looked away towards the window where Horuss was scraping away the ice. 

"I AM SO EXCITED!! I JUST CAN'T!" Meulin screamed from the back. Beside her, Kurloz grinned. The four kids who came in late all sat up front together, sharing gas station drinks and unwrapping candy bars.

"Okay everyone!"  
Behind him, Meenah's voice began to set the bus ablaze. "Turn off your phones completely so we aren't being tracked."  
"Why would it matter?" The kid with the pointed glasses said.  
"Because, I don't want my Mom findin me Spiky." She said. "And if anyfin happens while we are gone, like if our siblings are off killin people, then we don't have to worry about annoying ass parents tryna find us."  
"I think we're fine Meenah." Porrim said. "But even then, I'll turn it off just to humor you."   
Kankri reached for his phone and shut it off, not that it would have mattered, the stupid thing was junk and didn't have any tracking devices installed on it.  
The trunk of the bus opened, and Kankri turned towards the icy breeze that had slithered in. Horuss stepped inside and shut the back, throwing a blanket over his head.  
"Are vwe ready?" Cronus asked. "Because I havwe some of my really talented examples of a nevw type of music I am trying out."


	145. Fluttering Colors

Karkat spun around on his heel when a crackling uproar surfaced behind him.  
He had kept the group at a slow pace to make sure Gamzee came through.  
And so far, he hadn't.

"Karkat," Kanaya said, appearing next to him. "That... looks like a fire." She said, pointing towards the sky.   
The heavy scent of smoke was beginning to fill the air as a dark cloud hovered behind them.  
"Oh my God." Karkat said, his stomach festering.

"I hope Gamzee is okay!" Nepeta said. Karkat looked at her as her eyes searched the trees.   
"Let's keep moving." Equius said, nudging on Nepeta's shoulder.

Sollux made a groaning noise. Karkat turned towards him. It was probably the fifteenth time he had done this, staring at his friend and secretly thanking the world that he wasn't dead.  
Sollux was holding his head, which seemed to be his default posture.

"KK, this fucking sucks." He said. Beside him, Aradia placed her hand on his back. Her messy hair seemed as though it hadn't been brushed in days, and her skin, though usually a medium mocha, came close to the color of the snow.  
"It's okay Sollux, we're getting out now."  
"It's not fucking okay Aradia. We are leaving some Jesus-Cult camp to go to a circus that we don't even know will help. The only one of us who could actually stand a chance at fitting in is gone and is probably murdering people, and I haven't eaten in days. Mituna is probably being an idiot at school as usual and he has no idea where I am. It's annoying and I'm about done stressing over it."  
Aradia smiled at him.  
"You can't always be the victim Sollux."  
"Yeah, whatever."

Feferi stepped in front of them, her arms crossed.  
"I guess this is a time for new starts."  
"A time for neww starts my ass." Eridan interrupted. "Might as wwell burn dowwn the wwhole fuckin wworld at this point."

Karkat began to shake. There was so much going on.  
"I miss my Dad, I can't wait to see him again!" John said. Karkat locked eyes with him and saw he was talking to Vriska. As though his brain had exploded, Karkat felt himself lose touch with his filter.  
"IT'S BEEN A WEEK JOHN. ONE FUCKING WEEK."  
John's azure eyes widened from behind his glasses.   
"Jeez Karkat, are you okay?"  
"YES JOHN, I AM FUCKING PEACHY. AS PEACHY AS A RIPE, SWEET TASTING PEACH CAN BE."  
His words were doing the unconsensual dump again.  
"AND YOU CAN'T GO HOME. NONE OF US CAN."  
"What do you mean?" Jade asked. The others looked at him.  
"I'LL EXPLAIN THAT LATER. JUST DON'T COUNT ON SEEING ANY TWIN FUCKING BROTHERS OR PARENTS. DON'T CONTACT THEM. WHEN GAMZEE GETS BACK, WE WILL TALK ABOUT IT. BUT FOR NOW, STOP BEING A SWEATY PILE OF BABIES AND LETS GO."  
He stormed past them, hoping to create the illusion that he was their intrepid leader. He led them, being careful to avoid anything near the dark side of the pond. Although they passed where the body was quite awhile back, he still felt like it would be any time he would run into another one.  
The water ran alongside them, it's cold air breathing a plethora of shivers. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, wanting to disappear into a veil of warmth.   
But he couldn't.

"Karkat, what's your problem?" Terezi asked, appearing next to him.  
"How can you even see right now." Karkat snapped.  
"You smell like someone who just crawled into a lake and died so it's pretty easy for me to track." She said before laughing.   
"Wow thanks." He murmured.   
"But don't worry that doesn't make you any less adorable." 

Inside, his heart failed at the comment. He wanted to smile and hug her. He couldn't let that show. Not now. Probably not ever. A leader wasn't a sappy child sewn by a seamstress using the loveliest gossamer. They were cold, hard, and fearless pieces of stone molded into the strongest weapon used by the best knight.  
"Okay?"  
She laughed again, somehow unphased by his aloof remark.  
He continued forward.  
"Look!" Someone behind him shouted. Karkat glanced up from the snow and nearly cried when his eyes settled on what was once hiding behind the trees.

 

Vibrant colors manifested instantly, as though they had always been there. Pointed tops of tents stretched across the sky. They were lathered in the silken glow of the moon and bathed in the blanketing fragile clouds.

A slight trace of popcorn and cotton candy nearly stung his nose. It had been so long since anything as sweet as this had entered any of his senses.

"Oh."

Karkat's attention was immediately directed towards a boy who was sitting at a pond to his left. "Oh no. Are you guys okay?!"

He was dressed in a bright burgundy outfit with streamers at the end of the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Oh my God, come with me, we will get you fixed up." The guy said. "You could be like me! Runaways? Or did you get lost. Oh wait... forget I mentioned anything about runaways, that by no means whatsoever applies to me in the slightest."

The guy was a total basket case. Nevertheless, Karkat stepped towards him, unable to speak. The boy jumped up and gestured for them to follow him into the labyrinth of color that lied just beyond the end of a frozen pond.


	146. Author's Note (Two of Two)

Hey everyone! I wanted to thank all of you for sticking with me through this! It has been so much fun and I really hope you enjoyed it! I hope I can become a better writer from this experience! I don't know when I will post the sequel. It could be tomorrow, a week from now, or hell, even today (Probably not though)  
The sequel will be posted on the four sites I have chosen to post this story. (Quotev, Archive of Our Own, Fanfiction.net, Wattpad)  
I wanted to give some links to things that really inspired me (And will hopefully inspire you) and give a shoutout to three people.   
Thank you Alex Longway because you have really helped me through editing and have saved me from some embrassaing mistakes! (Did you catch that one?)  
Thanks to paramountTheorizer for giving me some cute ideas (Arankri is sooo cute, I have to admit it) and fangirling with me about SO MUCH! It is so crazy how we met. I literally asked you why you voted for a particular answer on a poll, and we literally hit it off from there.  
And a HUGGE thank you to my best friend wastedSatan (or) puzzledSnail (guess it just depends on what mood you're in for this handle.) You have been there for me so much and I am so thankful to have you as my friend! You've have helped me in editing, we have bonded over ships -whether or not we have them in common-, and we are even going to be coauthoring a story together soon! Can't wait! You're a great friend and I am so thankful for you. 

Also, just a statement, I am very excited to begin fully exploring the Alpha Trolls. Being a lot of their personality is unknown and left for infering... yeah I just can't wait. Small details (about how Porrim was saying how when Kankri complains... he complains.   
"Also+, he was always shivering. It gets kind o+f chilly o+ut here, and he just wo+uldn't sto+p. No+t that I minded to+o+ much, but he just has this way o+f making such vo+cal and o+stentatio++us displays o+f suffering, like it's so+me kind o+f righteo+us state o+f being. It gets difficult fo+r everyo+ne to+ endure, especially after eo+ns. Hence his nickname, I guess." ~Openbound")  
Or perhaps the fact Cronus likes music, a trait I find to be overlooked quite a lot. I also like how Aranea sees a hidden potential in Kankri, and all of her friends really.  
"8oth the hidden potential in our friend he never quite found, and the hidden potential in all our people." ~Openbound.  
The thing is, they are not dead in this story, so I can't wait to possibly use this alternate universe to see the characters who were doomed in a timeline to instead grow in this one and become possibly whatever they could be when they tap into their potential. I don't know how it will work, or who will end up with who... but hey, it's going to be fun!

 

Also, fair warning, I am a true supporter of "All Ships are Canon" so... ye. Sry if u dent liek dis t-line.  
Oops, I mean Not Sorry. I guess that could have been lost in translation. Haha, but no seriously, sorry if you don't like how something turns out, maybe it will be better in the Hogwartstuck or the JazzStuck upcoming stories. Man, I am so pumped for those. As a lover of the forties and a sucker for Harry Potter, I just... here, let Meulin say it.  
"(^-人-^) < IT'S REALLY B33N OVERWHELMING, I CAN'T EVEN...

(^・X・^) < I JUST  
#NO

(=ﾟ･ﾟ=) < THAT'S IT.  
#I CAN'T

(=ＴェＴ=) < I'M SO DONE."

mdn

More Thank Yous~ 

Also thanks to those like MonochromeManiac (RUSH IS MUSH! YOU ARE GREAT FUN TO TALK TO!), 1(800)-Kill-Yourself (Your username always made me so happy, and your comments made my days!), and PleasentLulluby (YOU ARE SO SWEET AGH), Sarai (You're comments were always so kind), and really anyone who messaged on my story while I was writing who kept my head up! Thank you to verified sanctuary for the nice review, and for the guest who commented too! Also those on AO3, you guys are great!!  
 So thank you to all of you!

 

Songs~

Now, here are some awesome links that really inspired me or educated me!  (CUE THE CREDITS)  
www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pWQT4jGrm4 (What can I say, this was awesome)

www.youtube.com/watch?v=BP1Meszo0Ys (Probably one of my favorite songs ever in the Homestuck playlists. I don't know what it is about it, but it's fucking beautiful and reminds me that I have a heart)

www.youtube.com/watch?v=G28357JCv4c (You are wondering why these are all beta themes so far. Leave me alone man.)

www.youtube.com/watch?v=59BRCOiQVKI (For writing the melancholy winter scenes)

You know what. I am going to make a playlist instead. A playlist of EVERYTHING MUSIC THAT INSPIRED RUNNING STARSSS. I will update it ever so often. Here is the link:  
www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYJMuusjJ5F7_kRKBbmXJm-AEp6AR9EJk

 

 

  Videos~  
www.youtube.com/watch?v=58z91Zh4UV0#t=87.895719 (Just cause)

 

www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAcEjWEcb0E (Again, just cause. By the way, I love how Kankri calls Porrim haha)

www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpcjDi5svoo (I just put this here because it's funny and I just got done watching it)

 

 

Guides~  
I know they say "How to Roleplay..." (well, most of them), but they really come in handy if you want to try and write a character and not be too all over the place. I found these guides to be great for analyzing. Writing totally In-Character for their human counterparts was slightly difficult for me, because I really like to analyze how the characters may feel when they are alone, and that tends to explore feelings that would otherwise feel OOC. Hopefully, in this next book I can explore how the characters might talk to each other. With newfound stresses, I also hope to make some parallels to the actual comic. I am excited for the the Beta and Alpha Kids (John, Rose, Dave, Jade; Jane, Roxy, Dirk, Jake) too, because I LOVE them.

forums.msparp.com/showthread.php?tid=16291  
homestuckresources.tumblr.com/post/53620749612/roleplay-guide-to-kankri-vantas (This was the best link for me, but sadly, I think it's broken... it makes me very sad.)  
scaryshinigami.deviantart.com/journal/Homestuck-How-to-Roleplay-Kankri-Vantas-522088431 (Kankri)

forums.msparp.com/showthread.php?tid=293 (and) www.wattpad.com/story/68660800-how-to-rp-write-karkat-vantas-for-dummies-by-yours (I am a dummy, I know. This one is for Karkat)

forums.msparp.com/showthread.php?tid=8489 (Aradia)

homestuckresources.tumblr.com/post/54126883142/rp-characterization-guide-how-to-tavros (Tavros <3 I hope to put more focus on him, Equius, Nepeta, and the Finnies in the next book)

rpedia.tumblr.com/post/23042279831 (Sollux. This one was really helpful)

forums.msparp.com/showthread.php?tid=417  (Kanaya. Agh, I love her)

yorkscoffee.tumblr.com/post/16885254236 (Terezi. She was always such a hard one for me to write for some reason.)

rpedia.tumblr.com/post/37423864418 (Vriska. Don't kill me, but I can't help but like her...)

scaryshinigami.deviantart.com/journal/Homestuck-How-To-Roleplay-Gamzee-Makara-540482118 (My Patron Troll Gamzee)

forums.msparp.com/showthread.php?tid=410 (Aranea ::::D I loved this guide. I live for it.)

forums.msparp.com/showthread.php?tid=641 (Tuna)

pyknicginger.tumblr.com/post/62637490776 (Cronus)

 

Other~  
www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=3970 (Dear Karkat Insult Generator... you were always there when I needed you most. You helped me through so much. I thank you. Please don't take my kidneys.)

www.drugs.com/health-guide/hemophilia.html (Learning about Hemophilia man.)

blog.topplaza.com/2011/05/117-most-beautiful-words-in-the-english-language/ (I loved this because I learned a lot of words and was able to set moods because of it.) (My sister is watching American Horror story, she is thirteen HELP.)

www.polishmywriting.com/ (POLISH ME)

mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Troll_terminology (So what if they aren't trolls in this, we still have Posture Poles dumbass)

ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/99532034150/finally-finished-man-these-past-2-weeks-were 9 (Ikimaru in general. I can't get over this artist. Holy COW. I have poured over Sunny's work.)

 

And most importantly~  
www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6


End file.
